Pokemon Black As Told By Hikari
by EliseArainai
Summary: Hikari is a tomboyish ten-year-old who has just started her Pokemon journey. She travels the world meeting new people and Pokemon, fighting Team Plasma, and pursuing her dreams. Based on the game Pokemon Black, rated K plus for safety. R&R! Cover by melodeiia on deviantArt
1. My First Pokemon

**Hey guys, it's me again! This time around I'm got a Pokemon fanfic! It's based on Pokemon Black with a female protagonist. There are some very slight changes in regards to certain details, but they will have almost no impact on the story itself. I hope you like it!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon, though it would be cool if I did.**

**Enjoy! **

BRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!

My hand shot out and slammed down on the snooze button of my alarm clock. After going back to sleep for another hour, I slowly dragged myself out of bed still half-asleep and opened my bedroom window. The spring sun shone on Nuvema Town, and there was a gentle breeze. I gazed out and admired the trees which were covered with sakura blossoms.

Once I was officially awake, I did my morning stretches and then headed downstairs to get breakfast. "Morning, Mom," I called over as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning, dear," she greeted with a smile. "Oh my, you're not even dressed yet! Your friends are going to be here soon."

"Cheren and Bianca? Why would they come over so early in the morning?" I asked.

"First off, it's 9 in the morning. It's not that early," Mom said. "Second, look over there." Then she pointed toward the door. There, sitting just inside the door, was a blue gift box tied with a green ribbon. I got up from the chair and walked over to take a better look. There was a note tucked under the ribbon. It read:

_Dear Hikari,_

_Congratulations on your tenth birthday! Now that you're old enough, I have decided that I can entrust you with your very first Pokemon. I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely._

_Enjoy your Pokemon!_

_ Professor Juniper_

My eyes widened. Of course! Today was my tenth birthday! This was a big deal, because not only did it mean getting my first Pokemon, it meant that I would be starting my journey as a Pokemon trainer. Ever since my friends turned ten, I had been waiting for this day to come. Excited and fully awake, I whirled around to face my mom. "Mom, the most important day of my life, and you didn't wake me up earlier?!" I exclaimed.

"I wanted to let you sleep in a little," she said with a shrug. "Besides, if I called upstairs to tell you Professor Juniper was here, you would've dashed downstairs still wearing your pajamas!"

"You're joking, right?" I laughed. "No one would be dumb enough to get their first Pokemon in their pajamas! That'd be embarrassing!"

"It could happen," Mom replied teasingly. She then walked over with my breakfast and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday, dear."

I looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Mom!"

I scarfed down my breakfast, grabbed the gift box and dashed up to my room, thanking Mom for the food as I ran. I placed the box on my desk and immediately started getting dressed. I decided to go with my usual outfit: a white sleeveless T-shirt, a black vest, and short jean shorts. I also grabbed my pink and black wristbands and slipped those on, then strapped my cross-transceiver (or X-transceiver, as I like to call it) onto my left wrist. I brushed out my long, wavy brown hair and tied it back into a high ponytail, leaving some loose strands on either side of my face. Then I sat down on the edge of my bed and just stared at the gift box, waiting for my friends to arrive.

It turned out I didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, I heard the doorbell, the sound of a door opening and closing, a hurried greeting to my mom, then footsteps running up the stairs. There was a knock on my bedroom door, and a familiar voice called, "Hikari?"

I stood up and walked over to open the door. "Hey Cheren, come on in!" I greeted happily, standing aside so he could enter my room. Cheren and I had known each other since we were little, and while he could be a little difficult, he was a very honest person. He looked the same as ever with his short, straight black hair and glasses. He was panting slightly, which meant that he had run all the way here.

He leaned against the wall before he started talking. "I heard from Professor Juniper. We can have a Pokemon?"

I almost laughed. Cheren tried to sound serious, but there was no hiding his excitement. I answered his question anyway. "Yeah, I'm so psyched! I wanted to wait until you and Bianca were here before I opened the gift box, but I'm not sure I can wait much longer."

"I know what you mean," Cheren said as he flopped down on a beanbag chair by the TV. "This is a big day for us. Which reminds me…" He held out a gift box he was carrying under his arm. "Happy birthday."

"Aw, thanks!" I said as I took the present and placed it on my bed.

After a little while, Cheren let out an annoyed sigh. "What's keeping Bianca?"

"She probably slept in," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Heh, she's not you, Hikari," Cheren said with a small smirk, which I answered back with a glare.

Cheren and I both knew that Bianca had no sense of time, having known her our whole lives. She was a little flighty, to say the least, but she always worked very hard.

A few seconds later, the door burst open and a girl with chin-length blonde hair practically stumbled in. "Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!" Bianca cried, bowing her head in apology. I could tell she too had run all the way here, since she was out of breath. I never could figure out how she could run in that long white skirt.

I sighed and put a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Don't worry about it; I'm glad you could make it." I heard Cheren mumble something behind me, but I didn't ask him what.

Bianca's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, before I forget…" She pulled out the hand she was hiding behind her back, which was clutching a gift bag. "Happy birthday, Hikari!" she finished with her usual bright smile.

"Thank you!" I said, taking the gift bag from her and placing it on my bed. "So, do we wanna get our Pokemon first, or can I open my presents right now?"

"As much as I want to meet my first Pokemon, why don't you open your presents first?" Cheren suggested.

Bianca nodded in agreement. "Yeah! That way, you'll save the best for last!"

"Then it's settled," I said as I grabbed Cheren's present and tugged at the wrapping paper. I took the lid off the box, and inside was a large pink tote bag.

**Hikari received the Bag!**

Cheren got up from the beanbag chair and walked over. "That bag is perfect for trainers. Despite its appearance, it has a nearly unlimited storage capacity. Don't ask me how that works, because even I don't know."

"I won't, Mr. Know-It-All," I said before giving Cheren a huge hug. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Y-You're welcome," Cheren stuttered as he pulled away. I couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were a little red.

Then I picked up Bianca's present and dug through the tissue paper until I found the present inside. It was a white cap with a pink brim and the symbol of the Pokemon league on the front, also pink. "Wow! This looks awesome! Thanks, Bianca!" I said as I hugged Bianca.

"You're very welcome!" she said with a pleased smile. "I thought it would look good on you. Why don't you put it on now?"

"Okay!" I said nodding. Slipping my ponytail though the space in the back, I pulled the cap onto my head. Then I grabbed the bag Cheren gave me and slung it over my shoulder. "Well, how do I look?" I asked looking back and forth between my friends.

"You look like a trainer," Cheren said with a shrug, but I could tell he approved.

"You look fantastic!" Bianca smiled as she gave me a thumbs-up.

I smiled, and then turned to the gift box from Professor Juniper that still sat on my desk. "Okay, let's meet our Pokemon!"

"Alright!" Bianca cheered as she hopped off the bed.

"Hurry, I want to meet the Pokemon right now!" Cheren said excitedly as he joined me and Bianca at the desk.

"It's Hikari's birthday, so she gets first pick," Bianca said firmly.

"Naturally," Cheren agreed.

"OK, here goes," I muttered as I pulled at the ribbon on the gift box and took the lid off. Inside were three Poke Balls. I looked between them for a little while, even though I could feel the anticipation from my friends. Finally, I settled on the Poke Ball on the right and opened it.

In a flash of light, a blue and white otter-like Pokemon appeared before me. It had a yellow shell on its chest – a scalchop, I think - and big brown eyes. I recognized it as the Water-type Pokemon, Oshawott. By looking closely, I could somehow tell that it was a male. He looked up at me for a few seconds, and then leapt into my arms. "Osha!" he cried out lovingly, apparently happy that he had gotten picked.

**Hikari chose Oshawott!**

"Aww, he's so cute!" I exclaimed as I hugged the adorable Pokemon.

"OK, I'll take this Pokemon!" Bianca said as she reached into the box and took the Poke Ball in the center. "Cheren, that one's yours!"

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon?" Cheren protested. But he went and took the last Poke Ball anyway.

Bianca opened her Poke Ball and an orange and black pig-like Pokemon popped out. "AH! I got Tepig!" Bianca practically squealed with glee. The Fire Pokemon felt just as happy as it nuzzled Bianca while she petted it.

Cheren opened his Poke Ball and a green snake-like Pokemon came out. Cheren smiled and knelt down to pat the Grass Pokemon's head. "Oh, never mind. I wanted Snivy from the start, anyway."

I looked around the bedroom. Bianca and Tepig looked good together, and so did Cheren and Snivy. In fact, I thought I saw some of their personalities reflected in their Pokemon, despite the fact that they had just met. I silently wondered if the same could be said for me and Oshawott.

"Hey, I know!" Bianca suddenly piped up. "Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

Cheren sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, Bianca… Even though they're still weak Pokemon – no offense," he quickly added when he caught glares from both Oshawott and Tepig. "You shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house."

"Don't be such a worrywart!" Bianca chided. "These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger."

"She's got a point," I said. "Besides, I never back down from a challenge!"

"Oshawott!" he said in agreement.

"It's settled, Hikari!" Bianca shouted as she and Tepig positioned themselves on one side of the room. "Get ready for a Pokemon battle!"

"Bring it, Bianca!" I shouted back as Oshawott and I got on the other side. This was gonna be fun!

**How will Hikari and Oshawott's first Pokemon battle turn out? Stay tuned!**

**Edit 9/6/2012: I just now realized that I have spelled Oshawott's name wrong, and have therefore corrected it. I shall be making the same corrections to the other chapters. Sorry! ^_^'**


	2. My First Battle

**Well once again, I'd like to thank Daisuke Haoru for reviewing the first chapter! Here is chapter 2, please read and review! ^^**

** P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

** When we last left Hikari, she and her childhood friends Cheren and Bianca had just received their first Pokemon. Now at Bianca's insistence, Hikari and her new Pokemon Oshawott are about to experience their very first Pokemon battle!**

Bianca and I stood on opposite sides of the room, our Pokemon eager for battle. Cheren and Snivy had moved to the sidelines, and both of them had their arms folded the exact same way as they watched. It seemed I was right when I thought that those two had similar personalities.

I had managed to talk Cheren into playing referee for the battle. "This battle between Hikari's Oshawott and Bianca's Tepig is about to begin!" he announced. He then raised one arm, and threw it down as he shouted, "Ready? Go!"

**Hikari vs Bianca!**

** Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

Bianca gave the first command. "Go Tepig, use Tackle!"

Tepig followed its new trainer's orders and launched itself toward Oshawott.

"Dodge!" I cried out.

Oshawott obeyed, and just barely managed to jump out of Tepig's path. Tepig, having missed its target, hit the wall. It shook its head, and then turned around in order to try to tackle Oshawott again. This led to a brief chase around the room before I gave my next command.

"Now turn around and use Tackle!" I ordered. Oshawott whirled around to face Tepig and landed a solid tackle on the Pig Pokemon, causing it to slide across the room. It stopped near Bianca's feet, still upright and full of energy.

I could see Bianca flinch when Tepig was hit. "Eek! Ouch! I won't let you get away with that!" she shouted. "Tackle again, Tepig!"

Tepig charged at Oshawott and this time, the hit connected and Oshawott was thrown back. He hit the ground in front of me and seemed to have trouble getting up.

"Don't give up, Oshawott!" I encouraged. "Use Tail Whip!" I remembered that Tail Whip was a special move that lowered the opponent's defense. Hopefully it would give us an advantage.

Oshawott stood up and began wagging his tail cutely. I could've sworn that Tepig's eyes were following its opponent's movements.

"Uh-oh," Bianca muttered. "Hurry, use Tackle again!" she shouted quickly.

Tepig snorted, and then charged Oshawott once again.

"Dodge, then Tackle as hard as you can!" I commanded.

Responding immediately, Oshawott hopped to the side, avoiding Tepig's charge. Then he launched himself at Tepig and struck with a strong Tackle attack that sent it flying across the room. Tepig landed at Bianca's feet.

"Oh no, Tepig!" Bianca cried. Tepig tried to get up only to collapse. The battle was over, and Oshawott and I had won.

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

"YES!" I shouted, pumping my fist. "Way to go, Oshawott! You were great!"

"Osha!" he cried happily as he jumped into my arms once again.

"The Pokemon on both sides did their best!" Bianca said with a smile as she knelt down and stroked Tepig's back. "But wow… Hikari, you're gonna be an awesome Trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!"

"Ya think so? You and Tepig did a good job, too!" I replied. Then I realized that Cheren hadn't said a word for the past five minutes. Rather, he and Snivy both seemed to have a stunned expression on their faces. "What's up, Cheren? Stunned by our awesomeness?" I teased.

"Uh… girls, would you take a look around?" was all he said.

"Hmm?" I looked around and only then realized that my bedroom was now a complete mess! It seemed like we had gotten so caught up in our battle that we had completely forgotten our surroundings. At least my TV and Wii console weren't damaged, but my potted plant was knocked over, the rug was overturned, the chair by my desk was knocked over, my just-made bed was… oh, what's the word Mom would use? Disheveled? Anyway, I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Wh-Whoa! What happened?!" Bianca and I said at the same time.

"Wow! Pokemon are amaaaaazing!" Bianca said her eyes wide with amazement. "So little, but so strong! I'm glad that I get to have a Pokemon! …Oh," she muttered, slowing down a bit before turning to me. "Um, sorry about your room, Hikari."

"It's fine, it was kinda my fault too," I said. "You know how serious I can get."

Cheren walked in between us. "You two… are completely hopeless. Here! I'll restore your Pokemon for you." He then opened up a backpack he was carrying and pulled out a few Potions.

"Hey, where'd you get Potions?" I asked enviously.

"Dad got them for me," Cheren answered matter-of-factly before kneeling down to treat Tepig. "This might sting a little," he said as he applied the Potion to Tepig's injuries. Tepig winced, but it calmed down after a minute or so. Cheren then turned to me and Oshawott. "You too, Oshawott," he said as he pulled out another Potion from his bag. Oshawott didn't fuss (too much, anyway) as Cheren sprayed the medicine onto his injuries. Once he was done, both Pokemon were full of energy again.

"Aw see, you're a nice guy," I said ruffling Cheren's hair. He gave me an annoyed look as he straightened it out. Then I got an idea. "Hey Cheren! How about you battle, too?"

"Yeah! With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!" Bianca piped up.

Cheren pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I believe you're right! It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier." At that moment, he looked like one of those smug intellectual types you might see in an anime. I couldn't help thinking that Cheren could be so full of himself sometimes. "Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling!" he continued before he turned in my direction and pointed at me. "It's decided. You'll be my opponent… in our first Pokemon battle!"

Darned if my competitive nature didn't get the best of me again. "You're on!" I said before setting Oshawott back down and stood battle-ready on my side of the room. "Let's get 'em, Oshawott!"

"Osha!" Oshawott replied with a nod.

"Let's see what you can do, Snivy!" Cheren said, preparing himself for battle.

"Snivy!" Snivy said as it struck a battle pose.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good!" Bianca said as she watched from the beanbag chair.

"Tepig!" Tepig nodded in agreement.

**Hikari vs Cheren!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Snivy, use Leer!" Cheren commanded.

Snivy leered at Oshawott, making him nervous. I then remembered that Leer had the same effect as Tail Whip, and Oshawott was already at a type disadvantage. In other words… Not good!

"Don't let him get to ya, Oshawott! Tackle!" I shouted.

Oshawott gave his head a quick shake, and then charged at Snivy. The tackle was successful, but for some reason Cheren didn't flinch.

"I've finally become a Trainer…" I heard him mutter. "Everything starts from here!" He then shouted, "Snivy, Vine Whip!"

"Uh-oh!" I blurted out.

Just like that, two vines shot out from Snivy's back and started whipping Oshawott like crazy! We were really in a fix now! I had to think fast.

Then I got an idea. "Oshawott, can you use Water Gun?"

"What good will that do?" Cheren asked. "Water is weak against Grass, remember? Vine Whip again!"

"We'll see about that," I said with what I hoped was a smug grin. As the vines came closer, I gave the command. "Oshawott, aim your Water Gun at Snivy's face!"

Just in the nick of time, Oshawott shot a jet of water from his mouth which hit Snivy right in the face. Snivy squeezed its eyes shut, throwing off its concentration and causing the vines to miss.

"What?!" Cheren yelped in surprise.

"Tackle one more time!" I shouted.

Oshawott rushed forward and tackled his opponent with all his might. Snivy hit the ground, and it was all over.

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Wow that was a close one!" I said as I walked over to Cheren and stuck out my hand. "Good job!"

"You too," Cheren said taking my hand and shaking it. He then picked up Snivy and started treating its injuries as he continued talking. "I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have… I'm finally a Trainer." His voice had gone quiet, almost as if he couldn't believe that this was real.

"I know what you mean," I said. "The rush of battle, the connection between me and my Pokemon… it felt incredible. I wonder if all Trainers feel this way after their first battle."

"That reminds me, we'd better apologize to your mother about this messed-up room," Cheren said, his expression serious. He and Snivy stood up and walked toward the door.

"Oh! I'd better come, too!" said Bianca as she hopped out of the beanbag chair and followed Cheren out the door with Tepig close behind.

"I hope Mom doesn't get too mad," I muttered to myself.

"Osha oshawott?" Oshawott asked tilting his head. Roughly translated, he was asking "Is your mom really strict?"

I shook my head before answering. "No, she's usually really nice, but then again we've never had a battle inside a house before so I have no idea how she'll react."

Don't ask me how I was able to understand him. Somehow, I've always been able to understand what Pokemon are saying. It's almost like I'm hearing their voice. Someone told me a long time ago that this ability was a gift, one that would help me befriend Pokemon in the future. I've forgotten that person's name, but I remember that he was a Trainer.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and followed my friends downstairs, where they were already apologizing to Mom.

"I'm very sorry about all the trouble, ma'am," Cheren said as he and Bianca bowed in apology.

"Well, um… we can clean up," Bianca said nervously.

But instead of being angry, Mom just smiled. "Cleaning up? No worries. I'll take care of it later."

I was so happy, I tackle-hugged Mom. "You're the greatest Mom in the whole world!"

"Well, maybe in this part of the world," Mom joked, and we all laughed. Once the laughter died down, Mom looked at us and said, "Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

"Yes, thank you! Please excuse us," Cheren said with a bow. As he was leaving, he looked back at me and Bianca. "I'll be waiting in front of the Pokemon Research Lab."

"Oh! Wait! I've gotta go home first!" Bianca cried out. She was about to rush out the door, but she stopped, gave a quick bow and said, "Thanks for having us over!" And with that, my friends were gone.

Mom knelt down and patted Oshawott's head. "My, my, Hikari. Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they?"

"I'll say," I answer, my mind going back to my trashed bedroom. Note to self: No more battles in my house.

"I could hear the Pokemon's cries clear down here!" Mom continued. She then sighed. "Hm. That sure reminded me of my first Pokemon battle!"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I better go thank Professor Juniper."

"Alright, dear," Mom said with her usual smile. "Oh! If you're going out, don't forget your cross-transceiver!"

"Already got it!" I said, holding up my left wrist with the X-transceiver already on it.

"Better get going, honey!" Mom said, urging me out the door.

"OK, OK!" I said as I was grabbing my black and pink ankle-high boots and putting them on. "See ya, Mom!

"Good luck!" Mom called before I dashed out the door.

When I left the house, a flock of Pidove took off in flight. I stopped and watched them fly away. Then I turned to my new partner. "Let's go, Oshawott! To the Pokemon Research Lab!"

"Osha!" he answered enthusiastically.

**After two successful battles, Hikari is on her way to the Pokemon Research Lab. What will Professor Juniper have in store for her and her friends? Stay tuned!**


	3. My First Step

**Here's ****chapter 3. Please read and review! ^^ **

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari and her friends were about to head to the Pokemon Research Lab to see Professor Juniper. But before that, Bianca had to go home, and she hasn't come out yet…**

"No, no, a thousand times NO!"

Bianca was taking longer than usual to leave her house, so I had gone over to see what was going on. The first thing I heard when I opened the door was her dad yelling at her. Bianca looked at him, her eyes threatening to spill tears. "But I'm… I'm a good Trainer who got a Pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!" she shouted before running toward the door. She stopped when she saw she was about to ram into me. "Oh…" was all she could say.

"Um, sorry. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"It's OK," Bianca muttered, doing her best to smile. She didn't fool me in the least.

I was concerned about her, so I tried asking again. "Are you sure?"

"It's fine!" she blurted out before moving around me. "I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, OK?" And with that, she was gone.

I could hear Bianca's dad mumbling to himself. From what I could make out, he was saying, "What nonsense is this? How could my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with Pokemon?"

"Uh, did I miss something?" I asked as I turned to Bianca's mom, who was also in the room. "I thought everyone went on adventures with Pokemon."

"Don't mind my husband, dear. He's just being overprotective," she answered. "And you're right; all children go on adventures with Pokemon. It's part of growing up."

It seemed I had forgotten how overprotective Bianca's dad could be. He never even let her go into the woods with me because we could get attacked by wild Pokemon. _Guess there's nothing I can do about that,_ I thought to myself. _At least Bianca seems OK. _ I smiled, apologized for the intrusion, and then left Bianca's house.

Eventually, I reached the Pokemon Research Lab. Cheren and Bianca were waiting.

"Good, we're all here," Cheren said. "OK! Let's go meet the professor."

Bianca and I both nodded in agreement, and the three of us entered the lab.

Inside, Professor Juniper was standing at the back of the room already waiting for us. Her pretty green eyes lit up when she saw us. "Hi there!" she greeted with a smile. "I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself again. My name is…"

"Professor Juniper? We know your name," Cheren interrupted.

I responded by stomping on his foot. "Cheren, be respectful!" I scolded. I could hear Bianca giggling behind me.

"She's right, Cheren. This isn't a time to take things lightly!" Professor Juniper said. "Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. That goes for you too, Hikari."

"Yes ma'am," I muttered.

The professor cleared her throat before continuing. "That being said, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence."

My eyebrows shot up when I heard this. Up until now, I wasn't entirely sure what kind of research Professor Juniper did. All I knew was that different professors studied different things about Pokemon. I'd heard about one professor who studied Pokemon and human relationships, a subject that fascinated me because of my ability to understand Pokemon. Still, it was pretty cool that Professor Juniper was studying the origins of Pokemon themselves!

Then I remembered the reason we came here. I bowed my head and said, "Thank you very much for my first Pokemon!"

Cheren and Bianca did the same. "Yes, thank you!" they said at the same time.

"You're very welcome!" the professor replied. "Out of curiosity, which Pokemon did you choose?"

I pulled out Oshawott's Poke Ball and allowed him to come out. Oshawott smiled and waved to Professor Juniper. Cheren and Bianca also let Snivy and Tepig out of their Poke Balls.

The professor smiled. "Wow! They suit you all perfectly!"

"Ya really think so?" I asked excitedly. Professor Juniper simply nodded.

"Actually, we've already had a Pokemon battle!" Bianca piped up.

"Is that so?" the professor asked, looking closely at our Pokemon. "So maybe that's why…"

"That's why what, professor?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"It feels as though your Pokemon have already begun to trust you!" she answered.

"Really?! Is that true, Oshawott?" I asked my new friend.

"Osha! Osha oshawott!" he replied, meaning "Yep! I really like you!"

"Oh, you're so sweet!" I cried as I hugged Oshawott.

Professor Juniper gave a soft chuckle, and then started talking again. "As for why I gave all of you Pokemon…"

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren guessed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He did that a lot.

"Pokedex?" Bianca and I asked with a confused look. What the heck was a Pokedex?

Professor Juniper's eyes widened. "I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokemon extensively, haven't you?"

_Showoff,_ I thought to myself before the professor continued.

"Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake. The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokemon in the Unova region!" She gave us all a serious look. "This is my request. Hikari! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex, will you not?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Professor Juniper trusted us with something so important! And in a way, it was almost like she was challenging us, so how could I say no? "I'll do it!" I answered quickly. "I'll complete the Pokedex for you!"

"OK! I mean… Yes, professor!" Bianca said eagerly.

Cheren nodded. "Thank you very much. Because of you, I can become a Pokemon Trainer, exactly as I've always wished."

"You say that as if you're the _only_ one who's always wished to be a Trainer," I joked. In case it wasn't obvious, Cheren and I already had a small rivalry going on even before we got our Pokemon.

Ignoring my last comment, Professor Juniper gave her biggest smile yet. "All of you, thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!" Then she walked over to a table and picked up three small red devices. She handed one to me, one to Cheren, and one to Bianca.

**Hikari received the Pokedex!**

"Cool!" I said as I held the Pokedex in my hand. "I've got to try this out! Oshawott, do you mind?"

Oshawott shook his head, telling me it was OK. I opened up the Pokedex and held it in front of him.

"_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon,"_ the device chirped. _"It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing."_

OK, that was pretty neat.

"Ooh! Let me try!" Bianca said before she opened up hers.

"_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them."_

"I may as well try mine too," Cheren muttered.

"_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter."_

"Oh! I almost forgot, you'll need these as well," Professor Juniper piped up. She held out five Poke Balls and gave them to me, then did the same to Bianca and Cheren.

**Hikari obtained Poke Balls!**

"Wow! Thanks!" I said as I put the Poke Balls into my new bag. I slipped the Pokedex into a pocket inside my vest.

"I'm going ahead to Accumula Town," the professor said as she started walking toward the door. "I'll be waiting for you there! And Hikari, happy birthday!"

"Thanks again, professor!" I said before she left the lab.

The three of us recalled our Pokemon and then just looked at each other for a few minutes, as if we were still trying to take in what just happened. It was like a dream come true: we really had become Pokemon Trainers, and Professor Juniper really did ask us to complete the Pokedex. Just for good measure, I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

After a while, Bianca finally spoke up. "S-Since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure, right? I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that."

I knew it; that thing with her dad was still bothering her. I punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Sure it's OK! You worry too much."

"Of course," Cheren chimed in. "We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokedex."

"C'mon, I'll race ya to Route 1!" I shouted before darting for the door. Cheren ran after me, and while I managed to get the door open, Cheren and I got stuck in the doorway. After a little struggling, and Bianca pushing from behind, we all stumbled out the door and fell on top of each other.

"Oh, there you are!" a voice said. We looked up and saw my mom standing in front of the lab. She was trying hard not to laugh.

"M-MOM?!" I could feel my face turn red. My friends and I quickly stood up and straightened ourselves out.

"And…? What did the professor have to say?" Mom asked, eager for details.

"You're not gonna believe this, Mom!" I blurted out. "Professor Juniper asked us to complete the Pokedex!"

"Well, actually I can believe it. I already knew she was going to ask," Mom said with a smile. The professor must've told her when she dropped off the Pokemon at my house. "That's why I brought you three of these Town Maps. Take them with you!" She held out one of the maps and I took it.

**Hikari obtained a Town Map!**

She then gave one to Cheren and one to Bianca.

"I'll take good care of it," Cheren promised.

"Th-thank you so much!" Bianca stammered.

Mom then turned back to me. "As for your room, Hikari – or what's left of it… No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up. OK, Hikari?"

"OK! Seriously, thanks Mom!" I said with a big grin.

Mom smiled, and then looked off into the distance. "Ah, Pokemon. They are so cute, but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom! With Pokemon like that at your side, you'll be safe wherever you go!" She looked at me and my friends. "I'll let your parents know! I hope that, in addition to Pokemon, you'll find lots and lots of places you like in the Unova region – and become wonderful adults!"

I don't usually cry, but I could feel the tears coming as I hugged Mom one last time. "I'll miss you, Mom!" I said as the tears started falling.

"I'll miss you too, dear," she said, returning my hug. After a few seconds, she pulled away and smiled. "Have a great trip!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I will! Bye, Mom!" And with that, my friends and I turned around and prepared to leave Nuvema Town.

Cheren looked at me. "Hey Hikari, about that race to Route 1…"

"Oh yeah! Last one there's a Magikarp!" And Cheren and I took off running with Bianca trying her best to keep up. Cheren was a surprisingly fast runner, and we were neck and neck most of the time. We reached the edge of town and Cheren touched the "Route 1" just a second before I did.

"Yes!" he exclaimed before he collapsed on the road next to me. "That makes 100 wins and 99 losses."

I just punched his arm. "OK, so you're ahead of me in racing. You still have yet to win a Pokemon battle against me," I couldn't help reminding him.

Cheren glared at me through his glasses before standing up again. I stood up just as Bianca caught up with us, out of breath once again.

"Phew, you guys are fast! I can't keep up!" she panted.

"Sorry," I said with a hand on her shoulder.

Once we had all rested for a few minutes, Bianca suddenly said, "Hey guys, let's all take our first step on Route 1 together!"

"That's a great idea! Let's do it!" I agreed enthusiastically.

"Sure," Cheren said with a shrug. "OK, here we go!"

"One, two!" we all said together as we stepped onto Route 1.

**And so Hikari has taken her first step on her Pokemon journey. What lies ahead is anyone's guess! Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Yes, Hikari was referring to Professor Oak earlier! **


	4. My First Day on the Road

**Yay, chapter 4 is up! Please read and review! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

** Hikari's Pokemon journey has officially begun! Soon after she and her friends take their first steps onto Route 1, Bianca issues another challenge.**

"So, are you guys going to Accumula Town, too?" I asked as we continued down Route 1.

"I'm going," Cheren said.

"I think I'll go, too," Bianca said with a big smile. "I'm looking forward to the next town so I can go shopping for Poke Balls!"

I laughed and shook my head. If there was one thing Bianca liked, it was shopping. Unfortunately, up until now it was a somewhat rare activity for us since we couldn't travel to the next town by ourselves.

Suddenly, Bianca got that look in her eye which meant that she had an idea. "Hey, listen! Hikari, Cheren, I thought of something fun!"

"But we need to get going!" Cheren protested, clearly impatient. "I'd imagine the professor's waiting, too."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed the back of his shirt collar, forcing him to stay put. "Let's just listen for a sec, OK?"

"Thank you! Seriously!" Bianca said with a huff. She quickly composed herself before she started talking again. "Why don't we see who can catch the most Pokemon? The person carrying the most Pokemon, including the one received from Professor Juniper, is the winner!"

Cheren thought about it for a few seconds before he answered. "Actually, that sounds interesting. OK, then."

"Interesting? It sounds fun! I'm in!" I declared.

Bianca grinned. "Me and Tepig will do the best for sure!"

"Don't underestimate me and Oshawott, Bianca! Better get started!" I said teasingly before dashing into some tall grass. Cheren and Bianca did the same, and eventually we lost sight of each other.

After a few minutes of wandering through the grass, I heard rustling. Without warning, a small brown rodent leapt out.

**A wild Patrat appeared!**

I did the only thing I could think to do: I pulled out Oshawott's Poke Ball and threw it. "Go, Oshawott!" I shouted as I unleashed the Water Pokemon inside. He was already raring to go.

"Use Water Gun!" I commanded.

Without hesitation, Oshawott shot a jet of water at the Patrat. It was right on target, but Patrat countered with a hard Tackle.

_Wow, that Tackle is much harder than Oshawott's!_ I thought. _I could use that muscle!_ It was then I decided that this would be the first Pokemon I would try to capture.

"Oshawott, Tackle attack now!" I shouted. Oshawott charged forward and landed a solid Tackle on his opponent. Patrat appeared to be tiring, so I used this opportunity to reach into my bag and pull out an empty Poke Ball.

"Poke Ball, go!" I cried as I threw the Poke Ball toward the wild Pokemon. The ball opened, a beam of red light shot out, and Patrat went inside. After a few suspense-filled seconds of watching the ball move side-to-side, it finally laid still on the ground.

**Gotcha! Patrat was caught!**

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I had just caught my first wild Pokemon! "WHOO-HOO! Good work, Oshawott!" I cheered as I hugged Oshawott.

"Osha!" Oshawott cried before wincing in pain.

"Ooh, sorry," I said, releasing my friend. "Guess we oughta rest for a while, you look worn out."

I sat down by the river with Oshawott right next to me. Then I pulled out the Poke Ball containing my new Patrat and opened it. The Pokemon popped out and looked at me curiously. "So, you're a Patrat," I muttered as I pulled out the Pokedex to check its information.

"_Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others."_

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Hikari, and this is Oshawott. Welcome to the team!" I said as I held out my hand.

"Patrat!" Patrat squeaked in thanks as it took my hand in both of its paws.

"You're welcome!" I said with a smile.

After an hour or so, we were all rested. I recalled my Pokemon and went into the tall grass once again. This time, a tan-colored puppy growled at me as I approached.

**A wild Lillipup appeared!**

_This could be a good chance to use a Pokemon other than Oshawott,_ I thought as I pulled out Patrat's Poke Ball. "Go, Patrat!"

Patrat burst out of his ball and got into a battle stance.

The wild Lillipup charged and Tackled Patrat, but I was already planning a counter attack.

"Use Bite!" I shouted. Patrat bit down hard on Lillipup, causing it to yelp. Lillipup ran around, trying to get its opponent to let go, but it wouldn't budge. Then it suddenly threw itself backwards against a rock, and Patrat, taking the full force of the blow, finally released the wild Pokemon.

_Wow, it's pretty smart,_ I thought. "Patrat, are you OK?" Patrat nodded with a look of determination on its face. "Good, use Tackle!"

Following my order, Patrat landed a good hard Tackle on Lillipup. After that attack, Lillipup seemed to be having a hard time getting up. I used this opportunity to grab a Poke Ball from my bag. "Poke Ball, go!" Just like the first time, the ball opened, Lillipup went inside, the ball wiggled a little bit, and then laid still.

**Gotcha! Lillipup was caught!**

_Two Pokemon caught in one day. Not bad!_ I thought as I picked up the Poke Ball containing my new Lillipup. I opened it and the puppy came out, looking at me with big eyes. I pulled out the Pokedex to check its info.

"_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."_

"Wow, you're a tough little guy, huh?" I asked as I knelt down and patted Lillipup's head. It seemed to like the attention, as it stood on its hind legs and licked my face in return. "Ack! Hey, that tickles!" I laughed.

Once again, I stopped by the river to rest. I let all my Pokemon out of their balls so they could relax and get to know each other. Oshawott slid into the water and splashed Patrat and Lillipup, as if he was trying to get them to join him. Within a few minutes, all three Pokemon were playing together in the shallow water. I laughed out loud as I watched them splash each other.

Oshawott heard my laughter and called, "Osha oshawott, osha osha! (C'mon Hikari, play with us!)"

"Pat, patrat! (Yeah, c'mon!)"

"Lilli lillipup! (The water's great!)"

I pretended to think for a few seconds as the Pokemon kept calling me over, until finally I dashed into the water and started splashing them. It turned into an all-out water fight, with the Pokemon winning. As we got out of the river, we were all laughing like crazy and I was soaked. I made a mental note: next time I wanna play in the water, I should change into my swimsuit first.

Suddenly, I heard a soft laughter. I turned to the side and saw a young man with long, messy green hair pulled into a ponytail and an amused expression on his face. He was wearing a black and white ball cap, a messed-up white dress shirt with a black turtleneck underneath, khaki pants and green and white tennis shoes. He wore a strange necklace around his neck, and an odd-looking cube hung from a chain on his pants. Overall, I thought he was strangely beautiful.

"Sorry, were we making too much noise?" I asked. For some reason, I could feel my face turn red.

"No, I don't mind," the man said with a soft smile. He moved closer to me and then knelt down, looking at the three Pokemon that were with me. "Three against one? Hardly a fair match, don't you think?"

"Osha osha (We were just playing)," Oshawott explained.

"Patrat, patrat patrat! (An' besides, Hikari's bigger than us!)" Patrat piped up.

"That she is," the man said before standing up again. "So your name's Hikari, then?"

"Eh? How'd you know that?" I asked, completely confused.

"Your Pokemon told me," he answered simply.

For a few seconds, I was dumbstruck. This guy had the same ability as me?! "Y-You can understand them, too?"

The young man's eyes widened for a second, and then he smiled again. "So you can hear them as well. That's wonderful!"

"Wow, this is awesome! Who'd've thought I'd meet someone with the same ability as me?" I said, putting a hand behind my head.

"So you're a Trainer, then?" the young man asked.

"Yep!" I answered with a quick nod. "What about you?"

"I'm a Trainer too, but my friends aren't with me right now. They're around here somewhere," he explained.

"Ah, I see." For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had met this guy before. "Um, pardon my asking, but have you been around here before? I feel like I know you."

"I was here a few years ago, yes," he answered before his eyes widened again. "Wait a minute! Were you ever chased by a Darmanitan?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yes! And an older boy with green hair saved me by talking to the Darmanitan and calming it down!"

"So you were that little girl?" he said, his smile slightly bigger than before. "You've certainly grown. And I remember you saying you could hear the voices of Pokemon."

"Well, I may not have phrased it like that, I was only six," I muttered. "But this is great! I can't believe we're meeting again! You were the one who inspired me to become a Trainer, ya know that?"

"I'm very flattered," the young man said. "I told you your ability would serve you well, and it looks like I was right." Suddenly, he looked behind him, and then turned back to me. "I must be going, but perhaps we will meet again, Hikari."

"I hope so, too," I said as he turned to leave. Then I remembered that he hadn't introduced himself. "Wait, I didn't get your name!"

He stopped and turned his head toward me. "My name is N." Then he disappeared into the forest.

I smiled as I watched him leave, and I could feel myself blushing. _N, huh?_

"Whoa, what happened to you?" a voice asked. I looked to see a bewildered Cheren looking at me.

I shrugged and stated matter-of-factly, "We just had a water fight, and I lost. Big time."

"Heh, nice," Cheren said before looking at my Pokemon, who were in the process of drying themselves off. "So you have three Pokemon? I've only got two."

"Oh, that's not so bad," I said. "Where's Bianca?"

"Who knows? She probably got lost," Cheren said with a sigh.

"I did not!" a loud voice shouted behind us. We whirled around to see Bianca walking toward us. "Hey Hikari! What happened?"

"These guys gave me a big soaking, that's what!" I said jerking my thumb at Oshawott, Patrat and Lillipup.

"Wow, three Pokemon?! That's awesome!" Bianca exclaimed as she looked at my team. "Are you excited to have that many Pokemon with you?"

"Uh-huh, they're lots of fun, and they're already getting along just fine! Right, guys?" I asked them.

"Osha!" "Patrat!" "Lillipup!" They all answered at once.

RIIIIIINNG! RIIIIIINNG! RIIIIIINNG!

Cheren, Bianca and I all jumped when we heard our Xtranceivers all go off at once. We quickly answered them, and Professor Juniper's face, along with Cheren and Bianca's faces, appeared on the screen. "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "How's everybody doing?"

"Oh! Professor!" Bianca breathed a sigh of relief. I guess she was expecting someone else, like her dad.

The professor went on to say, "Right now, I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokemon Center! I'd like to show you around, so hurry on over, everyone!"

"We'll be right there!" I said.

"OK! See you!" Professor Juniper said before hanging up.

"Well, we're just outside of town," Cheren stated. "I'm going on ahead."

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," I told them. And Cheren and Bianca went ahead while I went into the bushes to change into some dry clothes. Once I was done, I recalled my Pokemon and headed toward Accumula Town with a spring in my step.

**After an exciting first day on the road, Hikari heads toward the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town. As she walks, she can't stop thinking about the mysterious Trainer known as N. What will happen when the two meet again? Stay tuned!**

**Btw, happy holidays, everyone! ^^**


	5. My First Battle with N

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far. Here is chapter 5 – please read and review! ^^**

**Hikari's Pokemon journey is off to a good start with the addition of Patrat and Lillipup to her team. As the sun sets on her first day of travel, she finally reaches Accumula Town, where Professor Juniper is waiting for her.**

"Accumula Town

The Fast-Growing Town!"

I smiled as I passed by that familiar old sign. I had been to Accumula Town before with my mom, but for the first time I had made it here myself. Anything beyond the small town was unknown to me. As much as I wanted to keep traveling, the sun was setting and I was starting to feel tired.

I looked around to try and find Professor Juniper, who was supposed to be standing in front of the Pokemon Center. Sure enough, I found her right by the small red and blue building. She greeted me with her usual smile. "Ah, Hikari! There you are!"

"Yep, here I am!" I replied with a big grin. "Sorry I took so long, I got into a water fight with my Pokemon in the river."

"No need to apologize, I understand," the professor said knowingly. "Traveling with your Pokemon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer!"

"You can say that again!" I laughed.

"Please follow me," she instructed as she turned to go inside the Pokemon Center.

The minute I stepped through the sliding doors, I felt relaxed. There were a few other Trainers inside, including a certain blonde who was already talking to the red-headed nurse behind the counter. Bianca turned when she heard the door open. "Hikari, you made it!"

"What, you thought I wouldn't?" I joked. "Where's Cheren?"

"If you mean a boy with dark hair and glasses, he's already settled in," the nurse answered.

"Hikari, this is Nurse Joy," Professor Juniper said gesturing toward the young woman. "She's the one who heals your Pokemon. And what's more, it's absolutely free!"

"Pleased to meet you. Welcome to the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

"Yes please," I answered with a nod. I reached into my bag and pulled out the three Poke Balls that held my Pokemon, and then I handed them to Nurse Joy.

"OK, I'll take your Pokemon for a few minutes," she said before turning to a pink Pokemon with large ears. "Audino, will you please fix some food for these ladies?"

"Audino!" the Pokemon replied with a nod.

I watched as Audino left the room. "Was that an Audino?"

"Uh-huh. I think all nurses have one," Bianca explained. I pulled out the Pokedex to check Audino's info.

"_Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling."_

While my Pokemon were being healed, Professor Juniper gave me and Bianca a quick tour of the Pokemon Center. She explained everything from the PC, which we could use to transfer extra Pokemon to her lab, to the Poke Mart located just inside the entrance, where we could buy supplies for our journey like Potions and Poke Balls.

When the tour was over, the professor was about to leave when she turned to face me and Bianca once again. "I'm going to head back to Nuvema Town. One final thing… When you get to Striaton City, go and meet an inventor named Fennel. She's a friend of mine from long ago, and I'm sure she'll help you on your way!"

"Striaton… That's the next town over, right? Easy enough," I said.

"Well, best of luck! I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!" And with one final wave, Professor Juniper was gone.

Bianca's attention went straight to the Poke Mart. "Ooh! What should I buy? Potions and Poke Balls are definitely important. Umm… thinking…" she muttered to herself.

"Well don't think too long, or you'll miss dinner!" I reminded her before going back to Nurse Joy to check on my Pokemon.

The lovely nurse saw me coming and held out the Poke Balls. "Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are in perfect health."

"Thank you very much!" I said gratefully.

"Your food will be ready soon. After you've eaten, you can settle into one of the rooms in the back," Nurse Joy said pointing behind her.

"OK." Once I was finished eating a delicious dinner (I had no idea Audino could be such a good cook!), I said good night to Bianca and walked into one of the rooms. It was pretty simple, but I assumed the rooms were meant for a couple days' use at the most. I dropped my bag by the door, changed into some pajamas, and flopped down onto the bed.

After a few minutes of just staring up at the ceiling, I heard the sound of a Poke Ball opening. Then Oshawott climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up next to me. "Hey buddy, didn't wanna sleep in your Poke Ball?" I asked.

"Osha, osha oshawott (No, I wanna sleep with you)," he said stubbornly.

I sighed and pulled Oshawott to my chest. "Oh, alright," I smiled. It was almost like holding a stuffed animal, except it was a living, breathing Pokemon. "G'night Oshawott," I said, kissing the otter on the head.

"Osha oshawott (G'night Hikari)," I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep.

…

RIIIIIINNG! RIIIIIINNG!

I instinctively reached out to silence my alarm clock. I felt all over the bedside table, but I couldn't find it. Then something started shaking me and I turned over, my eyes barely open. Oshawott was standing in front of me with my X-transceiver, and it was ringing instead of my alarm clock. That's when I remembered that I was no longer at home, but rather at the Accumula Town Pokemon Center.

I took the X-transceiver from Oshawott and answered it. I could barely make out Cheren's image on the screen. "Hello?" I mumbled still half-asleep.

"Hikari? Are you sleeping in again?" Cheren asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Oh no, I've been awake for hours," I answered sarcastically.

"Har har," he replied. "Anyway, something funny's going on in the plaza. Can you meet me outside in a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure," I said, a little more awake now. I hung up and got dressed as fast as I could. Then I dashed out of the Pokemon Center with Oshawott right behind me.

There was a crowd gathered at the plaza. Luckily, Cheren was at the edge of the crowd so I didn't have to push through to get to him. "Cheren, what's going on?" I asked my friend.

"See for yourself," he answered, pointing in front of him. I looked and saw a line of people in gray, black and white uniforms. On the chest of the uniforms was a black and white shield with a blue "P" on it. On either side of the line, there was a banner bearing the same symbol. I couldn't help but feel that these guys were bad news.

A few seconds later, the line parted and a man with long, pale green hair stepped forward. He wore strange robes and a shoulder piece bearing the same symbol as the others, as well as some sort of eye piece over his right eye. He looked out at the crowd with a serious expression before he began speaking. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

_The heck is this guy talking about?_ I thought. I knew something was fishy, but this wasn't what I had expected. Nevertheless, I continued to listen.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis began to move along the edge of the crowd as he continued his speech. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers… They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

_Ya gotta be kidding!_ I thought. I never thought of myself or Bianca or Cheren as selfish, and I couldn't imagine Nurse Joy pushing around Audino. Just when I thought that this guy was making a big deal over nothing, he began moving toward my end of the crowd and started speaking once again.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from which we humans have much to learn." He stopped in front of me and Cheren and turned to face the crowd. "Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

There was mumbling among the crowd. It seemed everyone was just as confused by this guy as I was. Finally I heard someone say, "Liberation?"

Ghetsis's eyes lit up when he heard that. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals." He moved back toward the center of the line of… well, I guess I could call the rest of these guys "grunts" since they seemed to follow Ghetsis. "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention," he finished with a slight bow of his head. Ghetsis turned to join his fellow Team Plasma members. They surrounded him (for protection, I guessed) and walked out of the plaza.

Once Ghetsis and his group were gone, everyone began questioning the man's speech. Personally, I was irritated. Just who did this Team Plasma or whatever think they were?! Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible! It made me mad just thinking about it!

I was snapped out of my irritation when I felt something grip my leg. I looked down to see Oshawott gazing up at me. "Oshawott? Osha osha oshawott, osha? (Hikari? You're not gonna abandon me, are you?)" he asked in a worried tone.

I couldn't believe it. It seemed like the speech affected Oshawott, too. I knelt down and patted his head. "What kinda talk is that? I'd never abandon you, Oshawott," I said with a gentle smile.

"Osha? (Promise?)" he asked with big eyes.

"Osha (Promise)," I answered.

Oshawott grinned and leapt into my arms. "Osha! Osha oshawott! (Yay! I like you so much!)" he exclaimed happily. I hugged the adorable Pokemon back, a huge smile spread across my face.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder. I whirled around, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a certain green-haired Trainer. "Oh N, it's you! Don't scare me like that!"

Instead of apologizing, N began speaking quickly. "Your Pokemon… Just now, it was saying…"

Before he could finish, Cheren pushed himself between us. "Whoa, slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about Pokemon… talking? That's an odd thing to say – OW!" I cut him off by hitting him on the head. "What?!"

"In case you've forgotten, I've said that I hear Pokemon talking before," I said through clenched teeth.

N sighed. "Oh. Then you can't hear it, either… How sad."

"Sorry N, my friend can be an idiot sometimes," I said as I jerked my thumb at Cheren.

"Who's an idiot?" he retorted while rubbing his sore head. He quickly regained his composure and looked at the older Trainer. "N, was it? My name is Cheren, and I guess you and Hikari have already met."

"Yes, we have," N answered with a nod. I then noticed a purple cat-like Pokemon standing next to him. I recognized it as Purrloin, but I whipped out the Pokedex in order to get more info.

"_Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."_

N looked at the device in my hand with a curious expression. "Is that a Pokedex?"

"Uh-huh," I said with a nod. "My friends and I were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey yesterday."

"My main goal is to become the Champion, though," Cheren added.

"Really?" N asked quietly. His expression went from curious to serious. "So… You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke Balls for that, then."

"Huh? That's not…" I tried to explain, but he interrupted me.

"I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokemon really happy that way?" he asked.

_Eh? What's gotten into him?_ I thought.

N took a few steps back. "Hikari, let me hear your Pokemon's voice again! Go, Purrloin!"

"Purrloin (Of course)," Purrloin said as it leapt in front of its Trainer, ready for battle.

At first I thought I was hearing things, but it seemed like N, the person who inspired me, wanted to battle me! "Guess we have no choice," I muttered. "Let's go, Oshawott!"

"Osha oshawott! (Ready when you are!)" Oshawott said as he hopped in front of me, raring to go.

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer N!**

N gave the first command. "Sand-attack!" Purrloin began kicking dirt and sand at Oshawott, forcing him to close his eyes.

"Oshawott, Tail Whip!" I ordered. Oshawott wagged his tail cutely while trying to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Purrloin, Fury Swipes!" N ordered. Purrloin leapt forward, and raked its claws at Oshawott repeatedly.

"C'mon Oshawott, don't give up!" I encouraged. "Use Water Gun!"

Oshawott shot a stream of water at Purrloin, but the cat Pokemon was able to dodge it. He kept using Water Gun, but Purrloin continued to leap away. "Osha! (Cut it out!)" I heard him shout in frustration. It seemed the sand had messed up his accuracy, and Purrloin was taking full advantage of it.

"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!" N shouted with excitement. "Purrloin, Fury Swipes again!" Purrloin bared its claws and leapt at Oshawott again.

_Not this time,_ I thought. "Water Gun!" This time, the jet of water hit Purrloin dead on. "Now use Tackle!"

Oshawott charged forward and Tackled Purrloin good and hard. The cat Pokemon flew back and landed near N's feet. It struggled to get up, but its legs gave out and it fell, unable to continue.

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer N!**

Oshawott fell backwards, clearly exhausted. "O-Oshawott! (I-I did it!)" he said happily.

"Good job, buddy!" I exclaimed as I hugged the Water Pokemon.

N knelt down and picked up his exhausted Purrloin, cradling it in his arms. "You did well, my friend," he murmured softly. Then he looked directly at me, Cheren and Oshawott. "I never expected Pokemon to say such things… But as long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls, Pokemon will never become perfect beings." He held Purrloin closer as he finished. "I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they are my friends." Then he turned around and left the plaza without another word.

"Huh… Strange guy," Cheren commented.

"He went easy on me," I muttered. "There's no way I would've beaten an experienced Trainer like him that easily. And his words… "

"Well, let's try not to worry about it," Cheren suggested.

I smiled as I looked at my friend. "Yeah, you're right. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out!"

Cheren gave a small smile. "Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the Gym Leader in the next town – Striaton City."

"I'll be heading there too, as soon as Oshawott is better," I said. "Maybe we'll run into each other there."

"Maybe. Well, see you around," Cheren said, waving his hand as he walked away.

For a few minutes, I just stood there with Oshawott, still thinking about that older Trainer. _N, just who are you?_

**And so Hikari and Cheren part ways once again. Soon she will travel to Striaton City, where the first Gym Leader awaits. Stay tuned!**


	6. An Old Friend

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late again! Real life keeps getting in the way. -_-'**

**Major thanks to Daisuke Haoru, I.C.2014, DestinyCrusader, and saturday101 for reviewing my story. Your opinions (and anybody else's) are what keep me going! Here's Chapter 6, enjoy! **

**P.S. I don't own Pokemon.**

**After successfully winning a battle with N, Hikari has parted ways with Cheren and Bianca and is now traveling toward Striaton City.**

… **I said she is now traveling toward Striaton City!**

… **Um, Oshawott, a little help here?**

I was once again shaken awake by Oshawott. A day had passed since we had left Accumula Town, and we were more than halfway down Route 2.

After a very quick breakfast, I packed up camp and began walking. I was eager to get to Striaton City and take on the Gym Leader. Ever since Cheren mentioned that he was going to battle the Gym Leader in each town, I felt an urge to do the same.

By noon, I could see the city just up ahead when a familiar voice called my name. I turned to see Bianca walking toward me.

"Mornin', Bianca!" I greeted.

"Morning!" she replied. "Hey, listen! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Now? Are you sure?"

"Pleeeease? The Pokemon I caught have become a little stronger!" she said, her hands clasped together and her head bowed.

I thought about it for a minute. _Come to think of it, my new Pokemon would get some experience, too. I can never resist a challenge, anyway._ "OK Bianca, you're on!"

Bianca's eyes lit up. "OK! Ready or not, here I come!"

**Hikari vs Bianca!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

Bianca pulled a Poke Ball out of her bag and threw it. "Go, Lillipup!" she called as the Puppy Pokemon burst out of the ball.

"You have a Lillipup too? Nice!" I commented as I pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go, Purrloin!" I shouted as I threw the ball and the newest addition to my team leapt out. I had caught Purrloin yesterday, but I had yet to use it in battle, so this was the perfect opportunity.

"Use Sand-attack!" At my command, Purrloin kicked sand at its opponent.

"Bite attack now!" Bianca ordered. Lillipup leapt forward, and while it did manage to bite Purrloin, it didn't do a whole lot of damage. I had taken advantage of the fact that Purrloin was a Dark-type Pokemon, and Bite (a Dark-type move) wouldn't affect it as much as it would my other Pokemon.

"Hit 'im with Fury Swipes!" I shouted. Purrloin immediately began raking Lillipup with its claws.

Bianca was already looking a little nervous. "B-Both my Pokemon and I are gonna give it our all! Tackle, Lillipup!"

Lillipup charged forward, but Purrloin smoothly leapt out of its path.

"Nice dodge, Purrloin! Now Scratch!" I shouted, encouraging my Pokemon. The cat Pokemon bared its claws again and gave Lillipup a nasty Scratch.

Bianca reached for Lillipup's Poke Ball. "Quick, return!" she cried.

_Now's my chance!_ I thought. "Pursuit!" From what I remembered, the move Pursuit was stronger if the opponent was trying to get away. Just before Lillipup could return to its Poke Ball, Purrloin rushed forward and hit its opponent one last time. The attack was too strong for the Puppy Pokemon, and it was knocked out.

**The foe's Lillipup fainted!**

Bianca recalled Lillipup and pulled out another ball. "OK! This little one is up next! Tepig, come on out!" She threw the Poke Ball and the Fire Pig Pokemon appeared, already huffing smoke.

I decided to recall Purrloin, as well. "You did a good job, Purrloin. Take a break." Then I reached for Oshawott's Poke Ball and threw it. "Go for it, Oshawott!" I called as the Sea Otter Pokemon got into a battle stance.

"Let's start with Odor Sleuth!" Bianca commanded. Tepig simply stood there and its nose twitched, as if it were sniffing.

"Oshawott, Tackle!" I ordered. Oshawott rushed forward and Tackled Tepig.

"OK, now Tackle!" shouted Bianca. Tepig charged, and although Oshawott tried to dodge, the attack hit its mark. It was only then that I realized why she had used Odor Sleuth at the start. It was a move that made it easier for an evasive Pokemon to be hit. It usually works best if the opponent is surrounded by a smokescreen or something of the sort, but it seemed to work well here. I guessed that Bianca had learned from the last time we battled.

Now was not the time to fool around. "Quick, use Water Gun!" Oshawott immediately shot a jet of water, which hit Tepig straight on. I figured one more hit like that, and the battle would be over.

I could hear Bianca muttering to herself, "Uh-oh… Am I in trouble?!" Then she took a deep breath and gave one last command. "Ember!" Small flames erupted from Tepig and shot toward Oshawott. The flames were right on target, and while the initial attack didn't do much (Fire is weak against Water, after all), Oshawott was left with a burn on his paw.

"Oshawott, osha oshawott (Hikari, I can't last much longer)," Oshawott winced as he held his paw against his chest.

"I understand, buddy," I said with a nod. "Let's finish this! Water Gun one more time!" Oshawott unleashed one more stream of water at his opponent, spraying Tepig until it could no longer stand.

**The foe's Tepig fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

"WHOO!" I cheered as I fist-pumped the air. "That was a good battle!"

"I'll say! You are one tough cookie, Hikari," Bianca said as she recalled Tepig. "I'm gonna work hard on training my Pokemon so we won't lose anymore!"

"Good idea. Good luck!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks! Bye-bye!" Bianca called as she ran toward the city. After recalling Oshawott, I walked in the same direction, but at a slower pace.

"Striaton City

Three Stand Together as One!"

As I passed the sign welcoming me to Striaton City, I glanced at my new surroundings. This was my first time in an actual city. The buildings were larger, and there seemed to be more apartment complexes than houses. One building in particular seemed to stand out among the rest. I peered through the windows and saw what looked like a butler café. One of the waiters, a young man with light green hair that stuck up in the front, noticed me and smiled. _Note to self: Check this place out later,_ I thought to myself.

It took me a few minutes, but I managed to find the Pokemon Center so my Pokemon could rest up. I walked in and nearly jumped when I saw Nurse Joy behind the counter again!

"ACK! Nurse Joy? How'd you get here?" I asked.

The young nurse gave me a look of confusion. "? What do you mean, miss?"

"I can answer that," said a voice from behind me. I turned and saw a boy who looked a little older than me. He was wearing a light blue jacket, black pants, and red and black sneakers, and he had soft brown eyes. A red, white and black ball cap bearing the symbol of the Pokemon League sat on top of messy light brown hair. My eyes widened when I recognized the boy.

"Tatsuya?! Is that you?"

The boy blinked a couple times, and then gave a huge smile. "No way. Hikari?! It's been a long time! How've you been?"

Tatsuya was a boy from Nuvema Town who was two years older than me. Back then, he was kind of an older brother to me and my friends. He left on his Pokemon journey two years ago, and we rarely heard from him. Last I heard he had gone to the Pokemon League only to lose against the Champion. That seemed like so long ago.

"I'm doin' great! I just started my journey a few days ago," I bragged.

"Yeah, I ran into Cheren just a little while ago," Tatsuya said. "He mentioned that you guys were working on the Pokedex for Professor Juniper."

"That's right!" I said, puffing my chest out a little. Then I remembered my question about Nurse Joy. "Oh yeah, weren't you gonna tell me why Nurse Joy is here instead of Accumula Town?"

"Yeah, you see that photo on the back wall?" Tatsuya pointed to a photo behind Joy. In the photo were several young women, all of whom had red hair in the same style and were wearing nurse uniforms. "All of the nurses in the Unova region are related, they all look alike, and they're all named Joy," he explained. "Interesting, huh?"

"Oh, I get it!" I said with a hand behind my head. I then turned back to the red-headed nurse. "Sorry about the confusion."

"It's alright, I really should be used to that," she replied with a smile. "Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes I would," I answered with a quick nod. I hastily pulled out the four Poke Balls that held my team and handed them over.

Nurse Joy went to the back, and then came back with five different Poke Balls and an orange and yellow Pokemon. "Here you go, your Pokemon are in perfect health," she said as she handed the balls to Tatsuya. The Pokemon hopped onto Tatsuya's shoulder.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," the boy said with a warm smile. He then noticed the look I was giving the Pokemon that was now perching on his shoulder. Its large, pointed ears were shaped like a "V," and it had large blue eyes. Its hands and feet were small, and it sported two wing-like tails. "Oh, I guess you noticed my friend," he said as he gestured toward the adorable Pokemon. "This is Victini. I rescued him a little while ago. He's been with me ever since."

"Victi! (That's right!)" Victini piped up.

"Aw, he's pretty cute!" I said. I instinctively pulled out the Pokedex and held it in front of Victini.

"_Victini, the Victory Pokemon. This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter."_

"Wow, lucky you!" I said enviously. "So, is it true?"

"Well, I haven't lost a battle yet, so I believe it so far!" Tatsuya answered, flashing that goofy grin that I remembered so fondly. I could feel my face heat up as he smiled.

"…iaton Gym Leader?"

"Huh?" I said, blinking a few times while my mind came back to Earth. _OK, so I kinda have a crush on Tatsuya. Is that a crime?_

"I said are you going to challenge the Striaton Gym Leader?" Tatsuya repeated patiently.

"Oh, yes! Do you know where the Gym is?" I asked eagerly. I realized it was a dumb question since by this point, Tatsuya would've beaten all eight Gym Leaders already.

"Yep! As soon as your Pokemon are better, I'll take you there. Sound good?" he asked.

I simply nodded, and we continued chatting. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy came back with my team fully healed, and Tatsuya and I left the Pokemon Center. We walked down the street a little before coming to that café I saw earlier. Only then did I notice the sign out front which read:

"Striaton City Pokemon Gym

Leader: Chili, Cress, Cilan

'Triple Trouble!'"

Well, at least now I knew where the Gym was, though a butler café was not quite what I had in mind. Tatsuya stopped in front and opened the door. "Ladies first," he said as he gestured inside.

I started blushing again. _Wow! What a gentleman!_ I thought as I walked through the door.

The inside of the café was pretty fancy, but luckily there didn't seem to be a specific dress code. Not surprisingly, the customers were mostly female. A hostess walked up and greeted us. "Welcome! How many?"

"Two, please," Tatsuya said. "And are the guys here?"

"Yes, I'll let them know you want to see them," she said. "This way, please." She led us to a small table and handed us each a menu. "They'll be here shortly."

"Thank you," Tatsuya said as the hostess left.

"So, who's 'they'?" I asked leaning forward.

Instead of answering, Tatsuya jerked his thumb to a red curtain at the back of the room. The curtain had a large flame on it, and there were three floor panels in front of it: one with a leaf, one with a flame, and one with a water drop. I turned back to him with a confused look. Tatsuya just looked back and said, "You'll find out."

Just then, the green-haired waiter I saw earlier came over. He was accompanied by a green monkey-like Pokemon. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Tatsuya. "Tatsuya, hello! How are you?"

"Pretty good Cilan, thanks for asking," the boy said. "Where are your brothers?"

"They should be here in a few seconds," Cilan answered. Then he noticed me and looked back and forth between us. "Tatsuya, you have a girlfriend? She's pretty."

Tatsuya's face turned red at the comment, and I could feel myself blushing as well. "She's not my girlfriend!" he blurted out, shaking his head quickly.

"Who's got a girlfriend?" another voice piped up. Another waiter with flaming red hair came out from behind the curtain. He was quickly followed by one more waiter with blue hair that covered part of his face. Each was accompanied by a monkey-like Pokemon similar to Cilan's. The redhead's eyes lit up when he saw Tatsuya. "Hey, Tatsu! Long time no see!"

"Is this the young lady?" the bluenette asked. "She is quite attractive for her age."

"Sorry guys, she's not my girlfriend," Tatsuya said a little more firmly this time. "This is an old friend, Hikari. She's from Nuvema Town, just like me."

"Nice to meetcha!" the redhead said enthusiastically. "I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokemon!"

"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress," the bluenette said with a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-type Pokemon," Cilan said shyly.

"Nice to meet you all," I said with a smile. Then I pulled out the Pokedex to get the info of the three monkey Pokemon.

"_Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600° F. It uses its tuft to roast berries."_

"_Panpour, the Spray Pokemon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large."_

"_Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic."_

I put away the Pokedex and looked up only to see Chili holding out a cup of tea to me. "Here ya go, it's on us."

"Thank you!" I said as I took the tea and sipped it. I'm not really a tea person, but this was really good. "Wow! It's delicious!"

"We're glad you think so," Cilan said.

"So Hikari, I assume you're interested in taking the Gym Challenge?" Cress asked.

"Yes I am!" I answered with confidence.

Chili gave a low whistle. "Fired up already? I like this girl!"

"Pansear! (Me too!)" Pansear agreed.

"Well, if that's the case…" Cilan began before he and the other two stood side by side.

Then all three of them said, "…Then we accept the challenge of Hikari from Nuvema Town!"

"Pansear!" "Panpour!" "Pansage!" the three ape Pokemon all shouted in agreement.

I gulped. _Three Gym Leaders? Oh boy…_

**At the Striaton City Gym, Hikari is only now realizing what she's getting into. Has this confident Trainer bitten off more than she can chew? Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Tatsuya is modeled after the male protagonist in Pokemon Black. He also takes the place of Clyde, that guy at the front of each Gym who tells you how to beat the Gym Leader. I assure you, his role will get a little bigger as the story goes on.**


	7. My First Gym Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**After finally reaching Striaton City, Hikari is reunited with Tatsuya, an old friend who left on his Pokemon journey two years ago. He introduces her to not one, not two, but all three of the Striaton Gym Leaders and Hikari realizes she might be in over her head. Luckily, Tatsuya knows the perfect place for her to train for her first Gym Battle.**

I took a quick look around at the area Tatsuya brought me to. It was a disused factory just east of Striaton City, and according to him, a lot of novice Trainers came here to train.

"This is the Dreamyard you were telling me about?" I asked.

"Yep, this is it," Tatsuya said with a nod. "So, let's take a look at your team."

I pulled out the four Poke Balls that held my team. "C'mon out, guys!" I said as I threw all four balls into the air. Oshawott, Patrat, Lillipup and Purrloin all came out.

Tatsuya sat down on the grass and carefully looked over my Pokemon. Finally he stood up and walked over to me. "At the Striaton Gym, you'll have to defeat all three Gym Leaders. Back when I challenged them, I was only allowed one Pokemon per battle, so you have to make your decision carefully."

"OK," I nodded in understanding.

"You've already got a Water Pokemon, Oshawott, so you should have no problem against Chili," Tatsuya stated as he gave an approving smile toward Oshawott.

"Osha osha! (Leave it to me!)" the Sea Otter Pokemon piped up, hitting his chest.

Tatsuya's eyes then focused on the scalchop on Oshawott's chest. "Say Hikari, does Oshawott know a move called Razor Shell?"

"Um no, I don't think so," I answered.

"Huh. In that case, we'll train him until he learns the move. That way, Chili and Pansear really won't stand a chance!" the older Trainer said with a smile.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "So, how do I take care of Cress and Cilan?"

"Cress is the best of the three brothers, *cough* self-proclaimed," Tatsuya explained. I couldn't help but laugh at his "attempt" to cover up that last bit. "His Panpour is strong, so you'll need some muscle and quick thinking to win against him. I'd suggest Lillipup for this one."

"Lilli! (Yay!)" Lillipup yipped happily.

"Your real problem is going to be Cilan," Tatsuya continued. "He may seem shy, but he's not a Gym Leader for nothing. You'd have a pretty big disadvantage if you tried going up against him now. That's why…" He paused as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball. "I thought I'd give you this."

"What's this?" I asked as I took the ball.

"Open it and find out," was all Tatsuya said.

I opened the Poke Ball and a familiar-looking red monkey Pokemon popped out. "No way! A Pansear?" I cried in surprise.

**Hikari received Pansear!**

"Mm-hmm. Pansear's a Fire-type Pokemon, so if you use this guy against Cilan's Pansage, victory's a given!" Tatsuya said as he flashed a "V" sign.

"Victini!" his partner piped up as it too flashed a "V" sign.

I swear Tatsuya seemed so cool to me at that moment. Not only was he going to help me train, but he went so far as to give me a Pokemon! I could feel my face turn red again.

"…get started?"

"Eh?" _Oops, I spaced out again,_ I thought. "S-Sorry, what were you saying?"

Tatsuya gave an amused smile. "I said, are you ready to get started?"

"Yes! Definitely! Let's go!" I blurted out. Boy was I embarrassed! Luckily, Tatsuya seemed to take my reaction as a sign that I wanted to start training.

By the time we were finished, the moon had risen over the Unova region, and my team and I were exhausted. "OK, I think you're ready for tomorrow," Tatsuya said as he helped me up to my feet. "I'll walk you back to the Pokemon Center."

"Thanks," I muttered, blushing as he led me by the hand.

It wasn't long before we reached the Pokemon Center. Tatsuya and I ate a quick meal before finally calling it a day.

Before I reached the door to the room, I heard Tatsuya call me. "Hikari?"

I turned to face him. "Yes?"

"It's so good to see you again. I'm glad we could meet like this," the older Trainer said with a soft smile.

"Um, I-I'm glad to see you too," I stammered. "Uh, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yup! I'll come to the Gym to watch your battles. Well, good night," Tatsuya said before going into his room.

"G'night," I whispered as he disappeared. I entered my room in a daze and flopped down on the bed. That night, I dreamed of Tatsuya: his messy hair, his warm hand, and his soft smile…

…

A blast of cold water hit me in the face, waking me up instantly. "Ack! OK Oshawott, I'm up!" I shouted, trying to block the water with my hands. Oshawott's Water Gun attack stopped. "I don't remember asking for a wake-up call, buddy."

"Osha osha oshawott, osha oshawott! (You can't sleep in today, it's too important!)" the Water Pokemon exclaimed, waving his arms as he spoke.

I blinked a couple of times before I remembered what was so important about today. "That's right; I'm going to the Striaton Gym today! Thanks for reminding me!" I said as I hurriedly got dressed. "What time is it?"

"Not quite 8," answered a voice outside the door. I opened it and saw Tatsuya standing right in front of it. "Morning, sleepyhead!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," I greeted back.

"I already asked Audino to make some breakfast for you," he said. "Once you're finished, we can head to the Gym."

"Sounds like a plan!" I agreed. It was only then that I noticed he was trying not to laugh. "Um, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, but it looks like the wake-up call worked!" he snickered.

"That was _your_ idea?!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to be late," Tatsuya explained, looking off to the side as if he was ashamed. For some reason, that vulnerable look calmed me down. I couldn't resist that look when I was younger, and it seemed I still couldn't.

After breakfast, Tatsuya and I walked to the butler café/Striaton Gym. I had to admit, even though I could never resist a challenge, I was a little nervous. Tatsuya seemed to sense my nervousness and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Victini! (Go for it!)" Victini encouraged from his position on Tatsuya's shoulder.

"Thanks, you two," I said with a smile before turning to face the door to the Gym. I opened it and entered…

But the Gym Leaders were nowhere in sight.

"Welcome back, miss," the hostess greeted. "The Gym Leaders are waiting for you in the back."

"OK, thanks," I said as I passed by. I walked up to the red curtain with the flame on it. I could only assume that they were behind it. Just as I was trying to figure out how to get past it, Victini popped up in front of me and handed me a piece of paper. It read:

_I forgot to tell you this yesterday, but you have to beat a puzzle before you can reach the Gym Leaders. I'll give you a hint: look at the curtain, and then look at the floor panels. Good luck!_

_Tatsuya_

I tucked the note into my pocket and then patted Victini's head before he flew away to rejoin his master.

I tried to think about how the curtain and the floor panels were connected. I tried stepping on the flame panel in the middle, since it was the same as the curtain, but nothing happened. Then I tried the water panel, and to my delight, the curtain opened. Of course, right behind it was another curtain (a blue one with a water drop), and more floor panels. By now, I figured that I had to step on the panel with the element that can beat the element on the curtain. With that, I stepped on the grass panel, and then when a third, green curtain appeared, I stepped on the flame panel.

The final curtain opened to reveal a small battlefield in the back of the café. Chili, Cress and Cilan stood waiting at the other end and on either side of the battlefield were tables where the customers could watch the battles. I could see Tatsuya and Victini sitting at one of the tables.

"Welcome, Hikari!" all three brothers greeted.

"Uh, the rules are pretty simple," Cilan began before Chili interrupted.

"You have to defeat all three of us in order to win the Trio Badge!"

"So, are you ready?" Cress finished.

"Bring it on!" I shouted.

Cress and Cilan backed away while Chili stepped forward. I could hear some of the customers cheering for him. It looked like Chili would be my first opponent in the Striaton Gym.

Another waiter walked to the sideline and took a position outside the center of the field. "This battle between the Gym Leader Chili and the challenger Hikari will now begin! Each Trainer shall use one Pokemon!" he announced.

"Yeeeeooow! Time to play with FIRE!" the redhead shouted, pumping his fist.

**Hikari vs Chili!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Chili!**

"Pansear, do your thing!" he said as he threw the Poke Ball and Pansear came out.

"Go, Oshawott!" I called as the Water Pokemon burst out of his ball.

Chili gave the first command. "Work Up!"

_Work Up?_ I thought. I didn't know what kind of move Work Up was, but whatever it was seemed to surround Pansear with a red aura.

"Use Water Gun, Oshawott!" I ordered. Oshawott immediately shot a jet of water at his opponent, but Pansear barely managed to dodge it.

"As if that would work on my Pokemon!" Chili taunted. "Hit 'im with Fury Swipes!" Pansear glowed red again, and then rushed forward and raked Oshawott repeatedly. Judging by my Pokemon's reaction to the attack (which wasn't good), I figured that Work Up was a move that made the user stronger.

_I guess it's time we used that new move,_ I thought. "Oshawott, Razor Shell!" At my command, Oshawott detached the scalchop from his chest and threw it toward his opponent. The weapon scored a direct hit, knocking Pansear back. The scalchop then flew right back toward Oshawott, who jumped up and snatched it out of the air. "Wow, nice move buddy!" I complimented him as he landed.

"Osha! (Thanks!)" he said as he placed the shell back on his chest.

Chili growled. "It's not over yet! This is where I give it my all!" As he spoke, he pulled out a Potion and sprayed it on Pansear. Within seconds, it was back on its feet. "Now, Incinerate!"

The monkey Pokemon shot a small jet of flame at Oshawott.

"That didn't do much," I muttered to myself. Suddenly, Oshawott cried out in surprise. "Huh? What is it, buddy?" Oshawott held up the charred remains of an Oran Berry that I had given him last night. "What the-?!"

"You didn't know?" Chili called from the other end. "Incinerate may not do much attack-wise, but it burns up any berries that the opponent is holding!"

_So much for that plan,_ I thought. _Time to get serious!_ "Razor Shell again!" Oshawott detached the scalchop and once again threw it. Just like before, the weapon was right on target. "Now finish it off with Tackle!" I commanded. Oshawott rushed forward and, after grabbing the scalchop again, Tackled Pansear with all his might. Pansear flew backwards and landed on the ground, unable to move.

"Pansear is unable to battle. Oshawott wins!" the referee waiter announced. "The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!"

"You got me. I am… burned… out…" Chili said before he fell to his knees.

**Hikari defeated Leader Chili!**

"All right! Oshawott, you were great!" I cried as I hugged my little Water Pokemon.

"Osha!" he exclaimed happily.

I heard more cheering from the sidelines. I turned to see Tatsuya and Victini waving to me. "Way to go, Hikari! Keep it up!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Victini! (Keep it up!)" Victini called.

I heard the sound of a Pokemon returning to its ball. I turned to see Chili recall his defeated Pansear as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "Whoa ho! You're on fire!" he said as he walked over to me. "You'll need that energy against Cress. In the meantime, nice battle!"

I smiled. "Thanks!" Then I looked over at the remaining Gym Leaders. _One down and two to go…_

**With one Gym Battle under her belt, Hikari is one step closer to winning the Trio Badge. Will she be able to beat Cress and Cilan to achieve her goal? Stay tuned!**


	8. My First Badge

**WOOT! Chapter 8 is up! Thanks again to Daisuke Haoru and DestinyCrusader for your support! Enjoy! ^_^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Hikari just had her first victory in the Striaton Gym. But it's not over yet: there are still two more Gym Leaders that she must battle in order to win the Trio Badge!**

Another round of cheers greeted Cress as he took Chili's place on the opposite end of the battlefield. I remembered what Tatsuya told me the day before and reached for Lillipup's Poke Ball.

Cress smiled as he gestured toward me. "What incredible luck for you – you get to battle the best among the three of us."

_Boy, Tatsuya wasn't kidding. He's a bit full of himself,_ I thought.

The referee gave the signal, and the second battle began.

**Hikari vs Cress!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Cress!**

"Go, Panpour!" Cress called as the blue ape appeared in front of him.

"Lillipup, you're up!" I called as the Puppy Pokemon burst out of its ball. "Use Bite!" Lillipup dashed forward and chomped on Panpour's head.

I saw the blue-haired Leader flinch. "I see… that might be a good attack." But he quickly composed himself. "Work Up!"

_Oh, not this again!_ I thought grudgingly as I saw the red aura surround Panpour. "Move away!" Lillipup released its grip on its opponent and promptly backed away.

"Water Gun!" Cress ordered. At that, Panpour shot a powerful jet of water towards Lillipup, who just barely managed to avoid it.

After breathing a quick sigh of relief, I gave the next command. "Nice dodge, now use Tackle!" The puppy dashed forward and Tackled Panpour hard.

Cress clenched his teeth, but kept up a cool façade as he pulled out a Potion. "I'll put all my hopes on my Pokemon!" he exclaimed as he sprayed the healing liquid onto Panpour. "Now Scald!" The Spray Pokemon then unleashed boiling hot water directly at its opponent.

Lillipup yelped as the scalding water hit it dead on. "Lillipup!" I cried as it hit the ground in front of me. "Are you hurt?" Lillipup struggled to get up, but somehow managed it. I knew that one more hit like that would be game over. I quickly used a Potion on my Pokemon, but it didn't seem to help a burn on its side. "Ya gotta be kidding!"

"I'm afraid not," Cress responded. "Scald is perhaps the only Water-type move that is able to burn the opponent. You really should have taken that into account."

_That's it! No more Ms. Nice Guy!_ "Okay then, use Takedown!" Takedown was a move that Lillipup had learned while training in the Dreamyard. It would slam into its opponent recklessly causing a good deal of damage, but it would also damage Lillipup a little. I had promised that I would only use this attack as a last resort, and now was a good time.

Lillipup charged forward at the same time Panpour released another Scald attack. The gutsy pup ran right through the water to reach its opponent, taking the damage but also ramming Panpour. Both Pokemon fell to the ground, and all was still for a few seconds. Then I gasped as Lillipup used the last of its strength to eat an Oran Berry that I had given it earlier. It stood up shakily, but Panpour was down for the count.

"Panpour is unable to battle. Lillipup wins!" the referee announced. "The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!"

Cress's face was one of disbelief. "Lose? Me? I don't believe this."

**Hikari defeated Leader Cress!**

Instead of celebrating in my usual manner, I rushed over to my injured Lillipup. I knelt down and scooped it into my arms. "You little nut! You didn't have to charge into the attack!" I scolded it softly. But I loosened up when it licked my face, and I laughed as I petted the exhausted puppy on the head. "Hey, cut it out! Aw, who am I kidding? You're the bravest Lillipup I know. You deserve a rest." And with that, I recalled it to its ball.

A shadow came over me, and I looked up to see Cress holding out a hand to help me up. "Why, you're quite remarkable," he commented as he pulled me up. "That's two you've beaten so far. How about a little break?"

"That would be great, actually," I said as I walked over to the table where Tatsuya and Victini were sitting.

Tatsuya smiled as I approached. "Hey there, champ! You're doin' great!"

"Victini!" Victini piped up as I sat down.

"As much as I appreciate the nickname, I'm far from a champ, Tatsuya," I stated sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're right. You still gotta beat Cilan," Tatsuya said as he slid a cup of tea and a small plate with a slice of chocolate cake in my direction. "Here, you might need this."

My eyes lit up at the sight of the confection. "WOW! Thanks!" I exclaimed as I began eating the cake. "Mmm, delicious!"

"I see your love of sweets hasn't changed," the older Trainer remarked.

I smiled after swallowing another bite of cake. Then I thought I might as well strike up conversation while I had the chance. "Hey Tatsuya, how come Victini doesn't stay in a Poke Ball?"

"How come? Because he doesn't like them," he responded simply.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Tatsuya nodded. "I've met several Pokemon who don't stay in a Poke Ball. I once met a young Trainer whose Axew would hide in her hair!"

I laughed at the image of a Pokemon hiding in someone's hair. "Wow, where'd ya meet someone like that?"

"Opelucid City," he answered. "Her name's Iris. You'll meet her someday." He took a sip of his tea before he continued speaking. "I also know someone who doesn't use Poke Balls at all, because he doesn't believe that Pokemon should be confined in them." Tatsuya seemed to stare into space as he spoke. "That was a while ago… I wonder what he's up to now…"

"Tatsuya?" I asked trying to get his attention.

He took a quick look at his watch. "You'd better finish up; you've only got five minutes before your last battle."

"M'OK," I said through a mouthful of cake, reluctantly dropping the subject.

I finished the cake and the tea, and then I headed back to the battlefield for one last round.

After a few minutes, Cilan stepped onto the battlefield and, like his brothers before him, he was met with cheers from the customers on the sidelines. He looked at me shyly. "So, um, if you're OK with me, I'll, um, put everything I've got into being your, er, you know, your opponent," he stammered.

I just had to smile at that. His nervousness was somewhat endearing. That didn't mean he wasn't strong; Tatsuya made that perfectly clear the day before.

We waited for the referee to signal the start of the battle, and once he did, I crossed my fingers.

**Hikari vs Cilan!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Cilan!**

"Do your best, Pansage!" the green-haired Leader shouted as he unleashed the Grass Monkey Pokemon.

"Let's get 'em, Pansear!" I shouted as I called out my newest Pokemon.

"Let's start with Work Up!" Cilan commanded. Sure enough, that darned red aura appeared around Pansage.

"Use Fury Swipes!" I ordered. Pansear leapt forward and scratched Pansage with abandon.

"Ah! My Pokemon!" Cilan yelped in surprise. "Quick, use Leech Seed!" Pansage shot a seed from the tuft on its head and it attached itself to Pansear. Within seconds, thin vines grew all over Pansear and were already sapping its energy.

_No more holding back,_ I thought, determined to put a quick end to this. "Pansear, Incinerate now!" Pansear let out a small jet of flame toward Pansage, a shot that was right on target.

I could see that Cilan was getting more nervous than before. But he quickly shook his head and, after giving a Potion to his weakening Pokemon, gave his next command. "Vine Whip!" Vines shot out from Pansage's back and lashed at Pansear, the Work Up move providing more power than normal.

"Darn it, there's gotta be a way around this," I muttered as more of Pansear's energy was sucked away by Leech Seed. Then I got an idea. "Hey Pansear, you know Lick, right?" I asked the Fire Pokemon.

"Pansear (Uh-huh)," it answered.

"Good, then use it!" I told it. Pansear got close to its opponent and Licked its cheek. Almost immediately, Pansage stiffened up and couldn't move. I t had been successfully paralyzed. "Now hit it with Incinerate!" The High Temp Pokemon shot more flames at Pansage, damaging it severely despite it normally being a weak attack.

"Huh? Could this be?" Cilan asked himself as he looked at his paralyzed Pokemon.

"'Fraid so! Incinerate one more time!" I commanded. Pansear released the flames once more, and a few seconds after they hit their target, Pansage was down.

"Pansage is unable to battle. Pansear wins!" the referee announced. "The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!"

Cilan blinked a few times before saying, "Erm… Is it over now?"

**Hikari defeated Leader Cilan!**

The green-haired Leader recalled his Pokemon, and then he walked up to me, accompanied by his brothers. "…What a surprise. You… are very strong. Now I see why Chili and Cress couldn't beat you." Chili and Cress then held up a small case, and Cilan opened it. "Here, take this: the official Trio Badge!"

**Hikari received the Trio Badge from Chili, Cress and Cilan!**

I couldn't believe it. I had just beaten my first Pokemon Gym and earned my first Gym Badge! I took the Trio Badge and held it up for all to see. The sound of applause resounded through the whole Gym.

Tatsuya and Victini dashed down to congratulate me on my victory. "Yeah! You did it, Hikari! You were awesome!" the older Trainer cheered as he slung an arm over my shoulder. I blushed from the unexpected contact, but I smiled back anyway.

Oshawott popped out of his Poke Ball and leapt into my arms. "Osha, oshawott! (Congrats, Hikari!)" he cried. Lillipup and Pansear followed suit, Lillipup nuzzling one leg while Pansear hugged the other.

"Thanks, guys!" I said with a huge smile.

Chili grinned when he saw Tatsuya's arm around me. "Hey Tatsu, you sure she's not your girlfriend?"

"A-Absolutely!" Tatsuya blurted out as we quickly separated, our faces flush with embarrassment. The three Gym Leaders all cracked up at our reaction.

After a while, I was finally able to leave the Gym. I held my new badge case with its shiny new Gym Badge against my chest. The thrill of winning my first Gym challenge still hadn't left me.

"Uh, you might wanna put that in your bag," Tatsuya suggested as he walked up to me. "You don't wanna lose it."

"Good point," I muttered as I slipped the badge case into my bag. "So, are ya heading out?"

"Yup! I'm heading for Nacrene City," he stated. "You should go too; that's where the next Gym is. Wanna come with me?"

My heart fluttered at the thought of traveling with my crush, but all of the sudden I remembered something that I had almost completely forgotten about in all the activity. "Umm, I'd really like to Tatsuya, but I still have something I have to do in town. Professor Juniper wanted me to meet with a friend of hers, and I haven't been able to do that yet."

"Oh, OK. I understand," Tatsuya said. "Well, I better not keep you any longer. Good luck and I'll see you later!" he finished as he patted my head and began walking away. He smiled and waved to me as he looked back.

"Victi! (Bye-bye!)" Victini called as it too waved to me.

"Bye!" I called back. After a minute, Tatsuya was out of sight.

**After three grueling battles, Hikari has finally won her first Gym Badge! For now, she bids Tatsuya farewell as he goes on to Nacrene City. But in the meantime, what will this friend of Professor Juniper's have to offer our young Trainer? Stay tuned!**


	9. Munna and Team Plasma

**Hey, what's up? Yet another delayed chapter… Sorry bout that! ^_^'**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**After successfully beating the Striaton Gym, Hikari now has the Trio Badge. She has parted ways with Tatsuya and is now getting back to her original task: finding Professor Juniper's good friend Fennel. But she may be closer than she first thought…**

After Tatsuya left, I figured it would be a good time to head over to the Pokemon Center before doing anything else. But before I could even take a step, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me! You're Hikari, right?" a voice asked. I turned to see a woman with long, dark purple hair and glasses wearing a lab coat.

"That's me!" I answered. "You must be Fennel, then."

"Yep!" the woman answered with a nod. "Professor Juniper asked me to give you something. Please, follow me!" Without pausing, Fennel took my hand and, rather than letting me follow her, she pulled me toward one of the apartment buildings.

_I guess the Pokemon Center will have to wait,_ I thought as she quickly dragged me inside.

"You're going to meet all of the Pokemon in the Unova region," Fennel said, glancing back at me as we walked. "Am I right?" When she turned her attention to what was in front of her, she nearly avoided running into the railing of a flight of stairs. "Oh, the stairs are right here! My room is upstairs here. Come on, go upstairs!" she insisted as she moved behind me and started pushing me up the stairs.

"OK, OK!" I giggled as I tried to get ahead of the excited woman. I got to the top of the stairs and entered a small laboratory. Another young woman in a lab coat was working on a large piece of machinery, the function of which I couldn't even attempt to guess.

Fennel sat me down in a chair next to a desk, and she sat down in another one next to me. "So like I said, I'm Fennel, and as you can see, I'm a scientist. In fact, the subject I'm researching is Trainers!"

"Trainers? Really?" I asked curiously. I knew there were plenty of people who studied Pokemon, but this was the first time I had heard of someone who researched Trainers.

"Really. Professor Juniper is my friend from college. She asked me to help you guys. So I'll give you something to help you," Fennel said as she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a small disk. "This is a Hidden Machine for you!"

**Hikari obtained an HM01 Cut!**

As I took the Hidden Machine from her, Fennel continued speaking. "With this, you can teach your Pokemon a move called Cut. It can cut down a small tree. And like with a Technical Machine, you can use the Hidden Machine as many times as you want. Isn't that great?"

I flipped the disk around in my hand and smiled in approval. "Cool," I muttered. Then I rummaged through my bag until I found the TM Case, where I slipped the HM01 in next to the TM83 (that's Technical Machine 83, which contained the move Work Up) I received from Cilan before leaving the Gym.

"Oh, and I'd like to ask you a favor, too!" the scientist added.

"This for your research?" I inquired.

Fennel nodded. "There is a place called the Dreamyard on the outskirts of Striaton City. I'd like some of the Dream Mist that a Pokemon there called Munna gives off. With that, I could look at the dreams of Pokemon!"

"Dreamyard, Dream Mist, Munna. Got it!" I said as I stood up. "I'll be back as fast as I can!"

I left the small lab and, after a much-needed trip to the Pokemon Center, I made a beeline for the Dreamyard. Once there, I wondered the ruins for a few minutes before realizing that I had forgotten to ask what Munna looked like. Oops!

Slightly frustrated at my mistake, I was about to head back to ask Fennel when I saw something move behind a wall. I slowly moved forward, my hand hovering over the Poke Balls on my belt. I looked around the wall and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Bianca. "Yo, Bianca!" I called.

Bianca turned around at the sound of my voice. "Hi, Hikari! Are you looking for the mysterious Pokemon, too?"

"Fennel put you up to it too, huh?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm just really, really wondering how showing dreams works," she muttered. Suddenly, Bianca looked toward another wall. "Hey! Did you hear a sound coming from the other side of that wall?"

"Yeah, come on! Let's go see!" I said as I quickly moved ahead of my friend. We stopped when an adorable pink and lavender Pokemon appeared before us. "Munna, I presume?" I muttered as Bianca and I both pulled out our Pokedexes.

"_Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon. Munna always float in the air. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what the dreams had been about."_

Munna looked at us nervously. "Muuuun…" Then it suddenly turned and started floating away.

"Oh! Wait!" Bianca called after it. "Hikari, you can talk to Pokemon, right?"

"I've never talked to a Munna before, but I'll try!" I said. "Munna, mun munna, (Munna, don't be scared)" I called.

Munna stopped, but judging from how it was backing away from the wall, I didn't think it was because of me. Then, two people, a man and a woman, walked out from behind the wall. Both of them were Team Plasma uniforms.

"We found you, Munna!" the woman declared.

"Come on! Come on! Make some Dream Mist!" the man shouted.

"…Mu! (No!)" the Dream Eater Pokemon said.

Bianca looked completely confused. "Huh? Who are you?! What are you doing?"

Both grunts turned to us. "Are you talking about us?" the man asked.

"Do you see anyone else?" I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Hmm, good point," the male grunt muttered before clearing his throat. "We're Team Plasma. We battle day and night to liberate Pokemon from foolish Trainers!"

"What are we doing?" the female grunt continued. "The Pokemon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We're going to use that to make people want to release their Pokemon. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts." Then she turned and actually kicked Munna!

"Mu… Naa… (Ma…ma…)" Munna whimpered in pain, squeezing its eyes shut.

_I knew it: These guys really are no good!_ I thought as my fists clenched. "You're kicking a Pokemon to make it give off Dream Mist?" I yelled.

"That's mean!" Bianca shouted. "Why? You're Pokemon Trainers too, right?"

The woman smirked at us. "That's right. We're Pokemon Trainers too, but we're fighting got a different reason. Unlike you two, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokemon!"

"And setting Pokemon free means that we win Pokemon battles and take Pokemon by force! So, on that note…" the man said as he walked toward me. "We are going to rescue your Pokemon from you!" He reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Whaaat! Don't hurt Hikari!" Bianca cried. She rushed forward to try to pull the grunt off me, but he just shoved her to the ground.

_That does it!_ I flattened the hand the grunt was holding and pulled away by slipping my wrist through the weak spot between his thumb and fingers. I was suddenly glad I took those self-defense lessons from that Sawk a while ago. Then I pulled Bianca to her feet. "Bianca, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, but Munna…" The blonde Trainer looked at the poor Pokemon, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

As the female grunt joined her partner, I looked at my friend. "Hey, you've seen tag battles on TV, right? Cuz I'll need some back-up on this one!"

Bianca wiped her tears away and pulled a Poke Ball out of her bag. "OK, I won't let you down!"

**Hikari and Bianca are challenged by Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunts called out a Patrat and a Purrloin while Bianca and I called out Lillipup and Oshawott.

"Use Growl!" the woman ordered.

"Leer!" the man commanded. The two Pokemon responded, and I realized that with both our attack and defense lowered, this wasn't gonna be easy.

But then I saw a gleam in Bianca's eye. "Lillipup, Helping Hand!" A small bolt of energy shot out of Lillipup's body and hit Oshawott. "Hikari, use an attack now!"

I nodded, remembering that Helping Hand boosted an ally's attack power in a tag battle. I gave the command. "Oshawott, use Water Gun on Patrat!" Oshawott's Water Gun hit Patrat dead on.

"Use Assist, Purrloin!" the woman commanded. Purrloin's eyes closed for a second, and then it started glowing.

_Is that Bide?_ I thought, recognizing the glow. My own Patrat knew that same move: the user endures damage for a while, and then sends it right back with twice the power. "Bianca, ix-nay on the Purrloin!"

"Got it!" she said before giving another command. "Use Take Down on Patrat!" Lillipup rushed toward the Scout Pokemon and rammed into it, sending it flying until it landed, unable to battle.

**The foe's Patrat fainted!**

The woman glared at her partner. "Were you not taking them seriously because they're kids?" Before he could answer, she interrupted. "Well, whatever. Purrloin's still got Bide, so they can't attack!"

"Yeah, but neither can you!" I shot back with a smug grin. Bianca took the opportunity to give Lillipup a Potion while I gave another order to Oshawott. "Focus Energy!" The Sea Otter Pokemon got into a battle stance and focused his attention on Purrloin.

Suddenly, the glow surrounding Purrloin expanded towards Lillipup, but it passed right through and Purrloin was left exposed. "Uh-oh!" I heard the female grunt mutter.

"Helping Hand!" Bianca ordered.

"Razor Shell!" I commanded. Powered by Helping Hand, Oshawott expertly threw his scalchop at Purrloin, hitting it smack on the forehead.

"H-Hurry, use Scratch!" the woman stammered. Purrloin rushed forward and Scratched Lillipup.

"Hang in there, Lillipup!" Bianca cried.

"Let's finish this! Tackle 'em!" I shouted. Oshawott leapt toward Purrloin and Tackled it. The attack was too much, and Purrloin hit the ground.

**The foe's Purrloin fainted!**

**Hikari and Bianca defeated Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

The two grunts recalled their Pokemon and looked at us, struck dumb by their loss. Finally, the male grunt regained his voice. "…I can't believe we lost! But we have to obtain the Dream Mist!" He turned back to Munna and kicked it just like his partner had earlier. "Come on! Make with the Dream Mist!"

"Knock it off!" Bianca cried as we were about to rush forward to protect Munna. We stopped when we heard a voice.

"What are you two doing goofing off?" the voice asked sternly. All four of us looked in the direction the voice was coming from and, out of nowhere, Ghetsis had appeared! Then he disappeared and reappeared to the right of the grunts. "We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokemon from foolish people!" He disappeared again and showed up right behind the grunts. "If you cannot fulfill your duties…"

My heart was pounding. I had no idea what was going on! The grunts looked pretty freaked out, too. "T-This isn't… Ghetsis when he is gathering followers," the female grunt stammered. "…Or Ghetsis when he is trying to control people by tricking them with speeches!"

The male grunt was shaking all over. "Yeah… This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed, and he is about to issue punishment…"

The woman looked at the man with wide eyes. "At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us!" And the two grunts ran screaming right out of the Dreamyard without looking back.

I turned toward Ghetsis, but in his place was some pink mist. A Pokemon who looked like a larger version of Munna appeared. "Shaaar!" the Pokemon called.

Bianca and I just stood there blinking for a few seconds. "…What was that just now?" she finally asked. "That person called Ghetsis appeared all over the place, and it wasn't real, right?!" She looked over at the Pokemon who had just revealed itself. "…Could it have been a dream? And that Pokemon…"

Almost instinctively, I whipped out the Pokedex.

"_Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist emanating from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of people and Pokémon."_

All of a sudden, Fennel ran up to us. "I couldn't wait, so I came over!" She skidded to a stop when she saw Musharna. "…Is that Musharna?!"

Musharna floated over to the still-trembling Munna. "Musha? (Honey?)"

Munna opened its eyes and looked up. "Munii! (Mama!)" it cried as it floated over and nuzzled Musharna.

"Did something happen?" Fennel asked.

Before I could say anything, Bianca tried to explain. "Well, you see, Munna was here… But Team Plasma and Munna… And Musharna came… And it showed us something like a dream? And then, Team Plasma…"

"What Bianca's trying to say is, these thugs called Team Plasma tried to force Munna to make Dream Mist, but Musharna used a dream to scare them away… or we think it was a dream," I explained.

"Thanks Hikari," the blonde sighed with relief.

"I think I get it," Fennel said. "See, Musharna evolves from Munna. So, seeing Munna in trouble, it used its power – making dreams into reality – to save Munna. Which means…" She then did a double take when she noticed the pink mist still floating behind Musharna. "Wait a minute! Is that Dream Mist?!"

"I think so," I answered.

Bianca and I watched as Fennel collected some of the Dream Mist in a test tube. "With this, I can complete my research!" the scientist said excitedly. Then she turned to us again. "You two come to my house later, OK?"

"Sure thing, Fennel!" I said. "See you then!"

As Fennel left, Bianca and I looked at each other. "Phew, how random was that?"

"I know," I laughed. But I stopped when I heard a conversation between Munna and Musharna.

"(You like those girls, don't you Munna?)" Musharna asked.

"(Uh-huh. They tried to help me, so I wanna help them,)" Munna answered.

The Musharna thought for a minute, then said, "(If you truly feel that way, I see no reason why you can't go with them.)"

Munna's eyes lit up. "(Thanks, Mama! I'll miss you!)" And with one last nuzzle, Munna left Musharna behind and floated towards me and Bianca. The scene almost brought a tear to my eye.

"Munna, you wanna come with us?" I asked to make sure I didn't hear wrong.

"Munna, (Uh-huh)" it said, bobbing up and down as if it were nodding. Then it floated to Bianca and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Aww, I think she likes you, Bianca," I commented.

"Really?! You wanna be my Pokemon?" Bianca asked happily.

Instead of answering, Munna just nuzzled Bianca's cheek. I smiled with approval.

**And so the two friends both gained something out of this encounter: Bianca got a new Pokemon, and Hikari learned a little more about Team Plasma's goal. Hikari gets the feeling that she hasn't seen the last of Team Plasma. Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Yes, I know there wasn't a tag battle with Team Plasma in the game, but I figured Bianca wouldn't really just stand there and do nothing! I thought she needed a chance to shine.**

**Author's note 2: The conversation between Munna and Musharna does not feature the PokeSpeak for two reasons. One, only Hikari can hear the conversation and actually understand it. Two, it would've been too much work otherwise.**


	10. Team Plasma, part 2

**Hey guys! I figured I'd get in one chapter before I go on a mission trip for a week. Plus, it's been a while, and I've kept you waiting. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari and Bianca managed to beat back a pair of Team Plasma goons with a little help from the local Pokemon. But our young Trainer believes that this past incident was only the beginning…**

Bianca and I headed back to Fennel's place after the incident with Team Plasma. As thanks for helping her get the Dream Mist, Fennel upgraded our X-transceivers with a C-Gear, which would allow us to talk to Trainers around the world! Her assistant also gave me a Pal Pad so I could write down someone's contact information. After saying good-bye to the scientist, I was feeling run down after a long day. I headed back to the Pokemon Center so my Pokemon and I could rest up for our trip to Nacrene City.

The next day, I was woken up by Oshawott (again), and after breakfast, I finally left Striaton City. As I walked down Route 3, I kept my eyes open for any Team Plasma members. Yesterday's incident with Munna made me realize that Team Plasma was a bigger threat than I had originally thought, so I had to keep my guard up.

Suddenly, a voice called out to me. "Hikari, stop!" I whirled around, Poke Ball in hand, only to see that it wasn't Team Plasma, but Cheren.

"Oh, hey Cheren! You scared me," I sighed. Then I noticed that he was looking at me with an intense expression. "Um, what's up? It's been a few days since we saw each other, huh?"

Cheren nodded. "Yes, it has been a while. I heard that you have also gotten the Trio Badge. Now that we both have one, let's see which of us is stronger! Go, Snivy!" He then grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt and threw it, revealing the Grass Snake Pokemon.

I smiled. "Sounds like fun, pal. I'm in! Let's do it, Pansear!" I also threw a Poke Ball, and the High Temp Pokemon appeared.

**Hikari vs Cheren!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Use Growth!" Cheren started off. Snivy planted its feet firmly on the ground and tiny orbs of light flowed into his body.

"Incinerate 'im, Pansear!" I ordered. Pansear shot off the small jet of flame. Not only did it hit Snivy and cause quite a bit of damage, but it burned up a Sitrus Berry the Pokemon was holding. "Alright, good job!" I complimented my partner.

"Pan, pansear! (Thanks, Hikari!)" Pansear said happily.

Cheren was already looking frustrated. "Ugh! You chose a good move, as usual," he muttered. "Leaf Tornado!" Suddenly, many razor-sharp leaves were being pulled into a small twister. The twister tore across the ground until it struck Pansear, sending it flying.

_Wow, that's a strong move! _I thought as I looked on. It seemed Cheren's Pokemon had gotten much stronger since our first battle back home. This was not the time to hold back. "Fury Swipes, now!" Pansear stood up and leapt at its opponent claws a-swiping, but Snivy just managed to dodge.

I then saw Cheren smirk and push his glasses up his nose. That was never a good sign. "Snivy, use Wrap!" Vines shot out from Snivy's back and wrapped around Pansear, preventing it from moving. "Now Leaf Tornado!" Once again, the attack hit Pansear, and it fell, unable to fight anymore.

**Pansear fainted!**

"Pansear, return!" I recalled my defeated Pokemon, and then pulled out another ball. "You're tough Cheren, but can Snivy stand up to this? Get 'em, Patrat!" The Scout Pokemon shot out of the ball, ready for action. "Use Bide!"

"Leaf Tornado!" Cheren shouted immediately. The attack hit Patrat, but the glow that surrounded it only grew brighter. The bespectacled Trainer quickly used a Potion on Snivy, hoping it would be enough to help it survive the next move. The light shot out in all directions, and Snivy flew backwards until it landed unconscious at its Trainer's feet.

**The foe's Snivy fainted!**

For some odd reason, I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched. I glanced around, but all I saw was a Pidove perched in a tree before it took off in flight. I just shook my head, feeling a little stupid, and turned my attention back to the battle.

Cheren grimaced as he recalled his Pokemon. "With my knowledge, I can bring out the best in my Pokemon! Purrloin, come on out!" He threw another Poke Ball, and a Purrloin took the field. "Torment!" The Devious Pokemon turned and teasingly shook its rear end at Patrat, greatly irritating it.

"Try to ignore it, Patrat! Use Sand-attack!" Patrat immediately began digging, sending dirt in Purrloin's direction. The opposing Pokemon hissed and blinked furiously as the dirt hit its face.

"Fury Swipes!" Cheren commanded. Purrloin rushed forward and tried to scratch Patrat, but its accuracy was thrown off by the Sand-attack, and Patrat easily avoided the claws.

"Nice dodge, Patrat! Now Tackle!" The Scout Pokemon turned and Tackled its opponent, sending it sliding back toward Cheren.

"Use Assist!" Purrloin shakily got up and used Growth from Snivy's arsenal.

"Oh no ya don't! Tackle 'em again, Patrat!" Patrat charged forward, but instead of slamming into Purrloin, it bit it! "Hey! What're ya doing?!"

"You honestly didn't know?" Cheren asked. "Torment is a move that prevents the opponent from using the same move twice in a row."

_Whoops!_ I thought. _ And that Bite attack didn't do much good, either._

"Fury Swipes again!" Purrloin started scratching Patrat like crazy.

"Now use Tackle!" I said, figuring it was safe since it used Bite last time. This time, Patrat successfully Tackled Purrloin, and the Devious Pokemon was down for the count.

**The foe's Purrloin fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Alright! Good job, Patrat!" I said as I knelt down and hugged Patrat.

"Patrat! (Thanks!)" it said as it returned the hug as best it could.

I looked up when I heard Cheren recall his Pokemon. He then looked at me with a frustrated expression. "Why do you keep beating me? We have the same number of Gym Badges. We should be equals in strength…" 

"I'm not really sure how to answer that," I said honestly. "I just put all my faith into my Pokemon and charge right in."

Cheren's face softened when I said that, and he nodded in understanding. "I see. So that's how you battle."

"Out of the way!" a voice shouted. Then I felt myself being roughly shoved aside. Two figures dressed in gray ran past us, and my bet was it was Team Plasma.

Cheren cocked an eyebrow as he saw the figures race down the road. "What was that about?" Then two more people ran up to us: Bianca and a little girl from the Day Care Center I passed earlier. "Bianca? Why are you running?"

"Hey! Where were those people headed?" the blonde Trainer panted.

"That way," Cheren answered, pointing in the direction they had gone in. "But… why are you running now?"

"Oh, seriously! They run so fast!" Bianca sighed as she bent over with her hands on her knees.

The little girl tugged at Bianca's skirt, tears welling up in her eyes. "Miss… Oh… My Pokemon?" she managed to say before she started crying.

Bianca knelt down and patted the girl's head. "It'll be OK. It'll be OK. Don't cry," she said soothingly.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "Bianca, really, why were you running?" I asked seriously.

Bianca stood up straight and looked at me and Cheren frantically. "You have to hear this! Those people stole this girl's Pokemon!" she cried.

I just won my bet. "You should have spoken up sooner!" Cheren and I exclaimed. I turned to my friend. "Cheren, those guys are from Team Plasma. We're gonna get that Pokemon back."

Cheren nodded and then turned to Bianca. "Bianca! Stay by the girl's side." And the two of us took off down Route 3.

After we had gone a ways, we saw that the path had split. "Uh-oh, which way did they go?" I muttered as I looked back and forth.

"Pidove! (I know!)" a voice chirped. I looked up to see that Pidove from earlier. I instinctively whipped out my Pokedex.

"_Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands."_

"Can you tell us where they went, Pidove?" I called up to it.

"Pi! Pi pidove! (Sure! Follow me!)" Pidove responded before flying away with Cheren and I right behind it. Eventually, Pidove landed at the entrance to a small cave. "(They went into Wellspring Cave. It's a dead end)," it explained. I translated for Cheren, who just gave me a weird look before reaching into his bag.

"Well, as long as they're cornered, we may as well heal our Pokemon," he muttered as he let Snivy out of its ball and treated it with the Potions. I did the same with my Pokemon. "You're ready to go, right?"

I gave a quick nod. "Let's go." And Cheren dashed into the cave. I would've gone with him, but Oshawott, who was still out of his ball, grabbed my leg.

"Osha osha, osha oshawott? (You be careful, OK Hikari?)" he said.

I smiled and ruffled his fur. "'Course I'll be careful!" I said with a smile. I then stood up and the two of us walked into Wellspring Cave to confront Team Plasma for the second time in as many days.

We found Cheren and Snivy glaring at the two grunts, which I mentally labeled #1 and #2. They turned when he heard us coming. "Hikari! This bothersome bunch doesn't really listen to reason."

_You can say that again,_ I thought to myself as I stood next to my friend.

Grunt #1 looked at us smugly while #2 watched from the sidelines. "That child cannot use a Pokemon to its full potential. Doesn't that make the Pokemon sad?" he said as he moved closer to us. "It's the same thing for all your Pokemon, so hand them to us now! Better yet… We'll just take them!" #1 reached out and tried to grab Oshawott, but all he got was a Water Gun to the face.

"Ha! Nice one buddy!" I laughed. "This should be a piece of cake!"

"Osha!" he said in agreement.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

Grunt #1 called out a Patrat. "Use Tackle!" The Pokemon rushed toward Oshawott.

_This is gonna be way too easy!_ "Dodge, and use Razor Shell!" I commanded. Oshawott leapt up into the air and threw its shell, hitting its target with pinpoint accuracy. "Now Tackle!" The Sea Otter Pokemon Tackled Patrat hard, and it hit the ground.

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

I gave a smug grin to Grunt #1 as he recalled his Pokemon. "Wha…? How could we lose when we have right on our side?!" he muttered in disbelief.

"More like wrong," I shot back.

Cheren stepped forward. "Not bad, Hikari," he said with a small smile. Then he walked over to the stunned grunt and picked up the other Poke Ball he had dropped, which most likely belonged to the little girl. "OK, go return the Pokemon to that girl."

"Can do," I said. But another voice interrupted just before I could leave.

"You don't need to return it!" I looked to see two more grunts (I'll call them #3 and #4) appear from the shadows. "How troublesome," #3 continued. "Not only do you fail to understand, but you actually got in our way, to boot."

"Yeah, it's a bad habit of mine," I cracked, earning an eye roll from Cheren.

"There's two of you, and two of us," Grunt #4 said. "We'll show you our combined power and teach you that we are right!" The two grunts took their positions opposite us.

Next to me, I could hear Cheren muttering to himself. "So there were more of them… Still, why are Pokemon robbers acting so self-righteous?"

"Cheren!" I said to catch his attention. "We've been friends our whole lives. We've got each other's back when it counts." I turned my head to face him and gave a confident smile. "Let's show them how it's done!"

"Right!" he responded as we took our battle positions. It must've been the dim light, but I thought I saw Cheren blush again.

**Hikari and Cheren are challenged by Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

Like the grunt before them, our opponents both called out a Patrat to face Oshawott and Snivy.

Cheren was quick enough to make the first move. "Snivy, use Tackle!" The Grass Snake Pokemon rammed into one of the Patrat. (#4's, I think.)

"Leer!" Grunt #3 commanded.

"Bite!" Grunt #4 ordered. Both Pokemon responded accordingly, the first one leering at our Pokemon while the other tried to Bite Snivy, who slipped away quickly.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott's scalchop was right on target as it hit Grunt #3's Patrat.

"Leaf Tornado!" Snivy managed to finish off its opponent with a Leaf Tornado, leaving just one Patrat left.

**The foe's Patrat fainted!**

"Bite!" Patrat leapt forward and bit Oshawott.

"Water Gun!" Oshawott managed to shake off Patrat before shooting a stream of water at it. I look at Cheren, and he nodded.

"Double Tackle!" we commanded simultaneously. Both Pokemon ran toward Patrat and Tackled it, securing our victory.

**The foe's Patrat fainted!**

**Hikari and Cheren defeated Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

All four grunts just looked at us with stern expressions. Then Grunt #3 spoke up. "In order to liberate Pokemon from foolish people, we will take their Pokemon!"

Cheren clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever… What a waste of time. Come on, what reason could possibly justify stealing Pokemon from people?"

"Pokemon Trainers like you are making Pokemon suffer," Grunt #4 answered.

My eyes widened when he said that. "What do you mean, Trainers are making Pokemon suffer? I don't get that at all!" I shouted.

Then Grunt #2 spoke for the first time. "We'll give you back the Pokemon… But be aware of how this Pokemon suffers from being used by people."

"Someday, open your eyes to your own complicity," Grunt #1 said as he threw something to the ground. A large cloud of smoke burst out, causing Cheren and I to start coughing.

"Hold it! I'm *koff* not done with you *koff* yet!" I shouted in vain. When the smoke cleared, the grunts were gone. I clenched my fists and before I knew it, I was talking to myself. "Trainers bring out their Pokemon's strength. Pokemon believe in their Trainers and respond to that. I don't understand what about that makes Pokemon suffer!"

"Hikari?" I barely heard Cheren's voice before I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I don't understand it either, and quite frankly I don't want to understand those guys. Let's just go return the Pokemon, OK?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "OK." After recalling our Pokemon, we left Wellspring Cave.

When we stepped outside, we came across Pidove again. It was sitting under a tree, nursing its wing. "Pidove? What happened?" I asked gently.

"(Well, those bad guys were gonna get away, so I tried to stop them for you, but I messed up and hurt my wing)," he told me.

"You… tried to help us?" I asked softly. Then I carefully picked up the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. "Thank you." With Pidove in tow, Cheren and I walked back to the Pokemon Day Care Center where Bianca and the little girl were waiting. I placed Pidove on a bench, and then I reached into my vest pocket and pulled out the Poke Ball containing the girl's Pokemon. She gave a big smile as she took the ball from my hand.

Bianca dashed over and hugged me and Cheren. "You guys, thank you so much! The two of you got her Pokemon back! I'm lucky to have friends like you two!"

"Glad to hear it!" I laughed as Cheren and I pulled away from our friend. Once again, I could see Cheren blushing from the hug.

Then I felt something pulling at my arm. I looked down and saw the little girl. "Thank you, miss! Please take these as a thank-you present." She reached into her small bag and pulled out three pink Poke Balls.

**Hikari obtained Heal Balls!**

Bianca peaked over at the new balls I had received. "Ooh! Those are Heal Balls! They completely heal the captured Pokemon on the spot! How sweet of you!"

I knelt down to the girl's eye-level. "Thank you very much," I said with a smile. Then I remembered Pidove and I turned to the injured bird Pokemon. "Hey Pidove, would you like to join my team? I could use a Flying Pokemon."

"Pidove! (Yes!)" it answered happily before wincing in pain because of its wing.

"Don't worry, that'll go away in a minute," I said as I tapped Pidove's forehead with the Heal Ball. The ball opened, the bird went inside, and after wiggling around for a few seconds, it settled down.

**Gotcha! Pidove was caught!**

As I placed the rest of the Heal Balls into my bag, I felt someone holding my leg. It was another child from the Day Care. "Trainer! I wanna play with you!" she said.

"Hey Trainer! Have a battle with me!" a little boy called to me.

It seemed I had suddenly become popular with the children. My friends and I decided that we would spend the rest of the day playing with the children and Pokemon at the Pokemon Day Care Center.

**And so Hikari has beaten Team Plasma again and gained a new Pokemon in the process. Surely more adventures will await her when she reaches Nacrene City! Stay tuned!**


	11. N in Nacrene City

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Here's chapter 11, just for you! Please R&R, and enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Three days have passed since Hikari last encountered Team Plasma. She has just arrived in Nacrene City, where the second Gym Leader awaits. But that's not who she sees first…**

"Nacrene City

A Pearl of a Place"

As I passed the sign welcoming me to the city, I glanced around at my new surroundings. Nacrene City was vastly different from Striaton City. The buildings were mostly old warehouses, having been converted into homes or shops with some of them covered with various artworks.

As I looked around, I noticed someone under a tree. I curiously crept over and I saw a certain brown-haired Trainer and his Victini sleeping. His cap was in his lap as he was propped up against the trunk of the tree, and the Victory Pokemon was quietly snoring next to him.

I smiled and crouched down on his other side. Tatsuya looked so peaceful like that; it would've been a shame to wake him. A little hair had fallen in his face, so I reached out to brush it away. That little movement caused him to stir, and then his eyes opened. "Hmm? Whozat…?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to wake you," I said apologetically, jerking my hand away from his face.

Tatsuya's eyes seemed to light up when he saw me. "Hikari, it's you! Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago," I answered, not even trying to hide my surely blushing cheeks. "When did you get here?"

"A couple of nights ago, actually," Tatsuya said as he sat up. "Are you hungry?"

"You bet I am!" I said.

"Well, let's get your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center first, then I'll take you to Café Warehouse," he said. He gently nudged Victini awake, who also seemed happy to see me. Tatsuya stood up and, as soon as Victini got back on his shoulder, he led me to the Pokemon Center.

Once we got there and I handed my Pokemon to Nurse Joy (I still hadn't gotten used to seeing practically the same person behind the counter!), I left Tatsuya for a minute to call the Pokemon Day Care Center. I had left Patrat there in order to make room on my team for a Blitzle I had caught, and I just wanted to check up on it. From the looks of things, Patrat seemed to like it there, and the kids liked playing with it.

I hung up and rejoined Tatsuya in the waiting area. He seemed to be holding something in his hand. "Whatcha got there?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"These are Chesto Berries," he explained. "Give your Pokemon a Chesto Berry to hold. Then, if it ever falls asleep, it will wake up immediately. Here, you can have some of them."

**Hikari obtained Chesto Berries!**

"Wow, thanks!" I said as I took out my berry bag and placed the Chesto Berries inside. A minute later, I got my Pokemon back and I decided to let Oshawott out so he could see the city.

We left the Pokemon Center and as we walked, Tatsuya seemed to go into tour guide mode. "Nacrene City is also known as the City of Art. You may have noticed the various artworks around town. Many avant-garde artists come here, and this is usually the place where trends begin. In fact, Nacrene City happens to be the hometown of Burgh, the Castelia City Gym Leader and an accomplished artist." He stopped walking when we came to a small warehouse that had been converted into a café. "This is it – Café Warehouse. Let's see, today's Wednesday, so they should have their special today."

"Special?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You'll see," he said, taking my hand and leading me inside. Once again, I could feel my cheeks flushing. This was just like being on a date! He led me to the bar and we each took a seat. "Excuse me," he called to the barkeep.

"Welcome!" the barkeep said with a smile. Then she reached into a small fridge and pulled out four soda bottles and placed them in front of us. "Here you go, four free Soda Pops!"

**Hikari obtained a Soda Pop!**

"Much obliged," Tatsuya said. He took one of the Soda Pops and he got the bottle open before handing it to Victini, who immediately took it.

"Hey, can he have that?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, this Soda Pop is good for both humans and Pokemon," the brunette answered as he opened his own bottle and took a small sip. "Need any help getting yours open?"

"Nope, I got it," I said as I managed to pop out the glass ball sealing my bottle.* I did the same with the last bottle before giving it to Oshawott. "So, what's next on our tour?"

"The Nacrene Museum. There are tons of really cool fossils and artifacts there," he said. "I think you'll really like it! I haven't actually gone in there since I came here; I wanted to wait for you."

I couldn't believe this. Tatsuya waited for me? Maybe he liked me, too! My heart raced just thinking about it!

We had a quick lunch and we took our Soda Pops to go as we headed for the museum. I had never been to a museum before, so I was really excited. When we got there, I suddenly noticed that the sign next to the museum did not say "Nacrene Museum," but rather:

"Nacrene City Pokemon Gym

Leader: Lenora

An Archeologist with Backbone"

"No way!" I exclaimed as I turned and looked at Tatsuya.

"Heh, I thought you'd like that," the older Trainer said with a smile. "This is also the Nacrene City Gym. Come on, let's head in."

Tatsuya reached for the door and opened it, but then he froze. Standing in the doorway was a certain green-haired Trainer that I recognized anywhere.

"N, hello!" I greeted as he walked out of the museum, causing Tatsuya to back up. "I haven't seen you since Accumula Town! How have you been?"

"As well as could be expected," N answered. Then he looked over at Tatsuya. "It's been a while for us too. Right, Tatsuya?"

"L-Long time no see, N," Tatsuya said. He had put up a brave face, but I could see his grip on his Soda Pop tightening.

"Eh? You two know each other?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two. "And Tatsuya, you seem kinda nervous. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," he said firmly. "Why are you here? What do you want?" Tatsuya's sudden change in attitude kinda startled me, but I didn't say anything about it.

N seemed to look off into the distance as he spoke. "I… want to see things no one can see. The ideals of Pokemon inside Poke Balls. The truths of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect… Do you feel the same?" he asked as he turned back to me.

I paused for a second before answering, trying to take in what he just said. "I… I'm not quite sure how to answer that, except… yeah, I think so," I said with a short nod.

"That so?" N said as he cocked an eyebrow. "I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too." He brought two fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle. Seconds later, three Pokemon rushed to his side: a Pidove, a blue tadpole-like Pokemon, and a short Pokemon carrying a piece of timber under its arm.

"_Tympole, the Tadpole Pokemon. They warn others of danger by vibrating their cheeks to create a high-pitched sound."_

"_Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon. It fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty."_

I got into my battle stance, and then Tatsuya put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't hold back."

"Thought never crossed my mind!" I replied. Tatsuya, Oshawott and Victini moved to the sidelines as my second battle with N began.

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer N!**

"Pidove, go!" N called. The Pidove with him hovered onto the battlefield.

"In that case, Blitzle, time to shine!" I said as I unleashed my new Pokemon.

"_Blitzle, the Electrified Pokemon. Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use their flashing manes to communicate with one another."_

"Use Charge!" Blitzle's mane began sparking with electricity as it began charging up for its next attack.

"Leer!" Pidove Leered at its opponent. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pidove flew forward and hit Blitzle with blinding speed.

I smiled to myself. "Shock Wave!" The electricity shot out of the Electrified Pokemon and zapped Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon flew backwards and landed at N's feet.

**The foe's Pidove fainted!**

N looked over at Timburr. "Timburr, please take care of Pidove." The short Pokemon then rushed forward and picked up Pidove, carrying it out of harm's way. "Tympole, go!" The Tadpole Pokemon bounced its way up to the battlefield.

"Charge up, Blitzle!" Once again, the Electric Pokemon began charging up electricity.

"Supersonic!" Tympole started generating odd sound waves and aimed them at Blitzle. The wave hit its opponent, confusing it.

"Blitzle, snap out of it!" I cried, but my Pokemon just kept running in circles. This didn't look good.

"Bubblebeam!" Bubbles shot out of Tympole's mouth, but Blitzle managed to regain its senses in time to dodge the attack.

"Alright, nice dodge!" I encouraged. "Now Shock Wave!" The pent-up electricity hit Tympole without fail, and it too was out of commission.

**The foe's Tympole fainted!**

Timburr removed Tympole before taking its place in battle. "Bide!" Timburr's stance lowered as it started glowing.

"Blitzle, return!" I recalled the Electric Pokemon and took a Heal Ball off of my belt. "Pidove, you're up!" My own Tiny Pigeon Pokemon flew out of the ball. "Use Growl!" Pidove began making somewhat threatening trilling sounds.

The glow around Timburr intensified before shooting out (harmlessly) toward Pidove, leaving the Fighting Pokemon exposed.

"Now Gust!" Pidove whipped up a strong Gust of wind, forcing Timburr into a defensive stance.

"Rock Throw!" Timburr picked up a large rock and hurled it toward the Flying Pokemon. The rock slammed into Pidove, knocking it to the ground.

"Pidove! Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Pi, pidove (No, I'm fine)," Pidove answered as it shakily stood up.

Although not entirely convinced, I went along with it. "Don't worry; this last move should end it. Air Cutter!" Pidove flew back up and started flapping its wings furiously. Razor-like winds tore at Timburr until it could no longer stand and it fainted.

**The foe's Timburr fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer N!**

"Yeah! We did it!" I cheered just before recalling Pidove.

"Oshawott! (Way to go!)" Oshawott exclaimed as he leapt into my arms. Tatsuya and Victini also congratulated me.

N knelt down and gave Timburr a Sitrus Berry. "Take the others home and rest. You earned it," he said softly. Timburr nodded and picked up Pidove and Tympole before walking away. Then N started muttering to himself. "I cannot see the future yet… The world is still to be determined…"

Tatsuya glared at the older Trainer. "You went easy on her," he said. "What's your game, N?"

"Hey, Tatsuya…" I interjected. His hostility toward N was surprising, and I couldn't figure out what was causing it.

N looked at us. "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world." His fist clenched. "So, I need power… Power enough to make anyone agree with me." N then walked past us, but stopped a few feet away. "Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary Pokemon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region." He gazed up at the sky as he continued speaking. "It's my turn to become that hero – and you and I will be friends!" And with that, he left.

I just stared after the green-haired Trainer. N seemed pretty determined about what he wanted to do, intense even. I had only heard stories about the legendary Pokemon Zekrom, but I wondered how in the heck N would find it, let alone befriend it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Tatsuya's hand touched my shoulder again. "Hikari, I'd be careful around that N guy."

I smiled at him. "Tatsuya, N may be a little odd, but I don't think he's that bad! He seemed nice enough when I met him, anyway."

"Well, just watch yourself. I…" Tatsuya paused as he looked away. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

There's that darned blush again. The boy I liked was worried about me?! _Heaven… I'm in heaven…_

"…lo? Earth to Hikari. Come in, Hikari!" A loud snap of the fingers brought me back.

"Sorry, spaced out again," I muttered.

Tatsuya's face seemed a little brighter now that N was gone. "That's alright." He drank the last bit of his Soda Pop before slipping the bottle into his backpack. "You ready to go inside?"

"What do _you_ think?" I answered with a smile. _Nacrene City Gym, here I come!_

**And so Hikari has had another encounter with the mysterious N. What is Tatsuya's connection to him? And what surprises lie in wait in the Nacrene City Gym? Stay tuned!**

*For those of you who don't know, Japanese soda bottles are sealed with a glass ball and require a special plunger and a little elbow grease to open it. You press down on the plunger, the ball falls into the bottle, and bingo! There's no way to seal up the bottle again, so once it's open, ya gotta drink it! Also, you can't tilt the bottle back too far, or the ball will block the soda. The Soda Pop icon in Pokemon Black/White resembles a Japanese soda bottle, so that's what I went with.


	12. Nacrene Museum and Sawk sensei

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 12 of ATBH! And as an added bonus, part of this chapter will be told from Tatsuya's point of view! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari and Tatsuya had an unexpected encounter with N in Nacrene City, where it was revealed that Tatsuya and N have crossed paths before. After a quick battle, Hikari is ready to enter the Nacrene Museum, aka the Nacrene City Gym!**

"Hikari, I give you… the Nacrene Museum!" Tatsuya said as he gestured toward the museum interior.

My eyes grew wide when I saw all the fossils and artifacts on display. I was especially amazed by the skeleton in the center of the room. I didn't recognize the Pokemon, but it was still pretty impressive. "What is that Pokemon?" I asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't know," Tatsuya replied. "That's a Dragonite. They're mostly native to the Kanto region."

"I'm impressed," a voice behind us said. "Not a lot of young people can guess that." We turned around to see a man wearing a gray suit and glasses.

"Yeah well, I've done a bit of traveling since I was last here," Tatsuya said sheepishly. "Long time no see, eh Hawes?"

The man's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition. "Tatsuya?! You've grown since I last saw you! How long has it been?"

"Way too long," Tatsuya said with a smile. "Hikari, this is Hawes, the assistant director of the museum. Hawes, this is Hikari from my hometown."

"Nice to meetcha!" I said with a small wave.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Hikari," Hawes replied. "Since you were kind enough to visit, I'll give you kids a tour of the museum."

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Osha! (Yay!)" Oshawott piped up, feeling just as excited as I was.

Hawes smiled and then turned toward the skeleton. "Like Tatsuya said, this skeleton is of the Dragon-type Pokemon Dragonite. There's a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a fossil." Then he led us to a strange-looking rock. "This rock is amazing! It's a meteorite! It contains some kind of energy from space!"

"So. Cool!" I exclaimed as I gazed at the meteorite. Then something else caught my eye. I looked to my right to see a large, smooth white stone. "Hawes, what's this?"

Hawes walked over to where I was. "Oh, this? It's an ordinary old stone. It was found near the desert, but other than the fact that it's old, it doesn't seem to have any value."

"It's pretty to look at, though," Tatsuya commented as he joined me.

"Yeah, it is," I muttered. I had no idea why that white stone was so intriguing. I just couldn't help staring at it. It wasn't until I felt a gentle tug on my arm from Tatsuya that I finally looked away.

Hawes led us to the back of the room where there was a single door. "The Pokemon Gym is just beyond here. At the end of the Gym, a very strong and kind Gym Leader is waiting. By the way, the Gym Leader Lenora happens to be my wife!"

"Really?! That's awesome!" I said. Then I looked back at Tatsuya. "C'mon, I wanna battle her right now!"

"Whoa, slow down there, champ," Tatsuya said as he grabbed my arm again. "You don't have a Fighting-type Pokemon yet, do you?"

"Eh?" I asked, tilting my head.

Tatsuya let go of my arm before continuing. "Lenora uses Normal-type Pokemon. If you have a Fighting-type Pokemon, it'll give you a huge advantage."

"Oh yeah!" I responded, slightly embarrassed. "And no, I don't have one. Where can I find one?"

I got my answer when Tatsuya led me to a forested area outside of Nacrene City. "This is Pinwheel Forest," he explained. "Around here, you can find plenty of Fighting Pokemon. Timburr are the most common, but I once saw a Throh up by Challenge Rock. That's where we're going to go, cuz a lot of strong Fighting Pokemon test their strength there."

He led me through the tall grass. As we walked, I began to hear punching sounds. When we got to the top of a hill, we saw a blue Pokemon wearing a karate uniform punching a large rock. "Whoa, that's a Sawk!" I said, recognizing it immediately.

**A wild Sawk appeared!**

"_Sawk, the Karate Pokemon. The sound of Sawk punching boulders and trees can be heard all the way from the mountains where they train."_

"Good eye, Hikari!" Tatsuya praised. "You're pretty lucky, Sawk aren't very common around here."

"Thanks. I actually learned some self-defense moves from a Sawk a few months ago," I explained, blushing as I spoke. Then I noticed something about the Pokemon in front of us. There was a scar over his right eye, the same scar that the Sawk I knew had. A realization came to me, and I slowly started walking toward the Karate Pokemon. "Sensei?" I called.

Sawk suddenly stopped punching, and he quickly turned toward me and launched a punch at me. I just barely dodged it before a Low Sweep knocked my feet out from underneath me, making me land flat on my back. The breath had been knocked out of me, and all I could see was Sawk looking down at me.

_Tatsuya's POV_

"Hikari!" I cried out when she hit the ground. Hikari had gone and done the one thing that someone should never do: disturb a Sawk's training. I rushed out and was about to pull a Poke Ball off of my belt, but Sawk just glared at me intensely. I glared back, and continued to do so as I very slowly walked over to Hikari, careful not to make any sudden movements that might make the Fighting Pokemon attack me. Victini stayed as still as he could on my shoulder.

I knelt down next to her and looked at her with concern. "Are you hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked as I held up two fingers.

"I-I'm fine, Tatsuya," Hikari answered as she sat up with a groan.

Then much to my surprise, Sawk held out a hand toward Hikari. "Sawk sawk," he said.

The younger Trainer smiled and accepted the scarred Pokemon's hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. "No, it's OK. I forgot I'm not supposed to disturb your training. But sensei, is that really you?" When Sawk nodded, her smile grew even bigger. "It's been a while! How are you?"

I just watched as Hikari was actually having a conversation with Sawk. Obviously I couldn't understand half of it, but from what I had gathered, this was the very same Sawk who had taught her self-defense. I smiled to myself. I always found it amazing that Hikari could understand Pokemon so well. That combined with her impressive skill in Pokemon battles, and I could tell she was going to be a great Trainer someday.

"…tini. Victini!" A tiny hand waving in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked as I looked at the Victory Pokemon now floating in front of me.

"Victini. Victini, victi?" he asked with a smug smile. I could tell what he was asking: whether or not I liked Hikari.

"Well, I don't dislike her," I answered simply. Despite Victini's annoyed look, I didn't answer the question any further. Truthfully though, I had mixed feelings about Hikari. All my life, I had seen her like a little sister, but then I left on my journey two years ago and eventually lost contact with her. I was so happy when I ran into her back in Striaton City because I had a chance to pass on what I had learned to her. I was her big brother again, just like the old days. Somehow, I felt at ease whenever she was around. What could that mean…?

"Hey Tatsuya, good news!" Hikari said suddenly. "Sawk-sensei said that he would join my team if I beat him in battle!"

"Really? Awesome!" I replied. "Good luck!" And with that, I stood back and watched the battle unfold.

Hikari called out a Pidove; a good choice, considering that Fighting Pokemon were weak against Flying Pokemon. Sawk used Focus Energy and I could see his eyes lock on to Pidove. Then Hikari gave her first command. "Use Air Cutter!" Sawk crossed his arms in front of himself to try to defend himself against the razor-like winds.

Once the wind died down, Sawk struck back with a Rock Smash attack. The attack sent Pidove flying backwards, but it got right back up with some encouragement from Hikari. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pidove quickly flew at Sawk and slammed right into the Karate Pokemon, not causing very much damage, but he did take a step backwards.

Sawk then changed his stance and launched a Double Kick at Pidove. "Watch out!" Hikari shouted. Pidove flew up into the air and successfully dodged the kicks. "Good, Pidove! Now Gust!" Once again, Sawk took up a defensive stance to guard against the strong winds. The young Trainer saw her opportunity and reached into her bag. She pulled out a Great Ball – a ball with a higher catch rate than a standard Poke Ball – and threw it at the Karate Pokemon. "Great Ball, go!" The ball opened and Sawk disappeared into it. A few seconds later, the ball stood still on the ground.

"Alright! Way to go!" I cheered, running over to Hikari and giving her a quick hug. "Okay, take a break and then you and Sawk can train against me."

"Me? Battle you?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yep!" I said with a nod. "It'll be good for you, trust me!"

"OK!" Hikari said. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were flushed. I wasn't sure, but she sometimes seemed nervous around me and I couldn't figure out why. Oh well, I could think about that later. Right now, there was training to be done.

Once we had rested a while, the two of us stood up and got ready for a Pokemon battle. "I'll have Victini referee. That way, he won't have any influence on whether I win or lose," I said.

"Fair enough," Hikari agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," I teased, earning a glare from the younger Trainer. Victini flew to the side of our battlefield, raised his hand into the air, and then signaled the start of the battle.

**Tatsuya is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Hikari!**

"Go, Sawk-sensei!" Hikari threw the Great Ball and Sawk appeared, ready for action.

"Go, Raticate!" I tossed a Poke Ball up into the air and a large, brown rat burst out. I had caught Raticate during my travels in the Kanto region, and it was about the same level as Lenora's Pokemon, so I felt it was appropriate.

"_Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon. It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls."_

"Wow, I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Hikari said in amazement. "Still, a battle's a battle! Low Sweep!" Sawk launched a kick at Raticate's legs, and it was right on target.

"Use Crunch!" Raticate leapt toward Sawk and bit down on his leg with what would be bone-shattering force on a human. While I knew Dark-type attacks were weak against Fighting types, the attack still did a fair amount of damage.

"Double Kick now!" The Karate Pokemon managed to kick Raticate off of his leg before kicking it again. Raticate rolled backward until it came to a stop in front of me. Victini held out a hand in Hikari's direction, signaling her victory.

**Tatsuya lost to Pokemon Trainer Hikari!**

"Holy Miltank! You've caught a strong one, Hikari!" I exclaimed with a laugh. It had been a long time since I had lost a Pokemon battle, let alone so quickly, but I was actually pretty happy that it was Hikari I had lost to. I recalled Raticate and walked over to the younger Trainer. "Good job! I think you're more than ready for Lenora!"

"Ya really think so?!" she asked excitedly.

I nodded. "But it's starting to get late. We need to head back to the city before it gets too dark."

Hikari pouted. "Aww!" she groaned. But she grew quiet when I took her hand and began leading her out of Pinwheel Forest. Victini flew back over to his usual perch on my shoulder.

When we reached Nacrene City, we headed straight for the Pokemon Center. I handed my Pokemon over to Nurse Joy when suddenly I heard "Uh-oh."

I turned toward Hikari. "What's wrong?" Then I noticed that she was holding seven Poke Balls. It turned out she had been carrying one too many Pokemon! "No worries, just send one of them to Professor Juniper. She'll take good care of them."

It was a tough decision, but eventually Hikari sent her Purrloin to Professor Juniper's lab. We ate dinner and then we talked for a while longer before deciding to turn in. I was just about to go into my room when Hikari called my name.

"Um, thanks for today and for battling with me. I had a lot of fun!" she said with a smile, her cheeks flushed.

For some odd reason, I felt my cheeks turn red too. But I kept my composure as I replied, "Yeah, I had fun too. I'll meet you at the Nacrene City Gym tomorrow morning, OK?"

"Uh-huh," Hikari said with a nod. "G'night, Tatsuya."

"Good night, Hikari," I answered before going into my room. I allowed Victini to fly off my shoulder before I removed my hat, sweater and shoes and just flopped down on the bed. Victini then floated down and landed on the bed before cuddling up next to me.

Today really was a lot of fun. The only thing that bugged me was N's presence at the Nacrene Museum. Why was he so friendly toward Hikari? Why did she trust him so easily? Just what was he planning? All I knew was that I would never allow that guy to hurt Hikari. If she knew who he really was, it would surely break her heart.

**While today had its ups and downs for the two Trainers, tomorrow promises to be just as eventful when Hikari takes on the Nacrene City Gym Leader. Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: I thought it would be interesting if some parts of the story were told from Tatsuya's POV. This chapter was really a test, so let me know if you want to see more of this, OK? Thanks! ^^**

**Author's note 2: From now on, I'll be keeping track of Hikari's line-up, just to avoid confusion. Her current line-up is Oshawott, Lillipup, Pansear, Pidove, Blitzle and Sawk.**


	13. Nacrene Leader Lenora

**Yay, chapter 13 is up! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep it up! **

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari managed to successfully capture a Sawk, who just happens to be her former self-defense instructor. Now she is ready to take on Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader! But there is one unforeseen obstacle…**

"Riddles?" I asked as Tatsuya and I walked toward the Nacrene City Gym. "Are you serious?!"

"Sorry Hikari," Tatsuya said with a shrug. "Lenora likes to test a Trainer's wisdom as well as their strength."

I sighed with frustration. "I've never been so good with that sort of thing."

"Victi (Uh-oh)," I heard Victini mutter, and I could hear Oshawott snickering.

We got to the gym and went inside, not stopping until we reached the door at the back of the room. Hawes was waiting right next to the door. "Welcome back, you two," he greeted. "Ready for the Gym challenge?"

"You bet!" I answered.

"Very well. In this Pokemon Gym, if you answer questions hidden in books, you can move forward," Hawes explained. "For your information, the first book is 'Nice to Meet You, Pokemon.' If you don't know where the book is, please ask anyone!"

I nodded and opened the door. I stepped inside to see a huge library. I had never seen so many books in my life! I had no idea where to begin. Luckily, I spotted a kid with a Patrat reading a book nearby. "Excuse me; do you know where the book 'Nice to Meet You, Pokemon' is?"

"Sure. It's in the children's section over there," the boy answered, pointing in the direction of the correct section. His Patrat mimicked his actions.

"Thanks," I said before heading over to the children's section. Tatsuya quietly followed me. Once I got there, I started scanning the shelves for the right book. I finally found it and I started leafing through the pages quickly. Right in the center of the book, there was a note on a piece of paper. It read:

"_Pokemon Trainers!_

_I am the Gym Leader Lenora! I hid four memos in this library. Each of them has a question. Can you solve the questions and come find me? Now this is the first question!_

_Q: What is the first Pokemon you met in this Gym?_

_The hint is… on a bookshelf in the middle row! Now, try to find it!"_

I looked at Tatsuya again. "That's easy. That kid had a Patrat with him," I said. "All we have to do is find a book about Patrat."

"Not bad," he said with a nod. "Let's go find it, then."

We headed for the center of the library, where we found the section on Pokemon. It took me a few minutes, but I managed to find a book called "The Biology of Patrat." I opened it up, and another memo fell from the pages.

"_As I thought, that question was easy. Well, this is the second question!_

_Q: Flame burns inside its body, and it gives off smoke from its head while it runs… What is this book?_

_The hint is: Somebody may be reading it."_

"Aw man," I muttered. This time it was an honest-to-goodness riddle. I figured it had to be a Fire-type Pokemon, and quickly looked around for anyone reading a book in the Pokemon section. I spotted a little girl in the aisle across the way and walked over. "Excuse me, which book are you reading? I found a memo, and it said to look for a book someone is reading."

"What does the memo say?" the girl asked. I handed her the memo and she read it over before answering. "I'm reading a book about Tepig, but is this book the correct answer?"

That was a face palm moment for me. "No it isn't. If a Tepig gives off smoke, it's from the nostrils, not the head."

The girl nodded quickly. "That's correct!"

"Thanks anyway," I said as I took the memo back and rejoined Tatsuya at the last shelf. "Well, that wasn't the right one." I growled in frustration. "What Pokemon gives off smoke from its head as it runs?" Then I noticed the smug grin on Tatsuya's face. "What's with you?"

"I was just thinking, maybe the answer to this memo isn't a living thing," he answered.

_Not a living thing? _I thought. _Then what is it? A teapot? No, that's steam out the spout. Not even close… _I felt something gripping my leg. I looked down to see Oshawott pointing at a woman wearing a lab coat who was reading a book by the back row. I walked over and tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but which book are you reading?"

The woman smiled. "Taking the Gym challenge, huh? What did the last memo say?" Once again, I showed her the memo. "Well, I'm reading a book called 'The Structure of a Locomotive.' Is this book the correct answer?"

I thought for a minute before answering. A locomotive has fire burning inside it, and it gives off smoke from its head while it runs. "Yes, I think it is."

"That's correct!" the woman said. "Here, I'll let you read this book."

"Yes! Thank you!" I said, relieved to get that question out of the way. I found the third memo on the back cover.

"_It's impressive you found this place! That's what I'd expect from a challenger like you! Well, this is the third question!_

_Q: If you heat it up in a pot, it'll be delicious. What is this?_

_The hint is on a bookshelf closer to the entrance than here!"_

"Ooh, a question about food! That's more like it," I muttered. I headed over to a shelf that was close to the entrance and started scanning the shelves again. I finally found a book called "Sweets for Pokemon." This time, I took my time reading it and even let Oshawott look. "Check this out, Oshawott," I said pointing to one passage. "It says that there are sweets called 'Poffins' made from Berries in the Sinnoh region. They're made by heating the Berries in a pot."

"Nice work," Tatsuya complimented. "Heh, I remember making Poffins. It was pretty fun, and my Pokemon really liked them."

I paused in my reading to look at the older Trainer. "Tatsuya, where'd you catch that Raticate again?"

"The Kanto region," he said immediately. "Why?"

He also knew that the skeleton in the museum was a Dragonite from the Kanto region. "Unova, Kanto, Sinnoh… just how much traveling have you done?" I asked in an amazed tone.

"A fair bit," he answered. I could tell he was being modest. "Found the memo yet, or are you and Oshawott too busy drooling?"

"Har har, I just found it, funny man," I said sarcastically. "This should be the last question."

"_Did you manage to get here without being tricked by the questions? Now, this is the last question!_

_Q: From this bookshelf… Move five to the left, ten to the right, ten to the right again, and two to the left. Now, where is it?_

_The hint is… Find it by yourself!"_

I smiled to myself. "So it's a treasure hunt, is it? No problem!" I followed the instructions until I reached the end. I looked up and saw the girl from earlier. She was still reading the book about Tepig. "Sorry to bother you again, but can I see that book please?"

"OK, here you go!" she said as she handed me the book. I opened it and found the last memo.

"_You've managed to get here. Well done! You seem to have wisdom as well as strength! I look forward to our battle!_

_Gym Leader Lenora"_

"Oshawott, osha! (Hikari, up here!)" Oshawott piped up. He had climbed up the shelves and found a switch in an empty space.

"Good job, buddy! Hit the switch!" I told him. Oshawott threw the switch and the bookshelf started moving. He quickly hopped down and into my arms and we watched as a hidden staircase was revealed. "That must lead to the Gym. Let's go!" And I raced down the stairs with Tatsuya close behind.

We followed the passage until we reached a large room with a battlefield in the center. In the very back of the room, there was a desk with several books piled on top of it. Behind the desk was a woman with dark skin and a huge head of teal hair that matched her eyes. "Excuse me, are you Lenora?"

"Wait one second, honey," she said as she finished writing something in a notebook. Then she stood up and walked over to us. "Sorry about that, I tend to get caught up in my research once in a while."

"No worries, auntie," Tatsuya said with a smile.

The woman's eyes lit up when she saw the older Trainer. "Tatsuya, is that you?! It's been way too long!" Then she looked over at me. "Is that your girlfriend? She's a cutie!"

Tatsuya's face turned red. "She's not my girlfriend, auntie!"

"Well, she should be!" the woman said with a smile, causing Tatsuya to look away to try and cover up his embarrassment. I couldn't help but giggle, and neither could Oshawott and Victini. The woman's attention then turned back to me. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lenora, the director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene City Gym Leader!"

"My name is Hikari from Nuvema Town," I said with full confidence. "I'm here to challenge you to a Gym battle!"

"That's quite the introduction, Hikari from Nuvema Town," Lenora commented. "I accept! I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokemon you've so lovingly raised!" And with that, she moved to the other end of the battlefield while Tatsuya, Oshawott and Victini moved to the sidelines.

A referee appeared and declared, "This battle between the Gym Leader Lenora and the challenger Hikari is about to begin!" He gave the signal, and the battle began.

**Hikari vs Lenora!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Lenora!**

"Herdier, come on out!" Lenora called as a dog Pokemon who looked kind of like Lillipup appeared on the battlefield.

"_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon and the evolved form of Lillipup. It has black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage it receives."_

I immediately reached for the Great Ball on my belt. "Go, Sawk-sensei!" The Karate Pokemon leapt out onto the battlefield and got into a fighting stance.

Lenora got a curious expression on her face. "Sensei? That's a pretty interesting nickname," she commented.

"Oh, it's not a nickname. He's my self-defense teacher, so I call him 'sensei,'" I explained.

"(Respectful as always, Hikari-san)," Sawk-sensei said with a small smile.

The Gym Leader let out a soft chuckle. "I'm already starting to see what kind of Trainer you are! Herdier, Leer!" Herdier Leered at the Fighting Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" Sensei lowered his stance and focused his attention on his opponent. "Now Low Sweep!" The Karate Pokemon delivered a fierce kick to Herdier's legs, knocking it to the ground.

"Hang on, Herdier! Use Retaliate!" Herdier stood back up and leapt toward sensei, striking it several times. Despite him holding up his arms to protect himself, he received a fair amount of damage.

"Double Kick now!" Sawk-sensei kicked Herdier twice in rapid succession, and the Loyal Dog Pokemon fell, unable to get up.

"Herdier is unable to battle. Sawk wins!" the referee announced.

**The foe's Herdier fainted!**

"Awesome job, sensei!" I shouted. "Keep it up!"

"(You too are doing well, my student)," Sawk-sensei complimented.

Lenora recalled Herdier and pulled another Poke Ball out of her pink apron. "No matter how grim the situation, I'll use my research skills to find a winning strategy! Come on out, Watchog!" A tall, rodent-like Pokemon burst out of the ball.

"_Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon and the evolved form of Patrat. When they see an enemy, their tails stand high, and they spit the seeds of berries stored in their cheek pouches."_

"Hit 'im with Rock Smash!" Sawk-sensei threw a powerful punch, hitting Watchog perfectly.

"Retaliate!" Watchog suddenly began attacking sensei with reckless abandon. Its strikes were much stronger than Herdier's, and sensei was forced onto his knee.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned about my teacher.

"Hikari!" Tatsuya called from the sidelines. "Retaliate gets stronger if an ally faints in the previous turn!"

_Oh yeah, and Herdier fainted right before this turn,_ I thought. I quickly gave Sawk-sensei a Super Potion, and he was back on his feet.

"Watchog, use Crunch!" The Lookout Pokemon bit down on sensei's arm.

"Now Double Kick!" Sensei seemed to remember yesterday's battle with Raticate, where he had been in the same position as he was now. He kicked Watchog away before striking again with the second kick. Watchog was sent flying backward, and it hit the ground hard.

"Watchog is unable to battle. Sawk wins!" the referee declared. "The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!"

**The foe's Watchog fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Leader Lenora!**

"Sensei, you were amazing!" I cheered as I hugged my teacher, who was beaming like he just won a tournament.

Lenora recalled Watchog and gave me her biggest smile yet. "My theory about you was correct. You're more than talented… You're motivated! I salute you!"

"Thanks!" I replied.

I heard shouting, and I turned to see Tatsuya running toward me. "Hikari, you did great!" he exclaimed as he hugged me. I felt my face heat up instantly, and it stayed that way even when he pulled away. Tatsuya turned to Lenora. "So what did you find out from your research?"

Lenora looked at me. "Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming." She continued speaking as she reached into her apron and pulled something out. "You are a Pokemon Trainer worthy of receiving the Basic Badge!" Lenora opened up her hand and a badge that resembled the spine of a book was in her hand. I took the badge and I looked at it happily.

**Hikari received the Basic Badge from Lenora!**

"Here, I also want you to have this TM," she added as she pulled out a small disc and placed it in my hand.

**Hikari obtained a TM67 Retaliate!**

I opened my mouth to thank Lenora when a cry of "Deeear!" interrupted me. Everyone turned and saw Hawes run in. "Dear! Come quickly! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!"

Lenora's eyes widened. "What? What's going on?!"

**The celebration over Hikari's victory in the Nacrene City Gym is short-lived as Team Plasma strikes again! What could they want in the Nacrene Museum? Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Tatsuya is in no way related to Lenora, but he grew fond of her the first time they met, and vice versa. He calls her "auntie" out of affection.**

**Author's note 2: I thought it'd be interesting if Sawk used Japanese honorifics. He seems like the kind of Pokemon who would.**


	14. Bonenapped!

**Yay, chapter 14 is up! Please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**Author's note: It seems I've made a mistake regarding Oshawott's Razor Shell attack. Up until a few days ago, I never actually saw the attack in action and I assumed that the shell is thrown rather than used as an actual blade. The only excuse I can offer is that Oshawott's method of executing the attack is only temporary and he will grow out of it once he evolves. Sorry for any confusion! ^_^'**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Previously, Hikari managed to defeat the Nacrene City Gym Leader Lenora and earn the Basic Badge. However, the celebration is short-lived when Hawes reports that Team Plasma is causing trouble in the museum!**

"Dear! Come quickly! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!"

"What? What's going on?!" Lenora ran toward the doorway leading out of the Gym. "Hikari, Tatsuya! You come, too!" she called back.

"Right behind ya!" I said as Tatsuya and I dashed out of the Gym. "What's Team Plasma doing in a museum, of all places?" I asked Tatsuya as we ran.

"Hawes said something about bones," the older Trainer answered. "Maybe they're gonna try to revive some of the fossils in the museum."

"Is that even possible?!" I said in complete surprise.

"Oh yeah! But whether that's their intention or not, we've gotta stop them!" he said, his voice filled with determination.

We burst into the museum to find half a dozen Team Plasma grunts surrounding the Dragonite skeleton. Lenora was the first to step forward, and boy was she mad! "Now, you wait! Enough fooling around!" she yelled at them.

One of the grunts turned toward us. "So you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokemon liberation!"

"You're crazy!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "There's no way you'll get away with this!"

"Shut it, kid!" another grunt shot back. "To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes!"

The first grunt pulled something out of his pocket. "Well, then, here's our smoke screen!" He threw down the item in his hand and a thick cloud of smoke filled the room.

"Wait!" I shouted before coughing from the smoke. I could hear the others coughing around me.

I then heard Tatsuya's voice shout, "Shiftry, use Defog!" There was the sound of a Poke Ball opening, and a gust of wind cleared away the smoke. Once the smoke was gone, I turned to see a large brown Pokemon with a white mane that covered most of its face. It had fierce yellow eyes and a long pointed nose, and its hands each consisted of three long green leaves.

"_Shiftry, the Wicked Pokemon. By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses."_

"Whoa…" was all I could say. But then Shiftry pointed behind me. I turned around and I couldn't believe it! "The Dragon Skull! It's gone!" I cried. I heard Tatsuya growl in frustration.

Lenora didn't say anything for a few seconds. She just stared at the now-headless skeleton. "What's going on?" she finally asked.

Hawes was really freaking out. "Oh! Oh! We have to go after him!"

Tatsuya nodded. "Let's go! They couldn't have gotten far!" And he sprinted out of the museum with the rest of us right behind him. But when we got outside, there was no sign of Team Plasma. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

"Where'd who go?" a voice asked. I turned to see a man with wavy brown hair. He was wearing a light green shirt, a red scarf, and red and green striped pants. "Good day, Lenora. Find any good Fossils lately?"

"This is a surprise visit!" Lenora said, her previously angry face replaced with a smile. "Are you suffering from artist's block again? Hikari, this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!"

"Oh yeah, Tatsuya mentioned you yesterday! Nice to meetcha!" I said holding out my hand to shake.

Burgh blinked for a minute before responding. "…Eh? Oh, nice to meet you too. And it's good to see you again, Tatsuya."

"You too, Burgh," Tatsuya said shaking his hand.

"Seems hectic or something around here," he said, noting the state of our group. "What's up?"

"What's up?!" Lenora shot back. "Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!"

Suddenly, I heard two more people coming our way. I whirled around thinking it might be Team Plasma, but it was just Cheren and Bianca. "Oh, hi, Hikari!" the blonde Trainer greeted cheerfully. "What's everybody doing here?" She blushed when she saw Tatsuya. "Oh, hi, Tatsuya."

"Hey, Bianca, Cheren," he said with a quick wave.

Cheren cocked an eyebrow. "Guys, is there some kind of problem?"

"I'll say there is! Team Plasma stole a Fossil from the museum!" I answered. "Lenora, these are our friends, Cheren and Bianca. They're Trainers, too."

"I see," the dark-skinned Leader muttered. "OK then. Let's split up and search. I'll head this way," she said pointing to her left. "Cheren and Bianca, I want you to stay here at the museum. Burgh, Tatsuya and Hikari, you three search Pinwheel Forest! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Tatsuya and I said as we saluted at the same time. We then looked at each other and… was that a blush I saw on Tatsuya?

"I'm counting on you, everyone!" Lenora said before taking off down the road.

Once she was gone, Burgh looked at me and Tatsuya. "So, are you raring to round up our robbers?"

I tried not to laugh when I answered. "Yeah, let's get 'em!" Before I left, I went over to my friends. "You guys'll be OK here, right?"

"For now, all we need to do is protect the museum, right?" Cheren asked nonchalantly. "We'll be fine, you do your part." Then he turned around and headed inside the museum.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bianca cried as she ran inside after Cheren. And with that, Tatsuya, Burgh and I rushed toward Pinwheel Forest.

Once we reached the edge of the thicker part of the forest, we stopped for a few minutes. Burgh walked a couple steps ahead of us, and then turned around to face me and Tatsuya. "If they manage to scuttle off into the forest, we might have trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head.

"There are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest – the road that goes straight and the path that winds through the woods," Tatsuya explained.

"Right," Burgh said with a nod. "I will take the straight road after them! If they're not there, I'll block the exit."

"OK, then Tatsuya and I will take the other way to see if Team Plasma is hiding in there somewhere," I said, but I still looked at Tatsuya to see if that was alright.

The older Trainer nodded. "It's basically a single path, so I'm sure we won't get lost."

"Good. Let's do this for Lenora's sake!" Burgh said as he stuck his hand out. Tatsuya and I placed our hands on top, and so did Oshawott and Victini. We then went our separate ways.

Pinwheel Forest was pretty thick, but there was still a path that had been carved out by many others who had passed through over the years. Having spent a lot of time in the forest that surrounded Nuvema Town, I was in my element here. It wasn't long before we found the first grunt. "Hold it!" I called as Tatsuya and I revealed ourselves.

The grunt clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You stubborn brats! When I'm through with you, you won't be able to chase us anymore!" He then called out a small crocodile Pokemon.

"_Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon. They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping."_

I was about to grab a Poke Ball when Tatsuya stepped forward. "I'll handle this one." He then reached for one of his Poke Balls and let it fly, revealing Shiftry once again.

"Sandile, use Sand Tomb!" Suddenly, a harsh sandstorm began whipping around us. Tatsuya and I lowered the brims of our caps to shield our eyes from the sand, and Oshawatt and Victini hid behind our heads.

"Shiftry, Energy Ball now!" The Wicked Pokemon followed Tatsuya's command and conjured a green ball of energy in his hands before launching it at Sandile. The attack hit home, and Sandile was down for the count.

The grunt started running. "Come on! You're just a kid – a kid on an ego trip!" he shouted back. He tripped over a root, causing him to fall forward.

Tatsuya immediately rushed up, knelt down and grabbed the grunt's collar. "Spill it! Where's the Dragon Skull?" he demanded with an intense look on his face. It was kinda scary, really.

"Too bad! I haven't got anything!" the grunt smirked. "If you want to get it back, you're just gonna have to look for my associates!"

Tatsuya growled and reluctantly released the grunt. He then walked back over to me, his expression a little softer. "Sorry you had to see me like that. I can be a little… intense when it comes to these kinds of people. You wouldn't believe how many Pokemon robbers I've run into during my travels."

I shook my head. "No, it's OK. I totally understand! These guys make me mad, too."

"Good to know," he smiled. "Let's keep going. You can get the next one."

"Yay!" I cheered as we continued down the forest path.

Sure enough, we found another grunt further down. She spotted us and put on a sly expression. "My, my. Could you be looking for something?"

"We could be looking for Berries, but we're not!" I joked, resulting in a snicker from Oshawott and Tatsuya. Then I got serious and called out Pansear to battle the grunt.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Purrloin, use Fake Out!" The grunt's Purrloin burst out of its ball and leapt toward Pansear. It clapped its paws right in front of the High Temp Pokemon, creating a shock wave that sent it backwards. "Now Fury Swipes!" Purrloin took advantage of its opponent's state of shock and started scratching away.

"Come on, Pansear! Use Lick!" But instead of licking its opponent, Pansear shot a fireball which exploded on contact with Purrloin.

"Alright!" Tatsuya exclaimed pumping his fist. "Pansear learned Flame Burst!" Victini cheered next to him.

"That does it!" the grunt yelled. "Purrloin, Pursuit!" The Devious Pokemon rushed forward and rammed into Pansear.

"Pansear, Flame Burst one more time!" Pansear let one more fireball fly and it hit its target, knocking out Purrloin.

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Alright, mind telling us where the Dragon Skull is?" I asked crossing my arms.

The grunt shrugged. "Sorry! I'm empty-handed. Do I look like the kind of girl to carry a heavy load?"

I sighed. "Good point. C'mon Tatsuya, let's keep looking." I recalled Pansear and continued down the path.

We ran into one more grunt, but Tatsuya made quick work of him. It turned out he was stalling for time, so we rushed down the path hoping to catch Team Plasma before they got away.

Finally, we reached a small clearing where we saw a single grunt carrying the Dragon Skull. "Need a hand?" Tatsuya called.

"No, I got it," he replied before looking behind him. When he saw us, he nearly jumped. "Pursuers? Uh, ha ha. Kids like you – beat some of us?!"

"'Fraid so, pal," I said crossing my arms. "Now hand it over! That belongs to the museum!"

The grunt sighed, placed the skull on the ground behind him and pulled out a Poke Ball. "That can't be helped, but… I'll take you on now!"

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunt called out a Patrat while I called out Pansear. "Use Fury Swipes!" Pansear immediately slashed away at its opponent.

"Crunch!" Patrat leapt forward, but Pansear managed to dodge the Crunch attack.

"Flame Burst!" One fireball later, and Patrat was down.

**The foe's Patrat fainted!**

After that Patrat was recalled, another one took its place. _Again?_ I thought. _Seriously, what is it with these guys and Patrat?_ Needless to say, that Patrat didn't last very long either.

**The foe's Patrat fainted!**

"You're doing great, Pansear!" I encouraged my Pokemon.

"Pan pansear pansear! (Just doin' my best!)" Pansear said with a smile.

Finally, the grunt sent out a Sandile. I recalled Pansear and Oshawott hopped off my shoulder and onto the battlefield. "Torment!" At the grunt's command, Sandile Tormented Oshawott, making it mad.

"Bad idea, buster! Oshawott, Razor Shell!" Oshawott grabbed its shell and threw it right at Sandile, knocking it senseless. "Now Water Gun!" A blast of water, and Sandile was knocked out.

**The foe's Sandile fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Fine! Take your stupid skull!" the grunt shouted, stomping aside so we could get to the skull.

**Hikari obtained the Dragon Skull!**

"Yes!" I exclaimed as Tatsuya and I dashed over to the skull. "Now we just have to get it back to the museum!"

But before we even moved it, I heard the grunt say something to himself. "So the dream our king had – the dream we had – won't come true…"

"Huh? The king? What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. Whatever he was talking about, the mention of this "king" seemed to make Tatsuya clench his fists.

Just then, an old man wearing dark brown robes walked up to the grunt. "How are you holding up, fellow subject of the king?"

The grunt looked shamefully at the old man. "Gorm of the Seven Sages! I'm mortified that this skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain, was stolen from us so easily."

_Who's this guy? _I thought._ A higher-up in Team Plasma?_

The man called Gorm placed a hand on the grunt's shoulder. "It's not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokemon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated."

"You guys thought that this was a legendary Pokemon?" I asked in surprise. That explained a lot!

"Indeed," Gorm answered, turning toward me and Tatsuya. "But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

Tatsuya immediately slid in front of me. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" he said in a low, threatening voice.

"Oh sweet!" another voice piped up. We all turned to see Burgh coming from the other side of the clearing. "The Bug Pokemon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye? This important-looking guy! Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?"

Then Lenora showed up behind us. "The others didn't have anything…" She stopped talking for a second when she saw Gorm. "And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?"

"So it would seem," I said with a nod.

Gorm looked all of us before speaking. "I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokemon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokemon with full force! But the odds are a little against us now." He then looked at my companions. "To you, the Bug Pokemon user Burgh, the Normal Pokemon user Lenora and the Trainer Tatsuya, I say… Know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."

"How poetic," Tatsuya muttered sarcastically.

"This time, we shall retreat quietly," the old man continued. "To secure the liberation of Pokemon, we will steal Pokemon from Trainers! Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you." He then turned away from us. "In any case, we will settle this matter someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I…" As Gorm started to walk away, another smoke screen was thrown down.

"Not again!" I exclaimed in-between coughs. When the smoke cleared, Team Plasma was gone and the Dragon Skull remained on the ground.

Lenora shook her head. "They're a speedy bunch," she muttered. She then looked at Burgh. "What are you planning to do, Burgh? Are you going to chase them?"

"Hmmm…" Burgh thought for a minute before making a decision. "We got back the stolen skull, and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do. I think I'll be heading back, Lenora…" Then he turned toward me. "Well… I'll be waiting for your challenge at Castelia City's Pokemon Gym."

"Yeah, me too!" I said with a nod. "See you then!"

Burgh smiled, and then as he walked past Tatsuya, said to him, "She really is cute. I'd hang on to her if I were you."

For the second time today, Tatsuya blushed furiously. "Now hold on a second! She is not. My. Girlfriend!" he shouted after Burgh, not even noticing the giggling Victini behind him.

"Yes, indeed. I'm certainly looking forward to it," the Castelia Leader said, completely ignoring the irritated Trainer. Then he disappeared down the path.

Lenora walked up to me. "Hikari! That's the Dragon Skull you two worked so hard to get back, right?"

"Uh-huh, and it's all yours, Lenora!" I said as I stepped aside.

The Nacrene Leader gave a warm smile. "Hikari, thank you so much. With a kind Trainer like you taking care of them, the Pokemon with you must be happy."

"Osha osha! (You bet we are!)" Oshawott piped up from my shoulder.

"Here is a token of my appreciation," she said as she reached into her apron and pulled out a small black stone. "Please use it carefully!"

**Hikari obtained a Moon Stone!**

Tatsuya, who had calmed down by that point, looked over. "Whoa, that's a Moon Stone! Some Pokemon evolve when you use it on them."

"That's right! And thank you for your help too, Tatsuya," Lenora said as she patted his head.

"No problem, auntie," the older Trainer said with a smile.

Then Lenora lifted up the skull. "Now I must take the Dragon Skull back to the museum. See you!"

"Take care of yourself!" I said as I waved goodbye. Then Lenora left the clearing.

A few seconds later, Tatsuya fell backward onto the grass. "Hey Hikari, after all that excitement, do you wanna just lie here for a while?"

"Yes definitely!" I said, quickly following his example and falling right next to him. Oshawott and Victini also laid down on the grass.

As we watched the clouds go by, Tatsuya said, "You know, we've really only gotta cross a bridge to get to Castelia City. Do you wanna go together?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Sure!" I blurted out, my cheeks practically burning.

Tatsuya laughed. "Great! We'll camp out here, then." Then he looked back up at the clouds and closed his eyes, apparently dozing off. After a while, I also fell asleep, happy that I would be traveling with the boy I liked.

**And so once again, Hikari has thwarted Team Plasma's plans. Tomorrow, she and Tatsuya will head to Castelia City, where Burgh waits for her challenge at the Pokemon Gym. Stay tuned!**


	15. A Date in Castelia

**Alright, chapter 15 is up! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I love you guys so much! Please keep it up! XD**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon or Vocaloid.**

**Last time, Hikari and Tatsuya assisted Lenora in retrieving a stolen Dragon Skull from Team Plasma. Today, they will be traveling to Castelia City, where the Gym Leader Burgh awaits.**

_Tatsuya's POV_

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

My hand felt around until it found my Xtransceiver. Opening my eyes, I brought the device to where I could see it. The time was 7:30, exactly when the alarm was supposed to go off. I got dressed before waking up Victini and exiting my tent. The sun was shining in the little clearing in Pinwheel Forest, and I stretched my arms as I got ready for another day. Only this time, I wouldn't be traveling alone.

I looked over at the tent next to mine, where Hikari was most likely still asleep. Back home, she was infamous for several reasons, one of which was that she had a tendency to sleep in pretty late. I peeked in and sure enough, there she was, softly snoring as she held her Oshawott like a stuffed animal. The Sea Otter Pokemon must've heard me, because its eyes opened and it smiled as it looked at me. "Morning, Oshawott," I greeted. "Could you wake up Hikari for me?" Oshawott nodded and I ducked back out of the tent.

I started putting together some rice balls for breakfast. Luckily, I had enough to make two for each of us. I then prepared some Pokefood for my and Hikari's Pokemon and gave a few macaroons to Victini, who munched on them happily. Satisfied with my work, I took the five Poke Balls from my belt and threw them into the air, releasing the rest of my team. Aside from Victini, I had Samurott, Raticate, Shiftry, Ampharos and Bronzong today.

"_Samurott, the Formidable Pokemon and the fully evolved form of Oshawott. One swing of the sword incorporated in its armor can fell an opponent. A simple glare from one of them quiets everybody."_

"_Ampharos, the Light Pokemon. The tip of its tail shines brightly. In the olden days, people sent signals using the tail's light."_

"_Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokemon. It brought rains by opening portals to another world. It was revered as a bringer of plentiful harvests."_

Suddenly, I heard a splash and a yelp come from Hikari's tent along with "I'm up, I'm up! Was that really necessary?!" I couldn't help snickering. It seemed Oshawott had to resort to the wake-up call it had used back in Striaton City. The tent flap was thrown open and Hikari glared at me, her face and hair soaked from Oshawott's Water Gun attack.

I smiled back at her. "Morning, sleepyhead!" I said a little more cheerfully than I probably should have. I was a morning person, and she obviously was not, so I couldn't resist teasing her about it. "What's with that look? I didn't tell Oshawott to Water Gun you." Hey, technically I wasn't lying.

"Tatsuya, exactly what time is it?" Hikari growled.

I glanced at my Xtransceiver. "It's about twenty till eight," I answered. "Why don't you get dressed and we can have breakfast?"

Hikari seemed to calm down a bit and she closed up her tent again. A few minutes later, she came out fully dressed but rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Sheesh, do you always get up this early?"

"Yeah, I like to start my day early," I said as I took a bite from my rice ball. "Let out the rest of your Pokemon, too."

The younger Trainer nodded and reached for the Poke Balls on her belt. "C'mon out, guys!" she called as she let out her remaining five Pokemon. Her line-up consisted of Lillipup, Pansear, Pidove, Blitzle, Sawk, and of course, Oshawott. As they started eating, she took one of the rice balls I had made for her. "Thanks for the food!" she said before taking a bite. As she was eating, she noticed that Oshawott was staring at my Samurott. "Heh, looks like someone's got an admirer," she commented.

"It makes sense, since Oshawott will eventually evolve into Samurott," I said. I then watched as the two Water Pokemon started chatting. It was nice to see that Samurott was getting along so well with Hikari's Pokemon.

After we ate, we recalled our Pokemon, packed up camp and headed out of the forest. It wasn't even an hour before we reached the edge and I could see Skyarrow Bridge just ahead. "That, Hikari, is Skyarrow Bridge. We cross that, and we'll be in Castelia City."

Hikari's eyes were wide with fascination. "Wow… I've never seen such a huge bridge! Are we really gonna walk across it?!"

I just smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry; we won't be walking the whole way." And with that, we started toward the bridge. There was a loop on our end of the bridge, and even there I could feel vibrations from the vehicles driving on the lower part. Once we got onto the main part, we stopped for a minute. "It'll take us forever to walk across this," I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out a collapsible bike.

"Lucky! You have a bike?" Hikari said enviously.

"Uh-huh," I nodded as I quickly unfolded it. As soon as I was finished, I sat down on the seat and gripped the handlebars, steadying myself with one leg. I looked over at Hikari. "Hop on; there are some pegs on the back wheel. Sorry Victini, you'll have to ride on Hikari's shoulder for a while."

"Victi," the Victory Pokemon replied as he fluttered onto Hikari's shoulder.

Hikari gripped my shoulders before stepping onto the pegs. "OK, I'm ready."

"OK, hang on!" I said before I kicked off and started pedaling across Skyarrow Bridge.

_Hikari's POV_

My hands gripped Tatsuya's shoulders and the wind blew through my hair as we rode. I looked to the side and I could see the ocean sparkling in the sun. I occasionally waved to other pedestrians, who waved back. Several Ducklett flew overhead, and I heard Victini shouting "hello" to them.

_"Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokemon. These bird Pokemon are excellent divers. They swim around in the water eating their favorite food - peat moss."_

Skyarrow Bridge was much larger than I'd originally thought, but we would definitely get across faster on Tatsuya's bike. I thought to myself that it wouldn't be a bad idea to get one. It would certainly make traveling easier. Of course, I wasn't complaining about getting to ride on the back of a bike belonging to the boy I liked. Every once in a while, he would glance back and ask how I was doing, which made me smile.

After riding for who-knows-how-long, I could see the Castelia City skyline up ahead. "There she is – Castelia City, the largest city in the Unova region!" Tatsuya exclaimed as we neared the end of the bridge. He stopped the bike and we dismounted for a minute to admire the view.

I was still speechless at the sheer size of the city! I couldn't even imagine what it would be like once we were actually inside! There were many towering skyscrapers, and the harbor had several docks, some of them with boats and even a ship. "I've never seen anything like it!" I exclaimed.

"Ha ha, that's the general reaction," Tatsuya said with a laugh. "Just stay close to me. It's really easy to get lost in the crowds." After a few minutes, Tatsuya put away his bike and we got off the bridge.

"Castelia City

A City of Grandeur"

Once we got into the city, I noticed that it seemed a lot bigger up close. The entrance connected to the street next to the harbor, much to my delight. On the other hand, the streets were filled with people. Tatsuya hadn't exaggerated.

We stopped by the Pokemon Center, where I took the opportunity to buy some supplies from the Poke Mart. Once I was done, we headed back out. "OK, the first place we should go is Mode Street," Tatsuya stated. "That's where you can get the city's famous Casteliacones!"

"Any place with food is fine by me!" I said as I followed the older Trainer down Mode Street. I could already see the long line coming from the Casteliacone stand. "Wow, guess they're pretty popular."

"Yeah, there's always a line. Hope you don't mind," Tatsuya said apologetically.

"Not at all," I replied. After about fifteen minutes, we finally made it to the counter. "I'll have one Casteliacone, please!"

"One for me too, please," Tatsuya piped up. "I'll pay for it."

"OK, here you go!" the lady behind the counter said as she held out two ice cream cones.

I was about to take one of them when I saw one move. _That's weird,_ I thought. Then just as I took the cone, a face appeared on it and it hopped right out of my hand! "Whoa! What was that?!" I cried in surprise.

Both Tatsuya and the lady were laughing like crazy as the "Casteliacone" sped off down the street. "Th-that wasn't a Casteliacone, that was a Vanillite!" Tatsuya snickered.

"Seriously?" I muttered.

"_Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. The temperature of their breath is -58° F. They create snow crystals and make snow fall in the areas around them."_

Once the lady had calmed down, she apologized. "Sorry about that, that little Vanillite keeps popping up. I don't know where it came from, but it likes to pose as a Casteliacone and trick my customers." Then she pulled out another ice cream cone. "Here's another one."

"Thanks, and don't worry about it!" I said as I accepted the ice cream.

**Hikari obtained a Casteliacone!**

Tatsuya and I continued to walk as we ate our Casteliacones. We went into Studio Castelia, where several artworks featuring the legendary Dragon Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom were on display. I immediately thought of N when I saw these, and I silently wondered how he was doing. After that, we headed to the central plaza, where we watched a trio of dancers give a street performance. Then we headed down Gym Street where, needless to say, the Castelia Gym was located.

"Castelia City Pokemon Gym

Leader: Burgh

Premier Insect Artist"

"So what do you think? Do you wanna challenge Burgh now?" Tatsuya asked.

I thought about it for a minute and then shook my head. "Nah, I think I'll do it a little later," I answered. "Besides, my Pokemon could stand some more training, and it'll be dark soon."

Tatsuya smiled. "That's very smart, Hikari. I'm impressed! OK, I'll take you to the Battle Company tomorrow. There're plenty of people there you can battle with."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. Not one second later, Cheren walked out of the Gym. "Hey, Cheren! How's it goin'?"

"Hey, Hikari, Tatsuya," Cheren greeted. "I just challenged the Gym Leader Burgh. He's a seasoned Gym Leader. He made me work for that Gym Badge!"

"So you won?" I asked.

"Congrats!" Tatsuya complimented.

Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose. "Thanks. But for me, Bug-type Pokemon aren't much of a challenge."

_Says the guy with the Grass starter,_ I thought.

Cheren then got a determined look on his face. "I'm going to keep winning like this against all of the Unova region's Gym Leaders! Then, I'll head for the Pokemon League and outperform the Champion!" His gaze turned to the sky as he continued talking. "If I do that, everyone will admit what a strong Trainer I am… That will make me feel truly alive…"

I looked at my friend in amazement. He was on his way to fulfilling his dream, and he seemed determined to achieve it. N showed the same drive when he told me he was going after Zekrom back in Nacrene City. Those two both had their dreams, but I still wasn't entirely sure what my dream was.

After saying goodbye to Cheren, Tatsuya and I walked down to the harbor. Tatsuya stopped when we came to the first dock, and he looked at Victini. "Sure brings back memories, huh Victini?"

"Victini (It sure does)," Victini said with a nod.

"? Is there something special about this dock?" I asked.

"This is Liberty Pier. That boat right there can take you to Liberty Garden Island," Tatsuya explained, pointing to the only boat at the pier. "That's where I met Victini."

"Aww!" I said. "Should I leave you two alone for a minute?"

"You don't have to leave, we just need a minute," the older Trainer said before looking back out at the pier. His gaze seemed so solemn, so far away. I had never seen Tatsuya like that.

When he returned, he said, "OK, I want to go to one more place, and then I'm hitting the sack. Is that OK with you?"

"Fine by me," I answered as we walked along the harbor. Then we turned onto a narrow street where Tatsuya led me to a little place called "Café Sonata." We sat at the bar and drank lemonade as we listened to a musician play a soft song on his guitar and sing along.

_We're not children anymore, but_

_Just getting hurt in vain_

_Even if I hug you, your heart slips away_

_I want to capture your heart_

_Let's kiss, hiding in a car_

_So no one can find us_

_Are you crying or giggling?_

_Your thin shoulder is shaking_

_Nobody's at the pool, _

_Moonlight is floating on water_

_You sneak in and splash waves_

_You show me shaking pale lips, laughing_

_Let's kiss, hiding in a car_

_So no one can find us_

_You're too tired and fall asleep_

_I watch over you as long as I can_

_Let's kiss, hiding in a car_

_So no one can find us_

_Are you crying or giggling?_

_Your thin shoulder is shaking_

Finally, we walked back to the Pokemon Center. "Today was so much fun! I'm glad I could spend the whole day with you," I said, my cheeks flushing as I spoke.

Tatsuya also blushed and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, me too." He led me to my room and we stood in front of the door for a minute. "Don't forget, we're starting your training again in the morning." 

"OK, mom," I joked. Then I hugged him. "G'night, Tatsuya."

"Good night, Hikari," he said as he returned the hug. Then we parted and went into our own rooms. I fell onto the bed, but didn't go to sleep. Today was like one big date! If this was what it would be like traveling with Tatsuya, I was going to enjoy my journey!

**After an exhausting day, Hikari and Tatsuya finally rest up. In a couple of days, Hikari will challenge the Castelia City Gym, and only time will tell what happens! Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: The lyrics of the song the musician sings is a rough translation of "Let's kiss, hiding in a car" by the Vocaloid KAITO. **


	16. Team Plasma and the Mischievous Boy

**Hey guys, I really wanna thank you for all your kind words! The number of reviews this story has gotten has surpassed the 24 reviews of "Lost in Twilight Town!" Thank you very, very much!**

**Ok, ok, enough out of me. Here's chapter 16. Please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**It has been a few days since Hikari and Tatsuya made it to Castelia City. Hikari has spent those days training for her battle with the Gym Leader Burgh. Now that day has arrived, and she is raring to go!**

After I woke up (courtesy of a Water Gun to the face again!) I found that a note had been slipped under the door. It read:

"_Went ahead to Castelia Gym. Meet you there._

_Tatsuya"_

I got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked out of the Pokemon Center. The past few days had been pretty crazy because of all the training, but I felt pretty confident about this Gym Battle. I had already chosen my team: Pidove, Oshawott and Pansear. I was so ready for this!

As I walked by the harbor, something suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked to see a small child. His hair was slate-gray and his eyes were a light blue. He was wearing a black hoodie, gray pants and red sneakers. But one odd thing about him was he seemed to have a short, bushy tail. I quickly dismissed it, thinking it might be a good-luck charm or something.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Are you lost?" I asked. But the boy just kept looking up at me, not saying a word. I knelt down to his eye level. "Are your parents around?" Still no answer. "What's the matter, Purrloin got your tongue?" I joked. A smile this time; I was making progress. Then he suddenly reached up and pinched my nose before running off. "Ouch! Hey!" I shouted as I started chasing him. I could hear the kid laughing as he ran. He suddenly turned onto a pier, and I was about to follow him when I crashed into someone.

I fell on top of the person, and it took me a few seconds to recover. "Ow, who'd I hit?" I muttered as I rubbed my head. My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was the fabric of a light blue jacket. I looked up and nearly squealed when I saw who I had landed on. "T-T-Tatsuya!"

The older Trainer had landed flat on his back and his cap had been knocked off. He groaned as he moved a hand behind his head. "Wha… Hikari?" he mumbled as his eyes opened and he saw me. His eyes suddenly widened and his whole face turned red.

"S-Sorry!" the two of us said at the same time as we quickly stood back up. We then just kinda glanced at each other, both blushing furiously. Victini, who had managed to avoid getting mowed down, fluttered over to Tatsuya and handed him his cap. _I'll get that kid for this,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh good, you're here, too," a familiar voice said, snapping Tatsuya and I out of our awkward moment. The voice belonged to Burgh, and he looked pretty serious. Standing next to him was a young girl with very long purple hair and tanned skin.

Tatsuya straightened out his cap before turning to face me. "Oh yeah! Hikari, we've got trouble! Team Plasma's in Castelia City!"

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Sadly no," Burgh said, shaking his head. "Team Plasma… They took this young lady's Pokemon." For a second, I thought he meant the girl next to him, but she moved to the side revealing a blonde-haired Trainer, her eyes filled with tears.

"Bianca!" I cried as I rushed over and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm OK," she sniffled. "But Hikari, is there anything we can do? My Munna… Team Plasma took it…"

My eyebrows furrowed. The Munna that we had worked so hard to rescue back in the Dreamyard was once again being victimized by Team Plasma! I slowly pulled away from my friend. "Did you guys see what happened?" I asked the others.

"Yeah," the purple-haired girl said with a nod. "I heard this lady's scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could. But this city is so big and so crowded… I'm afraid I lost them…" The girl hung her head in shame.

Burgh placed a hand on her shoulder. "Iris… You did everything you could." That name sounded familiar. I remembered Tatsuya mentioning a girl named Iris back in Striaton City. This must've been her.

"But that's so bad!" Iris shouted whipping her head toward Burgh. "Taking people's Pokemon is really bad! 'Cause it's really nice when people and Pokemon are together! They each have something the other doesn't, and they help each other!" I smiled. This girl was really something.

"Iris…" Bianca muttered as she wiped her tears away.

Tatsuya nodded. "Agreed! Don't worry, Bianca – we will get that Pokemon back. Right, Hikari?"

"Yeah, you have our word," I promised. That earned a small smile from my friend.

"That being said, finding a person or a Pokemon here in Castelia City will be like finding a needle in a haystack," Burgh commented. Not soon after he said that, a female grunt appeared and immediately stopped in her tracks.

"I spy a Gym Leader?!" she cried out in surprise. "Last time went so well, I thought I'd grab another Pokemon… Rethinking… I need to get out of here!" And with that, she turned around and took off running.

"Let's go, Hikari, Tatsuya!" Burgh said. "Iris! You stay by this young lady's side." The three of us ran after the grunt only to lose her in the crowd.

"Grr! She's gotta be around here somewhere," I grumbled. Suddenly, I felt a tug at my arm. It was the little boy from before. "You again," I said. "I'm sorry, but I can't play with you right now." But the boy kept pulling my arm and pointing somewhere.

"Hey Hikari, I think he's trying to tell us something," Tatsuya said. "We should follow him."

I let out a sigh. "Well, we don't have anything else to go on. Lead the way!" The boy then pulled me down the street until we got to a building across from the gym. There were three grunts loitering by the entrance. "No way! Nice job, kid!" I said with a smile. "I'm buying you lunch when this is over, OK? Don't go away!" The boy gave a huge smile. _I guess he's not so bad, after all,_ I thought. _Pretty quiet, though._

Tatsuya ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks, kid." Then he looked at me. "This is definitely the place. Let's go."

Burgh, Tatsuya and I walked right up to the grunts. "Pardon me boys, is this the Team Plasma hideout?" I asked casually.

All three grunts jumped when they saw us. "No one's here!" one of them blurted out. "Not a soul! No other Team Plasma members, nor any of the Seven Sages are inside."

"Wow, and I thought the members of Team Galactic were blabbermouths," Tatsuya muttered with an amused expression. I snickered, despite not knowing who Team Galactic was.

The grunt glared at us. "If you think I'm lying, why don't we have a little battle and find out?"

"Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug. "I could use a little warm-up!"

The grunt seemed intimidated by that. "I… had a thought!" he said, turning to his two comrades. "I'll take care of this weak-looking runt, so you can show off by handling that tough-looking guy and the brat over there!" The other two grunts nodded and moved so they were facing Burgh and Tatsuya.

"Oh, please!" Burgh said as he rolled his eyes and tossed a Poke Ball. A tall, green Bug Pokemon appeared and assumed a battle stance.

"_Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokemon. Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves, using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk."_

Tatsuya called out his Samurott. "Hikari, we'll leave that one to you!" he called over.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunt let out a Sandile while I called out Lillipup. "Torment!" Sandile began taunting Lillipup, making it irritated.

"Lillipup, use Tackle!" Lillipup charged forward and delivered a hard Tackle to its opponent. Suddenly, the Puppy Pokemon started to glow brightly.

**What? Lillipup is evolving!**

Everyone stopped battling for a minute as Lillipup, still glowing, started growing in size. Finally, the glow died down and a Herdier stood where Lillipup was before.

**Congratulations! Hikari's Lillipup evolved into Herdier!**

"Wow! Look at you, Herdier!" I said in amazement. My Pokemon looked fantastic, and what was more, it was much stronger than before, which made the grunt even more nervous. "Let's finish this! Take Down!" Herdier rammed into Sandile, knocking it out in one hit.

**The foe's Sandile fainted!**

The next opponent was a Sandile, which was taken out easily with a combination of the newly-learned Work Up and Tackle.

**The foe's Sandile fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

A quick glance and I saw that Burgh and Tatsuya had thoroughly beaten their opponents. "Sorry guys, the jig is up!" I declared as Herdier growled next to me.

The grunts all backed away. "This is bad…" the grunt I fought said. "Badbadbadbadbadbadbad! Bad for Team Plasma! Or Plasbad, for short! It's in my best interest to go report to the Seven Sages right now!" And he and his comrades dashed into the building.

_What a nut,_ I thought with a smirk. Then I ran over to Herdier. "You, my friend, were amazing!" I exclaimd as I hugged the Loyal Dog Pokemon. It responded by licking my face. "Hey, stop that!" I giggled. It seemed one thing about it hadn't changed.

"Congrats on your first evolution, Hikari!" Tatsuya said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

A few seconds later, Bianca and Iris rushed up to us. "Phew, we got lost," Iris panted. Even with directions from the Xtransceiver, I couldn't figure it out!"

"Iris! Just in time!" Tatsuya said.

"Team Plasma is inside," Burgh said as he jerked his thumb toward the building. "The stolen Pokemon may be in there as well."

"OK, I'm going in!" Tatsuya said as he charged right in. The rest of us ran in after him.

When we got inside, we saw several grunts, two of whom were holding Munna, and Ghetsis along with two older men, one in dark grey robes and the other in light brown robes. Ghetsis gave us a cold smile. "My word, if it isn't the Gym Leader Burgh. And young Tatsuya, as well. I believe this is the first time we've actually met."

"The pleasure's all yours, believe me," Tatsuya shot back, his arms folded across his chest. Victini mimicked his actions as well as his glare.

Burgh stepped forward. "So, what would you say is the guiding principle of Team Plasma, anyway? 'Take what you want from people?'"

"Sounds about right," I muttered.

The man in the dark gray robes leaned toward Ghetsis. "I thought it would be amusing to prepare a hideout right in front of a Pokemon Gym, but we were detected more quickly than I imagined."

"Indeed," Ghetsis replied. "No matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations." Then his gaze shifted back to us. "Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?"

Iris's hand shot up. "I am! It's the black Dragon-type Pokemon, right?"

Ghetsis's face turned serious. "The truth is this… The black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. This black Dragon-type Pokemon shared its knowledge – and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokemon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created."

I clenched my fists. "What? I've never heard anything like that!"

Ignoring me, Ghetsis continued. "We shall bring back the hero and that Pokemon to Unova once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I – I mean, Team Plasma – desires!" I cocked an eyebrow at his slip-up. What was that all about?

Tatsuya was about to say something, but Burgh spoke up once again. "Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there's something about what you're saying I don't quite understand."

"Yes?" one of the old men asked.

"What is it?" the other one inquired.

"One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokemon. Even people meeting for the first time can talk about Pokemon. Talk, battle or trade," Burgh said, gesturing to me and Iris as an example. "Remember your speech at Accumula Town? You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokemon. For that, I thank you."

I turned to the Gym Leader. "Burgh, what're you talking about?"

"I wasn't finished," he said calmly. "At that time, I made a promise… I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokemon even more strongly!"

I was impressed. Burgh had been influenced by Ghetsis's speech in a whole different way! "Something like that happened to me, too," I chimed in. "I remember immediately after that speech, my Oshawott asked me if I was going to abandon him. I swore to him that I would never do that, and it made our bond even stronger!"

Burgh smiled. "Exactly. What you guys are doing… Aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokemon even more?"

Ghetsis was silent for a minute, but then he started laughing. "Myah-ha-ha-ha! You are quite hard to figure out – a little more intelligent than I'd expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this…" He then gestured toward the two old men flanking him. "From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages." Ghetsis then gave a slight bow of his head. "Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way. That girl over there… return her Pokemon!"

The instant Munna was released, it flew to Bianca and nuzzled her. "Munii! (Sis!)" it cried.

Bianca wrapped her arms around the Dream Eater Pokemon. "Th-Thank you! Munny, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Bianca! Why are you thanking them?" Iris asked angrily. "They take people's precious Pokemon!"

"It's just…" Bianca replied, her tears returning. "I'm… I'm so happy that my Munna is safe."

I smiled as I watched those two. "Aw, it calls you "sis"? That's so cute!" I said loud enough for Team Plasma to hear. I think I heard one of the grunts call me a "cheeky little brat." Oh well, I was used to it at that point.

Ghetsis closed his eyes. "The friendship between Pokemon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokemon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova – and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell…" A smokescreen later and Team Plasma was gone.

"Ya know something? I'm getting a little sick of their disappearing act," I muttered to myself.

"That seems to be a thing of theirs," Tatsuya said. "I've seen lots of bad guys use it: Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Teams Aqua and Magma…"

"What are you doing?" Iris interrupted him. "Why are you letting them get away?!"

Burgh smacked his forehead. "Gah! What do we do if anything's happened to the other stolen Pokemon?"

"It's OK," Bianca said. "Thank you, Iris! No one was hurt. More than anything, I got my darling Pokemon back again!" Munna nuzzled her again, and she hugged it even harder before returning it to its Poke Ball.

"OK, if you're happy…" Iris said, reluctantly dropping it.

Burgh looked at all of us. "What is everyone planning to do now?"

Bianca's eyes lit up. "Oh, it would be sensational to look around Castelia City, but…"

"Don't worry! I'll keep on being your bodyguard!" Iris piped up.

"That's great!" Burgh said with a nod of approval. "Iris is a dazzling Pokemon Trainer, but maybe not at home in the big city yet. So, a little give-and-take, hm! People and Pokemon need to help each other out!"

"Yeah!" I said in agreement. "Hey Bianca, if you wanna get a Casteliacone, I'd do it before the line gets too long!"

"Yeah, let's go! See ya!" Iris said as she grabbed Bianca's wrist and dragged her out of the building. I could hear Bianca shouting "Waaait!" as they ran off.

I looked over at Tatsuya. "Ya know, Team Plasma's got a little competition if they're looking for Zekrom. Cuz N's looking for it, too!"

Tatsuya's smile diminished. "Actually Hikari, there's something you should…"

But before he could continue, the little boy slipped in and walked up to me with something in his hand. "Whatcha got there, kiddo?" I asked, kneeling down to his eye level. The boy then held up the item, a small ball filled with smoke.

"That's a Smoke Ball," Tatsuya explained. "If you need to make a fast getaway, that's what you need. What'd you do kid, swipe it from Team Plasma?" The boy nodded, looking pretty proud of himself.

I laughed as I took the Smoke Ball from him. "Good job, kid! That'll show 'em!"

**Hikari obtained a Smoke Ball!**

The boy smiled and without warning, gave me a quick kiss right on the lips! "W-W-What was that?!" I stammered. The boy just laughed before he started running again. "Oh no ya don't!" I shouted before pouncing on the kid. "Gotcha!" But when I opened my eyes, I was no longer holding a child, but a fox-like Pokemon with the same colors that the boy was wearing. "What the heck?" The Pokemon struggled to get out of my arms, but I held him firmly.

"Whoa! Hikari, that's a Zorua!" Tatsuya said in amazement. "It's a really rare Pokemon!"

"_Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child."_

"Sweet!" I said as I looked at the Pokemon in my arms. He had stopped struggling and was smiling at me.

Burgh walked over. "Hikari, I think he's taken a liking to you."

"Well, he was really helpful," I said. "Do you wanna come with me, little guy?" Zorua's eyes lit up and he turned into the boy again to wrap his arms around my neck. "Ha ha, I'll take that as a yes!" I commented. Tatsuya and Burgh both laughed in amusement.

**And so with Zorua's help, Hikari and Tatsuya have rid Castelia City of Team Plasma. And now, Hikari is going to take on Burgh at the Castelia City Gym! Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: I'd like to personally thank dracula-key for suggesting I add Zorua to Hikari's team. Thanks, hon! **

**Author's note 2: And yes, little Zorua has a crush on our heroine! ^^**


	17. A Buggy Battle with Burgh

**Wow, that took longer than I'd hoped it would. Sorry about that! I wanna thank you guys for over 30 reviews! (including one from my mom! XD) Keep those opinions coming, cuz they're what keep me going!**

**Alright, here's chapter 17. Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Hikari's current line-up is Oshawott, Pansear, Pidove, Blitzle, Sawk and Zorua.**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari and Tatsuya crossed paths with Team Plasma once again. With a little help from the rare Pokemon Zorua, our heroes found their hideout and encountered Ghetsis, who revealed Team Plasma's intention to bring back the legendary black dragon. After all that excitement, Hikari is ready to take on Burgh at the Castelia City Gym!**

"Let me get this straight: A Pokemon stole your first kiss?" Mom asked over the Xtransceiver.

"Is it that hard to believe?!" I replied in frustration. "I've even got the little culprit right- Hey!" I had turned the Xtransceiver in Zorua's direction, but he had transformed into the boy again. He looked at Mom's image on the device with wide eyes.

Mom arched an eyebrow and gave an amused smile. "Hikari? That doesn't look like a Pokemon to me."

"Mom, he _is_ the Pokemon! He's a Zorua!" I tried to explain, only to receive chuckles from Mom and Tatsuya.

Tatsuya grabbed my wrist and positioned it so he could talk to Mom. "Sorry ma'am, it's been a pretty busy morning for Hikari and we're about to go into the Gym."

"Ah, of course. Don't let me keep you," Mom said with a smile. "And Tatsuya, thank you for looking after my daughter. You've become a fine young man."

"Aw, it's no trouble at all," Tatsuya said sheepishly, his hand behind his head.

"And you stay out of trouble, okay little one?" Mom told the "boy," who smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Mom," I muttered, not even bothering trying to correct her about Zorua again.

"Bye and good luck!" Mom said before hanging up.

I then glared at the transformed Pokemon. "You little… now Mom thinks I'm nuts!" Zorua just snickered before reverting to his true form.

Tatsuya chuckled again. "Yeah, Zorua can be tricky. You'll have to get used to his antics."

I returned Zorua to his Poke Ball just as we arrived in front of the Castelia City Gym. Tatsuya looked me right in the eye. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Let's do this!" And with that, we entered the Gym. The minute I walked in, I felt like I stepped into a hive. Honey ran down the walls, and there was even a wall of honey right in front of us. I could see a few paintings hanging on the walls, which I immediately guessed were Burgh's. It seemed even his Gym was a work of art, and I had to admit, I was impressed.

Tatsuya walked up to the honey wall. "The theme of this Gym is walking through walls. At first glance, these funny honey walls may look impassable or even impossible." As he talked, he hit the honey wall a couple of times with his hand only for it to bounce right back. "But if you try real hard, it'll work out." Then he took a few steps back before rushing at the honey wall. It stretched a bit before finally letting him through.

I followed his example, pushing at the wall until I fell through. When we got to the next wall, however, there was a gate blocking it. "Uh-oh, now what?"

"Oh yeah, some of the walls will be blocked at first. There should be a floor switch somewhere," Tatsuya said, looking around before spotting one. "There's one, right next to you."

I looked to my right and saw a yellow switch on the floor. I stepped on it, and while I did hear a gate lower nearby, it wasn't the one I wanted. "Guess I gotta find another switch," I muttered. Sure enough, I found another one and the gate was lowered.

We got to the next room and saw another barricaded wall. I immediately spotted a floor switch in front of me. However, the instant I stepped on it, a harlequin appeared right in front of me! "Ack! What the-?!" I exclaimed, jumping about a foot in the air.

"Ha ha, you didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" the harlequin chuckled. "Some of the switches have Trainers hiding under them."

At that realization, I glared at Tatsuya, who just shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Oh well," I sighed. "I guess I'll have to battle you before I go on?"

"Pretty much," the harlequin said as he balanced a Poke Ball on his finger. Then he let it fly, and a Sewaddle came out.

"_Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokemon. Leavanny dress it in clothes they made for it when it hatched. It hides its head in its hood while it is sleeping."_

**Hikari is challenged by Harlequin Jack!**

"OK then, here goes! Blitzle, come on out!" I shouted as Blitzle burst out of its ball. "Use Quick Attack!" Blitzle zipped toward Sewaddle and hit it in the blink of an eye.

"Razor Leaf, now!" Sewaddle let loose several razor-sharp leaves.

"Dodge, and use Flame Charge!" Flame Charge was a move that Blitzle had learned during its training over the past few days. Since Sewaddle was half-Bug and half-Grass, I knew this would work especially well against it. Sure enough, Blitzle stomped its hooves on the ground and flames surrounded its body. Then it took off at an incredible speed, avoiding the leaves before slamming into Sewaddle, knocking it out.

**The foe's Sewaddle fainted!**

"Yeah! Awesome job, Blitzle!" I cheered as Blitzle ran back to me. I hugged it around the neck as it happily nuzzled me. I looked over at Tatsuya, who gave an approving smile.

"It ain't over yet!" the harlequin called as he twirled another Poke Ball. He tossed it in the air, and this time a Venipede appeared.

"_Venipede, the Centipede Pokemon. Its bite injects a potent poison, enough to paralyze large bird Pokémon that try to prey on it."_

"Flame Charge!" Once again, flames coated Blitzle's body and it charged forward. 

"Protect!" Venipede rolled into a ball and although Blitzle hit it dead on, no damage was taken.

"Blitzle, you OK?" The Electrified Pokemon nodded. "Good, let's try something else. Thunder Wave!" Blitzle let loose a bolt of electricity which hit its opponent, paralyzing it.

"Poison Tail!" Despite being paralyzed, Venipede fought against it and slammed its glowing purple tail into Blitzle.

Blitzle winced as its body glowed purple, a sign that it had been poisoned. "Blitz, blitzle… (No, not now…)" I heard it mutter.

"Hang on, Blitzle!" I shouted as I fished an Antidote from my bag and used it on Blitzle. Within seconds, it was back in action. "OK, try Flame Charge again!" This time, the attack was successful, Venipede unable to avoid it due to its paralyzed state.

"Venipede, Rollout!" Venipede tried to move, but the paralysis stayed firm.

"One more Flame Charge oughta do it!" Blitzle charged, the attack hit, and Venipede was down for the count.

**The foe's Venipede fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Harlequin Jack!**

"Good job, Blitzle! You deserve a rest," I said as I returned the exhausted Pokemon to its Poke Ball.

We said goodbye to the harlequin before continuing through the Gym. I found yet another booby-trapped switch which led to another battle. With Blitzle resting, I had to use Pidove in order to defeat the opponent's Sewaddle.

"Nice job, Pidove! I'll give you a Potion so you'll be in shape for the Gym Battle," I said as I stuck my hand into my bag. But the second I turned my back, something started glowing white. I whirled around to see that the glow was coming from Pidove!

**What? Pidove is evolving!**

Just like Lillipup earlier today, Pidove began growing in size until finally, the glow faded and a Tranquill was standing before me. It let out a lovely call when it saw me.

**Congratulations! Your Pidove evolved into Tranquill!**

"_Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidove. It can return to its Trainer's location regardless of the distance separating them."_

"Whoa! Tranquill, you look awesome!" I exclaimed as I walked toward my newly-evolved Pokemon.

"Tranquill (Thank you)," Tranquill replied with a slight bow of its head.

Tatsuya smiled. "Looks like your chances of winning against Burgh have gone up." Victini nodded in agreement.

"I'll say! Oh, here's your Potion." I sprayed the Potion onto Tranquill before returning it to its ball.

Finally, we made it past the last honey wall and reached a staircase. We climbed up and reached a large platform, where Burgh was waiting on the other side. There was already a referee on standby. "Hello, Hikari, Tatsuya!" Burgh greeted with a smile. "Thanks again for your help."

"No problem, Burgh!" I replied as Tatsuya and Victini made their way to the sidelines. Zorua also got out of its ball and scurried over to Tatsuya to watch the battle.

"Aww, looks like you have a fan," Burgh said with a smile. "My Bug Pokemon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you." He then grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt. "Let's get straight to it!"

"Yeah, best not to let down my fans!" I joked. Even so, I winked at the others before preparing for battle.

The referee made his announcement. "This battle between the Gym Leader Burgh and the challenger Hikari is about to begin! Each Trainer shall use three Pokemon!" Then he gave the signal, and the battle began.

**Hikari vs Burgh!  
><strong>

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Burgh!**

"Go, Whirlipede!" Burgh called as he threw the ball and a gray Bug Pokemon took to the battlefield.

"_Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokemon and the evolved form of Venipede. Protected by a hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies."_

"Tranquill, you're up!" The Wild Pigeon Pokemon flew onto the field. "Use Gust!" Tranquill started whipping up a strong wind. 

"Struggle Bug, Whirlipede!" Burgh commanded.

_Struggle Bug?_ I thought. I had no idea what that move was. But as the Gust headed toward Whirlipede, it suddenly released a wave of energy. The Gust attack was blown right back at Tranquill! "What the heck?!"

"Oh, you don't know this move?" Burgh asked curiously. "When a Pokemon uses Struggle Bug, it attacks the opponent while resisting an attack."

"Oh. Thanks!" I called back. _From the looks of it, it didn't do much against Tranquill. Even so, it's something to be careful of,_ I thought to myself. "Let's try Air Cutter!" The Wild Pigeon Pokemon created razor-sharp winds which hit Whirlipede dead on.

"Snick! My switch was turned on!" Burgh exclaimed in surprise. "Poison Tail!" The Curlipede Pokemon started whirling around as its back end glowed purple. Then it launched itself at Tranquill, slamming into it and causing some damage.

"Tranquill, Roost!" Tranquill managed to steady itself before settling down on the ground and closing its eyes. A soft glow surrounded it for a few seconds before fading, and Tranquill's energy was restored. Burgh also took the opportunity to use a Hyper Potion of Whirlipede.

"Use Air Cutter again!" Tranquill took to the air once again and let loose more sharp winds. The attack was much stronger than usual, causing more damage. "Now finish it with Quick Attack!" Tranquill flew at its opponent and hit it straight on, ensuring Whirlipede's defeat.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle," the referee called. "Tranquill wins!"

**The foe's Whirlipede fainted!**

"Awesome job, Tranquill!" I exclaimed happily.

"I wouldn't get too excited," Burgh said as he recalled Whirlipede. "Go, Dwebble!" He threw another ball and this time, a hermit crab Pokemon appeared.

"_Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokemon. This Pokémon can easily melt holes in hard rocks with a liquid secreted from its mouth."_

"Uh-oh, looks like Dwebble is half-rock," I muttered as I closed the Pokedex. "Tranquill, return!" The Wild Pigeon Pokemon went back inside its ball. Then I grabbed Oshawott's Poke Ball and threw it. "It's your turn, Oshawott!" The Sea Otter Pokemon leapt onto the battlefield.

"Use Faint Attack!" Burgh ordered.

Dwebble pointed behind Oshawott. "Dwe dwebble! (Behind you!)" it cried. Oshawott turned its head, looking for the supposed danger and not seeing Dwebble move in until it was too late and it got slashed by the Rock Inn Pokemon's pincers.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Oshawott let loose a jet of water at Dwebble which was right on target. However, another Struggle Bug attack sent some of the water right back at Oshawott. "OK, use Razor Shell!" Oshawott leapt up into the air and detached its scalchop, ready to throw it.

"Smack Down!" Suddenly, Dwebble created a small orb of energy and threw it at Oshawott while it was still in midair. The orb hit him and Oshawott crashed to the ground before he could execute his attack.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Oshawott got up only to see that its scalchop had broken from the fall. "Oh no!" I cried. Without the scalchop, Razor Shell was worthless! Oshawott looked at the broken shell and then glared at its opponent. Then a familiar glow surrounded the Sea Otter Pokemon. "Oshawott?"

**What? Oshawott is evolving!**

Oshawott grew in size, and I could see his arms getting longer, and whiskers were growing on his face. Finally, the glow faded and a light blue otter-like Pokemon stood on the field with two new scalchops on its thighs. "Dewott, dewott dewott! (OK, now you've made me mad!)" it growled at Dwebble.

**Congratulations! Your Oshawott evolved into Dewott!**

"_Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon and the evolved form of Oshawott. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique."_

I was stunned at first. My first Pokemon had finally evolved! "Wow! Dewott, you look so grown up!"

Dewott was snapped out of his anger and he looked at me. "Dew, dewott! (Thanks, Hikari!)" he said, looking pretty darn proud of himself.

"You're welcome! Now let's finish this! Razor Shell!" Now that Dewott had two scalchops, we still had Razor Shell at our disposal. The Discipline Pokemon drew the scalchops like swords, crossed his arms and ran at Dwebble. Then he slashed at his opponent in an "X" formation, sending the Bug Pokemon flying. But oddly enough, Dwebble didn't faint.

"Hey Hikari, I think that Dwebble has the Sturdy ability!" Tatsuya called. "That means that it still has a little bit of energy left, even after an attack that should've taken it out in one hit!"

_That explains it,_ I thought. "Dewott, Tackle as hard as you can!" Dewott rushed forward and Tackled Dwebble, this time succeeding in knocking it out.

"Dwebble is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Dewott wins!"

**The foe's Dwebble fainted!**

"Yes! Dewott, I'm so proud of you!" I cried as I hugged the Water Pokemon. Dewott responded by holding up a paw, which I high-fived. Tatsuya and Victini were cheering form the sidelines while Zorua was watching in complete fascination.

Burgh recalled Dwebble. "Could this be time to bug out of here? No, no, I refuse to be squashed! Go, Leavanny!" And with that, he called out his last Pokemon.

"Dewott, return! Pansear, it's up to you!" Pansear leapt onto the battlefield and faced Leavanny.

"String Shot!" The Nurturing Pokemon shot a sticky string at Pansear, which wrapped around it and made movement difficult.

"Pansear, Flame Burst!" What happened next surprised everyone. Pansear shot off a fireball at Leavanny… which took it out in a single hit!

For a few seconds, all was quiet. Even the referee was stunned, but he snapped out of it after a few seconds and declared the results. "Leavanny is unable to battle. Pansear wins! The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!"

Burgh blinked a few times. "Is it over? Has my muse abandoned me?" he muttered, shocked at his defeat.

**The foe's Leavanny fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Leader Burgh!**

Tatsuya, Victini and Zorua all rushed over to me. Zorua got to me first and, turning into his boy form, leapt up to hug me around the neck. "Haha, thanks Zorua!" I giggled as I caught him in my arms, no longer mad about the incident with Mom earlier. I may have been imagining this, but I thought I saw Zorua stick his tongue out at Tatsuya. The older Trainer just smiled and hugged me anyway with the Dark Pokemon sandwiched in-between us.

Burgh walked over to us. "Aww… I lost," he muttered before a smile appeared on his face. "Whatever! Losing to you doesn't bug me because you are a-MAZ-ingly strong!" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge shaped like an insect's wing. "This is the Insect Badge! You beat me, so it's yours!"

**Hikari received the Insect Badge from Burgh!**

I set Zorua down before taking the badge. "Sweet!" I exclaimed as I looked at my third badge.

"Because I'm a generous guy, I'll also give you this," the Gym Leader said as he held out a small disc.

**Hikari obtained a TM76 Struggle Bug!**

I looked at Burgh and grinned. "Thanks for the match!" I said as we shook hands.

Burgh smiled back. "You're very welcome! Come back anytime!"

After we left, we celebrated my victory by getting Casteliacones. I bought one for Zorua as well, since I did promise I'd buy him food as a reward for helping us find Team Plasma. He ate the Casteliacone a little too quickly and got a bad case of brain freeze, the poor thing! Afterwards, we headed back to the Pokemon Center so everyone could get some rest.

I sat down on one of the chairs and started polishing my new Insect Badge. Tatsuya sat down next to me. "You were awesome today, you know that?" he said.

I blushed. "Y-You think so?"

"Yep!" he answered with a nod.

Then I remembered that he had tried to tell me something after we chased off Team Plasma. "Hey Tatsuya, weren't you going to tell me something back at Team Plasma's hideout?"

I saw his eyes darken for an instant, but his expression quickly returned to normal. "Nah, I'll tell you later. Don't wanna spoil your good mood!"

I cocked an eyebrow, but let it go at that. Today had been pretty crazy, and I needed the rest.

**Hikari now possesses three Gym Badges. Tomorrow, she and Tatsuya will be heading out for Nimbasa City, the home of the fourth Gym Leader! Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Yes, I know I was originally only going to have one Pokemon evolve in this chapter, but I kept getting a tie vote, so I came to a conclusion which (I hope) has left everyone happy! ^^**

**Author's note 2: While I was playing the game, I actually did defeat Burgh's Leavanny with a single Flame Burst attack! I'm not sure if that was supposed to happen or if it was pure luck, but I just had to put it in here! XD**


	18. A Street Fight and A Desert Battle

**Once again, thank you for all your reviews!**

**And now for your reading pleasure, chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Yesterday was quite a busy day for our heroes: They drove Team Plasma out of Castelia City and Hikari earned her third Gym Badge. Today, they will be heading out for Nimbasa City… as soon as Hikari's done with one last thing.**

I stood in front of the gate leading out of Castelia City, tapping my foot impatiently. This morning, I got a call from Bianca asking me to battle her. Apparently, she had been doing some training with Iris and her Pokemon had become stronger. But she seemed to be running a bit late.

Tatsuya was sitting on a bench next to me with Victini on his shoulder, as usual. "Relax Hikari, I'm sure she'll show up," he told me.

As if on cue, Bianca ran up to us. "Hello, Hikari! Sorry I'm late!" she panted.

"No worries, we weren't in any big hurry," I replied with a smile.

Bianca smiled back. "You remember the promise you made on the Xtransceiver, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, let's get right to our Pokemon battle!" The people in the street cleared the way for us, and we each took our positions.

Tatsuya stood to the side as our referee. "This battle between Hikari and Bianca will now begin! This will be a standard battle: whoever can defeat their opponent's Pokemon will be the winner! Ready? Start!"

**Hikari vs Bianca!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

"Go, Herdier!" the blonde Trainer called as her now-evolved Herdier appeared.

"Sawk-sensei, c'mon out!" Sensei took to the battlefield and immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Use Take Down!" Herdier rushed forward and slammed into its opponent.

"Karate Chop!" Sawk-sensei got into position before unleashing a powerful chop on Herdier, defeating it in one hit.

"Herdier is unable to battle," Tatsuya announced. "Sawk wins!"

**The foe's Herdier fainted!**

"Alright, sensei!" I cheered.

Sensei looked at its fallen opponent and bowed. "(Thank you for the match, Herdier-san,)" he said.

Bianca recalled Herdier and then called a Pansage onto the field. In turn, I switched out Sawk-sensei for Tranquill.

"Quick Attack!" Tranquill quickly flew forward and scored a direct hit on Pansage.

"Leech Seed!" A seed shot out of the tuft on Pansage's head and landed on Traquill before sprouting vines all over it and sapping its energy.

"Uh-oh, let's end this quick, Tranquill," I told my Pokemon. "Air Cutter!" The razor-like winds proved to be too much for the Grass Monkey Pokemon, and it fainted.

"Pansage is unable to battle. Tranquill wins!"

**The foe's Pansage fainted!**

This time, Bianca sent out Munna while I sent out Zorua. This would be my first time using the Tricky Fox Pokemon in battle.

"Fake Tears!" Zorua's eyes began to tear up, and he apparently started crying. Munna started looking around, as if trying to figure out what to do.

"Uh… Don't be fooled, Munna! Use Yawn!" Bianca commanded nervously. Munna gave a loud yawn, suddenly making Zorua a bit drowsy.

"Fury Swipes!" Zorua leapt forward and scratched at his opponent several times before hitting the ground and falling asleep. "Zorua, wake up!" I cried, but he kept snoring away.

"Psybeam!" A beam of psychic energy shot out from Munna's forehead and hit Zorua… but not a bit of damage occurred.

"Sorry Bianca, Psychic attacks don't work against Dark Pokemon!" I shouted as I gave Zorua an Awakening. "Now Faint Attack!" Now fully awake, Zorua took one step to the left before zipping the other way, confusing Munna long enough for him to strike, knocking the Psychic Pokemon out.

"Munna is unable to battle. Zorua wins!"

**The foe's Munna fainted!**

Zorua turned into his boy form and leapt into my arms, happy that he had won his first battle. "Good job, little guy!" I said as he nuzzled my cheek. This earned an "Awww" from the spectators.

Bianca recalled Munna and threw out one last Poke Ball, unleashing a pig-like Pokemon that stood on its hind legs. I quickly realized that her Tepig must've evolved at some point and it was now a Pignite.

"_Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Tepig. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke."_

In response, I called out Dewott. "Get ready, Dewott!"

"Flame Charge!" Pignite stomped the ground and was covered with flames in an instant. It charged forward, ramming Dewott at a surprising speed. It didn't do much damage, but its speed was now increased.

"Dewott, Water Gun!" Dewott shot a jet of water directly at Pignite, but the Fire Pig Pokemon managed to dodge it.

"Good one, Pignite!" Bianca encouraged. "Now Arm Thrust!" Pignite opened its palm and tried to strike Dewott. This time, however, the Discipline Pokemon was doing the dodging.

"Excellent dodging, Dewott! Finish it with Razor Shell!" Immediately, Dewott drew his scalchops and slashed at Pignite, stopping the assault and ending the battle.

"Pignite is unable to battle. Dewott wins! The victory goes to Hikari!" Tatsuya announced.

**The foe's Pignite fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

There was scattered applause when the battle ended, and then everyone left. It was just me, Tatsuya and Bianca. The blonde Trainer sighed. "I trained with Iris… and I still couldn't win…"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Bi, I think you're being a little hard on yourself."

"Thanks, Hikari," she said before sitting down on a nearby bench. Tatsuya and I sat on opposite sides of her as she kept talking. "I'll never be a strong Trainer like you guys or Cheren or Iris, but… You know, since we left Nuvema Town, I've met a lot of people and I've been thinking about what I want to do in life! When you look at it that way, Pokemon have given me a lot of new experiences."

Tatsuya smiled. "That's a good way of looking at it." Victini nodded in agreement.

Bianca smiled a little, and she twiddled her thumbs as she started talking again. "Having my Pokemon stolen was just really hard, and I felt really unsure…" Her smile widened as she looked up at the sky. "Still, I gotta say I'm really glad I went! I've learned so much on this journey. And I've also learned that being with Pokemon is really, really important!"

"That's the spirit!" I grinned punching her in the arm.

Bianca rubbed her arm before standing up. "OK, well, I hope to see you again soon! Bye-bye, Hikari, Tatsuya!"

"Later!" Tatsuya and I called as we waved to her. Once again, we exchanged quick, awkward glances. Bianca walked away until she disappeared into the crowd.

Tatsuya looked at me and smiled. "Well, shall we go?"

I nodded. "Yeah! To Nimbasa City!" I was full of enthusiasm when we passed through the gate leading onto Route 4.

Unfortunately, that enthusiasm was somewhat misplaced. It turned out Route 4 went through a desert, so it had frequent sandstorms. "Ow ow ow… I'm getting sand-blasted!" I complained.

Tatsuya looked over at me. "There's a safe house nearby. Try to hold out just a little bit longer."

"Easy for you to say! You've got sleeves!" I shot back.

Suddenly, Tatsuya stopped and started unzipping his jacket. He shrugged it off, revealing a simple black t-shirt underneath. Then he walked over and draped the jacket over my shoulders. "It's not much, but it'll protect your arms at least."

I blushed big time. I was wearing Tatsuya's jacket! "Th-thanks," I stammered. I pinched myself over and over to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

We walked a little further until we saw a hooded figure up ahead. "Excuse me!" I called. "Is there a safe house nearby?"

The figure turned and lowered his hood, revealing himself to be Cheren. "Hey, Hikari."

"Hey, Cheren!" I greeted. "Wow, you really did come prepared."

"It's just a light jacket, but it protects me from the sandstorm," he said as he looked me over. "Nice jacket."

"Actually, it's Tatsuya's," I said nodding at the older Trainer next to me.

"I'm just letting her borrow it for a while," he explained. "I can handle a sandstorm."

"Victini (Lucky you)," Victini piped up from inside Tatsuya's bag. The Victory Pokemon had hidden inside in order to avoid the storm.

"I see," Cheren muttered. "I've been waiting for you to get the Insect Badge. If you're here, that must mean you have it." He reached for a Poke Ball on his belt. "And now it's time to see which one of us is the stronger Trainer!"

"You wanna battle now? In the middle of a sandstorm?!" I asked in disbelief.

"It's possible to battle in such conditions," Tatsuya said. "It'll make the battle a little more difficult, but it's still possible."

"In that case, you're on, Cheren!" I shouted.

Once again, Tatsuya was our referee. He made the announcement, gave the signal, and the battle began.

**Hikari vs Cheren!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Go, Pidove!" Cheren called as the Flying Pokemon flew out of its ball.

"Let's do this, Blitzle!" I shouted as Blitzle entered the battlefield.

"Use Quick Attack!" Pidove surged forward and hit Blitzle dead on.

"Thunder Wave now!" Blitzle shot a jolt of electricity at Pidove, paralyzing it. "Now use Shock Wave!" As usual, the Shock Wave attack hit its target without fail, and Pidove fainted.

"Pidove is unable to battle. Blitzle wins!"

**The foe's Pidove fainted!**

Cheren returned Pidove to its ball. "You seem to understand the importance of the first attack well," he said to me.

"I'm not an amateur anymore, Cheren!" I said folding my arms. Was he trying to get on my nerves?

"Indeed not," he muttered before grabbing another Poke Ball. "Go, Liepard!" A large, cat-like Pokemon leapt onto the field.

"_Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon and the evolved form of Purrloin. These Pokémon vanish and appear unexpectedly. Many Trainers are drawn to their beautiful form and fur."_

"Blitzle, return! You're next, sensei!" Sawk-sensei quickly took Blitzle's place on the field. "Low Sweep!" Without hesitation, sensei launched a sweeping attack at Liepard, knocking it off its feet.

"Sand-attack!" Liepard got back up and kicked some sand up in sensei's face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes trying to get the sand cleared.

What sensei did next surprised me. He kept his eyes closed and stood still, as if waiting for Liepard to strike first. _Sensei, what are you up to?_ I thought.

Cheren shrugged and decided to take advantage of the situation. "Fury Swipes!" The cat Pokemon ran forward, claws bared. But just before the attack reached sensei, he launched a Rock Smash attack, sending Liepard flying.

"Liepard is unable to battle. Sawk wins!"

**The foe's Liepard fainted!**

"Wow! Sensei, how'd you do that?!" I asked.

He turned to me as he started rubbing his eyes again. "(Sand-attack is meant to lower the opponent's accuracy. I simply let it get as close to me as possible so my counterattack could not possibly miss.)"

"Clever!" I praised. That was sensei for ya!

The Karate Pokemon smiled, his eyes now sand-free. "(Thank you, Hikari-san.)"

Cheren recalled Liepard and let out a Panpour in its place. I responded by recalling Sawk-sensei and once again calling out Blitzle.

"Panpour, Fury Swipes!" Panpour began scratching at Blitzle like crazy.

Blitzle had already taken damage from the last battle, so I knew I had to end this one quickly. "Quick, use Shock Wave!" Suddenly, I was glad that Shock Wave never missed as Blitzle zapped its opponent. One more Shock Wave, and Panpour was down for the count.

"Panpour is unable to battle. Blitzle wins!"

**The foe's Panpour fainted!**

Cheren recalled the Water Pokemon and reached for the last Poke Ball on his belt. "Servine, go!" The ball opened and a now-evolved Servine appeared.

"_Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon and the evolved form of Snivy. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip."_

"Tranquill, you're up!" Tranquill flew out of its ball, ready for battle. "Use Air Cutter!" The Wild Pigeon's wings whipped up the razor-like winds, and despite taking serious damage, Servine stood its ground.

"Mega Drain!" Several small green orbs of energy came out of Tranquill's body and went to Servine, and its energy was somewhat replenished. "Now Leaf Tornado!" The tornado of razor-sharp leaves slammed into Tranquill, causing it to hit the ground.

"C'mon Tranquill, don't give up! Use Roost!" Tranquill settled itself on the ground and a soft glow surrounded it while it regained its energy. "OK, now use Quick Attack!" The Wild Pigeon Pokemon hovered before flying straight at Servine, hitting it.

"Wrap!" Vines shot out of Servine's back and tried to grab Tranquill, but the bird Pokemon proved to be quite agile, dodging any attempts at capture.

"Air Cutter one more time!" Once again, the winds tore at Servine until it couldn't stand it no more.

"Servine is unable to battle. Tranquill wins! The victory goes to Hikari!" Tatsuya announced.

**The foe's Servine fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Whoo-hoo!" I cheered, pumping my fist. "That was a great battle!"

"Servine, return!" Cheren said as the Grass Snake Pokemon disappeared into its ball. He then looked at me as I was hugging Tranquill and Tatsuya had his arm slung over my shoulder. "It's now clear to me," he said, getting my attention. "The reason you are so tough is the trust between you and your Pokemon."

I smiled as I patted Tranquill's head and returned it to its ball. "Yep, I guess that's it!"

Cheren nodded. "But… that shouldn't be a problem," he continued as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I can get more out of Servine and my other Pokemon, too." 

I rolled my eyes. Confident as usual.

RIIIIIINNG! RIIIIIINNG!

All three of us jumped when we heard our Xtransceivers go off. Cheren and I answered, butTatsuya's hadn't been ringing, so he didn't bother.

Professor Juniper's image appeared on the screen, mostly clear except for a little static, most likely from the sandstorm. "Hello there!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Professor, it's been a while!" I responded. "Oh, look who I ran into in Striaton City!" I turned the screen so she could see Tatsuya.

"Long time no see, Prof!" the older Trainer said with a wave.

"Tatsuya, hello!" she said with pleasant surprise in her voice. "You look so grown up!"

Tatsuya smiled. "Thanks."

"Professor Juniper, do you need something?" Cheren interrupted.

The professor tapped her chin. "I called Bianca too, but I guess she didn't hear the call. I wonder what she's caught up in." She shrugged. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to call her again later." It was then that her image started getting more static-y.

"Professor? Can you hear me?" I shouted.

"Yes, the signal's starting to break up," she responded. "I'll be waiting for you kids in front of the gate to Nimbasa City!" Then the screen went black.

"…Um, hello?" Cheren tried calling her again, but all he got was static. The signal was lost.

Tatsuya started walking away. "C'mon, the storm's starting to get worse!" he shouted as the wind became harsher. "The safe house is around here! Stay close!"

The three of us walked until we reached the safe house. The woman who ran it was more than happy to let us stay the night. I returned Tatsuya's jacket to him, and Victini came out of its master's bag with a sigh of relief.

After a while, we finally decided to turn in. There was only a bunk bed, so we decided that Cheren and I would each get a bunk while Tatsuya slept on the floor with a sleeping bag. I climbed onto the top bunk and cuddled up under the blanket, and a few minutes later, I was sound asleep.

**Today was somewhat exhausting for Hikari, having battled Bianca, Cheren and a sandstorm. Tomorrow she, Cheren and Tatsuya will reach Nimbasa City, where Professor Juniper and the fourth Gym Leader are waiting. Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Yeah sorry, it was pretty much battling the whole chapter. I promise the next chapter will have more material! ^^**


	19. Drama in Nimbasa

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my story this far! I really, truly appreciate it! Here is chapter 19. Enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Hikari, Tatsuya and Cheren are traveling Route 4 on their way to Nimbasa City. They've fought their way through the sandstorms and are almost at the gate, with only a Sandile blocking the way.**

"Tranquill, Air Cutter!" I shouted. The wild Sandile squeezed its eyes shut as the razor-like winds hit it. I saw my chance and pulled a Poke Ball out of my bag. "Poke Ball, go!" The ball hit Sandile smack on the nose before opening up and capturing it. It wiggled around a bit before settling on the sand.

**Gotcha! Sandile was caught!**

"Nice catch!" Tatsuya called as he and Cheren walked over. "The gate's just up ahead."

"Great! So what are we waiting for?" I said before walking toward the gate that would lead us to Nimbasa City.

As soon as we got in, I saw Professor Juniper waiting for us. "Hello, kids!" she greeted with her usual smile. "My goodness, Tatsuya, you've grown up so much!"

"Thanks, Professor," the older Trainer replied.

"Elesa called and was asking me all about Electric-type Pokemon, and I thought about you guys," the professor explained. "That's why I wanted to see you." She then reached into the pockets of her lab coat and pulled out six balls, black on top with a yellow "U." "Ta-da! Freebies for you!" she said with a grin as she gave three balls to Cheren and three to me.

**Hikari obtained Ultra Balls!**

"Sweet!" I said as I held the Ultra Balls in my hand. "Thanks a ton!"

"No problem!" Professor Juniper said. "I know it might seem strange for me to say, since I'm the one who asked you to complete the Pokedex, but please, remember to enjoy your journey!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I've been enjoying myself so far!" I said with a grin.

"Good! Of course, I'm not saying you can just neglect the Pokedex," she quickly added. "But you know that!"

"Ha ha, of course!" I laughed. Same ol' Professor Juniper!

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Bianca," the professor said as she started walking away from the gate. A few seconds later, she was gone.

Cheren took out his Pokedex and just looked at it for a minute. "It seems the professor gave us the Pokedex as a reason to send us on a journey. At least, that's what my mom told me." Then he looked up and faced me. "They wanted us to go out and see the world, so my mom, Bianca's mom, and your mom made a request to Professor Juniper."

I grinned. "That makes sense. But I had already made up my mind about going on a journey before they even made that request!"

"Heh, you would," Tatsuya said as he pulled down the brim of my cap. I glared at him in response and swiped his cap right off his head.

As Tatsuya chased me around trying to get his cap back, I saw Cheren crack a small smile. "So Hikari, what should we do now?" he asked as if he was trying to get my attention.

I stopped right in front of him before answering. "Well, the first thing I need to do is get to the Pokemon Center. I'm carrying one Pokemon too many right now!" As I was talking, Tatsuya grabbed his hat and set it firmly back on his head.

"Sounds like a plan," the bespectacled Trainer said. "I think I'd like to show the professor my thanks by going back to Route 4 and catching some Pokemon I haven't caught yet." Then he turned around and without another word, he left.

"He's going back to Route 4? What a nut," I muttered. Then I turned back to Tatsuya. "By the way, you look better without the cap."

Tatsuya blushed and looked away. "Y-You think so?" I nodded. He then took the cap back off and put it in his bag, at the same time letting Victini out of it. He then shook his head to shake out the hat hair. "Then just this once, I'll go the rest of the day without wearing my cap. But only if you do the same!"

"Fair enough," I said as I removed my cap and stuffed it into my bag. "C'mon, let's get going!" And with that, the two of us dashed through the gate to the city.

"Nimbasa City

Lit by the Flash of Lightning!"

Unfortunately, the minute we came through the gate, we ran into trouble. Two Team Plasma grunts seemed to be harassing an old man. An old man who looked a little familiar…

"Gramps! We know you run the Day Care!" one of the grunts shouted. "How do we know? Because we're Team Plasma!"

"Oh, not these guys again!" I grumbled.

"We are taking Pokemon away from people," the second grunt said. "Since you work at the Day Care, we figure you must have a lot of Pokemon! Hand 'em over!"

"What kind of nonsense is this?" the old man, who I now knew to be the Day Care Man, shouted.

"Gramps, over here!" I called, waving my hand to get his attention.

The old man looked over at me and Tatsuya. "Oh! Strong-looking Trainers! Please help me!" he cried as he hurried behind us.

The first grunt growled in frustration. "If you're gonna get in our way, we'll take your Pokemon, too!"

"Tatsuya, I got this one!" I said as I pulled a Poke Ball off my belt and prepared for battle.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunt sent out a Watchog while I sent out Sawk-sensei. "Crunch!" Watchog dashed forward and chomped down on sensei's arm.

"Sensei, Karate Chop!" One chop and Watchog was down for the count.

**The foe's Watchog fainted!**

The grunt then sent out what looked like a small trash bag. It was actually a Trubbish.

"_Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokemon. Inhaling the gas they belch will make you sleep for a week. They prefer unsanitary places."_

"Sensei, return! Go, Sandile!" My newest Pokemon took to the field.

"Use Sludge!" Trubbish shot a large sludge ball at Sandile.

"Sandile, use Dig!" The Desert Croc Pokemon quickly dug into the ground in order to escape the sludge. About ten seconds later, Trubbish was thrown into the air due to Sandile bursting out from underneath it.

**The foe's Trubbish fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

Both grunts were starting to panic. "This went downhill fast!" the other grunt cried. "So I think… We'd better… Ruuuun!" And the two grunts took off.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" I yelled.

"Wanna go after them?" Tatsuya asked, his expression serious.

"Nah, let 'em squirm for a while," I said with a smug smile.

Tatsuya laughed. "Good idea!"

"Thank you so much!" the old man said gratefully. "Please take this as a token of my gratitude." He then pulled out, much to my delight, a bicycle! "It's a brand-new Bike. I'd always planned on riding around Nimbasa City… but I never ended up riding it."

**Hikari obtained the Bicycle!**

"Wow! This is awesome! Thanks, gramps!" I said as I got on the bike, using one foot to balance myself.

"You're welcome, young lady!" the old man said with a smile. "I wish I had something to give you, young man."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't need a reward," Tatsuya said.

The old man then got a closer look at me. "Say, didn't you come to my Day Care on Route 3?"

"Yes I did!" I answered with a nod. "I left my Patrat there. How's he doing?"

"Well, he's no longer a Patrat," he replied. "He's evolved now, and taking good care of the other Pokemon and playing with the kids. I'll tell him you said hi, OK?"

"Thanks again, gramps!" I smiled as the old man walked away.

I collapsed the bike and put it in my bag. Now that the trouble was over for now, I finally got a good look at the city. One thing was for sure: this wasn't called the Entertainment City for nothing!

After going to the Pokemon Center and sending Sawk-sensei to the lab for a while, Tatsuya and I headed out to see the sights. "Nimbasa City has lots of things to see and do," the older Trainer was explaining. "There's the amusement park, Big Stadium, Small Court, and the Battle Subway."

As he was talking, we came up to a very colorful building. The word "Musical" flashed from the roof in pink neon. "Tatsuya, what's this?"

"That's the Pokemon Musical," he answered. "I've participated in it several times. It's pretty fun!"

"Cool, let's check it out!" As I walked toward the entrance, I noticed Bianca standing in front of it. "Yo, Bianca!"

The blonde Trainer whirled around at the sound of her name. "Ooh, Hikari! Are you interested in musicals?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd take a look," I answered.

"Then let's go in together!" Before I could say another word, Bianca grabbed my hand and dragged me through the door with Tatsuya following us.

If the outside of the theater was flashy, then the inside was fancy. I admit I felt just a little out of place. "A. Mazing. Isn't it?" I heard Bianca say in awe.

Tatsuya looked around. "Wow, it's been a while. It's kinda nostalgic," he muttered. Then he noticed a distinguished-looking gentleman and walked over. "Excuse me sir, remember me?"

The gentleman turned around and gave a warm smile. "Why, Tatsuya! It has been a long time since you were last here! How is Minnie doing?"

"She's quite well," Tatsuya answered as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Actually, I've got her right here. Say hi, Minnie!" He opened the ball and an adorable light gray Pokemon with large ears came out.

"Mincci! (Hello!)" she said with a curtsey.

"_Minccino, the Chincilla Pokemon. They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean."_

"Aw, a Minccino!" Bianca cried as she crouched down to look at the Pokemon.

"She's so cute, Tatsuya!" I exclaimed.

"Girls, this is the manager of the theater. Mr. Manager, this is Hikari and Bianca," Tatsuya introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you!" the manager said with a slight bow. "I must say that you two seem like phenomenal Trainers!"

"Thank you, sir!" I said. "So how exactly does the Musical work?"

"Well, first things first: We use Props to make your Pokemon fashionable and glamorous! Do you want to join in and play Dress Up?"

"Yes! I'll bet Dewott would like that!" I said as I let Dewott out of his ball. I swear I saw hearts in Minccino's – I mean, Minnie's – eyes when he appeared.

"Pignite, why don't you try it too?" Bianca said as she let Pignite out of its ball.

"Excellent!" the manager said happily. "To get you started, here's a Prop Case!" He then handed a pink case to me and one to Bianca.

**Hikari obtained the Prop Case!**

"This Prop Case lets you store Props for decorating your Pokemon!" the manager explained. "Tatsuya, I'm sure you and Minnie wouldn't mind showing the ladies where to go?"

"Of course," the older Trainer said. "Right this way, girls!" And he led us to a small room with a few mirrors.

"So Minnie, huh? Cute name!" I commented.

"It's her stage name," Tatsuya said as he got out his own Prop Case. "Go ahead, open yours!"

Dewott and I went into one corner of the room and opened up the Prop Case. There were several kinds of Props inside: barrettes, a hula skirt, a tennis racket, even a toy microphone. Dewott looked at everything and then pulled out a black top hat and placed it on his head. He looked at himself in one of the mirrors and then asked me for the bow tie and cane that were also in the case. I helped him put the black bow tie on and he took the cane in his hand. Then he decided it still needed something, so I found a pair of square glasses to put on. Dewott smiled, satisfied with the outfit, and started strutting around like a gentleman.

"You look very sophisticated, Dewott!" I complimented.

"Dewott, dew dewott (Thank you, Miss Hikari)," he replied, sounding just as elegant as he looked. I smiled, impressed with the Water Pokemon. Who'd have guessed I had an actor on my team?

"Wow, Dewott looks great!" Bianca said as she and Pignite walked over. Pignite was wearing the hula skirt and a green flower-like barrette, and was holding a maraca in one hand and the toy microphone in the other.

"Thanks! Pignite's looking pretty good, too!" I told her.

"Hey, not bad, girls!" Tatsuya commented. Standing next to him was Minnie, wearing a red scarf with a matching red ribbon barrette in her ear. In one hand she held a pink parasol and in the other she held a cute pink purse.

"Showoff! I didn't even have a purse in my case!" I teased. "Just kidding, she looks absolutely adorable!"

"Mincci! (Thank you!)" Minnie said happily. Dewott saw her, walked over to her and greeted her before taking one of her hands and kissing it, resulting in one blushing Minccino.

"Ha ha, I think Dewott's gotten a little too into it," Tatsuya laughed. "C'mon, let's show off to the manager." And with that, we left the room to return to the lobby.

The manager turned when he heard us coming and smiled. "Wow! The two of you did a fantastic job coordinating everything! Utterly charming! And Tatsuya, it seems you haven't lost your touch!"

"Thanks!" Tatsuya and I said at the same time. We looked at each other in surprise, our cheeks flushed. This was the third time that happened. Weird…

"If you have a Pokemon who can play Dress Up, you can participate in the Pokemon Musical! Would you two please join us?" the manager inquired. "The receptionist can explain everything."

"I'll definitely think about it!" I nodded.

"Then let us say a brief farewell! I eagerly anticipate seeing you on stage!" And the manager left.

As the Pokemon were removing their Props, Bianca was muttering to herself. "Oh, I don't know what to do! Doing the musical would be totally cool, but there's other stuff I wanna do." What she said next made me jump from the sudden increase in volume. "OK, that's it! I made up my mind! I'm going to see the sights in Nimbasa!"

"I'm with you!" I said as the two of us, along with Tatsuya, walked out of the theater. "I wanna check out the Big Stadium. We can catch a game or…" I trailed off when I saw someone standing in front of the theater. Someone Bianca knew all too well.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I've come to take you back home, of course!" he answered, his expression stern. "Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here. Haven't you gone far enough?"

"No way!" Bianca shouted, shaking her head. "I'm going to keep traveling with Hikari and my Pokemon!"

I walked over to try to calm things down. "Please sir, it's been a while since we left, and – "

"Absolutely not!" Bianca's dad said, cutting me off. "Others do things their way, and we do things ours!"

That just ticked me off. I should've known I couldn't convince him. I tried to protest, but Tatsuya held me back.

"Is that so? Then, how about you do things your way, and I'll do things mine!" Bianca shot back, her hands on her hips.

"Sweetie, you keep going on your travels," a sweet voice interjected. We all turned and saw a young woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes walking up to us. She was wearing a short, stylish yellow and black dress that showed off her midriff, dark purple tights and yellow high heels. A black choker and a unique headset with a thick black cord hanging off of each end completed the ensemble. I kept thinking I had seen her before…

Bianca's dad glared at the woman. "Hey! Who do you think you are? This is a family matter!"

"My name is Elesa," the woman answered calmly. "I'm this town's Gym Leader. I also happen to be a model."

I knew it! It really was Elesa! I had a poster of her in my room back home, and I'd seen her on TV. I was a big fan! Unfortunately, this wasn't the best time to ask for an autograph, so I stayed quiet.

Elesa walked over to Bianca and her dad. "You know, there are many people in this world. There are people whose ways of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, this means you may get hurt."

"Of course! That's exactly right!" Bianca's dad said, his voice filled with concern. "It's because I'm worried about that…"

"But it's important to keep trying, to learn about the differences between yourself and others… To learn that being different is OK," Elesa continued. "And you shouldn't worry. Trainers always have Pokemon at their side." She gestured to Pignite, who was still standing next to Bianca. "Pokemon are wonderful. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you can depend on them."

Bianca looked at her dad with pleading eyes. "Please! I know there's gonna be painful stuff like you're worrying about! I know! Really, I get it! But, like, listen… There'll be tons of nice people, too. Know what else? Since I've been traveling with Pokemon, I've already gotten tougher, I can totally tell. So… please?" As she finished speaking, she bowed. Tatsuya and I waited for her father's response.

"Hmm… I guess," he finally answered. "If wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on your part, wanting to stop you is selfishness on mine." He chuckled to himself. "I'm surprised to find I'm the one acting childish – at my age!" He then stepped forward and placed his hands on Bianca's shoulders. "This Gym Leader's comments helped me wake up. Bianca, I'm sure it's better that you take the path you want to take now. I hope that your journey will be fun. Bon voyage!"

Bianca gave the biggest smile I had seen in a long time. She could now enjoy her journey to the fullest! I was truly happy for my friend. Pignite happily hugged Bianca's legs.

Her dad turned to leave, but then stopped and looked at me. "Hikari, please… Take care of my little girl, OK?"

I was pleasantly surprised. And I'd always assumed he didn't like me! "I will! I promise!" He smiled, and started walking away.

Bianca watched as her dad left before calling out to him. "Papa, I'll come home after I find out what I really want to do!"

Elesa smiled. "I'm sure he traveled as a Trainer himself, in the past… Being a parent must be hard." Then she turned to us. "Did I meddle unnecessarily? You looked troubled, so I decided to chime in."

"Actually, I think you were just what he needed," Tatsuya answered. "Say, that's a new look for you, isn't it?"

Elesa giggled. "And I see your look hasn't changed a bit, Tatsuya. Cute girlfriend, by the way."

Tatsuya's face turned red. "She's not… oh, never mind," he muttered while Victini was snickering at his predicament.

"Thanks for your help, Elesa!" I blurted out.

"No problem!" the lovely model said. "By the way, if you're Trainers, please stop by the Pokemon Gym. I'll teach you a little something about how tough a journey can get." Then she turned around and walked back down the street from which she came. I realized a little too late that I never asked for that autograph I wanted. Oh well, I could do that after I beat her in battle.

Bianca stared after Elesa with starry eyes. "She's so cool!" she exclaimed. "Hah! I want to be a totally cool woman like Elesa! Mm. I wonder how I'll get there. Well, before that, I guess I need to discover what I really want to do! See you later, Hikari, Tatsuya!" And with that, Bianca and Pignite took off.

I looked at Tatsuya. "Well, I glad that got straightened out!" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I had forgotten her dad was so over-protective," Tatsuya agreed. Then suddenly, his expression changed. I turned in the direction he was facing, and saw those two Team Plasma grunts from earlier. They saw us, and immediately started running. "Hold it right there!" Tatsuya shouted as he chased them.

"Freeze!" I yelled as I ran next to Tatsuya. The two grunts made a beeline for the amusement park, but when we got there, they were nowhere in sight.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground," Tatsuya said. I nodded, and we took off in different directions.

As I was running, I didn't pay attention to where I was going and slammed into someone, causing me to land on my butt. "Ow! What the…"

"Sorry, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw N holding out a hand to me.

**Hikari once again runs into the mysterious Trainer N. Who knows what will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: I swear I nearly cried during the scene with Bianca and her dad. I had the hardest time writing this, and I listened to the BGM "Unwavering Emotions" to help. I hope I did the scene justice!**


	20. The Truth Revealed

**Wow, we're up to chapter 20! Thank you Daisuke Haoru, Agent of Fire, dracula-key, D.J. Scales, and everyone else for reading and reviewing my story! Virtual hugs for all! XD**

**And now, here's chapter 20! I should warn you, this isn't gonna go well…**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**When Hikari and Tatsuya arrived in Nimbasa City, they found Team Plasma causing trouble once again. Now in pursuit, the two Trainers have split up to search for them, but who should Hikari run into but N?**

N stood over me, his hand outstretched. I reached up and allowed him to pull me to my feet. "You should be more careful, Hikari," N said.

"Sorry about that, N. I was looking for Team Plasma and I ran into you by accident," I explained. "You didn't see where they went, did you?"

The green-haired Trainer nodded. "They went this way. Follow me." And he took off toward the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel, and I quickly followed. We came to the end of the path, which was a dead end. "They're not here," N stated as he looked around. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

"Good idea, they couldn't have gone far," I said with a nod. Tatsuya had talked about the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel earlier that day, saying that the view from the top was spectacular. I was secretly hoping that I would get to ride it with him, but going with N would do.

The two of us stepped into the car and took a seat opposite each other. "This is my first time on a Ferris wheel," I said.

N smiled. "You'll like it. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."

I stared at him for a minute before speaking again. "You're kinda weird, ya know that?"

N just shrugged before we felt the Ferris wheel start to move. I looked outside and watched as we went higher and higher into the sky. After only a few minutes, I could see the fantastic view Tatsuya spoke of. It was nighttime, so Nimbasa City was all lit up. I had never seen anything like it. N was also looking out, the city lights reflecting in his eyes. For that one moment, everything was perfect.

Then N broke the silence. "First, I must tell you… I am the king of Team Plasma."

I turned to face him, my eyes wide with shock. "Wha… what did you say?" I just barely managed to whisper. Did he seriously just say that?

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokemon," N said calmly, not facing me.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense. That was why Team Plasma's goal and N's goal were so similar, and why Tatsuya acted so hostile toward him back in Nacrene City. It was because N – the Trainer who saved me four years ago, who I looked up to and respected – had been with Team Plasma the whole time! I felt like a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner.

As the Ferris wheel brought us back down to earth, N muttered to himself, "I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world…"

_Tatsuya's POV_

After Hikari and I had split up, I continued searching for the two grunts. I even sent Victini into the air to get a better view, but we weren't having much luck. I eventually found myself back at the entrance to the amusement park. If Team Plasma was still in there, then I could cut off their only escape route.

Without warning, Victini swooped down in front of me. "Victini, victini!" he shouted, waving his arms like crazy.

"What's wrong, Victini?" I asked. "Did you find them?"

Instead of answering, Victini closed his eyes and suddenly, a vision flashed before my eyes. I saw Hikari running after someone before getting on the Ferris wheel. Then I saw her with a shocked expression on her face, and then I saw the cause of her shock.

"N!" I exclaimed as the vision ended. How could I have been so careless? He must've told her the truth about who he was, that he was Team Plasma's leader. I couldn't come up with any other explanation for that face. I started running toward the Ferris wheel. _Hang on, Hikari! I'm coming!_ I thought.

I skidded to a stop when a Watchog appeared. "What the heck?" I shouted, reaching for a Poke Ball. But then it started using its Hypnosis on me. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and turned to run the other way, but another Watchog was blocking my path. It too was using Hypnosis.

"N-No…" I managed to whisper before falling to the ground. As I blacked out, I thought of the one person that I had failed to protect. _Hikari…_

_Hikari's POV_

N and I exited the Ferris wheel car in complete silence. The two grunts that Tatsuya and I were chasing earlier were waiting nearby.

"My lord N!" one of the grunts exclaimed.

"You're safe, sire!" the other said, his voice filled with relief.

N smiled at the two. "There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokemon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat." Then N turned back around to face me. "Now then, Hikari, do you follow my logic?"

My heart was pounding, and it took me a minute to find my voice again. "I… No, I don't," I answered as I clenched my fists. "You say you want to save the Pokemon, but all that's going on is that Pokemon are being taken from their Trainers! I don't get that at all!" As I shouted at my former inspiration, I was trying to hold back tears.

The smile on N's face diminished. "So that's how it is… That's unfortunate." He looked up at the starless sky, where dark clouds were beginning to appear. "Ah. Then… The future I envision…" He trailed off, and then put two fingers to his lips before letting out a loud whistle. His gaze turned back to me. "Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you anyway to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to flee." The two grunts bowed before running away.

As N spoke, I could see the silhouettes of four Pokemon in the shadows. He really was serious about wanting to battle me. Seeing no other way, I steeled myself for the coming battle.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma N!**

"Sandile, go!" On N's command, a Sandile came out of the shadows.

"Get 'em, Dewott!" Dewott leapt onto the battlefield and glared at his opponent. "Razor Shell!" Dewott drew his scalchops and slashed at Sandile, defeating it in a single blow.

**The foe's Sandile fainted!**

N tossed an Oran Berry to Sandile, who ate it before slinking away. "Darumaka, go!" This time, a small red Pokemon with stubby arms and legs hopped onto the field.

"_Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokemon. When its internal fire is burning, it cannot calm down and it runs around. When the fire diminishes, it falls asleep."_

"Headbutt!" Darumaka jumped toward Dewott and gave a good, solid Headbutt, causing the Water Pokemon to slide back.

"Don't give up on me, Dewott! Use Water Gun!" Instead of a jet of water, however, Dewott unleashed a pulse of water at his opponent. "Whoa, that's Water Pulse!" I exclaimed as the attack hit its target, resulting in a KO.

**The foe's Darumaka fainted!**

Dewott looked at me. "Dewott, dew dewott (Two down, two to go)," he said, sounding pretty proud of himself.

N gave me a curious look. "Your Pokemon looks happy." I just glared back at him, not saying a word.

Rain was starting to fall, but that didn't stop us from battling. Once again, N healed Darumaka just enough for it to make it off the field. "Scraggy, go!" A short Pokemon who looked like it was wearing pants with too big a waist took Darumaka's place.

"_Scraggy, the Shedding Pokemon. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck."_

"Dewott, return! Tranquill, you're up!" The Flying Pokemon hovered in the air, awaiting my command, while Dewott moved to the sidelines instead of returning to his ball.

"Brick Break!" Scraggy leapt up, looking like he was about to deliver a very painful chop.

"Detect!" Tranquill's eyes glowed blue and it quickly avoided Scraggy's attack. "Now use Air Cutter!" The Fighting Pokemon was quickly blown back by the razor-like winds, landing at N's feet.

"Faint Attack!" Scraggy took a step to the left, but then zipped to the right, moving in and ramming into Tranquill.

"Air Cutter once more!" Once again, Tranquill's winds hit Scraggy, and it fainted.

**The foe's Scraggy fainted!**

As Scraggy removed itself, N looked at me. "Even if I lose, is it any different from the future I saw?" Finally, N's last Pokemon, a strange-looking Flying Pokemon, made its way onto the battlefield. "Sigilyph, go!"

"_Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokemon. They never vary the route they fly, because their memories of guarding an ancient city remain steadfast."_

"Tranquill, return! Zorua, c'mon out!" The Tricky Fox Pokemon leapt out of his ball with a mischievous smile on his face.

N's eyebrows rose a little when he saw Zorua. "Oh, you have befriended a Zorua as well! Interesting."

I remembered that four years ago, N did have a Zorua accompanying him. But at the moment, I wasn't in the mood to talk about the past.

"Air Cutter!" Sigilyph whipped up sharp winds that tore at the dark Pokemon, forcing him to hold his ground.

"Faint Attack!" Zorua transformed into N, causing Sigilyph to halt its attack. He smirked and ran forward, turning back into himself just before landing a hard hit on the Avianoid Pokemon.

"Whirlwind!" Sigilyph generated a strong wind, blowing Zorua backwards.

"Let's finish this! Shadow Ball!" Zorua had learned Shadow Ball while we were traveling on Route 4, and since Sigilyph was half-Psychic, I knew it would cause a great deal of damage. Zorua got back on his feet and a ball of dark energy started to form in his mouth. He then released the ball, hurling it toward its opponent. The Shadow Ball struck Sigilyph, knocking it out of the air and ending the battle.

**The foe's Sigilyph fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma N!**

N looked at me with wide eyes. "The result was the same… But you… Who are you?"

I couldn't answer. I just fell to my knees, still holding back tears despite my heartbreak.

The green-haired leader walked up to me and knelt down. "You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And for that future…" He paused as he reached over and jerked my chin up so that I was looking straight at him and him at me. "I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokemon! Just try and stop me!"

There was a gleam in his eye that wasn't there before. This was no longer the N I knew. He released my chin after noticing some warning glares from Dewott and Zorua, but continued speaking. "If you want to be together with Pokemon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokemon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare!"

He stood up and started to walk away. I clenched my fists and got to my feet. "You're going down, N!" I yelled. "I'll defeat all the Gym Leaders, win the Badges, and enter the Pokemon League! And when I get there, I will take you down!"

N stopped in his tracks and glanced back at me. "If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never defeat me." Then he continued to walk away just as the rain fell harder.

_Tatsuya's POV_

Two hard slaps across the face were what woke me up. My eyes snapped open, and Minnie was standing on my chest. She must've used Wake-Up Slap on me. "Thanks, Minnie… ow," I muttered as I sat up.

I looked around, trying to remember what had just happened. It was raining, and Victini was hovering right next to me. He was holding Minnie's Poke Ball, which would explain why she was out of it in the first place.

Then it came back to me. N was with Hikari, and I was running over to the Ferris wheel where they were. Then two Watchog showed up and put me to sleep with Hypnosis. I guessed that N had sent them to deal with me.

I stood up and ran as fast as I could toward the Ferris wheel with Victini and Minnie at my heels. I reached the Ferris wheel just as N was leaving. I stood firmly in his path. "What happened, N? What did you tell her?" I demanded.

But the so-called king walked right past me, saying, "I simply told her the truth." I whirled around to confront him, but N was already gone.

I rushed over to Hikari, who was just standing there. Dewott and Zorua (in his boy form) were standing next to her, and they turned when they heard me coming. "Hikari! What happened? Are you alri-?"

My question was cut off when a fist connected with my face, causing me to stumble back a bit. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?" Hikari shouted. "You knew that N was Team Plasma's king! Why didn't you tell me, Tatsuya?"

I held up a hand to my bruised cheek as I looked at the younger Trainer. There was genuine pain in her eyes, and I really couldn't blame her for being mad at me. Hikari really trusted N and respected him, and she had learned the awful truth about him the hard way.

I closed my eyes and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry. But even if I told you, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Hikari stared at me for a few seconds before looking away, as if she was acknowledging the fact that I was right. After all, she didn't take my warning seriously in Nacrene City. I could see her shaking, and I stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to hide your feelings. It's OK to cry. Even the strongest Trainers cry."

That was all she needed. She grabbed my jacket and buried her face in my shoulder before sobbing loudly. I hugged her back gently as she clung to me, crying for all she was worth. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I'm so sorry," I whispered, slowly stroking her back to try to calm her shaking. Dewott, Zorua, Victini and Minnie all looked on as we stood there, Hikari's tears falling with the rain.

After a few minutes, Hikari began to quiet down and I pulled away a little. "Let's go, we'll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer," I said. The younger Trainer simply nodded, and I kept one arm around her shoulders as I led her out of the amusement park.

**Hikari is now aware of N's dark secret. As Tatsuya leads her away from the park, she thinks back on what N said to her and hopes that she'll have the conviction she needs in order to defeat him in the Pokemon League. Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Shorter chapter, I know, but I just couldn't fit anything else into such an emotional scene. (Well, emotional to me, anyway.) **


	21. The Road to Recovery

**Sorry guys, real life (and my birthday!) got in the way. Here's chapter 21, enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Previously, Hikari learned that N was really the king of Team Plasma. After a rough battle, N revealed that he plans to go to the Pokemon League, and our heroine vowed to go there herself in order to defeat him. Tatsuya tried to comfort the broken-hearted Trainer, but how long will it take for her to recover?**

_Tatsuya's POV_

By the time we had gotten back to the Pokemon Center, we were soaked from the rain. Nurse Joy immediately brought us towels so we could dry off and even bandaged my bruised cheek.

As I dried my hair, I looked over at Hikari. She hadn't said a word since we left the amusement park, and her expression was blank. She didn't even touch the food Audino had made her. I guessed she was still in shock from what N had told her. Before I could say anything to her, she went to her room and closed the door.

The next day, she ended up getting a fever, so she stayed in bed. When I tried to visit her, she was either asleep or she remained quiet. Not even Dewott and Zorua, who remained out of their Poke Balls, could cheer her up. I was starting to get worried.

That night, I entered Hikari's room again and sat down in a chair next to her bed. Her dinner was left untouched. "I could heat that up for you, if you want," I said. She didn't move. "You have to eat, or you won't get better." Still nothing. I sighed. "Are you still mad at me?" After a few seconds, she shook her head. "Phew, that's good to know."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I suppose you're wondering how I found out, huh?" I asked. Again, it took a few seconds, but Hikari nodded. I looked down at my clasped hands before I began my story. "It was about four months ago. I had heard a rumor that a Pokemon who would bring victory to the Trainer who catches it had appeared in the Unova region, specifically somewhere around Castelia City. Naturally, this got me curious, so I flew to Castelia City and started looking for the Pokemon."

Hikari then actually turned to face me. "Go on," she said, her voice quiet.

"While I was searching, I ran into this green-haired Trainer who was also looking for the Pokemon," I continued. "He called himself N, and he was a little strange, but he didn't seem so bad. We agreed to have a race to see who would get to the Pokemon first. He made it fair by telling me that he had gotten a tip that it was on Liberty Garden Island." I leaned back in my seat a little. "The two of us got to the harbor at the same time and managed to get on a boat that could take us to the island. As we rode, N and I talked a little about Pokemon, and I was surprised to find out that while he was a Trainer, he didn't have a single Pokemon with him. He told me that as long as Pokemon were confined in Poke Balls, they could never become perfect beings."

Hikari blinked. "He said that to me in Accumula Town," she said.

"I didn't really get it, but I thought it was an interesting point of view," I said. "Anyway, we were almost to the island when the boat stopped. I asked the captain what was wrong, and he said that he just got word of thugs on the island. They called themselves Team Plasma, and they were keeping all boats away in order to search for the Victory Pokemon. I called out Samurott and jumped on his back so I could ride to the island. I didn't see what N was doing, but he wasn't following me.

"I got to the island, and I saw the thugs the captain told me about. I did my best to stay out of sight while searching for the Victory Pokemon. All of a sudden, I had some sort of vision. I saw the lighthouse, then a set of stairs, and then a small room. It startled me, and I gave away my position. Two grunts found me, but I managed to fight them off. After that, I realized that it was probably the Victory Pokemon that showed me the vision, so I ran toward the lighthouse."

Hikari sat up and leaned forward, as if she was listening intently. I sat back up as I continued. "I found the stairs from the vision and managed to get down to the basement. I ended up in the room from the vision, and a grunt was down there cornering a Pokemon… Victini, the Victory Pokemon. I caught the grunt's attention and defeated him in battle before using my Ariados's Spider Web to trap him."

"Ariados?" the younger Trainer asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, sorry. This is an Ariados," I said, opening up my Pokedex to Ariados's entry.

"_Ariados, the Long Leg Pokemon. It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends."_

"Now, where was I…?" I muttered. "Ah, right. Victini was happy that I had helped him, and he left the lighthouse with me. When I got outside, N was standing right there… with a few more grunts standing behind him. He revealed that he had asked the grunts to retrieve Victini in order for him to befriend it and secure Team Plasma's victory in the future. However, they were taking longer than expected, so he was going to check on them when he ran into me." I clenched my fists. "He said that he was happy that I came, because Victini had finally shown itself. I felt like an idiot for thinking he could be a good person.

"He and I had a battle, with him commanding some of the Pokemon in the area. I won, but the grunts wouldn't give up that easily. I managed to escape with Victini, and I later heard that the grunts had been arrested. I heard nothing about N." I looked Hikari in the eyes. "Since then, I've been chasing Team Plasma and N. I never meant for something like this to happen. Forgive me," I said, bowing my head.

Hikari didn't say anything for a minute, her face returning to its blank state. When she finally did start talking, I nearly jumped. "I… I also have a history with N." She looked away as she spoke. "It happened four years ago. I was exploring the woods surrounding Nuvema Town when I found a Darumaka running around. I could hear it calling for its mama, so I approached it, hoping I could help. Suddenly, a Darmanitan burst through the trees, shouting at me to get away from its child. I was so scared, and I started running, shouting 'I'm sorry' over and over."

She fell back against the bedframe. "I really thought I was a goner, because it kept chasing me. But then… he appeared and stood in front of the angry Pokemon. His words calmed Darmanitan, and he asked it to apologize to me, since I apologized to it. After all that, Darmanitan left, but I was still scared. I said that I wished that I couldn't understand Pokemon. The older boy knelt down and tilted my chin up so I could see him." Her eyes closed as she recalled the memory. "He told me that I should never regret such a gift, and if I learn to use it properly, as he did, then I could befriend Pokemon in the future."

She then turned to me. "He left without giving his name, but I never forgot him. He inspired me to work on my relationship with Pokemon, and I decided that I would become a Trainer so I could meet him again. The day my journey started, I met him again in those very same woods. I was so happy, I didn't even consider the possibility that he had changed over the years." Her face fell. "Or maybe he didn't change at all… maybe he's always been like this, and he was just good at hiding it…"

Without thinking, I reached out and took her hand in mine. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. I'm sorry for not telling you."

Her face turned red, but she smiled a little. "I'm sorry for punching you."

"Nah, I deserved that. It was a good punch," I said as I touched my bandaged cheek. Then I picked up her dinner plate. "Here, I'll stick this in the microwave, alright?"

"Sure, thanks," Hikari said, but in contrast to her words, she seemed reluctant to let go of my hand.

I squeezed her hand. "Don't worry; I'll be back in a few minutes." She released my hand and it wasn't long before I came back with a reheated dinner.

When Hikari finished eating, I held her hand until she fell asleep. She felt a lot warmer because of the fever, but I didn't care. It felt so… right, being beside her. I wondered if perhaps, I was starting to fall for her...

_Hikari's POV_

My eyes fluttered open. Sunlight was coming in through the window, and I could feel someone holding my hand. I looked and saw Tatsuya, still in his chair and fast asleep. _Did he stay here all night?_ I wondered.

Then Zorua hopped onto my bed. "(Feeling better?)" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think my fever's gone down."

I felt a paw on my forehead, and I glanced over to my other side to see Dewott checking my temperature. "(Yep, it's gone down a lot)," he smiled. "(I bet you'll be better by midday!)"

"I hope so," I muttered. "Tatsuya… was he here all night?"

"(Yeah, refused to leave)," Zorua responded while giving an annoyed (?) glance toward the older Trainer.

"(Hey Hikari, when he wakes up, ask him if we can go to the musical today)," Dewott said. "(I really wanna go on stage!)"

"And dance with Minnie?" I teased as I sat up.

Dewott blushed and looked away. "(No clue what you mean.)"

"Oh, come on. I saw you kiss her hand back there," I said with a smirk.

"(Oh, like I haven't seen you making goo-goo eyes at Tatsuya)," the Water Pokemon rebutted.

"When do I make goo-goo eyes at him?"

"(About half the time you look at him.)"

"Nuh-uh!"

"(Yeah-huh!)"

Dewott and I glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Zorua was also laughing.

"OK, that gets the prize for dumbest argument!" I said as I wiped some tears from my eyes.

"(I agree)," Dewott said in-between giggles.

"(Yeah, you two were hilarious!)" Zorua snickered. Then his expression became serious. "(You gonna be alright?)"

I knew that he was referring to the incident with N two days ago. I ruffled his fur. "Don't worry about me, I bounce right back."

"Mmm… what's all the noise?" a voice said. We all turned toward Tatsuya, who had just woken up. It was then I realized that he was still holding my hand.

"G-Good morning!" I stammered, already feeling my face turn red.

Tatsuya rubbed his eyes and then smiled. "Morning. If you're this excited, you must be feeling better."

"Um, Tatsuya…" I muttered, glancing at our hands.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, blushing as he let go of my hand. "Uh, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Talking about it really helped, I think," I answered. "Oh, Dewott wanted to go give the Musical a try."

"Sure, no problem!" Tatsuya smiled. He stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll let you get dressed. See you later!" And he left the room.

That afternoon, I met up with Tatsuya at the Musical Theater. He and Minnie were waiting in the lobby. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yep!" I nodded. We signed in at the register and then went backstage. The show we chose to be in was called "A Sweet Soiree," and it was particularly popular among women. Backstage, we met two other Trainers who were entering their Pokemon – an Emolga and a Gothita.

"_Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membrane and released while it is gliding."_

"_Gothita, the Fixation Pokemon. Their ribbonlike feelers increase their psychic power. They are always staring at something."_

I dressed up Dewott with the same Props he had tried on two days ago: the top hat, bow tie, cane and glasses. Tatsuya dressed up Minnie in a frilly apron, a lace cap, and a light blue and white-striped bow in her ear, and she held a bouquet of flowers in one hand. The Emolga had a couple of flowers in its ears and was carrying a lantern, while the Gothita wore an artist's beret and a red flower on its chest and held a paintbrush.

The minute Dewott saw Minnie, his paw flew to his heart as if he had been shot by Cupid's arrow. I knew it; he totally liked her. And judging by Minnie's giggle, the feelings were returned.

When the curtain rose, all four Pokemon took to the stage. All of them began dancing gracefully to the music in an attempt to impress the audience. During his solo, Dewott expertly twirled his cane in his fingers, earning him some applause. Dewott and Minnie even danced together for a little bit. As I watched from backstage, I was happy for the Water Pokemon. He really looked like he belonged on that stage with the adorable Minccino. As the music ended, Minnie threw her bouquet into the audience as they applauded.

After the show, the manager told me that the audience really enjoyed Dewott's elegant performance. Dewott got a kiss on the cheek from Minnie, causing him to blush. He then smiled and took Minnie's hand in his before walking out to the lobby. Tatsuya and I followed, and some audience members praised us and our Pokemon, and a few even gave me some Props I could use in future performances.

Suddenly, I was tackle-hugged from behind. "Hikari!" a familiar voice cried out.

I stumbled forward from the force of the hug. "Hey, Bianca!" I said as I turned around to face my friend. I then noticed she wasn't alone. "And Cheren's here, too!"

"We just saw your show! Dewott did a fantastic job!" Bianca said with a huge smile.

Cheren was a little more serious. "Tatsuya told us what happened. It's good to see you're alright."

"Ah, just my inspiration for the last four years," I said with a wave of my hand. "I'll get over it."

I could tell they didn't fall for my act, but they went along with it. "Oh, where's Minnie? I got her bouquet," Bianca said holding up the bouquet that she had apparently caught.

"She's with her new boyfriend," Tatsuya said as he jerked his thumb behind him. We all looked and saw Dewott and Minnie sitting on the stairs leading to the balcony, engaged in conversation and still hand-in-hand.

"Awwww," Bianca and I cooed. Cheren, on the other hand, tactfully looked away.

"We should probably give them some privacy," Tatsuya whispered. The three of us nodded and went to the other side of the lobby.

"Speaking of privacy, what are you two doing here together?" I asked my friends curiously. Interestingly enough, they both blushed at the same time. "Say no more, we'll leave you two alone!" I teased before either of them could say anything. Cheren tried to correct me- that they were not on a date like I'd assumed- but for once, he was too flustered to get the words out.

Tatsuya and I eventually left the theater with Dewott and Minnie in tow. "Those two make such a cute couple!" I commented.

"Which two, the Pokemon or Cheren and Bianca?" Tatsuya inquired.

"Cheren and Bianca!" I responded. "I hadn't noticed until now, but they really do look good together."

"Yeah, I guess they do," the older Trainer said with a nod. He walked a little ahead of me. "You said the other day that you wanted to go to the Big Stadium, right? There should be a soccer game starting in a mi-"

I cut him off when I suddenly hugged Tatsuya from behind, and my voice became soft. "Thank you, Tatsuya… for being there for me."

The older Trainer froze, and a few seconds later, his hand was on top of mine. "You're… You're welcome," he replied hesitantly.

"It'll be a while before I'll get over N, but until then, don't leave me," I requested, my eyes starting to tear up.

Tatsuya gave my hand a squeeze. "I give you my word," he said softly.

**And so Hikari is back to her normal self, for the most part. Soon, she will take on Elesa in the Nimbasa City Gym, but will she have what it takes to defeat her? And could Tatsuya possibly return our heroine's feelings? Stay tuned!**


	22. An Electrifying Battle

**Sheesh, you'd think I would have more time to write during summer, but somehow I don't. What's with that…?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 22! Please read, review, and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**A few days ago, Hikari learned that N is Team Plasma's king and that he is aiming to defeat the Champion and become unbeatable. Now Hikari is more determined than ever to win the Gym Badges and enter the Pokemon League! Today, she will take on Nimbasa City Gym Leader Elesa… as soon as she comes out of her room.**

For the third time, I hear the knock on my door. "Hikari, what's taking you so long?" Tatsuya's voice asked.

"Just one more minute!" I called back before turning back to the mirror. I cleared my throat and tried to think of another way I could greet Elesa. All the other ones I had come up with sounded cheesy. I had to make a good impression. "Miss Elesa, I would be honored if you would battle me," I said with a bow, followed by a cringe. "Way too formal," I muttered.

From the mirror, I could see Dewott rolling his eyes before going over to open the door for Tatsuya. Thank goodness I was already dressed!

Tatsuya cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna make a good impression on Elesa," I explained. "A few days ago, I barely formed a sentence around her!"

This time, it was the older Trainer who rolled his eyes. "Hikari, just be yourself. I know you're nervous, but Elesa's a person just like you and me. It'll be fine!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She's just so cool, pretty, an amazing model - I have a poster in my room back home, actually…"

"Breathe, Hikari," Tatsuya said, cutting off my rambling. I did what he said and took a deep breath. "Good. Now let's get some breakfast and then go battle that Gym Leader!"

"Right!" I said with a nod.

After a good breakfast and some last minute training, we started making our way to the Nimbasa City Gym. It turned out it was in the amusement park that Tatsuya and I chased Team Plasma through… and where I found out N's secret. I stopped for a minute and looked up at the Ferris wheel, remembering that night.

"You OK?" Tatsuya asked with a concerned expression.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him with a smile. "I keep telling you, I'm fine! I bounce right back, remember?"

"If you say so," he muttered. "Well, this is it!" Tatsuya gestured toward a small, but flashy building.

"Nimbasa City Pokemon Gym

Leader: Elesa

The Shining Beauty"

The minute I stepped into the Gym, I was surprised. There was an actual roller coaster inside!

"Surprised?" Tatsuya shouted as a car ran past us.

"Yeah, I didn't expect a roller coaster!" I responded.

Tatsuya began explaining the Gym as we moved toward the edge of the platform we were on, occasionally having to yell as a car passed us. "In this Gym, the first step is to get in the car. Next comes the platform! There, you can change where the coaster is going! That's how you aim for the Gym Leader!"

"Now this is my kinda Gym!" I grinned. I had never ridden a roller coaster before, but it looked like a lot of fun!

Once a car got to the platform, the two of us (and Victini) hopped in. A few seconds later, the car zoomed down the track until we reached another platform. We got out of the car and found the switch that would change the track. Then we got on the next car, and so on. I couldn't help but scream as we went down a steep drop and did a loop. I immediately labeled this as my favorite Gym.

After the loop, we arrived at a large platform where the beautiful Gym Leader was waiting. I was a little dizzy from the ride, and apparently so were Tatsuya and Victini. Elesa giggled. "Did the fantastic speed leave you dizzy?"

"Just a bit," Tatsuya said. He then leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Just talk like you normally do, OK?"

"Uh-huh," I muttered before facing the Gym Leader. I gulped, but then took a deep breath and walked toward Elesa. "Um, I never did introduce myself. I'm Haruhi – er, Hikari." In my head, I was smacking my forehead. _So much for a good impression!_

Elesa just smiled. "It's nice to properly meet you, Hikari. I'll warn you, my beloved Pokemon will be the next one to make your head spin!"

Tatsuya and Victini made their way to the sidelines. Dewott and Zorua got out of their balls and ran to the side so they could watch. I saw Tatsuya letting Minnie out of her ball, and she and Dewott immediately nuzzled noses before sitting beside each other.

A referee appeared and made the announcement. "This battle between the Gym Leader Elesa and the challenger Hikari will now begin! Each Trainer shall use three Pokemon!" He raised his hand and threw it down, starting the battle.

**Hikari vs Elesa!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Elesa!**

"Go, Emolga!" She then threw out a Poke Ball and an Emolga soared onto the battlefield.

I felt a bit more relaxed now, and I grabbed one of my own Poke Balls. "Blitzle, c'mon out!" The Electrified Pokemon leapt out of its ball.

Elesa's eyes lit up at the sight of Blitzle. "You have an Electric Pokemon, too? It's so cute!"

"Uh, thanks!" I said in surprise. I quickly shook it off and gave the first command. "Use Spark!" Blitzle's body crackled with electricity and it ran forward, slamming into Emolga and shocking it.

"Oh, I get it! Emolga is half-Flying, so an Electric-type move causes a little more damage! Not bad, Hikari," I heard Tatsuya say.

"You and your Pokemon are shining brilliantly!" Elesa said with an approving smile. "Aerial Ace!" Emolga flew into the air and zoomed straight toward Blitzle before slashing it. Even as a Flying-type move, it seemed to do quite a bit of damage.

_Uh-oh, Aerial Ace is an attack that never misses!_ I thought. _ Well, two can play that game._ "Shock Wave now!" Sure enough, Shock Wave hit Emolga without fail.

"Emolga, return!" Elesa said as the Flying Squirrel Pokemon went back into its ball. "Go, Zebstrika!" A larger, fiercer version of Blitzle took Emolga's place, its hooves already stomping on the floor.

"_Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon and the evolved form of Blitzle. They have lightning-like movements. When Zebstrika runs at full speed, the sound of thunder reverberates."_

"Use Flame Charge!" Zebstrika's body became coated in flames and it charged at an incredible speed.

"Hoo boy!" I muttered before quickly giving the next command. "Blitzle, Flame Charge!" Blitlze ran forward, its body also surrounded by fire. The two Pokemon slammed into each other, and I swore I heard thunder rumble as they collided. Blitzle managed to hurt the larger Pokemon, but ultimately Zebstrika pushed the smaller Pokemon back with little effort.

"Blitzle… (So strong…)" Blitzle panted.

I could tell Blitzle was on its last leg, so I quickly held out its Poke Ball. "Return!" I called as Blitzle disappeared. "Your turn, Sandile!" The Desert Croc Pokemon was all ready for battle, although it was already at a disadvantage when it came to speed.

"Quick Attack!" Zebstrika ran straight at Sandile, hitting it at a "blink-and-you'll-miss-it" speed.

"Mud-Slap!" Sandile slapped some mud right into Zebstrika's face, causing it to shake its head to try to clear its vision.

"Volt Switch!" Zebstrika let loose a bolt of electricity before suddenly going back into its Poke Ball! Thankfully, the attack itself had no effect on Sandile. "You're up, Emolga!" Another Emolga took to the field.

Sandile's Ground attacks would be worthless against Emolga, so I recalled it and pulled out another Poke Ball. "Go, Roggenrola!" I called as I unleashed the Rock Pokemon. I had caught Roggenrola all the way back at Wellspring Cave, but up until now I hadn't really had a chance to use it in battle. I figured it'd be a good match against an Electric Pokemon Trainer.

"_Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokemon. Its ear is hexagonal in shape. Compressed underground, its body is as hard as steel."_

"Pursuit!" Emolga flew toward Roggenrola.

"Iron Defense!" Roggenrola's body shined for an instant before Emolga's attack hit it. It didn't do much except give the Sky Squirrel Pokemon a headache.

"Try Quick Attack!" Emolga once again hit the Rock Pokemon, but once again, there was little damage.

"Smack Down!" Roggenrola created a small energy orb and shot it at Emolga, successfully knocking it to the ground.

"Emolga!" Elesa cried out as she gave it a Hyper Potion. Within seconds, Emolga was back in action.

"Roggenrola, use Rock Slide!" Several boulders fell from above, knocking Emolga out.

"Emolga is unable to battle. Roggenrola wins!" the referee announced.

**The foe's Emolga fainted!**

Elesa recalled Emolga and sent Zebstrika out again. "Flame Charge!" The Thunderbolt Pokemon raced toward its opponent and slammed into it. Apparently, a single Mud-Slap didn't lower the accuracy of a ticked-off Zebstrika too much.

"Use Rock Blast!" Roggenrola shot off several rocks, but its speedy opponent managed to dodge them all.

"Spark!" Zebstrika ran forward in an electric charge, slamming into Roggenrola and paralyzing it. "Now use Flame Charge again!" The attack hit, and Roggenrola was down.

"Roggenrola is unable to battle. Zebstrika wins!"

**Roggenrola fainted!**

I recalled Roggenrola and sent out Sandile again just in time for it to get hit with another Spark attack, which was ineffective. "Dig!" The Desert Croc dug into the ground, and Zebstrika looked around as it waited for its opponent to resurface. Seconds later, Sandile burst out of the ground, knocking Zebstrika off-balance. "Nice one!" I shouted as Zebstrika hit the floor, out of commission.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle. Sandile wins!"

**The foe's Zebstrika fainted!**

I could hear Tatsuya and the others cheering. One more Pokemon, and I would win this battle!

Elesa recalled Zebstrika. "A properly dramatic victory requires a dash of danger and a pinch of peril," she remarked as she sent out the first Emolga. It was still a bit worn out from earlier.

"Couldn't agree more!" I said as I recalled Sandile. "Go, Blitzle!" The Electrified Pokemon appeared once again, and the first thing I did was give it a Super Potion so it could get its strength back.

"Pursuit!" Emolga rushed at Blitzle.

"Dodge, and use Spark!" Blitzle skillfully dodged the attack before slamming into Emolga, paralyzing it, but also getting paralyzed by its Static ability. "Uh-oh!"

Blitzle had a frustrated expression on its face, and then it suddenly started glowing.

**What? Blitzle is evolving!**

The Electrified Pokemon grew in size, its legs and tail becoming longer. When the glow died down, a Zebstrika stood on the battlefield, glaring at its opponent.

**Congratulations! Your Blitzle evolved into Zebstrika!**

"Whoa! Zebstrika, you look awesome!" I exclaimed as I gave it a Paralyze Heal. "Let's finish this with Flame Charge!" Zebstrika stomped its hooves, coated its body with flames, and charged at Emolga faster than ever before. The attack hit, and Emolga was defeated.

"Emolga is unable to battle. Zebstrika wins! The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!" the referee announced.

Elesa simply stood there, her eyes wide with surprise. "I meant to make your head spin, but you shocked me instead."

**The foe's Emolga fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Leader Elesa!**

"Yes!" I shouted as I fist-pumped the air. "You did it, Zebstrika!" Zebstrika trotted over to me and nudged me with its head. I guessed it was a little rougher in terms of personality, but it still smiled at its victory.

Tatsuya ran over to me and gave me a quick hug. "Way to go, Hikari! You were great!" he exclaimed. I smiled in spite of my flushed face and hugged him back. Zorua had turned into his boy form and was hugging my legs, and Dewott and Minnie also exchanged very excited hugs.

Elesa recalled Emolga and was silent for a minute. Then she spoke up. "My, oh my… You have a sweet fighting style. I mean, you're a great Trainer!" she said excitedly. "Excuse me, I… uh…" I was a bit surprised. This time, Elesa was nervous around me! Who knew? After a few seconds of fumbling around in her pocket, she pulled out a lightning bolt-shaped Badge. "Oh, here! I want you to have this!" she said as she blushed.

**Hikari received the Bolt Badge from Elesa!**

"Also, here's this move I like," she said as she produced a small disc in her other hand. "Feel free to use it, um, if you want to."

**Hikari obtained a TM72 Volt Switch!**

"Thank you!" I said as I took the Bolt Badge and the TM72 from her. "I had fun battling you, Elesa! If you don't mind…" I paused as I rummaged my bag for an empty Poke Ball. "Could I have your autograph?"

"Ha ha, of course!" the lovely Leader said with a nod. Then she held out a Poke Ball, as well. "And could I have yours? I… want to remember this battle."

I was so surprised, I fell backwards. A few minutes later, we were all walking out of the Gym.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Elesa asked as she accompanied us.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said, still a little embarrassed. "I never would've guessed that you would ask for _my_ autograph!"

"Why not? Like I said, you're a great Trainer!" she said again. "Clay's gonna have to watch out for you!"

"Oh yeah, I guess we'll be going to Driftveil City next," Tatsuya piped up. "There is a Pokemon Gym there, after all."

"Oh… I bet you won't be able to get there. The drawbridge is up," Elesa muttered. "You know what? I'll fix it so you can cross. Just let me know when you want to leave, and we'll meet on Route 5."

"Sounds like a plan!" I said. Elesa and I exchanged contact information and then we said good-bye. A few seconds later, I noticed that Dewott and Minnie were nowhere to be found. "Where'd those two go?"

"I think I can guess," Tatsuya said as he looked over at the Ferris wheel.

_Dewott's POV_

With a little help from Victini, Minnie and I managed to sneak into the Ferris wheel car. I had already congratulated Hikari on her victory, and I wanted some alone time with the adorable Minccino.

I gave Minnie a boost so she could get in one of the seats, since she was too short to get up herself, then I climbed up next to her. "(Guess we'll owe Victini a favor, huh?)" I asked as the Ferris wheel started to move.

Minnie nodded. "(There are some macaroons in Tatsuya's bag. We can sneak some out for him later.)"

I tilted my head. "(Macaroons?)"

"(They're Victini's favorite food,)" she explained.

"(Ah, gotcha,)" I nodded. I was acting calm on the outside, but inside my heart was going a mile a minute and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I was alone, in a Ferris wheel car, with the cutest Pokemon I had ever laid eyes on! Now I knew how Hikari felt when she was around Tatsuya. Maybe I shouldn't have teased her about that the other day.

Minnie looked over at me. "(Is there something on your mind?)" she inquired.

"(Uh, n-nothing. Nothing at all!)" I responded hastily. It seems I had picked up on Hikari's habit of spacing out.

"(Oh, really?)" Minnie giggled.

"(Well, there _is_ one thing,)" I said as I looked away, hoping my blue fur was covering up my blush. "(Um, we've only known each other for a few days, but I really… enjoy being around you.)"

"(How so?)" the Minccino pressed.

"(Well, you're sweet, fun to talk to, a good dancer. You're very cute… Oh, did I say that out loud?)" I couldn't resist adding that little joke at the end, but it did get another laugh out of Minnie. Joking seemed to be another thing I picked up from Hikari. "(I guess what I'm trying to say is I… well, that is…)"

As the car reached the top of the Ferris wheel, Minnie stood up and without warning she gave me a short, sweet kiss. She then pulled away and smiled. "(I like you too, Dewott. You're kind, funny, good-looking, and I hope we can spend a lot of time together on this journey.)"

If I was a Flying Pokemon, I would've flown sky high. She liked me! I must've been the happiest Pokemon in the world! "(Yes! She likes me!)" I exclaimed, pumping my fist like Hikari would after she won a battle. Minnie giggled again as she watched me, and I suddenly felt a little sheepish.

Once the Ferris wheel had gone all the way around, the two of us got off only to run into someone. I looked up and… "(Whoops!)"

"Did you have fun up there, Dewott?" Hikari asked as she looked down at me, her arms folded. I was unable to answer. I thought we were in big trouble. But then her expression changed from stern to understanding. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble," she said as she knelt down and ruffled my fur. I never really liked that, but she was my Trainer, so I let her get away with it. Still, did she have to do it in front of Minnie?

"So they were on the Ferris wheel?" Tatsuya asked as he approached. Victini was back on his usual perch on the Trainer's shoulder.

"Yep!" she answered with a nod before turning back to me. "So did you like it?"

I looked over at Minnie and took her hand in mine. "(Yeah, it was definitely worth it.)"

**And so Hikari has now defeated four of the eight Gym Leaders, and Dewott has found romance. Tomorrow they will begin heading for Driftveil City to challenge the fifth Gym Leader! Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: I noticed that in the anime, they will occasionally have an episode where they show what happens when the Trainers leave the Pokemon to their own devices. I wanted to put a scene like that in the story, thus part of the story is told by Hikari's Dewott. I hope you guys liked it! ^^**


	23. Unova Champion Alder

**Finally, after a great vacation, I'm back with chapter 23! Read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Hikari has just won her fourth Gym Badge. Now after taking another day off to recover, she and Tatsuya are on their way to rendezvous with Elesa on Route 5… or at least, they were.**

Once again, Cheren had stopped Tatsuya and me just after we left Nimbasa City and challenged me to a battle. As much as I loved battling, I was getting a little irritated with him challenging me after almost every Gym. Oh well, I could never say no, anyway. By this point, I had defeated his Liepard, Tranquill and Panpour, and my Pansear was facing off against his Servine. Tatsuya, as usual, was our referee, and Dewott, Minnie and Victini were cheering from the sidelines.

"Pansear, use Bite!" The High Temp Pokemon leapt forward and chomped on Servine's head.

"Mega Drain!" Several green orbs flew out of Pansear and went into Servine, restoring some of its energy.

"Finish it with Flame Burst!" Pansear shot off a fireball, hitting Servine dead on and knocking it out.

"Servine is unable to battle. Pansear wins! The victory goes to Hikari!" Tatsuya announced.

**The foe's Servine fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I punched the air. The Pokemon on the sidelines all cheered at my victory.

Cheren recalled his defeated Pokemon and looked at me with a frustrated expression. "Why? Why can't I beat you?"

Before I could answer, a voice piped up, "Oh, you two are friends." We all turned to see Elesa walking toward us. "That's nice, how you're helping each other get better by competing."

"Hey, Elesa!" I greeted with a wave. After beating her in battle, I was no longer nervous about talking to the beautiful Gym Leader.

"We're all ready when you are," Tatsuya said as Victini fluttered back onto his shoulder.

"OK, let's go," Elesa said as she turned around and started down the road. Tatsuya, Cheren and I all followed her.

We hadn't gone very far when we saw a crowd gathered around a group of street performers. "Ooh, can we check this out?" I asked, pulling at Tatsuya's sleeve.

The older Trainer shrugged. "Sure, why not? Looks like fun. Cheren, Elesa, you guys coming?" Elesa nodded and joined us.

"You're kidding, right? We have to get to Driftveil City and challenge the Gym Leader," Cheren said folding his arms across his chest.

"Aw, loosen up, will ya Cheren?" I teased. "We're not in any big hurry. Have some fun for once!" As I said that, I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the crowd.

The street performers consisted of a guitarist, a dancer, and a harlequin. An interesting mix, but they were all very entertaining. Elesa and I couldn't resist dancing to the music, and I saw that Dewott and Minnie were also dancing. They looked like they were having fun. Cheren just stood and watched.

After a few minutes, Tatsuya tapped Elesa's shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked.

"She's all yours," the lovely Leader said as she stepped aside.

Tatsuya then stepped up and started dancing opposite me. "Good call, Hikari. I'm having a blast!" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, me too!" I replied as I continued dancing to the upbeat music. Suddenly, someone backed into me, causing me to stumble forward into Tatsuya's arms.

"You OK?" Tatsuya asked as he caught me.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered. The two of us just looked at each other, our eyes wide and our faces flushed, and yet neither of us made any move to pull away.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped us out of our awkward moment. We turned to see a man with flaming orange and red hair, about half of which was pulled back in a ponytail. His skin was tanned, his smile gentle, and his purple eyes looked like they had seen a lot. The man's attire consisted of a beige poncho with a high black collar, torn white pants and black sandals. Six Poke Balls hung on a string around his neck, and I thought I saw at least three more Poke Balls on a belt under the poncho.

"I apologize, I wasn't paying attention," the man said with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. His eyes then widened. "Oh! Why, if it isn't Tatsuya!"

"Alder, hello!" Tatsuya said with a huge smile as he pulled away from me. "It's been ages! How have you been?"

"Just fine, thank you," the man responded. "Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!" At that, Tatsuya got a slightly confused look on his face.

"Um, who is this man?" I asked the older Trainer.

Tatsuya turned back to me. "This is Alder, the Unova region's Champion," he said as he gestured toward the man.

"No way!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe I was already meeting the Champion himself! I hadn't even gotten to the Pokemon League yet! "It's very nice to meet you, sir. I'm Hikari from Nuvema Town!" I said with a bow. "And that's my Dewott over there." I jerked my thumb at my partner, who had stopped dancing and was now heading back over to us with Minnie in tow.

Cheren rushed over to us. "Champion? Why would the Champion be goofing off in a place like this?" he asked folding his arms again.

I responded by pinching his back, hard. "Is it really so hard for you to be polite?" I grumbled. Tatsuya just shook his head.

The red-headed man's gaze turned toward Cheren. "I heard that remark. You're quite a judgmental young person, are you not? My name is Alder. I'm the Unova Pokemon League's Champion. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said with a bow. "For your information, I'm not goofing off. I'm on a voyage. I know every corner of Unova." I smiled at his old-fashioned way of speaking. He kinda reminded me of a samurai I saw on TV.

"He was the one who suggested I start traveling to other regions," Tatsuya explained to me.

"Oh, cool!" I commented. Tatsuya seemed to hold Alder in high regard, and who could blame him?

"Um. I'm Cheren, from Nuvema Town," Cheren said quietly before gaining a little more confidence. "My goal as a Trainer is to become the Champion."

Alder smiled. "Hm. Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing. And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?"

That was an unexpected question, and it was something even I hadn't taken into consideration. Did Cheren have any plans beyond his initial goal?

Cheren seemed just as confused by the question as he cocked an eyebrow. "What else is there other than striving to become stronger? The strongest Trainer – that's the Champion," he answered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hm. Becoming stronger…" Alder muttered with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Becoming stronger, you say… Is that alone enough of a goal? Hmm…" He then turned back to Cheren. "It's not that I'm trying to say your way of thinking is wrong… In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokemon. I think that's important, too." He looked around for a moment until he laid eyes on two children. "If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a Pokemon battle with those two?" he asked, this time addressing me as well as Cheren.

"Sure, I'll do it!" I answered without hesitation. "Dewott, you up for it?"

"Dewott dewott? (What do you think?)" he replied. He gave Minnie a quick kiss on the cheek before joining me.

"Your girlfriend's not gonna distract you, is she?" I teased.

"D-Dew dewott! (O-Of course not!)" the Water Pokemon stammered. I just giggled at his reaction. Come to think of it, Minnie hadn't seen Dewott battle yet, so this was a good opportunity to impress her.

Alder smiled, and then called over to the children. "Hey, you two. Come here for a moment." The children turned around and ran over to the Champion, who knelt down to their eye level and asked them something I couldn't hear. When the children nodded, he stood back up and looked at Cheren.

The spectacle Trainer thought for a minute before finally answering. "… Understood. But, before that…" Cheren then let Servine out of its ball and used a Revive and a Super Potion to restore its energy. "OK, let's battle."

The four of us moved a ways away from the crowd before we got into position. Alder took it upon himself to referee the battle, since Tatsuya admitted he wasn't used to refereeing a tag battle. Tatsuya, Elesa and Minnie watched from the sidelines. I could hear Minnie shouting "Good luck" to Dewott, who winked at her.

"This tag battle between the team of Hikari and Cheren and the team of Sarah and Billy will now begin! Each Trainer shall use one Pokemon!" Alder announced. "Ready? Start!"

**Hikari and Cheren are challenged by Preschooler Sarah and Preschooler Billy!**

"Go, Herdier!" the two kids shouted as they each sent out a Herdier against Dewott and Servine. "Work Up!" Both Herdier became surrounded by a red aura.

"Servine, use Growth!" Roots grew underneath Servine, strengthening it.

"Dewott, Water Pulse!" Dewott sent out a pulse of Water at Sarah's Herdier, causing a good deal of damage.

"Crunch attack now!" Sarah commanded.

"Take Down!" Billy shouted.

Both Herdier responded to the commands, and Servine was hit with Take Down while Dewott dodged Crunch. Minnie clapped and cheered as she watched.

"Mega Drain!" Several green orbs flowed out of Billy's Herdier and restored Servine's energy.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Dewott drew his scalchops and slashed at Sarah's Herdier, sending it flying.

"Sarah's Herdier is unable to battle. Dewott wins!"

**The foe's Herdier fainted!**

"Crunch!" Billy's Herdier was about to sink its teeth into Servine, but the Grass Snake Pokemon quickly slid out of the way.

"Good, Servine! Leaf Tornado!" Servine sent the tornado of razor-sharp leaves straight at Herdier, slamming into it and knocking it out.

"Billy's Herdier is unable to battle. Servine wins! The victory goes to the team of Hikari and Cheren!" Alder declared.

**The foe's Herdier fainted!**

**Hikari and Cheren defeated Preschooler Sarah and Preschooler Billy!**

"Whoo! Nice work!" I said to Cheren and Dewott. Minnie rushed over and leapt into Dewott's arms, causing him to spin when he caught her.

Sarah and Billy walked over to us. "Thanks for the battle!" Sarah said, looking up at us with big eyes.

"Yeah, I had fun!" Billy piped up.

"You're welcome, kids!" I replied with a smile.

Alder clapped his hands as he walked over to us. "Nicely done!" he said to the kids. "You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokemon looked like they were having fun." The children thanked Alder and ran back into the crowd. The Champion then turned back to Cheren. "Young man, if there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokemon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought."

I just listened to Alder's words in complete awe. Even though he wasn't quite how I imagined the Champion would be like, he was certainly an interesting person and I liked him. Cheren didn't seem nearly as fascinated, of course.

Elesa then walked over. "Let's roll, the Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead."

"We're coming!" Tatsuya said before turning back to Alder. "It was great seeing you again, Alder."

"And you as well," Alder replied. "Best of luck to you!"

"You too!" Tatsuya said before he joined Elesa.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up," I said.

"? OK, but don't take too long," Tatsuya said as he and Elesa started walking down the road.

Cheren started to follow, but stopped for a minute. "The Champion is the strongest of the strong! That's all there is to it," he said, glancing back at me. He then kept walking after the others.

I turned back to Alder. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all. Is there something on your mind?" Alder asked as he sat down on a large rock and patted the space next to him.

"Well…" I started as I sat down next to him. "It's about my goal. There's someone that I have to beat, and I know that he's getting stronger all the time. And if I don't beat him, I feel like something terrible will happen." I patted Dewott's head as I spoke. "The worst part is this person was someone I used to look up to. What should I do?"

The Champion leaned back on his arms and looked up into the sky. "Hmm, a difficult situation, indeed," he commented. "Here's a question for you: You said why you feel you need to beat him, but what exactly are you fighting for?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head in confusion.

"I mean, are you fighting to stop this terrible thing from occurring, or are you fighting for yourself, your pride?" he said as he faced me again. "It's an important thing to consider."

"My pride…?" I asked quietly. Now that I thought about it, when I told N that I was going to beat him at the Pokemon League, I wasn't even thinking about stopping his plans. I was upset, so hurt by his betrayal that I didn't think about anything except what I myself wanted to do. "…I really don't know."

"That's OK," Alder said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Not knowing something isn't necessarily a bad thing. Just take your time and seriously think about it. Then when you do eventually face this person, you'll be able to do it without difficulty. Can you do that?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Alder."

"You're welcome!" he said as he stood up. "You seem like someone who truly loves Pokemon. I could tell just by watching you and Dewott, you have a very deep connection. Never lose that, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" I said with a salute, which made Alder chuckle.

"Oh, and tell Tatsuya that he is very lucky to have someone like you," he added.

My whole face turned red. Even the Champion thought we were a couple? "You've got it all wrong, it's nothing like that!" I blurted out, completely flustered. I could hear Dewott snickering.

Alder chuckled again. "If you say so."

I said good-bye to red-headed Champion, and then Dewott and I ran to rejoin the others at the drawbridge. When I got there, I saw Cheren tapping his foot impatiently and Tatsuya feeding Victini some macaroons. Minnie saw Dewott and walked over to him, immediately starting up conversation.

Tatsuya looked up and saw me. "Oh, there you are! Are you OK? Your face is all red."

"It's nothing!" I said quickly.

"This way," Cheren said as he led me over to where Elesa was standing, which was right in front of the Driftveil Drawbridge.

"Oh good, you're here, Hikari," Elesa said. "Now to contact him…" She held up the wrist her Xtransceiver was on and spoke to it. "It's me, Elesa. Please lower the drawbridge. I have a couple of Trainers here who want to challenge you."

"Is she talking to the Gym Leader?" I asked Tatsuya.

The older Trainer nodded. "Clay, the Gym Leader, manages the drawbridge as well as his own mine."

"Cool!" I commented.

"I'll warn you though, he may take some getting used to," Tatsuya warned.

"OK… Thanks," I heard Elesa say before she hung up. She then turned to us. "Now, watch this!" And right before our very eyes, the drawbridge was lowered and we could cross it to Driftveil City. "I have a TV gig, so I've got to go. Do your best, both of you."

"Thanks, Elesa! See you around!" I said as I waved to the departing Leader. "OK, ready when you guys are!"

"OK then, let's go!" Tatsuya said as the three of us began our walk across the Driftveil Drawbridge.

As we walked, I could hear Cheren muttering to himself. "What I am is a Trainer. I prove I'm right by getting stronger and winning in battle – even against the Champion."

After a while (and a couple of run-ins with wild Ducklett), we made it to the other side of the bridge, and standing right there was a heavyset man dressed like a cowboy. He didn't exactly look very happy.

Tatsuya held out his hand to shake. "Hey Clay, how's it goin'?"

The man who I now knew to be Clay just folded his arms. "Hrmph! Could be better, kid. So yer the Trainers Elesa was talkin' about, huh," he said as he looked between me and Cheren.

"Yes sir!" I grinned. "I'm Hikari from Nuvema Town, and this is Cheren."

"I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts," the man responded with a stern expression. "Don't be expectin' no welcome, now. 'Cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!"

"What?" Tatsuya and I both exclaimed. What was going on?

**It seems Team Plasma is loose in Driftveil City! Will Hikari and the others be able to clean up this mess? Stay tuned!**


	24. Search and Annoy!  Zorua and Vanillite

**Apologies for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, and for how long it took me to write this darn thing. Here's chapter 24! Please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**When we last left Hikari and her friends, they had departed from Nimbasa City and had a chance encounter with Alder, the Champion of the Unova Pokemon League. Now she, Tatsuya and Cheren have made it to Driftveil City only to hear that Team Plasma is loose in the city!**

Tatsuya and I couldn't believe what we were just told. Clay, the Driftveil City Gym Leader, seemed to be holding us responsible for Team Plasma's getaway!

Cheren didn't seem all that pleased about the situation, either. "What a bother," he muttered.

I folded my arms and glared at Clay. "Look, we appreciate you lowering the drawbridge for us, but how is it our fault that they escaped?"

Clay returned my glare. "Ya can say what ya want. But what's important is y'all showed up, and then Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it's a little heavy-handed, but you oughtta start lookin' for Team Plasma, too. Yer both talented Trainers, aren't ya? An' that goes for you, too, Tatsuya."

"Don't have to tell us twice!" I responded rather irritably before Tatsuya could say anything. This guy was really rubbing me the wrong way!

As Clay turned around to leave, I stuck my tongue out at him, but quickly played innocent when he looked back to say one more thing. "Tell ya what… If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take!" Then he walked away.

"Well, I suppose that's fair," Tatsuya said with a shrug. "But really we would have looked for Team Plasma even if he hadn't asked. Right, Hikari?"

I was temporarily snapped out of my irritation when I heard Tatsuya. "Huh? Yeah, of course!" I answered.

"I can get stronger while beating that bothersome bunch…" Cheren muttered to himself. "Hikari, Tatsuya! I'll go on ahead," he said before he took off.

"Does he even know where to start looking?" I muttered. Then I let Dewott, Tranquill, Zorua and Pansear out of their Poke Balls. "Hey guys, Team Plasma is somewhere in the city. Split up and search for them!"

"(Yes, ma'am!)" all four of them responded before they all took off in different directions.

Tatsuya also let Minnie out of her Poke Ball. "Victini, Minnie, you two also look for Team Plasma, OK?" Both Pokemon nodded, and Victini disappeared from Tatsuya's shoulder while Minnie ran off.

"Did Victini just turn invisible?" I asked in amazement.

"He has to do that, he'd be too recognizable otherwise," Tatsuya explained. "C'mon, let's start looking!"

I nodded, and the two of us began the search.

_Zorua's POV_

I made myself appear as a small child so I wouldn't call too much attention to myself. This was my big chance to impress Hikari, and I wasn't about to get caught in the first five minutes! I smiled to myself as I recalled the first time I helped her find the bad guys. Her smile was so pretty then, and I wanted to see it again.

I separated myself from the other Pokemon and headed for a place with several warehouses, the sign out front reading "Cold Storage." I slipped in, avoiding getting caught by the human workers by ducking into tall grass.

After a while of searching, I suddenly ran into something cold. Floating in front of me was a Vanillite, one that I was actually well-acquainted with. "(Zorua? Is that you?)" he asked.

I let down the illusion and grinned at my old partner-in-crime. "(Hey, Vanillite! Haven't seen you since Castelia)," I said. "(Decided to come back here, huh?)" Vanillite and I were quite the trouble-making team back in Castelia City, pulling pranks on passers-by. I never did give him a proper good-bye before joining Hikari's team, but he seemed - pardon the pun - pretty chill about it.

"(Yeah, things got a little dull after you took off)," the Ice Pokemon explained. "(And it's been pretty interesting over here lately.)"

My ears pricked up when I heard that, and I silently wondered if maybe Vanillite had seen Team Plasma around here. "(Hey pal, you haven't seen any guys running around in gray hoods, have you?)" I asked hopefully.

"(As a matter of fact, a bunch of guys like that came through here just a little while ago)," Vanillite said. "(Follow me, I'll show you where they went!)"

"(Alright, lead the way!)" I said, my fur bristling with excitement. The Fresh Snow Pokemon took off toward one of the warehouses, and after putting my child illusion back up, I followed as quickly as I could.

"(Things really have been kinda strange around here)," Vanillite said as we walked... well, I walked and he floated. "(Why just last night, I saw a bunch of Pokemon by one of the containers. They were with those guys in gray you're looking for. Then all of a sudden, Clay the Gym Leader showed up and he captured those guys no problem! Course, they're back now… must've gotten away from him somehow.)" At that moment, I decided that I probably shouldn't mention that Hikari and her friends sorta had something to do with Team Plasma's escape.

Suddenly, I ran right into someone's leg and fell to the ground. "Sorry kid, didn't see you there," a voice said. I looked up and saw a worker carrying a large box looking down at me. "You OK?" I just stood up and dusted myself off before smiling at the man. He knelt down to my eye level before asking, "You're not lost, are you?" Then I reached up, gave his nose a hard pinch and ran away, but not before catching a glimpse of the annoyed look on the man's face and giggling at his reaction. Oh, how I enjoyed messing with humans!

When I stopped running, I realized that I had lost track of Vanillite. Of all the times to get distracted, it had to be when I was helping Hikari look for Team Plasma! _Ooh, I hope she doesn't get mad!_ I thought as I glanced around, hoping to find my friend.

As I was about to pass one particular warehouse, something hit me right on the head. "(You just couldn't resist, could you?)" Vanillite scolded as he floated in front of me.

"(Sorry, old habits die hard)," I said sheepishly. "(This the place?)"

"(Yeah, this is where I saw them go)," the Ice Pokemon said. "(I didn't count them, but I think there were at least half a dozen guys.)"

"(I'll bet Hikari can handle that many)," I said confidently.

"(Who's Hikari?)" Vanillite asked.

"(Oh, she's my Trainer)," I explained. "(And those guys in gray are from Team Plasma, a group of bad guys she's chasing.)"

"(Well, that explains why you took off so suddenly)," Vanillite muttered. "(Is she nice?)"

I nodded quickly. "(Yeah, she bought me food when I helped her find Team Plasma back in Castelia City! I like her a lot!)" Then I thought of something. "(Hey Vanillite, why don't you let Hikari catch you? She can really use an Ice-type Pokemon!)"

"(Hmmm…)" Vanillite took a minute to think about it.

However, that minute was interrupted when the door to the warehouse opened and someone came out. At first glance, it looked like one of the workers, but I noticed a shifty look in his eyes. "Ahh, much better," he muttered to himself. "I wish I didn't have to go back in there, I can't take another minute in that cold!"

I glanced at Vanillite. "(You don't think he's acting suspicious, do you?)" I asked sarcastically.

"(No, not at all)," he responded with equal sarcasm. The two of us grinned at each other, our signal to cause trouble, before approaching the disguised grunt.

He immediately spotted us. "Hey kid, hand over that Pokemon!" he demanded, mistaking us for a boy and his Pokemon. Too easy!

Still under my illusion, I shook my head before striking a battle pose. "(Hey Vanillite, I'll hit him high if you'll hit him low!)" I told my friend.

Vanillite nodded before releasing a cloud of Mist right at the grunt. "What the-? Where'd they go?"

In the mist, I reverted back to my true form and waited for Vanillite to make his move. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of an Icy Wind attack, turning the ground behind the grunt into ice. "(Now, Zorua!)" I heard Vanillite shout.

In response, I created a Shadow Ball and shot it right at the grunt's chest, causing him to stumble backward, slip on the ice and land flat on his back. "(He's down!)" I said before noticing that the guy was still conscious. "(Uh-oh!)"

"(I got it!)" Vanillite said before a large amount of snow fell on top of the grunt.

"(Think maybe the Avalanche was overkill?)" I asked.

"(Nah!)" Vanillite shook his head. "(So are we gonna tell Hideki or what?)"

"(Hikari, and yeah let's go!)" I said as the two of us rushed out of Cold Storage before the grunt could recover. _Oh man, she's gonna be so proud!_ I thought to myself with a laugh.

I ran back to where I last saw Hikari, which was near the bridge, but she wasn't there. "(I guess she's searching, too)," I said with a shrug. "(I'm pretty sure she's around here somewhere.)"

"(If you're looking for Hikari, she and Tatsuya are on Route 6)," a voice said from above. I looked up and saw Tranquill hovering over me and Vanillite.

"(Hey, Tranquill! Thanks for telling me!)" I called. "(Which way's Route 6?)"

"(Just follow me)," Tranquill answered before flying west. I became a child again and picked up Vanillite before following the Flying Pokemon.

The three of us made it to Route 6 without any problems and eventually we found Hikari. However, she was in the middle of a battle, so I decided not to disturb her yet. I watched as she pitted Zebstrika against a wild Deerling – make that a shiny Deerling, its floral tuft was pink instead of yellow. It still wore its pink spring coat.

"_Deerling, the Season Pokemon. The color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass."_

"Hikari, this Deerling knows Energy Ball!" I heard Tatsuya say after the Season Pokemon had launched a green ball of energy at Zebstrika.

"Oh, no way you're getting away!" Hikari declared. "Zebstrika, Shock Wave!" The Electric attack was strong, but it was enough that the Deerling didn't faint. The young Trainer pulled out an Ultra Ball and threw it, capturing Deerling perfectly. Tranquill would later tell me that I had stars in my eyes as I watched my Trainer celebrate her latest capture.

Tatsuya walked up to Hikari and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations, you just caught a shiny Pokemon!" he said with an approving smile. "Do you have any idea how rare they are?"

"I've heard of them, but that is my first time seeing one!" Hikari responded.

My fur bristled as she spoke to the older Trainer. I admit, I was always jealous of the time those two spent together, and Hikari really did seem to like him. What was so special about Tatsuya, anyway?

Deciding now would be a good time to come in, I popped out of the tall grass and grabbed Hikari's hand. She immediately turned to face me. "Hey, Zorua! Find anything?" she asked. "As far as we can tell, Team Plasma didn't leave town."

"(Well, thanks to my good friend Vanillite)," I paused as I held up Vanillite, who winked at her, "(I managed to find out where they're hiding!)"

"That's excellent!" Hikari said with a look of determination. "Lead us to it! Tranquill, go round up the others!"

"(Of course)," Tranquill said as it took off toward the city.

I smiled as I ran back to the city. I made Hikari happy again! Silently I wondered what I would get as a reward this time…

_Hikari's POV_

Zorua and his Vanillite friend (I later learned that it was the same Vanillite who pranked me in Castelia City) led me and Tatsuya to a place called Cold Storage. The other Pokemon joined us a few minutes later, and they all returned to their balls except for Zorua and Victini.

I called Cheren on the Xtransceiver. "Hey, we're at the Cold Storage. Where are you?" I asked.

On the screen, Cheren glanced to the right before he answered. "What an unbelievable coincidence." He then turned his Xtransceiver until it showed… me?!

I looked to the left and saw Cheren standing in a patch of tall grass not too far away. Oops! "Oh, there you are!" I said with a nervous laugh. "Sorry bout that!"

"It's fine," Cheren said as he hung up and walked over. "Hikari… do you think Team Plasma could be somewhere in here?"

"Actually, Zorua and Vanillite here were just leading us to their hiding place," Tatsuya replied.

"Zoru (This way)," Zorua piped up. He and Vanillite led us to one particular warehouse. A pile of melting snow was by the entrance, and it looked like someone had just dug their way out of it.

"Va, vani vanillite! (There, your bad guys are inside!)" Vanillite said as he pointed one stubby arm toward the door, left slightly open.

Cheren frowned. "Great. I don't like cold places, but we have to check. What a bother," he said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, quit complaining. At least you've got sleeves," I scolded, elbowing his arm at the same time.

"Heh, we really need to get you a jacket, Hikari," Tatsuya chuckled as he shrugged off his own jacket and handed it to me, leaving him in his black T-shirt.

"Ha ha, yeah," I laughed in agreement before putting on the jacket. "Thanks."

"No problem," Tatsuya said before he pulled the door open a little more. "OK, you guys ready?"

"You're asking me?" I answered before slipping into the warehouse. Cheren just sighed and went in after me, and finally Tatsuya was the last one in. This time, we really did have Team Plasma cornered, and they weren't getting away!

**And so our heroes head into the freezing-cold warehouse in search of Team Plasma! Will they actually be able to catch them this time? Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Hikari's current line-up is Dewott, Tranquill, Pansear, Zorua, Zebstrika and a shiny Deerling. Vanillite doesn't count because he hasn't been captured yet.**


	25. Showdown in Cold Storage!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took so long in updating! I just haven't felt motivated lately, and my grandpa recently passed away, so that didn't help either. Guess I needed a break.**

**But I'm back with a new chapter, and I'll try to be a little more consistent with the updates. As always, read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari, Tatsuya and Cheren were on the trail of Team Plasma in Driftveil City. With Zorua and Vanillite's help, our heroes have tracked them down to a warehouse in Cold Storage and are now entering in the hopes of recapturing them.**

I was hit with a blast of cold air as I stepped into the freezing-cold warehouse. My breath misted, and I pulled Tatsuya's jacket closed. Honestly, I didn't know how he could stand going in there with just a T-shirt. Zorua, Vanillite, Victini and the boys came in behind me, and we slowly ventured forth.

And the first thing I did was slip and land right on my butt. "Ow!" I cried out before trying to get up only to slip and fall again. I could hear snickering behind me, and I didn't have to look to know that it was the Pokemon. "Ha ha, very funny guys," I muttered.

Someone came up and placed his hands under my arms, carefully helping me stand up. "Careful, the floors are a bit icy," Tatsuya's voice said with a light laugh.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I replied as he released me.

Cheren sighed. "Let me try," he said before cautiously placing one foot out on the ice. He moved it back and forth for a minute, and then suddenly backed away. "Stand aside," he instructed me and Tatsuya. We exchanged looks before clumsily moving off the ice. Then he rushed forward and jumped onto the ice, sliding across it until he reached the other side of the icy patch. The sudden loss of momentum made him stumble forward a bit, but he just turned and looked back at us. "Well? Are you coming or what?" he called.

Tatsuya and I nodded before following Cheren's example and sliding across. It was actually kinda fun! "Well, that solves one problem," I said as Zorua slid into my leg, Vanillite and Victini flying after him.

Tatsuya noticed Victini shivering. "Hey buddy, wanna go in my bag for a while?" he asked. The Victory Pokemon nodded before unzipping the bag and burrowing into it. The older Trainer chuckled as he zipped it back up.

"How can you not be cold?" I asked in amazement.

"Cuz I'm just awesome like that!" Tatsuya joked, flashing a goofy grin before walking ahead. I laughed and shook my head as I followed the boys.

As we wandered through the warehouse, I could hear Cheren talking to himself. "Well… Still. Is there anything more important than strength for Trainers, like the Champion said?" He sighed and shook his head. "Oh, I'll never understand just by thinking about it. What a bother."

I just looked at my friend. It seemed that he was still confused by what Alder had told him earlier that day. As I strode past Cheren, I punched his arm. "C'mon, let's hurry up and finish. The sooner we catch these guys, the sooner we can challenge Clay… _and_ the sooner you get to see a certain blonde!" I couldn't help cracking a smile as I said that last bit.

"Zoru, zorua! (Good one, Hikari!)" Zorua giggled.

Cheren's cheeks flushed a deep red. "I told you, Bianca and I weren't on a date! We just ran into each other at the theater," he protested.

"Surrre you did," Tatsuya said teasingly, looking behind him as he walked. Then he slipped on another icy patch, sliding across until he hit the huge container on the other side. As I tried not to laugh, he steadied himself before giving me a sheepish smile.

Vanillite suddenly called our attention and we went over to the large container he was hovering in front of. "Is someone in there?" I asked. The Fresh Snow Pokemon nodded in response. "Nice work, Vanillite!" I praised, patting it on the head.

"Shall we go, then?" Tatsuya asked, gesturing toward the open end of the container. Cheren and I nodded and we moved in.

Looking inside, we saw several grunts huddled around someone. "All of you – huddle around me! I can't take this cold…" I heard an old man's voice mutter.

"Whatever. I can't believe you were really hiding," Cheren scoffed as we stepped inside the container.

"If you're cold…" Tatsuya began, already readying a Poke Ball.

"Shall we show you outside?" I finished.

The grunts all turned in our direction before parting, revealing an old man wearing violet robes. I immediately guessed that he was one of the Seven Sages. "Pokemon are our king's friends," the old man said. "While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here. Everyone, drive these intruders away!"

"Understood, Zinzolin of the Seven Sages!" one of the grunts said. "Put 'em up, cuz here we come!" Then he and the other eight grunts faced us.

"Guys, let's each take three of them!" Cheren said as he called out his Servine.

"Sounds good to me!" Tatsuya said as he let out Minnie.

"Then let's do this! Go, Dewott!" I called as the Water-type Pokemon leapt out of his ball to face the first of three grunts.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

Dewott's first opponent was a Watchog. "Super Fang!" The Watchog leapt forward and sank its teeth into Dewott, who cried out in pain.

"Revenge!" The Discipline Pokemon tightened his fist before launching a powerful uppercut at Watchog, sending it flying.

**The foe's Watchog fainted!**

The grunt then sent out a Scraggy. "Headbutt!" Scraggy tried to Headbutt Dewott, but it managed to roll out of the way.

"Hit 'im with Razor Shell!" Dewott drew its scalchops and slashed at Scraggy.

"Swagger!" An instant after Scraggy used that move, Dewott was confused.

"Snap out of it, Dewott! Use Water Pulse!" I shouted. But instead of attacking Scraggy, it whirled around and nearly hit me with the Water Pulse! "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"If you got a Full Heal, I'd use it!" Tatsuya called over as Minnie was slapping the heck out of a Sandile.

I nodded and pulled a Full Heal out of my bag just as Dewott barely avoided another Headbutt. "Let's try that again. Water Pulse!" Now that Dewott was no longer confused, it shot its Water Pulse attack directly at Scraggy, knocking it out.

**The foe's Scraggy fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Next!" I said as I moved on the second grunt.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunt sent out Trubbish while I recalled Dewott and Zorua took his place. "Shadow Ball!" Zorua shot the dark energy ball right at its opponent.

"Take Down!" The Trash Bag Pokemon charged Zorua, slamming into him at full force and making him land at my feet.

"C'mon, don't give up! Use Faint Attack!" Zorua stood up and suddenly turned into Trubbish's Trainer, startling it. He smirked before rushing forward and hitting it hard, turning back into himself just before impact.

**The foe's Trubbish fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Two down," I muttered before moving on to the third and last grunt I would have to face.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunt sent out a Liepard while I recalled Zorua. "Go, Deerling!" The shiny Deerling burst out of his ball, glittering as he entered the battlefield.

"Hone Claws!" Liepard bared its claws, preparing to strike. But I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Deerling, use Jump Kick!" The Season Pokemon turned around and delivered a powerful kick with his hind legs, striking Liepard hard enough to send it flying right back to its Trainer.

**The foe's Liepard fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Yeah! We did it!" I cheered as Cheren's Servine Wrapped up the grunts and Zinzolin in its vines.

"Nice work, guys!" Tatsuya said. "I'll call Clay and let him know we caught 'em." He held up his Xtransceiver and proceeded to call the Gym Leader.

While he was doing that, I knelt down in front of one of the grunts I defeated and looked her right in the eye. "So, mind telling us what exactly you were up to here?"

The grunt glared at me before answering, apparently seeing no reason to lie to me. "In the middle of the night, we gathered all the Pokemon we stole in front of the container, so we could transport them all at the same time. Then Clay, that old guy, found us. We had been captured!" She then sighed. "Great plans are always interrupted."

"Vani! Vani vanillite! (It's true! I saw the whole thing!)" Vanillite piped up from right next to me. I had almost forgotten the little guy was still around.

"I believe you, Vanillite," I said with a light laugh. "And thank you for helping us find Team Plasma!" Then I had a thought. "Say, why don't you join my team?"

"That's a good idea," Cheren said. "I heard that Clay uses Ground-type Pokemon, so an Ice-type Pokemon will come in handy for the Gym Battle."

"So what do you think?" I asked the Fresh Snow Pokemon.

It thought for a few seconds before answering. "(Well, Zorua was right when he said you were a great Trainer)," it said. "(So sure, why not? Zorua's Trainer is my Trainer!)"

"Excellent!" I exclaimed before pulling an Ultra Ball from my bag and tapping Vanillite on the forehead with it. The ball wiggled around in my hand before settling down.

**Gotcha! Vanillite was caught!**

A few minutes later, Clay came in with some of the Cold Storage workers. His eyebrows rose a bit when he saw the captured Team Plasma members. "Well, I'll be! Hidin' in a chilly old place like this…" He then looked back at the workers. "You guys take these Pokemon robbers!"

"Roger!" one of the workers responded as he and the others led Team Plasma out of the container. I couldn't help giving a little wave to Zinzolin just before he left.

Once they were all out, Clay walked over to us with a hint of a smile on his face. "You guys ain't so bad! Yup, a promise is a promise. Come on an' challenge my Gym!"

"You bet I will!" I said with a determined grin. I guessed this guy wasn't so bad, after all.

After Clay left, Cheren sighed. "Whatever… Team Plasma's ideal… Separating people and Pokemon… It's exactly the same as not having Pokemon in this world at all."

"Yeah, I agree," I said quietly, trying to imagine a world without Pokemon and failing. Tatsuya took my hand in his, but didn't say anything.

"That bunch is a waste of oxygen," Cheren said as he turned toward the opening in the container. "Hikari, Tatsuya… It's cold, so I'm getting out of here."

"We're coming, too," Tatsuya said as we followed my friend out of the container and out of the warehouse.

Once we were all out of Cold Storage, Cheren went ahead to the Pokemon Center. I gave Tatsuya his jacket and the two of us headed to the Driftveil market. There, we found something called Moomoo Milk, something that was apparently a popular drink for both humans and Pokemon. I bought a dozen bottles, deciding to give them to my Pokemon later for a job well done.

**Hikari obtained Moomoo Milk!**

While we were there, we also bought a black hooded jacket for me to wear in case of cold weather or sandstorms. That way I wouldn't have to keep borrowing Tatsuya's all the time.

Afterwards, the two of us went back to the Pokemon Center to rest up. I sent Zebstrika to Professor Juniper's lab to make room for Vanillite, and then I gave each of my Pokemon a bottle of Moomoo Milk as a reward for their hard work that day.

Later that afternoon, Tatsuya and I headed for the Driftveil City Gym. It had started raining, but this time Tatsuya had an umbrella to keep us from getting soaked. We had to share it, and I couldn't help blushing at the close proximity. Behind us, Dewott and Minnie were huddled under a smaller umbrella that Dewott had gotten out of the Prop Case in my bag. Victini had returned to its usual perch on Tatsuya's shoulder.

"Driftveil City Gym

Leader: Clay

The Underground Boss"

As we were nearing the Gym, we spotted Cheren standing under his own umbrella, watching something. "Cheren, what's the matter?" I asked as we walked over.

"You're not gonna believe this," he replied with an irritated tone in his voice as he pointed in front of him.

Standing in front of the Gym was Clay with the Team Plasma members we had captured, and facing him were about a dozen Team Plasma grunts with Ghetsis leading them. The three of us just watched from the sidelines to see what would happen.

"Clay. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ghetsis said in a business-like manner. "I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care."

Clay just placed his hands on his hips, the hard expression on his face not changing. "I don't need no thanks, now. Yer buddies were tryin' to steal some folks' Pokemon."

Ghetsis's eyes widened a bit in false surprise. "What's this? It seems as if there has been some misunderstanding. We only free Pokemon from wicked people."

The Gym Leader cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that sounds real nice, if it's true. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man. You talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lyin'." He then folded his arms and looked Ghetsis straight in the eye. "So tell me plain, what are ya tryin' to say?"

The green-haired Sage returned Clay's stare, a sly smile appearing on his face. "Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here."

_This is bad,_ I thought. _If there really are more than the ones I see, then Clay's in trouble!_

Clay grimaced. "…Well, I can't tell if yer lyin' or not, but I reckon you've won this without a fight," he said reluctantly. "Fine. Take 'em and git!" And he moved aside so the now-freed Team Plasma members could go.

Ghetsis nodded his approval. "A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands…"

"Why, you…!" Tatsuya growled in frustration, his grip on the umbrella handle tightening. I couldn't believe it, either. After all our hard work, those guys were being cut loose?! It seemed even Clay couldn't stand up to Ghetsis's charisma.

Zinzolin bowed gratefully to the green-haired Sage. "Ghetsis… Thank you very much."

Ghetsis placed a hand on his fellow Sage's shoulder. "Don't worry, my fellow servant of the king. We are two of the Seven Sages, are we not?" Then he turned and started walking away, glancing us as he walked by. "Well then, everyone, I expect that we will meet again somewhere," he said, his gaze meeting the icy glares Tatsuya, Cheren and I were shooting at him. Dewott, Minnie and Victini mimicked our glares, but Ghetsis didn't seem to notice them. Then he and his procession left the area without another word.

We didn't say anything for a little while; we just stared off in the direction they had gone. Then Clay walked up to us. "Sorry to let Team Plasma go after you tracked 'em down, fellas," he said sincerely.

Tatsuya's expression softened and he shook his head. "I'm sorry you were put in such a tight spot."

Clay gave a small smile. "Say, why don't we cheer ourselves up with a Pokemon battle?"

"Maybe tomorrow," I replied. "My Pokemon need more training."

"Heh, smart kid," Clay said before he turned toward the Gym. "Don't keep me waitin'!" Then he disappeared inside.

Cheren turned to face me and Tatsuya. "Well, we avoided a fight in the middle of the city, anyway. Still, I can't help but think Ghetsis isn't just an ordinary person."

"You can say that again," I said. "One of the Seven Sages we met said that Ghetsis could 'liberate Pokemon through words alone.'"

"If even Clay can be sweet-talked by him, then we've got a pretty worthy opponent," Tatsuya muttered grimly.

After a few minutes of silence, Cheren apparently decided to change the subject. "I'm off to go make my Pokemon stronger. I really don't want to lose to that Clay guy." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Actually, I'm going to win my Gym Badge in a flawless victory!" 

"Then you better get a move-on, cuz I'm toughening up my Pokemon, too!" I declared. "Race you guys to Route 6!" I said before taking off ahead of the boys.

"You're on!" they both shouted as they raced after me.

**Although the day has ended in a victory for Team Plasma, Hikari is far from giving up. She silently vows to keep up the pursuit once she has defeated Clay in the Driftveil City Gym! Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Hikari's line-up now consists of Dewott, Pansear, Tranquill, Zorua, Deerling and Vanillite. **


	26. Underground Battleground

**Hey guys, I finally have chapter 26 up! Thanks to everyone who has kept up with my story this far!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Previously, Hikari and her friends, Tatsuya and Cheren, had captured a group of Team Plasma members in Driftveil City's Cold Storage. However, Ghetsis arrived soon afterward and the Gym Leader Clay was forced to release them. Hikari is now working even harder to defeat Team Plasma and their leader N! Perhaps a little **_**too**_** hard…**

_Tatsuya's POV_

I watched as Hikari battled against a pair of wild Pokemon on Route 6. Ever since Team Plasma had been released from custody a day and a half prior, she had been training like crazy. She had sounded so playful when she had challenged Cheren, but now she seemed dead serious. I had lost count of how many times she rode her bike to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon only to go right back out and continue training. I understood her determination to take down those horrible people, as my feelings were similar, but even I didn't go this far. She was really starting to worry me, and Victini also felt concerned.

At the moment, the younger Trainer was focusing her training on Dewott and her recently acquired Vanillite and shiny Deerling to prepare for the Gym Battle against Clay. The Grass-type Pokemon, who had shed its spring coat and now wore a fresh green coat for the summer, Jump Kicked a wild Deerling while its partner Vanillite used Avalanche on a Foongus. Both wild Pokemon were beaten simultaneously.

"_Foongus, the Mushroom Pokemon. It lures people in with its Poké Ball pattern, then releases poison spores. Why it resembles a Poké Ball is unknown."_

The instant Hikari recalled her Pokemon, I walked over to her. "Hikari, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked as she started looking around for more wild Pokemon to battle.

"About all this training," I said. "You've hardly had any rest for the last couple of days! I understand that you wanna get stronger, but you need to chill."

"Tatsuya, the sooner I beat Clay, the sooner I can go after Team Plasma," Hikari countered. "And if I don't train my Pokemon, they won't be strong enough to beat Clay's Pokemon, let alone whatever N might send their way when we find him again – "

I cut her off by stepping in front of her and taking her head in my hands, forcing her to look at me. "Hikari, you're exhausted. As much as I want you to work towards whatever goal you have, I don't want you running yourself ragged. So please… calm down and take the rest of the day off. Will you do that for me?"

She glared at me for a few minutes, not saying a word. Then her eyes closed and her legs gave way, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. I managed to catch her before she fell and gently lowered her to the ground, kneeling down so I could still support her.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I guess I went overboard…"

"It's OK," I said. "Just lie down for a bit." I sat down on my knees and allowed Hikari to lay her head on my lap. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes, while Victini breathed a sigh of relief.

We stayed like that for a while, but eventually my legs started to hurt from being in that position. I looked at my Xtransceiver, which read 5:30 pm, and decided to head back to the Pokemon Center. With some careful maneuvering, I managed to get Hikari onto my back and carried the sleeping Trainer back to town.

Halfway back, I felt her move her head a little. "Tatsuya?" I heard her say. "What are you…?"

"Whoops, didn't mean to wake you," I said apologetically. "You're so tired, I couldn't have you walk back."

"No, guess not," Hikari said softly.

I smiled to myself. "You know, this kinda reminds me of the old days back home," I told her. "Remember all those times you got hurt, and I would carry you back to your house?"

"Cuz you didn't know how to fix it yourself," she replied with a soft laugh.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do, leave you there?" I asked. "And no matter what, you refused to cry. You always had to tough it out like Cheren would."

"What can I say? We were rivals even then," she muttered. Then her arms wrapped themselves around me. "You've always taken care of me, Tatsuya. That's why I…" Her voice trailed off, and I could feel my cheeks flushing as I waited for her to finish that sentence. A few seconds later, I heard soft snoring by my ear, and I just shook my head.

When we returned to the Pokemon Center, I had to ask Victini to open the door to Hikari's room so I could go in. I laid her on her bed and then left as quietly as I could. Mere seconds after closing her door, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out what she was going to say. Why was that bothering me so much?

"Everything alright?" a voice asked. I turned to see Nurse Joy looking at me with a concerned expression.

I walked over to the counter and leaned over it. "If you're asking about Hikari, she's getting some actual rest now," I answered.

"Well, that's good," the nurse said with a sigh of relief. "The poor thing was really starting to worry me. But that's not what I was asking about. I meant, are _you_ alright?"

"Oh," I responded, my face turning red again. "Uh, Nurse Joy? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all," Joy said. "Ask away!"

Suddenly, I felt really nervous. "Um, have you… that is, I… let me start over," I muttered before taking a deep breath. "What would you do if someone said they liked you? Just hypothetically."

"I think that would depend on who the person is," she answered. "Do I know this person very well? Do I like them back?"

"I-I'm not sure if you like them back," I stammered. "But you've known them for a long time, and you were pretty close growing up, almost like siblings."

"And you're afraid of ruining that relationship with her if you told her?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No no, I wasn't talking about me! It's just a… friend of mine, yeah!" I hastily blurted out, trying to cover up but failing miserably.

"If you say so," the redhead giggled, obviously not fooled.

I sighed, giving up. "Never mind, forget I said anything." Nurse Joy nodded and got back to work. I walked over to a couch and sat down in it, leaning back into it before adjusting my cap so it was over my eyes. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself before dozing off.

_Hikari's POV_

I woke up when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. Dewott was looking down at me with a concerned expression. "Hey, Dewott," I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Dewott, dewott (Morning, Hikari)," the Water-type Pokemon greeted.

"Morning?" I muttered before looking at my Xtransceiver, which read 8:30 am. "Guess I needed that rest more than I thought." Then I looked at Dewott and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I pushed you and the others so hard, Dewott. I really don't know what came over me."

"Dew dewott (It's OK)," he told me.

I got up and let Vanillite and Deerling out of their Poke Balls. "I'm sorry about the last two days, guys," I said apologetically. "I swear, I'm not usually like that."

"Va, va vani vanillite (Hey, those guys made me mad, too)," Vanillite told me. "Vani vani vanillite (I don't blame you in the least)."

"Deerling deer deerling! (I liked the training!)" Deerling piped up. Apparently, this Pokemon was quite the hard worker.

"Thanks for understanding," I said with a smile. Then suddenly my stomach growled. "Oops, guess I need to eat something," I muttered. I had skipped dinner yesterday, after all.

I got dressed, and then walked out of the room, nearly running into Audino, who was carrying a breakfast tray. "Audino! (Good morning!)" it greeted as it held out the tray to me.

"Oh, thank you!" I said gratefully as I took the tray to a table and started eating.

"Well, look who's up and about," a voice from next to me said. I looked to see Tatsuya walking over to me. "Hey there, sleepyhead! How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever!" I answered enthusiastically. "I feel like taking on Clay right now!"

Tatsuya laughed. "Well in that case, you'll need these," he said as he held out a bag full of pink potions. I counted ten of them. "These are Hyper Potions. They restore your Pokemon's health three times as much as a Super Potion does. You kept forgetting to buy supplies yesterday, so I took care of it for you."

**Hikari obtained Hyper Potions!**

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Tatsuya! Thank you!" I said as I took the bag. "I'll put these in my bag as soon as I finish breakfast."

"I'm glad you like them," Tatsuya said with a smile. "How are your Pokemon holding up?"

"They say they're alright. I'm just glad they're so understanding," I told him. "Even so, I should probably have Nurse Joy check on them one more time before I battle Clay."

"You hear that, Nurse Joy?" Tatsuya called over.

"I heard, and that's a smart move, young lady," she said. "If you don't mind, I'll take your Pokemon right now."

"Sure. Thanks," I said as I handed over my six Poke Balls to the nurse.

A few minutes later, my Pokemon were all cleared and ready to go to the Driftveil City Gym. When we got there, we walked into the lobby. Sitting behind a desk was a young man. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the Gym Leader Clay," I said.

"In that case, please take the elevator in front of you," the man said, pointing to a platform in the center of the room.

"Thanks!" I told him as Tatsuya and I walked over to the platform. Sure enough, when Tatsuya pushed a button, we started to go down.

"Hope you're not claustrophobic, Hikari," Tatsuya said. "You need to navigate this mine shaft using the elevators, and Clay is all the way at the bottom of the shaft."

"It's not small spaces that worry me," I replied. We reached the first level of girders and we carefully walked across to the next elevator. We kept this up until we finally found the main elevator which kept taking us further and further underground. I could've sworn we passed a Pokemon skeleton! "Just how far down is he?" I asked in amazement.

"You know, I actually asked Clay about that once," Tatsuya replied. "He said that the reason for the depth of the Driftveil Gym helps to remind him that he once started at the bottom with nothing."

"That's… pretty cool, actually," I muttered.

We finally reached the bottom of the shaft, where it opened into a large cavern. Large green crystals could be seen in the rocky walls.

Standing in front of one particularly large crystal was Clay. "So, I heard ya worked yerself pretty hard fer this match."

"Who told you that?" I asked before it dawned on me that there was only one person who could've told him. "Tatsuya!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Hey, somehow he had to know you were gonna be a while," the older Trainer said with a shrug.

"I know I said don't keep me waitin', but ya didn't havta take it literally!" Clay explained.

Now I felt kinda embarrassed. "Sorry bout that," I muttered.

Clay just shrugged and then pulled out a Poke Ball. "Well… Think it's about time to see fer myself what it is about yer skills that made a Gym Leader like Elesa take such a shine to ya."

Tatsuya made his way to the sidelines along with Zorua, who once again let himself out of his ball. Victini, Zorua and Minnie all stood with the older Trainer to watch the battle.

A referee came out and made the announcement. "This Gym Battle between the Gym Leader Clay and the challenger Hikari is about to begin! Each Trainer shall use three Pokemon!" And with his signal, my fifth Gym Battle began!

**Hikari vs Clay!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Clay!**

"Krokorok, go!" Clay called as a large crocodile Pokemon appeared.

"_Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon and the evolved form of Sandile. They live in groups of a few individuals. Protective membranes shield their eyes from sandstorms."_

"Vanillite, c'mon out!" The Fresh Snow Pokemon took to the battlefield.

"Torment!" Krokorok turned and teasingly waved its tail at Vanillite, making it mad.

_I can't use the same attack two times in a row,_ I thought. _Better make this count!_ "Ice Beam now!" The Ice-type Pokemon shot an icy bolt from its mouth, hitting Krokorok dead on.

Clay smirked. "I'll be! Sure didn't see that comin.' Use Bulldoze!" The Desert Croc Pokemon leapt up and stomped down hard, sending Vanillite to the ground.

"You OK, Vanillite?" I asked, noticing that the attack had caused quite a bit of damage. Vanillite just floated back up and nodded. "Good, then use Avalanche!" Sure enough, a huge amount of snow fell out of the air, burying Krokorok. It managed to slowly dig itself out, but it ran out of strength and passed out.

"Krokorok is unable to battle. Vanillite wins!"

**The foe's Krokorok fainted!**

"Good job, Vanillite!" I encouraged.

Clay recalled Krokorok. "Go, Palpitoad!" He sent out a large blue Pokemon with quite a few bumps on its head. It looked like a large tadpole with feet, but no arms.

"_Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokemon and the evolved form of Tympole. When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land."_

"Vanillite, return!" I said as the Ice-type Pokemon disappeared into its ball. According to the Pokedex, Palpitoad was half-Water half-Ground, and there was only one Pokemon in my team who could cause significantly damage to that. "Your turn, Deerling!" I shouted as I threw an Ultra Ball and the Season Pokemon made its sparkly entrance.

"Muddy Water!" A large wave of brown water headed for Deerling, but the little Pokemon leapt up and just barely managed to avoid it.

"Whoa, Deerling can really jump!" Tatsuya marveled.

"Jump Kick!" Deerling landed right in front of Palpitoad before turning and landing a kick right in its face, forcing it back a ways.

"C'mon, Palpitoad! Use Aqua Ring!" Clay ordered. A blue ring of energy surrounded Palpitoad, and it slowly started getting its energy back.

"I don't think so! Energy Ball!" I shouted. The green energy ball shot out of Deerling's mouth and hit the opponent.

Palpitoad appeared to be on its last leg, but then Clay gave it a Hyper Potion. "Bulldoze!"

"Not again!" I cried before Palpitoad slammed into the ground, damaging Deerling in the process. "Hold on, Deerling!" I said as I gave it a Hyper Potion. "Use Grass Knot!" The Season Pokemon's eyes glowed green, and then two blades of grass grew just in front of Palpitoad. The two blades also glowed green before tying themselves in a knot, tripping the Vibration Pokemon.

I thought I saw Clay flinch that time, but I could've been mistaken. "Muddy Water!" This time, the wave hit Deerling, soaking it and dirtying its fur, which really seemed to make it mad.

"Hit it with Energy Ball again!" Deerling shook its fur before releasing another Energy Ball, hitting Palpitoad and knocking it out.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle. Deerling wins!"

**The foe's Palpitoad fainted!**

Tatsuya and the Pokemon with him cheered from the sidelines as Deerling pranced around in a circle, proud of its victory.

Clay, however, simply recalled Palpitoad and pulled out one last Poke Ball. "Givin' up is the easy way out! I could've given up any ol' time! C'mon out, Excadrill!" He threw the ball and a mole-like Pokemon took to the battlefield. Its claws looked like blades, and there was one more blade on its head. All I knew was, this Pokemon spelled trouble.

"_Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon. It can help in tunnel construction. Its drill has evolved into steel strong enough to bore through iron plates."_

"Hone Claws!" Excadrill sharpened its claws by rubbing them together.

"Deerling, use Jump Kick!" The Season Pokemon ran forward and launched a kick, but Excadrill dodged it and Deerling hit a rock wall instead, hurting itself. "Oh no!" I cried.

"Now use Slash!" Excadrill raked Deerling with its powerful claws. The little Pokemon flew back toward me and hit the ground, unable to continue.

"Deerling is unable to battle. Excadrill wins!"

**Deerling fainted!**

"You did a good job, Deerling. Rest up," I said as I called Deerling back to its Ultra Ball. Vanillite still had some energy left, but I didn't know how well it'd do against a Pokemon who was half-Ground half-Steel, so I didn't wanna risk it. Instead, I pulled out my last ball. "You're up, Dewott!" The Water-type Pokemon hit the battlefield

"Minccino! Mincci mincci! (Go, Dewott! You can beat him!)" Minnie cheered from the sidelines. Dewott looked at her and smiled confidently.

"Slash!" Excadrill ran at Dewott with its claws bared and tried to Slash him, but he quickly drew his scalchops and blocked the attack, much to Minnie's delight.

"Nice block, buddy! Use Razor Shell!" With all his might, Dewott managed to push the Subterrene Pokemon away and counterattack with his scalchops, getting in a nice, clean hit.

"Rock Slide now!" Several boulders fell on top of Dewott, trapping him underneath to the point where I couldn't see him.

"Dewott!" I cried, worried that he might have gotten seriously hurt. I was about to rush out onto the field when Dewott suddenly burst out and ran at Excadrill before delivering a devastating uppercut. Even Clay was surprised at the sudden Revenge attack.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "You scared me, Dewott! Let's finish this with Aqua Jet!" Dewott's newest attack surrounded his body with water and he flew at his opponent at an incredible speed. He slammed into Excadrill, and it finally fell.

"Excadrill is unable to battle. Dewott wins! The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!" the referee announced.

**The foe's Excadrill fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Leader Clay!**

Tatsuya, Victini, Zorua and Minnie all ran over. "You did it, Hikari! Way to go!" the older Trainer cheered, giving me his usual hug while Zorua and Victini hugged my legs.

Minnie had gone straight over to Dewott, who for some reason looked a little freaked out. "Mincci mincci? (Are you alright?)" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Dew… dew dewott (I… I think so)," Dewott answered breathlessly. Minnie smiled and kissed him, which seemed to relax him.

Clay recalled Excadrill before wiping some sweat off his brow. "Well, I've had enough… And just so ya know, I didn't go easy on ya."

"Honestly, I didn't really expect you to," I said as Tatsuya released me.

The Gym Leader folded his arms. "Mrrrmph. I see. But I sure don't like it! Fer such a young'un, ya have an imposin' battle style. I know ya got people who can dig up your potential. Mrmph. Here! Take this!" he grunted before tossing a small object. I caught it, and when I opened my hand, the object was a badge that looked like part of the mine shaft.

**Hikari received the Quake Badge from Clay!**

"Wow, my fifth Gym Badge!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Also, I'll give ya this TM," Clay added as his hand went for his pocket only to stop. "…Well, that was the plan, but I just remembered there's somethin' I want. Wait in front of the cave at the end of Route 6, wouldja?"

"Why, you…!" I growled before Tatsuya held me back.

"Down, girl. Save it for your next battle," the older Trainer advised.

"Yeah, you're right," I said with a sigh. "Sorry Minnie, but Dewott's gotta get back in his ball, OK?" The Minccino nodded and allowed me to recall Dewott before she got into her own Poke Ball.

Before we got on the elevator that would take us back to the lobby, Clay called after me again. "I don't know how much potential ya got, but if ya think ya can go, go wherever, and if ya think ya can do somethin', keep doin' it. Do things how ya want! Decide yer own limits."

I looked at him for a few seconds before smiling a little. Despite his rough mannerisms, he really did seem like a decent guy. "See ya on Route 6, Clay!" I said as the elevator took us up.

**And so Hikari has earned not only her fifth Gym Badge, but the respect of the Miner King himself! Soon she and Tatsuya will head into Chargestone Cave on their way to the next challenge! Stay tuned!**


	27. Chargestone Challenge, part 1

**Happy Halloween, guys! And my treat to you is… chapter 27! As always, read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Hikari has just earned her fifth Gym Badge from Clay. Now she and Tatsuya have to meet him at the cave entrance on Route 6 before they can continue on their journey.**

After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center, Tatsuya and I got ready to head out to Route 6. But just before we hit the road, a familiar voice called me. "Hikari!" I turned to see Bianca racing over to me. She looked really excited.

"Hey, Bianca!" I greeted with a wave.

"Guess what, guess what?" she asked as she skidded to a stop in front of us.

"What?" Tatsuya and I asked at the same time.

Bianca opened her mouth to say something, but then paused for a second. "Hey, were you guys at the Gym just now?"

"Uh-huh," I said as I took out my badge case and opened it to show my new Quake Badge. "Check it out!" I said proudly.

Bianca's eyes widened. "Oh hey, that's Driftveil's Gym Badge! Oh, that's totally cool. That's amazing." Then she quickly shook her head. "No, no, no! I can't get distracted being all impressed with your shiny new Badge! I'm also a Trainer! At times like this, you battle, right?"

I laughed. Flighty as usual, that Bianca. "Right! It's been a while. Let's go!"

"OK, I'll referee again," Tatsuya said as he stood off to the sidelines. "This battle between Hikari and Bianca is about to begin! This is a standard battle: whoever can defeat all of her opponent's Pokemon will be the winner!" He gave the signal, and our battle began.

**Hikari vs Bianca!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

Bianca let out her Herdier while I called out Deerling. "Whoa! Is that a shiny Pokemon?! Lucky!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I said. "Deerling, use Grass Knot!" Just like back in the Gym, two blades of grass tied themselves together and tripped Herdier.

"My Pokemon can take that!" Bianca shouted. "I'm sure! Well, probably…" Then she shook her head and gave her command. "Take Down!"

"Dodge, then use Jump Kick!" Deerling gracefully avoided Herdier's charge, and then kicked it with its hind legs.

"Herdier is unable to battle. Deerling wins!"

**The foe's Herdier fainted!**

"Go, Pansage!" the blonde Trainer called as the Grass Monkey Pokemon took Herdier's place. In response, I switched out Deerling with Pansear. "Leech Seed!" As soon as the seed hit Pansear, vines grew over it and started slowly sapping its energy.

"Pansear, Flame Burst!" The High Temp Pokemon shot a fireball right at Pansage, hitting it dead on.

"Seed Bomb!" A green light formed in Pansage's hands before becoming a seed. It then threw the seed, which hit Pansear and exploded on impact!

I whistled. "Nice move! Now Acrobatics!" Pansear suddenly rushed back and forth and tackled Pansage multiple times, leaving after-images behind as it ran. Finally, Pansage had had enough and it fainted.

"Pansage is unable to battle. Pansear wins!"

**The foe's Pansage fainted!**

Bianca recalled Pansage and sent out Pignite.

"Pansear, return! Go, Dewott!" The Water Pokemon appeared and struck a battle pose. "Use Aqua Jet!" Dewott's body became surrounded by water and he shot straight toward Pignite, scoring a clean hit.

"Pignite, Smog!" Pignite let loose a cloud of smog and Dewott quickly lost sight of his opponent. "Now Rollout!" Suddenly, the Fire Pokemon rolled right into Dewott!

"I'm impressed, Bi! That was awesome!" I complimented as the smog cleared. "But it's my turn now! Aqua Jet again!" Dewott surged toward Pignite, who was still using Rollout, and collided with it. Both Pokemon took damage from the collision, but managed to get back on their feet.

"Keep using Rollout, Pignite!" Pignite once again started rolling toward Dewott.

"Dodge, then use Water Pulse!" Dewott rolled out of the path of the attack before standing back up and shooting a powerful Water Pulse, hitting Pignite and knocking it out.

"Pignite is unable to battle. Dewott wins!"

**The foe's Pignite fainted!**

Both Bianca and I recalled our Pokemon, then my friend sent out a now-evolved Musharna. I sent out Zorua, who was currently using his illusions to disguise himself as Vanillite.

"Psybeam!" Musharna immediately shot a rainbow-colored blast at "Vanillite," destroying the illusion, but not causing any damage. "Wha- Zorua?!" Bianca exclaimed in surprise. "Um… this is kinda bad, right?"

"'Fraid so!" I answered with a nod. "Faint Attack!" This time, Zorua turned into Bianca, causing Musharna to let its guard down long enough to get hit by the Tricky Fox Pokemon.

"Defense Curl!" Musharna curled up into a ball, hoping to guard itself against whatever Zorua did next.

"Zorua, finish it with Shadow Ball!" The shadowy ball hit Musharna, and the Psychic Pokemon fainted.

"Musharna is unable to battle. Zorua wins! The victory goes to Hikari!" Tatsuya announced as Victini cheered.

**The foe's Musharna fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

Zorua turned into his boy form and jumped into my arms, hugging me around the neck. "Good job, Zorua!" I giggled as he nuzzled my cheek.

Bianca recalled Musharna. "Aw, I lost." Then she smiled and walked over. "I haven't had a Pokemon battle with you in a while, Hikari. You've become totally strong, huh?"

"Yeah, but you put up a great fight this time!" I told her. "That Smog and Rollout combo was really effective!"

Bianca gave a sheepish look. "You think so? I'm not that strong, so I don't know how to say it, but I think you're way tuned in to how your Pokemon feel!"

"Hey Bianca, weren't you going to tell us something earlier?" Tatsuya reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Bianca said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small disc. "I want to share this HM with you, Hikari."

**Hikari obtained an HM02 Fly!**

"Cool!" I said as I set Zorua down and took the disc. "Where'd you get this?"

"My papa gave it to me after he tried to take me home that time," the blonde explained. "I'm sure it's so I can come home anytime he wants, though…" She gave a small laugh before continuing. "Oh, hey, I have to share this with Cheren, too… See you, Hikari, Tatsuya! Buh-bye!" she said as she started walking back into town.

"Catch ya later!" I called after her. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, but we should be getting to Chargestone Cave," Tatsuya reminded. For some reason, though, it seemed like he wasn't looking forward to it.

Eventually, we reached the cave entrance, which was blocked by a large web. Tatsuya seemed to freeze up when he saw it. "What's wrong, Tatsuya?" I asked, looking over at him.

"M-Maybe we could just Fly over to Mistralton City," he said nervously, reaching for a Poke Ball. 

I smacked his hand. "Oh no ya don't! I don't even know where Mistralton City is, so Tranquill wouldn't be able to Fly me there. Besides, there may be some cool Pokemon in Chargestone Cave!"

"I-I guess…" he muttered. I really couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. Then again, it did seem odd that a web was built right over the entrance to the cave.

"Thanks fer waitin'" a gruff voice said. We turned to see Clay walking over. He went past us and looked at the nest. "Looks like the nest of an Electric-type Pokemon called Galvantula."

Tatsuya shuddered. "I knew it…"

"Don't know why there's a nest here, but if there are folks havin' problems, th' Gym Leader's th' one ta fix it," Clay said as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Krokorok! Take it out!" The Desert Croc Pokemon leapt out of the ball and chomped down on the nest, destroying it.

Tatsuya seemed to relax because of it. _Note to self: Ask him about that once Clay's gone,_ I thought.

Clay cleared his throat to catch my attention. "And this TM's yours," he said, producing a disc and handing it to me. "It's my favorite TM, so ya can teach it ta all of yer Pokemon!"

**Hikari obtained a TM78 Bulldoze!**

"It's called Bulldoze," the Gym Leader explained. "This move does damage and lowers the Speed of any Pokemon it hits. Some Ground-type Pokemon move a little slower than ya'd like. If ya use Bulldoze right, ya can cover that weakness!"

"Wow! Thanks, Clay," I said as I put the TM into the TM case in my bag.

"I don't know how good you really are, but you remember what I said back at the Gym," Clay told me. "If ya think ya can go, go wherever…"

"And if ya think ya can do somethin', keep doin' it," I finished, mimicking Clay's accent. "Do things how ya want! Decide yer own limits."

Clay smiled. "That coulda been done without th' accent, kid," he said, patting my head before heading back to town.

"I agree with Clay, that was a pretty bad accent, Hikari," Tatsuya snickered.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go," I said as I headed inside Chargestone Cave. Tatsuya hesitated for a minute, but then followed me in.

I glanced around at my surroundings. Some of the rocks in the cave glowed bright blue, lighting up the whole place. I thought it was really pretty, and I couldn't imagine why Tatsuya didn't want to come here.

Suddenly, I heard a startled yelp from behind me. I whirled around just in time for Tatsuya to grab my shoulders. "What the?! Tatsuya, what's gotten into you?"

"You mean, what's gotten _on_ me! Get it off!" he shouted, his eyes squeezed shut. Victini, who was now hovering in the air above us, pointed at Tatsuya's shoulder. There, clinging to his jacket was a tiny yellow Bug Pokemon.

"_Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon. Joltik that live in cities have learned a technique for sucking electricity from the outlets in houses."_

"OK, hold still. I got it," I said as I tickled the Joltik's side. Its eyes closed and it let out a noise that I guessed was laughter before loosening its grip on Tatsuya. "OK Tatsuya, it's off. Now let go so I can put it down," I told him gently. Tatsuya just nodded and slowly released my shoulders. I then knelt down and let the Joltik skitter away. "It's gone."

Tatsuya sighed and leaned against the wall of the cave. "Thank goodness…"

I arched an eyebrow. "Hey, are you… afraid of Joltik?"

Tatsuya flinched and his face turned red. "Uh, well… yeah. I'm even more scared of its evolved form, Galvantula. I had a bad experience, and I… don't like to talk about it."

"So _that's_ why you wanted to fly instead, and why you froze when you saw that nest," I said. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. But wait, don't you have an Ariados?"

"That's different," Tatsuya said. "Its webs aren't electric."

"OK, that's a good point," I conceded. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary Joltik!" I couldn't help teasing.

"Oh, very funny!" the older Trainer shot back as he pushed himself off the wall and we started walking again.

We didn't get far before two figures dressed in black appeared out of nowhere. The lower parts of their faces were covered by black masks, and they both had long white hair held back by black headbands. They were like ninjas!

"Yikes!" I exclaimed, startled by their sudden appearance. "Who are you?!" Tatsuya instinctively reached for a Poke Ball while Victini turned invisible.

The two men then zipped behind us and grabbed our arms, holding them behind our backs. Tatsuya and I struggled to break free, but they were too strong. Then the one holding me said one word: "…Come." I looked over at the older Trainer, who had stopped struggling, and he nodded, telling me to go along.

The two of us were escorted down the tunnel until we reached a larger cavern. There, a single person was waiting. His back was turned to us, but the long green hair gave away his identity.

We stopped, and this time Tatsuya's captor spoke up. "… My lord N, we brought the one you wanted… and one extra." Then both men vanished, releasing our arms.

I glared at N's back. "What do you want, N? And who were those guys?"

N then turned to face us. "Ah, yes. That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance."

"That explains a lot," Tatsuya said with an icy look.

"Yes, speaking of which…" N said before snapping his fingers. A large, tarantula-like Pokemon dropped down in front of Tatsuya, causing the Trainer to back away.

"_Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokemon and the evolved form of Joltik. When attacked, they create an electric barrier by spitting out many electrically charged threads."_

"Don't worry, Tatsuya. He won't hurt you; I just want to talk to Hikari with no interruptions," N explained calmly. That didn't stop Tatsuya from shaking like crazy, his eyes wide with fear.

"Let him go, N!" I shouted, rushing at the Team Plasma leader, but he simply moved to the side. I stumbled a bit before turning to face him again.

Then he looked off to the side, further into the cave. "Chargestone Cave… I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokemon… If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place." Then he turned his gaze back to me. "You have been chosen, you know."

My eyes widened, surprised by his words. "Say what?!"

"Does it surprise you I said that?" N asked, tilting his head.

"O-Of course it does!" I answered. "I don't see how it couldn't."

N nodded before he continued speaking. "I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger…"

I clenched my fist and ran at N again. "Don't talk about Bianca that way!" I yelled as I launched a punch. But once again, he moved and instead, my fist hit the rock wall behind him. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from crying out in pain.

The green-haired leader kept talking as if my outburst never occurred. "… And you are not swayed either way – more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing," he finished with a smile.

I responded with yet another glare. _How dare he spy on me and my friends!_

N then turned and started walking away. "Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Trainer you really are." As he left, he snapped his fingers again, and the Galvantula followed him into the cave.

As soon as Galvantula was gone, Tatsuya placed a hand on his chest. "Phew! Aw man, my heart's still pounding," he panted. Then he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down before walking over to me. Victini became visible again and landed on Tatsuya's head. "How's your hand?"

I was still crouched on the ground, holding my bruised hand. With N gone, I finally unclenched my jaw and said a single word: "Ow!"

"I thought so," Tatsuya said. "Here, let me see." He took my hand in his and applied gentle pressure to my knuckles. I winced, but was determined not to cry out. "Hmm, doesn't look too bad. Just a bit bruised. I wish I had an ice pack."

"It's fine, Tatsuya," I said. "I'm sure it'll stop hurting after a while. Are you OK?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean that thing with Galvantula?" he asked. "I'll live. But hey, don't tell anyone, alright?"

"My lips are sealed," I answered as I stood up. "C'mon, you heard N. Team Plasma is up ahead. Let's take 'em out!"

Tatsuya nodded and the two of us ventured deeper into Chargestone Cave. As we walked, I thought about what N said. _I'm… chosen?_

**What surprises lie in wait for our heroes in Chargestone Cave? And what could N mean about Hikari being "chosen"? Hopefully they will learn more when they catch up with Team Plasma. Stay tuned!**


	28. Chargestone Challenge, part 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Your opinions and encouragement are what have kept me going for as long as I have! And now, here is chapter 28!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Hikari and Tatsuya had not gone far into Chargestone Cave before Team Plasma's Shadow Triad captured them and brought them to none other than N. N told Hikari that she has been chosen, but for what purpose our young heroine is uncertain. She and Tatsuya hope to find more answers when they catch up to N and Team Plasma further inside the cave.**

After our encounter with N, Tatsuya and I were about to head deeper into the cave when someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around to see two familiar faces: Bianca and Professor Juniper. "Hey Bianca, long time no see!" I joked.

"Hi, professor!" Tatsuya greeted.

"Hi there! How are you, kids?" Professor Juniper asked with a smile. It diminished, however, when she noticed my bruised hand. "Goodness! What happened?!"

I saw no reason to lie to her. "I just hit a rock wall. It's really not too bad." Although I said that, it actually still hurt a bit and there was a little scraping on the knuckles.

"Omigosh, you're hurt?!" Bianca cried. "Ogosh ogosh ogosh…"

"Calm down, Bianca," Tatsuya said, placing his hands on the blonde Trainer's shoulders while Professor Juniper examined my hand.

"It could've been worse," the professor commented as she pulled out a first aid kit and started bandaging my hand. "Nevertheless, you should really be more careful; you could have badly injured your hand."

I hung my head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Once she was done wrapping up my hand and she had applied an ice pack to it, Professor Juniper patted my head. "It's alright. Just keep that on for a bit and don't go hitting any more rock walls."

"Speaking of rocks, guess what!" Bianca piped up as she rushed over to a glowing rock that was actually floating in the air! "Hikari, did you know this? The floating stones move when you touch them!" To demonstrate, she lightly pushed the floating stone next to her, and it moved toward a larger glowing rock nearby.

"Whoa…" I muttered with wide eyes.

"This place is always charged with lots of electricity that Pokemon like!" Professor Juniper explained as we walked. "The electric charges react from one stone to another, and that's why some of the stones can be pushed. …Tatsuya, are you alright?"

Victini waved its hand in front of the Trainer's face before he responded nervously. "Huh? Uh, just fine." Tatsuya didn't actually seem to be listening; rather his eyes were darting around. I guessed that he was still a little freaked out by that Galvantula earlier.

The professor shrugged before continuing. "My father asked me to research Klink, which is a Pokemon that looks like a gear, because I'm researching the origins of Pokemon and the era they appeared. He knows how to get what he wants from people, but I was already interested in this anyway, so it's a lot of fun!"

"Need any help looking for Klink?" I asked. "It might help me with the Pokedex!"

"That would be a big help!" Professor Juniper said with a nod. "Let's split up for now and meet further in the cave. My father sent me a map of this place so Bianca and I won't get lost, and Tatsuya has been here before."

The four of us agreed to the split-up, and Tatsuya and I went ahead. It took me a minute to realize that I had forgotten to warn Bianca and the professor that Team Plasma was also in Chargestone Cave. _Oh well, N only seemed concerned about me, so hopefully they'll leave those two alone,_ I thought.

"Uh, Hikari…" I turned to Tatsuya to see what he wanted, but he just pointed behind me. I looked behind me but I didn't see anything. "No, on your back," he specified.

**A wild Joltik appeared!**

I reached behind me and touched something fuzzy: another Joltik. "Oh, thanks. Joltik, would you mind getting off?" I asked nicely. I didn't feel any movement, which meant that it wasn't too keen on letting go. "I guess you would. Tatsuya, sorry, but could you help me out here?"

"Help y- oh, no," Tatsuya said, immediately shaking his head. 

"It's not too bad, just tickle its sides so it'll let go," I told him. "That's what I did when that last one got stuck on you, and it seemed to work."

The older Trainer gulped before answering. "O-OK, I'll give it a shot." I turned my back to him so he could get to the Joltik, glancing back to see what he was doing. "Uh, nice Joltik," he said nervously as he slowly reached out to the tiny Electric Pokemon. Finally, I felt Joltik let go and get pulled off my back. I turned around just in time to see Tatsuya quickly set it down on the ground before backing up a few steps.

**Got away safely!**

"There now, was that so terrible?" I asked.

"N-No, actually not," Tatsuya admitted, his face a bit red. "But if you try that stunt with a Galvantula, so help me…"

"I promise, I won't have you petting a Galvantula anytime soon," I said in-between giggles.

A few minute later, I had just moved one of the floating rocks when I noticed two floating gears right behind it. "Hey Tatsuya, I think I found a Klink!"

**A wild Klink appeared!**

"_Klink, the Gear Pokemon. The two minigears that mesh together are predetermined. Each will rebound from other minigears without meshing."_

Tatsuya dashed over. "Nice job! Wanna see if you can catch it?"

"Absolutely!" I said as I tossed the ice pack to Tatsuya and reached for a Poke Ball. "Pansear, go!" The High Temp Pokemon leapt out of its ball. "Flame Burst!" It shot off a fireball at Klink, scoring a direct hit, but not knocking it out.

The Steel Pokemon responded by zapping Pansear with a bolt of electricity, causing damage and paralyzing Pansear.

"Thundershock," Tatsuya muttered. "Not as powerful as Shock Wave or Spark, but it can paralyze the opponent."

"I think that Flame Burst weakened it enough," I said as I grabbed an Ultra Ball from my bag. "Ultra Ball, go!" The ball hit Klink, the Pokemon went inside, the ball fell and wiggled for a few seconds, and then settled on the ground.

**Gotcha! Klink was caught!**

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist before picking up the ball. "Ooh, Professor Juniper's gonna be happy to see you!"

"Did you find something?" I heard Professor Juniper ask as she and Bianca caught up with us.

"Sure did," I said as I held out the Ultra Ball.

The professor took it and opened it, letting Klink out. "Excellent work, Hikari!" she said with a smile before she started to observe the Gear Pokemon.

Tatsuya walked over to me and handed the ice pack back to me. "You sure you should be using that hand?"

"It's OK, Tatsuya. I don't think I need the ice pack anymore," I said as I handed it to Bianca. "But thanks," I finished, flashing a smile at Tatsuya, who blushed in response.

"So why did you hit a rock wall anyway?" Bianca asked.

I hesitated to answer. I still hadn't told her or the professor about Team Plasma's presence in the cave. After a few seconds of silence, I threw her a white lie. "… I just got a little frustrated and I had to punch something. Probably not the best thing to do in a cave."

Bianca giggled. "No, probably not." Then she got that gleam in her eye. "Hey Tatsuya! Why don't you kiss her hand so it'll get better?"

"EH?!" Tatsuya and I exclaimed at the same time, our faces flushed.

"C'mon Bi, that's a kid thing," I blurted out nervously, hoping my face wasn't as noticeable in the dim light.

"Vi… vi victini (But… you still are kids,)" Victini piped up with a confused expression on its face. Tatsuya didn't say anything, but he wasn't looking me or Bianca in the eye.

After a little awkward silence, Professor Juniper walked over to us, accompanied by Klink, and we all turned to face her. "I think we're just about done collecting data. This cave has been around since the distant past, but…" She paused as Klink floated back over to me. "Data to prove that Klink existed more than a hundred years ago can't be found. So that must mean…" The professor paused again and looked at us, as if she was waiting for one of us to finish the sentence.

"It means that Klink suddenly appeared a hundred years ago?" Tatsuya guessed.

"Correct!" Professor Juniper said with a smile. "Where Pokemon came from and where they are going… If we can learn that, I believe we can get along even better!" Then she turned to face me. "Hikari, something tells me you've got one too many Pokemon at the moment. If you'd like, I can look after one of them."

"Thanks, professor!" I said as I took Zorua's Poke Ball off my belt and gave it to Professor Juniper. She opened the ball and the Tricky Fox Pokemon appeared in his boy form. "Zorua, Professor Juniper's gonna look after you for a while, OK? Don't cause her too much trouble!"

Zorua nodded, and then hugged and kissed me on the cheek before going to the professor. As he walked, I saw him stick his tongue out at Tatsuya. He seemed to do that a lot.

Bianca smiled as she watched. "Know what, Hikari? Pokemon are mysterious! I wonder why these amazing little guys stay by our sides."

"That's a very good question," I muttered. _One that I'll bet N himself has been wondering,_ I thought to myself.

Tatsuya and I went ahead of Professor Juniper and Bianca again and we found ourselves going across a rock bridge. We were halfway across when suddenly I was surrounded by the Shadow Triad, this time all three of them. This time, they didn't try to grab me, but they had managed to get between me and Tatsuya, effectively separating us. One of them spoke. "…Come."

"I'm going, too," Tatsuya said as he tried to get closer, but one of the men held out a hand to stop him.

"I'll be fine, Tatsuya," I said, looking back at him. "If you force the issue, they might send Galvantula after you again." Even as two of the Shadow Triad took hold of my arms to prevent my escape, I shot the older Trainer a reassuring smile. Tatsuya could only watch as I was led away.

Once we were off the bridge, The Shadow Triad led me around the corner before releasing my arms. "… There are stairs going down ahead," one of them said. "Team Plasma is waiting for you there." Then they vanished just as quickly as they appeared.

I stood for a few minutes before saying anything. "I know you're on my head, Victini," I said, having felt the Victory Pokemon's weight on my head.

Sure enough, Victini became visible before floating in front of me. "Vi, victini! (Aw, you found me!)" it said with a pout, its arms folded.

"Yes I did find you, but the Shadow Triad didn't," I told it. "You can send people psychic visions, right?" Victini nodded. "What I need you to do is stay invisible and follow me wherever I go. Send visions of places where I stop to Tatsuya so he and the others can find me. Will you do that for me?"

"Victini! (No problem!)" the Victory Pokemon answered before turning invisible again.

I walked down the stairs and walked deeper into the cave. When I noticed a couple of Team Plasma grunts up ahead, I knew I was on the right trail. Each grunt I encountered, I defeated in battle. I beat seven grunts before I finally found the person I was looking for at the cave's exit: N.

Once again, his back was to me, but he knew I was there and began speaking. "Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray… That is unforgivable!" N clenched his fists, and then whirled around to face me with a serious expression on his face. As he spoke, his voice rose. "I will separate Pokemon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokemon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill!" He then took a deep breath before asking, "Hikari, do you have a dream of your own?"

I glared at the green-haired leader, wanting so badly to tell him that at the moment, my dream was to defeat him once and for all. But deep down, I knew that wasn't it. His confession of his own dream along with his seemingly innocent question made me realize what my dream was all along. "…Yes," I said with a nod, not saying anything else.

N smiled. "You have a dream… That's wonderful. I'll learn just what kind of dream you have – in battle!" He then snapped his fingers and four Pokemon appeared next to him: Joltik, Klink, a Rock Pokemon with three legs and reddish-orange crystals, and a gray Pokemon that looked like an egg with green thorns all over it.

"_Boldore, the Ore Pokemon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. When it overflows with power, the orange crystal on its body glows. It looks for underground water in caves."_

"_Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokemon. When threatened, it attacks by shooting a barrage of spikes, which gives it a chance to escape by rolling away."_

"Boldore, go!" The large Rock Pokemon crawled in front of N, ready for battle.

"You're on, Dewott!" The Water Pokemon got into position before suddenly freezing. He looked around, his face becoming more frantic and his breathing speeding up. "What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, concerned about my partner.

"He is clearly frightened," N observed, a bit of his old personality showing. "Do you know of any fears he has?"

I thought for a minute before remembering what had happened just earlier today. We were in Clay's underground Gym, and during the battle with Excadrill, Dewott was buried by a Rock Slide attack. After the battle, he did seem pretty freaked out. "Dewott, you're scared of being underground now, aren't you?" I asked. "Because of the Rock Slide."

Dewott nodded, his head in his paws. "Dewott (Sorry)," he whimpered.

"It's alright, it was my fault for not knowing. You don't have to battle this time," I said gently as I recalled the shivering Pokemon to his ball.

To my surprise, a brief hint of a smile appeared on N's face before he became serious once again. "Prepare yourself, Boldore," he said to his friend.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma N!**

I sent out Deerling to take Dewott's place, and then made the first move. "Use Jump Kick!" Deerling launched a kick at Boldore.

"Mud-slap!" Boldore swiped its leg along the ground, sending mud right into Deerling's face and causing it to miss, hurting itself rather than the Ore Pokemon. "Now Power Gem!" The four crystals on top of Boldore started glowing and an orange ball of light appeared in front of it before shooting out and hitting Deerling.

I quickly gave Deerling a Hyper Potion and it sprang back up, angry that the Mud-slap attack had gotten its coat dirty. "Shouldn't have done that, N! Energy Ball!" The Season Pokemon shot the green Energy Ball and scored a direct hit on Boldore. _I guess vanity really can help in a battle,_ I thought with an amused smile.

"Iron Defense!" Boldore's rocky skin shone briefly, hardening it to lessen any more damage dealt by its opponent.

"Energy Ball again!" Another ball was fired, and Boldore fell.

**The foe's Boldore fainted!**

N gave Boldore a Sitrus Berry, allowing it to walk away from the battle, before frowning at me. "Do you believe that Pokemon battles help us understand one another?" he asked.

"For the most part, yes," I answered. "With you, it's kinda hard to say."

N responded by sending Joltik out next. Knowing that Joltik was half-Bug, I recalled Deerling and sent out Pansear. "Electroweb!" Sparks of electricity appeared between Joltik's mandibles before shooting out in a stream of electricity. The stream then spread, creating a web before landing on top of Pansear, trapping and shocking it.

"Uh-oh! Use Flame Burst!" Pansear shot the fireball through the web, destroying it and also hitting Joltik.

"Bug Bite!" Once Joltik recovered from the explosion, it hopped forward and clung to Pansear's head before biting it, causing the Fire Pokemon to cry out in pain.

"Knock 'im off, Pansear! Use Fire Punch!" Flames surrounded Pansear's hand and it punched Joltik, forcing it to release its target. The Electric/Bug Pokemon hit the ground, unable to battle.

**The foe's Joltik fainted!**

Next, N's Klink floated onto the battlefield. "Charge Beam!" An orb of yellow electricity appeared in front of the Gear Pokemon, and then it shot out an electric beam which sent Pansear flying backwards.

"Pansear, are you OK?" I asked as I gave it a Hyper Potion. It nodded and was back on its feet within seconds. "Good! Use Fire Punch!" The punch landed, and Klink flew back towards N.

"Klink!" N exclaimed, his voice laced with concern. He breathed a sigh of relief when the Steel Pokemon got back into position. "Use Gear Grind!" Klink began spinning and glowing before shooting out two gear-shaped projectiles which ground against Pansear on either side of its body before they disappeared.

"Hang in there, Pansear! Flame Burst!" The fireball exploded on contact with Klink, and it fainted.

**The foe's Klink fainted!**

N healed Klink a little, and as the Pokemon clumsily floated away, the green-haired Trainer shot me a glare. "I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell in my body! Ready?"

I nodded, returning his glare. "Let's finish this!"

And with that, Ferroseed took the field opposite Pansear. "Pin Missile!" Ferroseed's thorns glowed white and then shot multiple glowing white streams with arrowheads at its opponent.

"Dodge, and use Acrobatics!" That really wasn't the best move, because when Pansear attacked its opponent, it was damaged by its thorns. I double-checked Ferroseed's Pokedex entry, which seemed to annoy N. "Oops! I forgot Ferroseed has the Iron Barbs ability, which means it damages the attacking Pokemon if it makes physical contact with it. Sorry!" I apologized to my slightly ticked-off Fire Pokemon.

"Tsk. Use Gyro Ball!" The Thorn Seed Pokemon rolled forward and slammed into Pansear hard.

"One more Flame Burst!" Pansear sent one last fireball flying, which scored a direct hit on Ferroseed and knocked it out.

**The foe's Ferroseed fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma N!**

As N fed his defeated friend a Sitrus Berry, he muttered, "My friends getting hurt… That's what a Pokemon battle is." Once Ferroseed and the other Pokemon were gone and I had recalled Pansear, N stood up, his eyes hidden by the brim of his cap. "Tsk! Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer?" he said as his voice started to rise again and his fists clenched. He then looked me directly in the eye, shouting, "As if I could pursue my ideals with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendary Pokemon!"

"I don't know who told you that, N, but battles aren't meaningless!" I shouted back at him. "They're one of many things that strengthen the bonds between people and Pokemon! And another thing: earlier, you said I had been 'chosen'. What does that even mean?!"

But N didn't have a chance to answer before we heard footsteps coming our way. "Hikari! I got Victini's visions! Are you alright?!" Tatsuya said as he appeared along with Zorua. Victini became visible and flew to its Trainer while Zorua dashed over to me and hugged my legs.

"I'm fine, Tatsuya," I answered as I petted Zorua. "I'm glad you found me!"

Suddenly, Bianca and Professor Juniper also appeared. "Hikari! Tatsuya!" the blonde Trainer called. "Just a little farther to Mistralton City!"

"Bianca, you have good ears. I can't believe you heard their voices from that far away," the professor said with a smile. Then she noticed N standing behind me. "Who is this Trainer?"

"Professor, don't! He's-" Before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, N cut him off and folded his arms as he glowered at Professor Juniper.

"Professor Juniper, what were you thinking?" he asked sternly as he shook his head. "You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokemon and people. You put Pokemon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that… The very idea of a Pokedex revolts me." As he said that last bit, he glanced at the device still in my hand, and then turned his attention back to the professor. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Much to my surprise, Professor Juniper's response was very calm. "Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan," she commented. "Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokemon?"

N's glare seemed to intensify at the suggestion. "You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokemon however they want, no matter whether the Pokemon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!" he declared. He then turned on his heel and stormed out of Chargestone Cave.

Professor sighed as she watched N leave. "Well, I didn't expect him to change his mind right away. But I hope he'll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel."

"Yeah, good luck with that," I heard Tatsuya mutter.

"Hey guys," I said, getting everyone's attention. "I think I've figured out my dream now."

"Is that so?" the professor asked, looking interested. "And what is your dream?"

I smiled before telling them. "My dream… is to strengthen the bonds between myself and my Pokemon and become a Trainer worthy of their friendship!"

All three of them gave me approving smiles. "Now that's the best news I've heard all day!" Tatsuya said happily.

"I know you're more than capable of accomplishing that dream, Hikari," Professor Juniper added as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Bianca encouraged.

I grinned. "Thanks, guys!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Tatsuya said as he walked over to me. He then took my bandaged hand and actually kissed it! "I guess I'm still a kid, huh?" he teased.

"Sheesh, Tatsuya! Bianca was kidding!" I cried as I pulled my hand away, my face red up to my ears. Thankfully, the four of us all ended up getting a good laugh out of it.

**While Hikari did not get the answer she was looking for, she has finally realized her dream for the future. When she gets to Mistralton City, she may come even closer to achieving it!**

**Author's note: Wow! Longest chapter yet! I need some sleep… -_-**


	29. Skyla and Celestial Tower

**Holy cow, I've been writing this story for almost a year! I wonder if I'll get chapter 30 out by the anniversary! ^^ But until then, here's chapter 29. Please read, review and enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**After another encounter with N, Hikari has finally figured out her dream for the future. She and Tatsuya have said goodbye to Bianca and Professor Juniper and are now arriving at Mistralton City, home of the sixth Gym Leader.**

"Mistralton City

Strewn with Windblown Leaves"

By the time the two of us exited Chargestone Cave (much to Tatsuya's relief), it was already dark outside. Luckily, we were able to find the Pokemon Center, which was good because I was exhausted.

But before we could get settled in, I almost ran into someone. "Oops, sorry," I said.

"My fault," the other person said as he backed off. When we looked at each other, his eyes seemed to light up. "Oh! Hey! Hikari, right?"

"Uh, yes?" I responded, not having a clue who this man was or how he knew me. He was an older man, maybe in his fifties or so, and he seemed friendly, at least.

"Let me see your Pokedex for a moment," he said, holding out his hand. Not sure what else to do, I took the Pokedex out of my vest pocket and handed it over. The man started to look through it, muttering to himself as he did so. When he was finished, he looked up at me with a smile. "You're becoming quite the Trainer."

"Thanks," I said, the man's identity still not ringing any bells. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"Excuse me! I was a little excited and forgot my manners," the older man said apologetically. "My name is Juniper, too! Cedric Juniper. The professor who gave you the Pokedex is my daughter!"

"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "It's very nice to meet you, sir."

"Same to you!" Cedric replied. "That girl has told me a lot about you. It really makes my day to meet you!" His comments made me blush. "By the way, she told me you were traveling with a Trainer by the name of Tatsuya. Is he around?"

"Yeah, he should be over at the desk," I said as I turned to see if he was still there. Sure enough, he was just getting his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy.

What happened next, however, was something I didn't expect. A girl with reddish brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes snuck up behind Tatsuya before covering his eyes. "Guess who?" the girl asked playfully.

Tatsuya smiled before answering. "Skyla?"

"Yep!" she answered with a giggle, letting Tatsuya go so he could turn to face her. "It's been ages, Tatsu! How have you been?"

"Not bad," the Trainer answered with a grin. "You look great!"

I just watched as the two started talking. I don't know why (or maybe I do), but I felt a bit irritated seeing that Skyla girl acting so familiar with Tatsuya. She was pretty cute in that skintight blue shirt and those short shorts and that propeller-like hair accessory… And she called him "Tatsu"! He usually hated that nickname, but he didn't seem to mind hearing it from her.

"C'mon, I want you to meet someone," Tatsuya said as he led Skyla over to me and Cedric. "Oh, hello, professor!" he greeted.

"Hello, Tatsuya! It's good to see you again," Cedric said with a smile. "And I see Skyla found you!"

"Sure did!" the redhead piped up, giving Tatsuya a quick hug. "So who's this?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Oh! I forgot my introductions! Skyla, this is a friend of my daughter's," Cedric said as he gestured towards me. "Hikari is traveling around Unova to complete the Pokedex."

Skyla smiled. "Oh, I see! So that means you'll be challenging the Gym! Oh boy!" she exclaimed as she gave a light clap of her hands. "I'm really looking forward to it!"

I couldn't believe this. This ultra-cute girl was the sixth Gym Leader?! Could this get any worse? Nevertheless, I forced a smile and replied, "Yeah, me too!"

"That's right, Hikari. This'll be your sixth Gym!" Tatsuya said enthusiastically. "Trust me, this one is really out there!"

_I'll bet,_ I thought sarcastically, but wisely kept it to myself.

Cedric then turned to go. "See you, Skyla. If something comes up again, I'll let you know!"

But before he could leave, the redhead grabbed his sleeve. "Professor, my plane is a cargo plane!" she explained rather irritably. "It carries cargo, not people! And you're talking as if places like Kanto and Sinnoh are right around the corner!"

"Aww, Skyla. If you keep frowning, your face might freeze like that, and that'd be a shame," Cedric teased, causing Tatsuya to chuckle. "People and Pokemon, we all have to help each other out! See you later!" And with one last wave, he left the Pokemon Center.

Skyla placed a hand on her hip and sighed. "Sheesh! It's hard to believe a happy-go-lucky guy like that could be a world-renowned Pokemon professor," she muttered before turning back to us. "Well Hikari, as a Gym Leader, I'd be happy to have you challenge the Gym, but it's pretty late and I'll bet you want a good night's sleep more than anything else."

"Yep," I answered with a yawn. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See you then! Bye, Tatsu!" she said with a wink before heading out the door.

"Bye, Skyla!" Tatsuya called after her as she left. "Well, you heard her. Let's get some sleep."

"Good idea," I said, still forcing a smile. _Does Tatsuya like Skyla?_ I wondered as I headed for one of the rooms. _He seemed to have a lot of fun talking to her, and she's really cute._ I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and got into my pajamas so I could at least try to go to sleep.

…

When I finally did wake up the next morning, it was about ten o'clock. It seemed Tatsuya didn't bother to try and wake me up this time. I slipped out of bed and got dressed before leaving the room and getting some breakfast. As I ate, I glanced around the Pokemon Center, but I still didn't see Tatsuya.

After I had finished eating, I walked over to a pink-haired girl with a Drilbur in her lap. "Excuse me, have you seen a boy with a light blue jacket and a baseball cap?"

"Yeah, he left with Skyla a little while ago," the girl answered. "They looked pretty cute together. Didn't they, Drilbur?" The Pokemon nodded in response to her question.

"_Drilbur, the Mole Pokemon. It can dig through the ground at a speed of 30 mph. It could give a car running aboveground a good race."_

"Is that so?" I asked through clenched teeth. Somehow, I knew that was going to be the answer, but the "cute" comment was unnecessary! "And where would I most likely find them?"

"Um, trying looking around the runway," the girl suggested. "Skyla's a pilot and there aren't a lot of places to hang out around here, so you might find them there."

"Thanks," I told her before heading out the door.

It was a gorgeous day out, and I watched as an airplane landed safely on the runway. Tatsuya was standing off to the side, waving to whoever was piloting the plane. My bet was it was Skyla. The door opened, and sure enough, the young Gym Leader climbed out. That jealous feeling was coming back to me again.

"Hey! You were great up there," Tatsuya complimented as Skyla walked over.

"Thanks, but unfortunately I gotta cut this short," Skyla said quickly. She seemed a little rushed.

"What's going on?" I asked, deciding it was the perfect time to intrude.

"Hi, Hikari," both Tatsuya and Skyla said at the same time. They then looked at each other for a few seconds before softly laughing. My inner self was having a fit. Only Tatsuya and I could do that!

"Sorry I didn't wake you up," Tatsuya said.

"That's alright, I needed the rest," I said, faking a smile again. "So Skyla, how bout that Gym battle?"

"You'll have to wait a bit, there's something I need to take care of first," the pilot answered. "Just now, as I was flying the cargo plane, I saw something on top of Celestial Tower. I'm sure that it is a sick Pokemon!"

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, immediately concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Skyla's got some of the sharpest eyes I know," Tatsuya said. "If she said there's something there, I'll believe her."

"And if it is a sick Pokemon, I can't just leave it there!" Skyla continued. "I have to look into this right away. You two can come along, if you want."

"Of course I'll come!" I replied immediately, all jealousy toward Skyla temporarily forgotten about.

"I'll come, too," Tatsuya said, and Victini nodded in agreement.

"Then follow me," Skyla said as she started to walk away from the runway and toward Route 7. Tatsuya and I followed close behind.

As we traveled up Route 7, we came across some raised walkways. "Heh, I remember these," Tatsuya said as he carefully started to walk across one of them, holding out his arms to keep himself balanced. Skyla went up as well, doing her best to keep her balance. "Hikari, wanna give it a try?"

"Sure," I nodded. I cautiously stepped onto the walkway and started walking across, my arms held out and setting one foot in front of the other. I was almost on the other side when…

RIIIIIINNG! RIIIIIINNG!

My Xtransceiver went off, and it startled me so much that I lost my balance and fell into the tall grass underneath. Talk about embarrassing!

Tatsuya and Skyla both rushed over. "You OK, Hikari?" Tatsuya asked as he helped me up.

"Just a bruised ego," I muttered, my cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah, these things take a little practice," Skyla told me.

_Ya don't say!_ I thought sarcastically before answering my Xtransceiver. "Hello?"

"Hikari! This is your mom," my mom replied. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, pretty good," I said, hoping she didn't notice my red cheeks. I continued to talk to her as I walked with the others. "Tatsuya and I are on Route 7 now."

"Wow, already?" Mom asked in amazement. "You've gone quite far! Say, how are your Pokemon?"

"They're doing great! You should've seen them when we battled Clay in Driftviel City!" I told her enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear! You can't get that far all by yourself, you know?" Mom reminded. "It's all thanks to your Pokemon. Don't forget to take care of them!"

"Of course I won't forget! Don't be so serious, Mom," I said, trying my best not to roll my eyes. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Alright. Well, take care! 'Senior Trainer Mom,' signing off!" And with that, Mom hung up. I couldn't help but laugh at her last line.

"Celestial Tower

A place of rest for innocent souls"

We eventually made it to Celestial Tower, and just looking at it gave me the creeps. "So what kind of place is Celestial Tower?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"It's a resting place for deceased Pokemon," Skyla explained. "I'm gonna go on ahead. I'll warn you, there are a lot of Ghost Pokemon living here, so I suggest you two stay close." And she walked into the tower at a brisk pace.

I knew it! Unfortunately for me, I have a huge fear of ghosts and Ghost Pokemon. But a Pokemon was in trouble, so I wasn't about to tell Tatsuya and Skyla about it. "Th-Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said as I ran inside the tower.

Inside, it was very quiet and strangely peaceful. There were many gravestones marking the resting place of a Pokemon who had passed away, and a few people were visiting some of the graves. A spiral staircase led to the floor above us. I didn't see Skyla, so she must've already gone to the next floor. As we walked up the staircase, I stayed very close to Tatsuya, cuz if I knew my horror movies, this peace wasn't going to last long.

We reached the second floor, where there were more gravestones. The light was dim in here, so we had to be careful where we walked. I stopped when I noticed a candle sitting on one of the gravestones. The funny thing was that the candle itself had a purple flame, something that I had never seen before. I walked over, oddly mesmerized by the flame, when suddenly I was surrounded by several blue flames! The candle then turned around, revealing a single yellow eye which stared right at me! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut and curling up into a ball.

"Hikari?! What's wrong?" I heard Tatsuya ask as he gently grasped my shoulders. "Are you OK?!"

"G-G-G-Ghost!" I whimpered, not moving an inch but shivering like crazy.

There was a pause, and then a light laughter from Tatsuya. "It's just a little Litwick," he said.

"_Litwick, the Candle Pokemon. Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns."_

I peeked up and saw the Candle Pokemon looking down at me with a small smile. "I knew that," I muttered sheepishly as I stood up. The blue flames I had seen were no longer there.

"You still have a fear of ghosts, huh?" Tatsuya asked, which caused me to flinch. I was hoping he had forgotten about that! "It's alright, I can take you back down if you can't handle it."

"No no, I'll be OK," I said, shaking my head. "You got scared in Chargestone Cave, so I guess it's my turn."

"Even so, why don't you get Dewott out, just in case?" Tatsuya suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said as I let Dewott out of his Poke Ball. Then we continued on our way. "So what were those blue flames? I thought they were more ghosts!"

Tatsuya chuckled. "Nah, that was Litwick's Will-o-wisp attack. You get hit by one of those flames, and you'll get a nasty burn. It looked like Litwick was just trying to scare you, not attack you."

"Well, it did a good job!" I commented with a shudder.

"Meh, I've honestly seen scarier Ghost Pokemon," Tatsuya said with a shrug. "Shall I tell you about the time I encountered a whole gang of Gastly and Haunter in Lavender Tower?"

"I'd rather you didn't," I answered quickly. I didn't know what Gastly and Haunter looked like, and I didn't want to know!

We were almost at the third floor when Tatsuya suddenly froze in his tracks. I looked past him, but then hid behind him with a squeal when I saw what was in front of us. Two lantern-like Pokemon were flanking a larger chandelier-like Pokemon, and all three of them were creeping me out!

"_Lampent, the Lamp Pokemon and the evolved form of Litwick. _ _This ominous Pokémon is feared. Through cities it wanders, searching for the spirits of the fallen."_

"_Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon and the evolved form of Lampent. It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance."_

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting these Pokemon," Tatsuya said. "Hikari, can you try asking them to let us pass?"

I just clung to the back of Tatsuya's jacket and shook my head. "Dewott, you do it!"

"Dewott (I'll try)," Dewott said as he stepped up to the three Ghost Pokemon. "(Excuse me, but we really need to get by here. Think you could let us pass?)"

The two Lampent looked at Chandelure, who didn't do anything for a few seconds. Finally, it spoke, its voice making me shiver even more. "Chande… (The girl…)"

"Dew, dewott? Dewott dewott? (Who, Hikari? What about her?)" Dewott asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Chandelure chandelure (Master is looking for her)," Chandelure said. "Chandelure. (Follow me.)"

_Its master?_ I thought, wondering who it could possibly be. "T-Tatsuya, it wants me to follow it. What should I do? I'm scared," I whimpered.

The older Trainer reached back and gently grasped my hand. "Don't worry, I'm right here," he said soothingly. "I'll protect you."

I gripped his hand firmly. "O-OK, I'll go," I said, still a little nervous.

We followed Chandelure until we reached one particular gravestone, which looked relatively new. Standing next to it was the pink-haired Trainer I met at the Pokemon Center. She looked at Chandelure and its Lampent companions. "Thanks, guys," she said with a smile before returning them to their Poke Balls. They weren't wild Pokemon after all! The girl then turned to us. "I'm sorry for bringing you here so suddenly. I see you found your friend."

"Yeah, and it's OK," I said, a bit more relaxed now that the Ghost Pokemon were gone. "Did you wanna see me?"

The girl smiled. "To be perfectly honest, I knew who you were the minute I saw you at the Pokemon Center… Hikari."

That was surprising! "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I saw you in Castelia City, and Lord N – sorry, N… he talked about you," the girl explained. "You see, I used to be a member of Team Plasma. But I felt uneasy about their goals, and so I left. Also…" she paused as she looked at the grave next to her. "I wanted to visit my old friend."

A pang of sadness hit me. "Your Pokemon died? I'm so sorry," I said softly. "You couldn't visit while you were with Team Plasma?"

The girl shook her head. "I was always being given orders to go somewhere and steal Pokemon from 'foolish' people. After a while, I realized that Team Plasma's goal seemed a little farfetched, to put it mildly."

"Very mildly," I heard Tatsuya mutter.

The girl looked at me. "You helped me remember the bond I had with Herdier and how special it was to me, and so I was able to leave Team Plasma. When I realized that you were here, I just had to find you… so I could say thank you," she finished with a bow.

Tatsuya and I both smiled in approval. "I'm glad I helped you," I said. "But next time you wanna see me, could you please not send Ghost Pokemon to escort me?"

The girl looked up. "Oh, you're scared of Ghost Pokemon? Oops!" she said, her cheeks flushed.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know," Tatsuya said. "I'm personally glad you left Team Plasma, miss…?"

"Mana. My name is Mana," the girl answered.

"Nice to meet you, Mana," I said as I held out my hand, and the two of us shook hands. I then looked at the gravestone. "Your Trainer made the right decision, Herdier. You should be proud." Dewott nodded in agreement.

Mana then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Take this. I'm not sure if you'll be able to use it, but it's supposed to boost the power of Ghost-type moves."

**Hikari obtained a Spell Tag!**

"My Zorua will be able to use this," I said as I took the Spell Tag and put it in my bag. "Thank you, Mana."

"You're welcome," Mana said with a smile. "And one more thing: Please help N. He may seem harsh, but he's really a good person at heart. I want you to help him realize that what he's doing is wrong."

A little surprised by this request, it took me a second to answer. "That's a bit of a tall order, but I'll try." That seemed to make Mana happy. I guessed that N was an important person to her, like he used to be to me.

Finally, Tatsuya and I said good-bye to Mana and we ran to join Skyla on the roof of the tower. We had a couple more encounters with wild Litwick and Elgyem, but Tatsuya protected me each time.

"_Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokemon. It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches."_

When we reached the top, we saw Skyla standing by a large bell. She heard us coming and turned toward us. "Hey, you made it!" she said cheerfully.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Tatsuya said.

"Where's the sick Pokemon?" I asked, looking around and seeing no other Pokemon around.

"Oh, it's fine now!" the Gym Leader answered. "I gave it a Max Revive, then it felt better and flew away!"

"That's good to hear," I said with a sigh of relief.

"Hee hee! Don't I have great eyesight?" Skyla said with a grin. "No matter how far away things are, a Pilot's eyes can see them!"

"Yep! You're pretty amazing, Skyla!" Tatsuya smiled, and that ol' feeling of jealousy hit me again.

"Thank you, Tatsu!" The young Pilot then looked at me. "Oh, Hikari! Since you've come this far, why don't you ring the bell? Celestial Tower's bell is for soothing the spirits of Pokemon. Also, the character of the person ringing the bell is reflected in its sound."

"OK," I said with a nod before approaching the bell. I gripped the bell rope and pulled it, ringing the bell. The sound reverberated through the area.

Skyla sighed happily. "What a pretty sound." She then walked over and stood in front of me. "Hikari, you are a kind and strong person. It's that kind of sound."

"You… You think so?" I asked hopefully.

"I know so! It's backed up by what Tatsu's told me about you. This morning, he wouldn't stop talking about you!" Skyla said. "He must really like you a lot!"

That comment made my whole face turn red. _He told her about… me? Is it possible that Tatsuya… doesn't like Skyla that way?! _

Skyla giggled. "He said you blushed a lot, too! What are you thinking about?"

"Er… nothing important," I answered, a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, I'd like to introduce myself again!" the redhead said. "I'm Skyla, the Leader of Mistralton's Pokemon Gym. I use Flying-type Pokemon. When you are ready, please come to the Gym. I'll give you a big welcome!"

"I'll be waiting for it!" I replied with full confidence.

**After a somewhat terrifying experience in Celestial Tower, Hikari feels like she's ready to take on Skyla at the Mistralton City Gym! Stay tuned!**


	30. Highflying Hijinks

**Well, this is it: Chapter 30 on the 1-year anniversary of ATBH's debut on ! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed my story! I really, truly appreciate it! **

**Author's note: Hikari's current line-up is Dewott, Zebstrika, Tranquill, Vanillite, Zorua and a Galvantula she caught in-between chapters. (Don't tell Tatsuya!)**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari met the Gym Leader of Mistralton City Skyla, who also happens to be a close friend of Tatsuya's. Now, a few days later, our heroine is ready to battle for her sixth Gym Badge!**

"Mistralton City Pokemon Gym

Leader: Skyla

The Highflying Girl"

"I can't tell you how excited I am, Tatsuya!" I said as we headed toward the Gym at the end of the runway. "After this, I'll only have two more Gym Badges to go!"

"Don't get overconfident, now," Tatsuya warned. "Skyla's not called the Highflying Girl for nothing. She'll bombard you with aerial attacks."

"Relax! All that training I did is gonna pay off, you'll see!" I said with full confidence.

When I got inside of the Gym, which was inside of an old hanger, I saw several cannons on the ground pointing in various directions. There were also some large rings hanging from the ceiling. "Don't tell me this is what you meant when you said this Gym was 'out there'," I said to Tatsuya.

"Aw c'mon, champ. It'll be fun!" Tatsuya said as he dashed toward the first cannon. Victini just flew ahead of us, having no use for the cannons. I watched as Tatsuya climbed inside the cannon, winking at me before ducking out of sight. The cannon leaned forward, and with a loud boom, Tatsuya was shot across the Gym. "Yeah! Whoo!" I heard him yell in delight before landing safely on another platform.

"Whoa! Wait for me!" I called as I ran over to the cannon. I climbed in, and seconds later, I was flying through the air. It was absolutely thrilling! "Whoo-hoo!"

I landed on the platform next to Tatsuya. I couldn't help but notice that he had lost his cap during his flight. He looked good with wind-blown hair. "So? How was your first flight?" Tatsuya asked, even though he seemed to know the answer already.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I squealed. "Let's do it again!" The two of us kept shooting ourselves out of the cannons, getting closer and closer to Skyla. Every once in a while, we'd fly through one or more of the rings. One cannon ended up shooting me into a wall, but I shook it off.

Eventually, we made it to the highest platform where Skyla was waiting. As soon as she saw us, she giggled. "Hee hee! I've been waiting for you. Did you enjoy flying with the help of the Mistralton Gym cannons?"

"Yeah, it was fantastic! I felt like I was in the circus!" I said happily. "Although you might wanna move that one cannon back a ways."

"Thanks for the tip," Skyla said. "I'm glad you like them! They're my pride and joy!" Then she took out a Poke Ball and got into a battle position. "This time, let's try something else!"

Tatsuya headed for the sidelines, where Victini was waiting and holding his cap. Dewott and Zorua got out of their balls and joined the other Trainer, who had let Minnie out of her ball. I smiled at all of them before preparing myself for battle.

A pilot appeared and acted as our referee. "This battle between the Gym Leader Skyla and the challenger Hikari is about to begin! Each Trainer shall use three Pokemon!" Then he gave the signal, and the battle began!

**Hikari vs. Skyla!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Skyla!**

"Swoobat, come on out!" The young Leader sent out a large bat-like Pokemon with a heart-shaped nose.

"_Swoobat, the Courting Pokemon. It emits sound waves of various frequencies from its nose, including some powerful enough to destroy rocks."_

I reached for an Ultra Ball before realizing that, considering which Pokemon was inside, that I oughta give Tatsuya fair warning. "Hey Tatsuya, you might wanna close your eyes for this one!"

"Huh? Why do I wanna close my-?" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Just do it! Go, Galvantula!" I shouted as I unleashed the EleSpider Pokemon.

Tatsuya immediately flinched at the sight of the Pokemon he was afraid of. "I-I'll be OK, as long as it doesn't come near me!" he said, determined to watch in spite of his fear. I gave him an approving smile.

"Hmm, interesting," Skyla commented before making the first move. "Acrobatics!" Swoobat flew back and forth, repeatedly hitting Galvantula and leaving afterimages behind.

"Slow 'im down with Electroweb!" The string of electricity shot out at Swoobat before splitting to form a web and tangling up the Flying Pokemon.

"Use Heart Stamp!" Managing to get its wings free, Swoobat winked, then zipped right up to Galvantula and hit it face first. As it backed away, a pink heart appeared for a second before disappearing.

"Galvantula, use Signal Beam!" A rainbow-colored ball of light appeared in front of the EleSpider Pokemon before shooting off a beam, hitting Swoobat and confusing it.

"C'mon, Swoobat! Use Assurance!" But it was no use; Swoobat just flew around in circles.

"Electro Ball now!" Galvantula shot an electric orb at Swoobat, taking it out.

"Swoobat is unable to battle. Galvantula wins!"

**The foe's Swoobat fainted!**

"Nice work, Galvantula!" I said as I knelt down to pet its head.

Skyla recalled her defeated Pokemon before smiling at me. "When I think about a match with a fabulous Trainer like you, it's like I'm walking on air!"

"Is that so?" I asked, smiling back at her.

Skyla nodded before sending out another Flying Pokemon. "Go, Unfezant!"

"_Unfezant, the Proud Pokemon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males."_

"Use Razor Wind!" Unfezant flapped her wings, creating a whirlwind which sent out white waves of energy. The waves hit Galvantula, and I decided it was a good time to switch.

"Galvantula, return! Go, Vanillite!" The Ice Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, ready to go. But to my surprise, the first thing that happened was Vanillite being surrounded by a white glow.

**What? Vanillite is evolving!**

Vanillite grew in size, and when it faded, a Vanillish was in its place, still as ready as it was when it came out of its ball.

**Congratulations! Your Vanillite evolved into Vanillish!**

"_Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokemon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Snowy mountains are this Pokémon's habitat. During an ancient ice age, they moved to southern areas."_

"I'd say our odds just got better, eh Vanillish?" I said, grinning at Vanillish. The Ice Pokemon gave me its usual mischievous grin.

"Oh boy," I heard Skyla mutter before giving her next command. "Quick Attack!" Unfezant rushed at Vanillish and hit it dead on.

"Hail!" Vanillish's body grew light blue and it rose up into the air as actual clouds formed inside the Gym. Snow began to fall, accompanied by large balls of Hail which hit Unfezant.

"Air Slash!" The Proud Pokemon's wings glowed blue and she gave a sharp flap, sending out several glowing saw disc-like energy blades at Vanillish.

I flinched as the blades hit my Pokemon. "Hurry, use Ice Beam!" The light-blue beam shot out at Unfezant and hit it with incredible accuracy. The Hail hit it one more time, and the Proud Pokemon had had enough.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. Vanillish wins!"

**The foe's Unfezant fainted!**

"Cool job, Vanillish!" I cracked, causing the Ice Pokemon to laugh.

"Bad one, Hikari!" Tatsuya called out, but he still had a smile on his face. Zorua cheered for his friend.

Skyla had one Pokemon left, and I had a feeling it was gonna be her strongest one. "This is my last Pokemon… But I'll never give up hope! Go, Swanna!" A beautiful swan-like Pokemon flew out of its Poke Ball.

"_Swanna, the White Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna start to dance at dusk. The one dancing in the middle is the leader of the flock."_

I took one look at Swanna, then at Vanillish. "Vanillish, take a break," I said, jerking my thumb toward the sidelines. The happy Pokemon floated over to Zorua, who was still freaking out about his friend's evolution. Then I let out my third Pokemon, Zebstrika. "Zebstrika, it's up to you!" The Thunderbolt Pokemon leapt out of its ball, eager for battle. "Use Stomp!" Zebstrika leapt into the air, ready to Stomp its opponent.

"Dodge, and use Aerial Ace!" Swanna swooped out of the way, and then flew back to strike Zebstrika in midair, sending it crashing to the ground. The still-falling Hail wasn't helping either, as it hit Zebstrika along with Swanna.

"Zebstrika, you OK?" I called to my fallen Pokemon.

It shakily stood up and looked back at me. "Zebstrik, zebstrika zebstrika, (I'm fine, I just don't like crashing.)"

I nodded in understanding. "Let's try something else. Spark!" Zebstrika stomped its hoof, and it was suddenly surrounded by blue electricity instead of yellow. It then fired several beams of electricity at Swanna, all of which hit their mark and shocked it.

"Wow! That was Discharge!" Tatsuya exclaimed, his eyes wide with amazement. The Pokemon all cheered me and Zebstrika on.

Skyla wasn't giving up, however, as she gave her Pokemon a Hyper Potion. "Aqua Ring!" A ring of blue energy surrounded Swanna, its healing effect countering the Hail.

"Take this! Shock Wave!" Zebstrika's attack hit without fail, as usual.

"Air Slash!" Swanna flapped its wings, sending out the same blades as Unfezant did. But this time, Zebstrika's incredible speed helped it avoid the projectiles.

"Discharge again!" The blue electricity shot out again, and this time the attack proved too much for Swanna.

"Swanna is unable to battle. Zebstrika wins! The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!" the referee announced.

**The foe's Swanna fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Leader Skyla!**

"Yes!" I cheered, pumping my fist. Zebstrika gave me a hard nudge with its head, which was its way of celebrating a victory.

"Alright, Hikari! Great job!" Tatsuya exclaimed as he ran over and hugged me. Dewott, Zorua, Minnie, Victini and Vanillish all congratulated me. Then I recalled all my Pokemon with the exception of Dewott, who wanted to spend more time with Minnie.

Skyla jogged up to me. "I gotta say, Hikari, being your opponent in battle is a new source of strength for me. Thank you!"

"No problem!" I grinned. "It was a fun battle!"

"I'm serious!" Skyla said. "You're an amazing Pokemon Trainer. My Pokemon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with our full strength."

"Aw, really?" I said sheepishly. "I was just doing what I do best."

Skyla and Tatsuya both laughed, then the young Leader held out her hand. "This is an official League Gym Badge. I think it will look good on you." She opened her hand to reveal a Badge shaped like a feather.

**Hikari received the Jet Badge from Skyla!**

"Wow, thanks!" I said as I took the Badge and placed it into my badge case.

"Also, as thanks for a Pokemon battle that made me very happy…" Skyla paused as she pulled a small disc out of the holster on her leg. "I want you to have this TM."

**Hikari obtained a TM62 Acrobatics!**

As I placed the TM62 in my bag, Skyla continued to talk. "By the way, when I flew over Twist Mountain on the way to Icirrus City… Team Plasma – is that the name?" Tatsuya and I gave her our full attention when we heard her say that name. "Anyway, they were heading for the city. What kind of people are they?"

"Bad people, Skyla," Tatsuya answered. "Thanks for telling us."

"Yeah, we better try to catch up with them," I said. "Bye, Skyla!" I said as Tatsuya and I climbed into the cannon at the back of the Gym.

As the two of us flew across the Gym, I heard Skyla shout, "Bye, and good luck!"

We walked out of the Gym in a hurry, but a voice stopped us in our tracks. "I thought you'd be in there." We whirled around to see N leaning against the Gym.

"You!" I shouted. "What do you doing here, N?"

Instead of answering, N glanced at my right hand. "I see your hand is better," he observed.

"Uh, much better, thanks," I replied, caught somewhat off guard by this. He was right, though; the bandage that was on my hand during our last encounter was gone.

"Somehow, I don't think you came to make small talk, N," Tatsuya said, folding his arms and glaring at the Team Plasma leader.

N grimaced as he looked up at the Gym. "They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete… And they hurt each other's Pokemon!" He then turned to glare at me and Tatsuya. "Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?"

"Well, Skyla and her Pokemon didn't see it that way!" I retorted. "That battle made them happy for the first time in a while!"

N clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever… I'm going to talk to your Pokemon."

"Huh? What for?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"I've been living with Pokemon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk to them than with people… Because Pokemon never tell lies," N explained.

This surprised me. _I had no idea N's connection with Pokemon went so far back,_ I thought._ No wonder he cares about them so much!_

N then looked at Dewott, who was standing in front of Minnie as if he was protecting her. "Hey, Dewott. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"? Dew, dewott? (Uh, I guess?)" Dewott said with a shrug before relaxing a bit. He then kissed Minnie on the forehead and whispered something in her ear. Minnie nodded, and then Dewott walked over to N.

The green-haired Trainer chuckled at the display of affection, showing just a hint of the old N. "Girlfriend?" he asked Dewott.

"Dew, dewott dewott? (Yeah, isn't she cute?)" Dewott said before suddenly remembering the situation. "Dewott dewott dewott! (Don't try to distract me!)"

"Alright, no more distractions," N agreed, kneeling down so he was at Dewott's eye level. "Would you tell me what kind of Trainer Hikari is?"

"Dew, dew dewott, (Oh, that's easy)" Dewott said. "(Hikari was born in Nuvema Town, lives with Mom, and was given the Pokedex to start off a journey to see the world. She's nothing but nice to me and other Pokemon, although Ghost Pokemon tend to creep her out…)" He said that last bit quietly so I wouldn't hear it, but it didn't work. N did give an amused smile at this, though. "(Anyway, I really couldn't ask for a better Trainer!)" Dewott finished.

N looked at Dewott in surprise before giving a warm smile. "This Dewott trusts you for some reason," he said, addressing me. "That's good! If every person and Pokemon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokemon without having to liberate Pokemon from people who just use them." For that one moment, he seemed to have gone back to the N I knew back in the woods of Route 1. Even Tatsuya was surprised by this.

"Hey, uh… You never answered my question back in Chargestone Cave," I said, blushing a little from N's smile. "What did you mean when you said I was chosen?"

N just shook his head. "Mm-mm, not yet. It'll come to you soon," he answered cryptically. Then he stood up and faced me and Tatsuya. "Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for special stones – the Light Stone and the Dark Stone… These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokemon."

"Legendary Pokemon? You don't mean Reshiram and Zekrom, do you?" Tatsuya asked in surprise.

"Yes," N answered. "It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero's arrival…" His gaze turned to the sky. "I shall resurrect a legendary Dragon-type from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!" He suddenly paused and shook his head. "My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokemon used by foolish Trainers." He turned to face me again, and I noticed that his eyes were a little sad. "You understand. Pokemon are not just tools for people to use! As a result… Pokemon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokemon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little."

"N…" I muttered as I looked at the green-haired leader. I had never seen this side of him before. _Perhaps he really is a good person, like Mana told me the other day,_ I thought.

Tatsuya was speechless. In past encounters, he was always so hostile towards N, but now he actually looked understanding. Finally, Tatsuya took my hand in his. "Let's go, we need to get ready to go into Twist Mountain," he told me.

I nodded, and gave one last look back at N. The green-haired leader simply stood there and watched us walk away.

The two of us walked to the Pokemon Center in silence at first, but then Tatsuya spoke up. "I see why you looked up to him in the past. He really seems to care about Pokemon. But even if he's not a bad person, the people he's leading are, and it's up to us to stop them!"

"I agree. We've both seen the terrible things they've done," I said, squeezing Tatsuya's hand. "We'll take on Team Plasma together!"

Tatsuya blushed, and then smiled.

**Hikari now has six Gym Badges, and N's intentions are becoming clearer. Soon, our heroes will attempt to catch up with Team Plasma at Icirrus City. Stay tuned!**


	31. Tales of Twist Mountain

**Phew! Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 31! Consider this super-long chapter my Christmas gift to you, my readers! Please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**Author's note: Just to avoid confusion, Hikari's Tranquill has now evolved into Unfezant (female).**

**Author's note #2: Hikari's current line-up is Dewott, Unfezant, Zorua, Sawk, Vanillish and Deerling.**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**After successfully defeating Skyla and earning her Jet Badge, Hikari now prepares to head to Twist Mountain. But when she and Tatsuya arrive, something unexpected has happened…**

"Eh?! It snowed?" I exclaimed as I looked up at the huge mountain. It was summer, but Twist Mountain was covered with snow!

"That's odd. There's not supposed to be any snow right now," Tatsuya muttered. "Somehow, I don't think Team Plasma could've done this. It's not their style."

"Well, if they didn't do it, then who…" My voice trailed off when I thought of the one mischief-making team who could pull off such a stunt. "Time for a head count," I said as I let all of my Pokemon out of their balls. Tatsuya did the same.

"All my Pokemon are here," Tatsuya said, with Victini nodding in agreement. He then recalled them and looked over at me. "How bout you?"

"I've got Dewott, Sawk-sensei, Unfezant, and Deerling," I answered. "Two of them are missing, and that's…"

"Zorua and Vanillish?" a voice asked from behind us. We turned to see Cheren walking toward us accompanied by Zorua, who was in his boy form, and Vanillish.

"Yes! Thank you, Cheren," I said as I walked over to the two Pokemon, who both looked a little sheepish. "So you two were behind all this?"

"(Well, Tatsuya was telling you about Twist Mountain the other day, saying that in the winter it was covered in snow,)" Zorua explained. "(You were saying that you wished you could've seen it, so Vanillish and I snuck out last night and, well…)"

"(We told a bunch of Ice Pokemon to use Hail,)" Vanillish finished. "(Not to mention, it might slow down Team Plasma, cuz we really made it snow a lot!)"

I just looked at them for a few seconds before laughing. "Honestly, you two," I said after calming down a bit. "I appreciate you letting me see the mountain the way I wanted to, but next time, ask me, OK?" Both Pokemon nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, Hikari," Cheren said, getting my attention, "since we both hold the Jet Badge now, let's see which of us is stronger!"

"If you insist!" I said with a grin.

"Oh boy, here we go," I heard Tatsuya mutter. "OK, I'll referee again." The three of us got into position before the older Trainer made his announcement. "This battle between Hikari and Cheren is about to begin! This will be a standard battle: whoever beats all of their opponent's Pokemon will be the winner! Ready? Go!"

**Hikari vs. Cheren!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Go, Unfezant!" Cheren's Unfezant flew out of its ball.

"Vanillish, you're up!" Vanillish floated onto the battlefield.

"Air Slash!" Unfezant flapped its wings, releasing several energy discs at Vanillish and hitting it.

"C'mon, use Avalanche!" Suddenly, a huge amount of snow fell on top of Unfezant, burying it for a few seconds.

"Air Slash again!" Unfezant burst out of the snow and sent more razor-sharp discs toward Vanillish.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam!" An icy beam of energy shot out from in front of Vanillish, knocking out its opponent.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. Vanillish wins!"

**The foe's Unfezant fainted!**

As he recalled his fallen Pokemon, Cheren muttered to himself, "Your strength… and my strength… Right. Let's test them." Then he sent out a Simipour in Unfezant's place.

_"Simipour, the Geyser Pokemon and the evolved form of Panpour. The tuft on its head holds water. When the level runs low, it replenishes the tuft by siphoning up water with its tail."_

"Vanillish, return! Your turn, Deerling!" As the Ice Pokemon returned to its ball, the Shiny Grass Pokemon pranced onto the field. "Jump Kick!" Deerling turned and landed a solid kick on Simipour, sending it flying.

"Use Scald!" The Geyser Pokemon shot boiling water towards Deerling, who was barely standing after the attack hit.

"Deerling! Are you hurt?" I asked as I gave it a Hyper Potion. Deerling got back on its feet and shook the water out of its fur. "That's good. Then use Energy Ball!" The deer Pokemon's Energy Ball was right on target, hitting Simipour in the stomach. The attack proved to be too much for the Water Pokemon and it fainted.

"Simipour is unable to battle. Deerling wins!"

**The foe's Simipour fainted!**

"You did great, Deerling!" I complimented as Deerling ran over and nuzzled me happily.

Cheren clicked his tongue in annoyance as he recalled Simipour and sent out Liepard. It looked pretty confident.

"Take a rest, little guy," I said as Deerling returned to its ball. "Sawk-sensei, go!" Sensei gladly stepped forward and got into a fighting stance.

"(We meet again, Liepard-san,)" he said, addressing his opponent who just smirked at him in response.

"Karate Chop!" Sawk-sensei prepared to launch a painful chop.

"I don't think so! Fake Out!" Cheren suddenly commanded. Liepard leapt toward sensei and clapped its paws, sending out a shockwave. The wave hit its target, but it didn't stop the Karate Chop from hitting Liepard. "What?!"

"Whoops! I forgot to mention this, but sensei has the Inner Focus ability, which means he won't flinch no matter what!" I explained with a confident smile. "Now use Brick Break!" The Karate Pokemon struck Liepard hard, and it sprawled onto the ground, defeated.

"Liepard is unable to battle. Sawk wins!"

**The foe's Liepard fainted!**

As he called Liepard back to its ball, Cheren muttered to himself, "Can you be strong even if you lose? Is winning everything?"

I looked at my friend with concern. "Hey Cheren, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he replied firmly as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He then pulled out his last Poke Ball. "Go, Servine!" The Grass Snake Pokemon slithered onto the battlefield, looking as smug as ever.

"Sensei, return! Unfezant, it's up to you!" My newly-evolved Unfezant hovered above the ground, ready for battle.

"Use Slam!" Servine rushed forward, preparing to slam into the bird Pokemon.

"Fly away!" Unfezant shot up high into the air to avoid the Slam attack before dive-bombing Servine. "Nice one!"

"It's not over yet! Leaf Blade!" Suddenly, the leaves on Servine's tail glowed green and the Grass Pokemon slashed at Unfezant, sending her flying back towards me.

"You can do it, Unfezant! Use Aerial Ace!" The Proud Pokemon took to the skies again before flapping her wings once. She began moving so fast she was a blur, and she slammed into Servine perfectly.

"Servine is unable to battle. Unfeazant wins! The victory goes to Hikari!" Tatsuya announced.

**The foe's Servine fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Alright! Way to go, Unfezant!" I cheered as I hugged the triumphant Pokemon.

Cheren sighed as he recalled Servine. "Pokemon battles are fun. But what is it to be truly strong?"

All of a sudden, we heard a voice from above us. "That was a fine battle! I'm happy to see you are both growing as Trainers!" We looked up to see a certain red-headed Champion standing at the edge of the cliff overlooking us.

"Alder!" I exclaimed at the sight of the man. Standing there, with the snow-covered mountain right behind him and his hair and poncho blowing in the wind, Alder seemed totally cool! He then leapt off the cliff and landed in front of me and the others before straightening up and smiling at us.

Cheren just folded his arms. "If it isn't the Champion, Alder. I'm weak, so I lost!" Then he glanced away, as if he was ashamed. "…And, honestly, it bothers me when you call it a fine battle despite that."

_So much for being fine,_ I thought as I stared at my friend.

Alder closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, honestly, Cheren. Just accept the compliment without the stinging remark. I've asked you this before, but what do you plan to do after becoming strong?"

I thought that something had been bothering Cheren during our battle. He was still thinking about what he and Alder had discussed back when we had first met him. The spectacled Trainer seemed to look off as he answered. "If I get strong and become a Champion, that will be the reason for my existence. I want to prove that I'm really living."

Alder was silent for a few seconds as he regarded Cheren. "Hmmm… You remind me of Marshal."

"Who's Marshal?" I whispered to Tatsuya.

"He's a member of the Elite Four," Tatsuya answered. "He's Alder's self-proclaimed apprentice." I couldn't help but snicker.

"Of course, having something you want to become is important," Alder continued. "But what is even more important is what you do with your newfound power. Anyway, take this!" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small discs. He handed one to Cheren and one to me.

**Hikari obtained an HM03 Surf!**

"If you use the move Surf, you can travel over water," Alder explained.

"Cool!" I commented as I put the HM03 into the TM case in my bag. "Thanks, Alder!"

"You're welcome," the Champion said with a grin. "I shall see you again, young Trainers. Don't forget about the needs of the Pokemon at your side!" Then with a final wave, Alder began walking down the road.

"See ya, Alder!" Tatsuya and I both said at the same time. We then glanced at each other and smiled.

Cheren watched as Alder left, and was silent for a minute. When he started speaking again, his voice was soft and he was staring at his hand. "What I do with my power… I don't know the answer to that yet." He then closed his hand and gazed up at the sky. "First, I want to become a strong Trainer so everyone will acknowledge that power!" He turned to face me. "Hikari… Next time, I will win!"

I smiled and nodded. "I'll be looking forward to our next battle!"

"Hey Hikari, we better hurry and enjoy that snow while it's still here!" Tatsuya said. "I'll race ya!"

"You're on!" I said as he and I got into position. "Cheren, race to the mountain?"

"Sure," Cheren shrugged as he joined us at our impromptu starting line.

"Dew, dewott… (Uh, Hikari…)" Dewott said, tapping my leg.

"Oh, that's right. You can't go inside the mountain," I said as I pulled out his Poke Ball. "Sorry, buddy." I recalled him and Zorua, and then got back into position.

Victini hovered over us. "Victi… ni! (Ready… Go!)" it said, and the three of us raced toward the mountain entrance with the Victory Pokemon flying behind us.

It wasn't long before Tatsuya got ahead of me and Cheren, and we struggled to keep up. Finally, he was the first to get inside the mountain. "Victory!" he exclaimed as he skidded to a stop.

Cheren and I came up behind him. "Still faster than us," I grumbled.

"I blame Victini," Cheren panted, earning himself a punch in the arm from me.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't use Victini for something like that, Cheren," Tatsuya reassured. Then something – or rather, someone caught his eye. "Well, look who's here!"

The person walked over to us, and we saw that it was Clay. "What a surprise. Seein' ya here while I was inspectin' Twist Mountain. Ya wouldn't know what caused th' sudden snowfall, would ya?"

Tatsuya, Cheren and I all exchanged glances before telling him "Nope." We figured it was best that he didn't think that we caused another weird incident.

Clay scratched his head before addressing me and Cheren. "Th' two of ya seem a bit more rugged than the last time I saw ya. A li'l bit, anyway…"

"Is that so…" Cheren muttered, a hint of a smile on his face. It was kinda hard to imagine Cheren being rugged, but whatever floated his boat.

"By th' by… You folks seen that Team Plasma crowd lately?" Clay asked.

"Hikari and I ran into their leader, N, a few days ago," Tatsuya answered. "And Skyla thought she saw them recently. Other than that, we haven't seen anything."

"Well, after all the trouble, we Gym Leaders met up and had a chat," Clay explained as he folded his arms. "But we've got no clue where they are. It's like they're hidin' under a rock." He then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, not much to do but wait for 'em to move. Anyhow, this's none o' yer concern. Squirts like the three of ya should just enjoy travelin' with yer Pokemon."

_Squirts?_ I thought irritably.

Tatsuya apparently sensed my irritation and placed a hand on my shoulder, which calmed me down. "Thanks, Clay. But we were just hoping we could around Twist Mountain for a while before going to Icirrus City."

"Sure thing," Clay answered with a nod. "Twist Mountain's a fine place to explore! You'll have some fun if you just leave this here path…" he said as he pointed further down the path. "Weeell… Better ya just see it yerself, 'stead o' listenin' to me yammer." Then he walked past us. "Be seein' ya, sprouts! Feel free to train yerselves on my mountain fer as long as ya like," he said before leaving.

Cheren seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "I thought he was going to get us involved in all that bother again, so I was bracing myself before I knew it. I'm going in first, but I'll be seeing you." And with that, he went ahead of us.

I was barely listening to Cheren, my mind focused on what Clay had just said. "_His_ mountain…?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep, Clay owns Twist Mountain, too," Tatsuya said. "We were lucky he didn't find out that Zorua and Vanillish's mischief caused that snowfall."

"Speaking of which, let's go!" I said as I hurried down the path. Tatsuya followed me to the cave entrance, and what we saw was incredible! There was a ton of snow covering the mountain, and I saw several Ice-type Pokemon still using Hail and Powder Snow to make more snow fall. I had to pull out my black jacket and put it on in place of my vest.

_"Cubchoo, the Chill Pokemon. When it is not feeling well, its mucus gets watery and the power of its Ice-type moves decreases."_

_"Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokemon. When its body temperature goes up, it turns into steam and vanishes. When its temperature lowers, it returns to ice."_

"It's beautiful!" I said as I gazed at the snow-covered landscape. Suddenly, a snowball hit me right in the arm. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I looked around to see who had thrown it. I saw Tatsuya smirking at me and holding another snowball. "Ohh, you asked for it!" I shouted as I knelt down and scooped up some snow to pack it into my own snowball. I threw it, but he ducked, and the snowball hit Victini instead.

"Uh-oh, looks like I've got some back-up," Tatsuya said as Victini flew down and started making his own snowballs.

"Two against one? I don't think so!" I said as I released all my Pokemon from their balls. "Free for all!" I exclaimed. Unfezant and Deerling watched while Dewott, Sawk-sensei, Zorua and Vanillish joined the snowball fight.

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Tatsuya taunted as he too let his Pokemon out. Minnie, along with a Throh and a Delibird, joined the fight, making snowballs and throwing them at whoever they saw first. It was a blast!

_"Throh, the Judo Pokemon. When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts."_

_"Delibird, the Delivery Pokemon. It carries food rolled up in its tail. It has the habit of sharing food with people lost in mountains."_

Finally, we were all just lying in the snow laughing. "That was so much fun!" I giggled.

"Yeah," Tatsuya agreed. "Hey, why don't we let the Pokemon wander around a bit?"

"Sure, why not?" I said with a nod. "Feel free to do what you want, guys! Just meet up with us before sunset, OK?" The Pokemon agreed, and they all went their separate ways.

_Dewott's POV_

Minnie, Samurott and I went off toward a nearby slope. Samurott looked it over for a minute before turning to me and Minnie. "(You ever try sledding before?)" he asked.

"(Unless sliding down a muddy riverbank counts, no,)" I answered, although I was a little embarrassed to admit it. Overtime, I had come to look up to Samurott like a big brother, and because of that, I didn't like to admit that I had never done something before.

"(Oh, you'll love it! Watch me,)" Samurott said before flopping down onto his belly and sliding down the snowy slope.

"(Wow! Let me try!)" I said excitedly. But before I got on my belly, I looked at Minnie. "(Wanna get on my back?)" I asked.

"(Um, are you sure I won't get dirty?)" she asked nervously. She had already cleaned herself up from the snowball fight, and knowing that she hated dirt, I could understand why she was reluctant.

"(Just hold on tight. You won't get dirty,)" I told her. "(C'mon, it looks like fun!)"

After a few seconds, Minnie finally nodded and I let her get on my back. I flopped down, just like Samurott had done, and effortlessly slid down the slope. "(Wheeeee!)" I ended up doing a face plant in the snow at the bottom, but it was so worth it!

"(Having fun?)" Samurott asked before he started back up the slope.

"(Let's do it again!)" Minnie said as she hopped off my back and followed the larger Water Pokemon.

I was about to go with them, but I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. "(I'll be right there!)" I called after them before going to investigate. There was something shiny partially buried under the snow. I dug it out and found a stone roughly the size of one of my scalchops. It was emitting a pretty light just like the sun, and I knew right away that I had to give it to Minnie as a present.

However, I didn't want to give her the stone right away, so I looked around for Delibird. After a few minutes, I spotted him. "(Hey, Delibird! Wait a sec!)"

The Delivery Pokemon stopped and turned to face me. "(What can I do for you?)" he asked.

"(Could you hold onto this for a while? It's a present for my girlfriend,)" I said as I held out the stone.

Delibird took the stone and slipped it into his sack-like tail. "(No problem. Leave it to me!)"

"(Thanks! I'll come back later,)" I said as I rushed over to rejoin Minnie and Samurott. _Oh, she's gonna love it!_ I thought excitedly.

_Sawk's POV_

As I followed Throh-san to a more secluded area, I wondered why Tatsuya-kun hadn't mentioned that he had a Throh at his disposal sooner. It had been a while since I had faced a fellow practitioner of martial arts, and even during the snowball fight, I was intrigued.

"(We should be good here,)" Throh-san said as he tightened his belt. "(Are you ready then?)"

"(It is my honor to face you,)" I responded. "(Best of five rounds. Let's begin!)" And with that, we bowed and got into our fighting stances.

I was fast enough to make the first move, launching a Double Kick. But before my attack could connect, Throh-san caught me and used Vital Throw to force me onto my back. "(Not bad,)" I commented as I stood up.

"(Enough of the basics,)" Throh-san said as he made his next move. He was about to use Storm Throw on me, but I was able to avoid it and counter with Low Sweep, which sent him to the ground this time.

"(I agree,)" I said with a smile as Throh-san got up. "(I have no intention of letting Hikari-san down!)"

"(Then our goals are similar,)" the Judo Pokemon said. "(I fight for the sake of Tatsuya-kun.)"

This time, I launched a Karate Chop, but my opponent grabbed my arm and pulled me in a half-circle before forcing me to the ground again. _That was… Circle Throw,_ I thought as I caught my breath.

"(You'll have to do better than that, Sawk-san,)" Throh-san said as he held up a hand to help me up. I allowed myself to be pulled up, and he backed up a bit before launching himself at me in a Body Slam.

Holding up my arms at the last second, I only stumbled backwards from the attack. I then delivered a painful Brick Break to my opponent, making him fall to his knees. We were tied two for two.

I steeled myself for the next attack. Throh-san was powerful, and I was running out of energy. Suddenly, I felt a new strength within me… a new attack! As Throh-san was about to use Body Slam again, I clenched my fist and threw a punch. My fist was suddenly sparking with electricity and it hit the Judo Pokemon square in the jaw, sending him reeling into the wall.

After the electricity died down, I walked over and held out a hand. "(You fought well,)" I commented.

Throh-san took my hand and I pulled him up. "(As did you, Sawk-san. Hikari-san is lucky to have you on her side. I admit, that last attack was unexpected.)"

"(Yes, I wasn't expecting a Thunderpunch, either,)" I said honestly. The two of us shook hands and agreed to spar again sometime.

_Zorua's POV_

While the other Pokemon were busy having fun, Vanillish and I were on a mission. We remembered Skyla's tip-off about Team Plasma being somewhere in Twist Mountain, and while we were sure all this snow slowed them down, we weren't taking any chances and were checking the tunnels for any signs. We had even recruited Deerling for the cause.

"(Remember, keep your eyes peeled for anyone suspicious,)" I reminded my companions.

"(You're awfully serious about this, Zorua,)" Deerling commented.

"(If you ask me, I think he's just trying to impress Hikari,)" I heard Vanillish whisper, making the Shiny Pokemon snicker.

"(I heard that!)" I warned my friend. "(Look, we can't be sure that Team Plasma isn't still in the mountain, so we gotta make it easier on Hikari and check every single tunnel.)"

"(Hey, I'm with you, pal,)" Vanillish said.

"(Good!)" I said before turning and running face first into a fuzzy white barrier. "(What the? What's this doing here?)"

"(Think we can move it?)" Deerling asked as he started pushing against it.

"(Yeah, maybe,)" I said as I turned into my boy form and also started pushing.

"(Uh guys, that might not be a good idea,)" Vanillish said nervously.

"(Why not?)" Deerling and I asked at the same time. Then we heard growling behind us.

"(Vanillish, is that what I think it is?)" I asked. When Vanillish nodded, Deerling and I slowly turned around only to see a very angry Beartic growling right at us!

_"Beartic, the Freezing Pokemon and the evolved form of Cubchoo. It can make its breath freeze at will. Very able in the water, it swims around in northern seas and catches prey."_

"(RUN AWAY!)" the three of us shouted as we ran to get away from the Beartic. We managed to get out of the tunnels and back outside, where we stopped to catch our breath.

"(Whoa, what happened to you guys?)" Unfezant asked as she landed next to us along with Tatsuya's Braviary.

_"Braviary, the Valiant Pokemon. They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying."_

Vanillish, Deerling and I exchanged looks and then said, "(Don't ask.)"

"(I take it these guys get in trouble a lot?)" Braviary inquired.

"(Well, Zorua and Vanillish do, anyway,)" Unfezant explained. "(I'm a bit surprised at Deerling.)"

Deerling flushed at that comment before glaring at me. "(Next time, don't run into a sleeping Pokemon!)"

"(Sorry!)" I said with a guilty grin.

_Minnie's POV_

I waited patiently by one of the tunnel entrances. Victini had told me that Dewott wanted to meet me there, and naturally I was curious. Tired of standing, I sat down and preened my tail as I thought of that cute Water Pokemon.

I admit, when I first saw him at the Musical Theater in Nimbasa City, it was love at first sight. Back then, he acted quite proper, but that was because one, he was nervous; two, he was acting. It was during our second meeting that more of his real personality came out: he was honest, funny, and a little shy… and that didn't disappoint me in the least. I still remembered when he told me how he felt about me on the Ferris wheel and we shared our first kiss; possibly my favorite moment from our relationship!

"(Been waiting long?)" I heard Dewott ask. I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked up at my darling boyfriend.

"(Not terribly long,)" I answered. "(So what's so important that we had to go away from the others?)"

"(Well, that's, uh… Yeah, there's a reason for that,)" Dewott stumbled over his words, his cheeks flushed.

_So adorable!_ I thought as I watched him. Then I noticed that one of his paws was behind his back. "(Are you hiding something?)" I asked slyly.

"(…Maybe,)" he admitted. "(Hold out your paws and close your eyes.)" And so I did, and I felt him place something into my paws… a box, maybe? "(Open your eyes.)"

I opened them and in my paws was a small present, all wrapped up. "(Oh, Dewott!)" I gasped in surprise.

"(C'mon, open it!)" Dewott urged.

I quickly undid the ribbon and pulled the lid off the gift box. When I looked inside, I saw a pretty glowing stone. "(It's so pretty!)" I exclaimed as I took the stone out of the box and gazed at it. "(Thank you so much, Dewott!)" I leapt up and hugged Dewott around the neck, still holding the stone.

Dewott hugged me back and nuzzled my cheek. "(You're welcome. I'm glad you like it.)" But all of a sudden, my whole body started glowing, much to my and Dewott's surprise! "(Minnie?!)"

**What? Minnie is evolving!**

I could feel myself grow a bit taller and parts of my fur grow longer. When the glow died down, Dewott had an astonished look on his face. In his eyes, I saw my reflection… and just how much I had changed!

**Congratulations! Minnie evolved into Cinccino!**

_"Cinccino, the Scarf Pokemon and the evolved form of Minccino. Their white fur is coated in a special oil that makes it easy for them to deflect attacks."_

I just could not believe it! And apparently, neither could Dewott. He still wasn't saying anything, but he hadn't put me down either. "(Dewott, I think that was a Shiny Stone,)" I explained slowly, amazed by the fact that even my voice had changed a bit. "(When you gave it to me, it made me evolve into Cinccino. I know it'll take a while to get used to it, but I'm still Minnie. Right?)"

Dewott gazed at me for a few more seconds, and then hugged me again. "(Aww, you're so cute! Of course you're still you!)" he cried as he held me close. I couldn't help it; I started tearing up. As soon as Dewott felt my tears, he set me down and wiped them away. "(Please don't cry,)" he said softly before leaning down and kissing me. I giggled into the kiss as he picked me up in his arms again and I hugged and kissed him back. When we broke the kiss, he looked me in the eye. "(You're still the same sweet, adorable Pokemon that I fell in love with.)"

I smiled back. "(Oh Dewott, I love you too,)" I told him before kissing him again. I take back what I said earlier: This is definitely my favorite moment from our relationship!

**Our heroes and their Pokemon have enjoyed their time on Twist Mountain. But all good things must come to an end, and Hikari and Tatsuya will renew their search for Team Plasma! Stay tuned!**

**I hope you enjoyed the little mini-stories! And with that, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! ^^**


	32. Enter Cameron! Team Plasma's New Power

**Surprise! I know it seems kinda early for another chapter, but I got a request from an anonymous reader who wanted to see his OC in a story as a Christmas gift. Before we begin, a quick profile on said OC:**

**Name: Cameron**

**Age:10**

**Gender: Male**

**Pokemon: Staraptor, Sceptile, Politoed, Electivire, Scizor, Emboar**

**As I don't know much else, I hope you don't mind me taking some liberties here, but I hope I do your character justice. Now, on with chapter 32!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon or Cameron.**

**P.P.S. I don't normally take requests, so this may or may not be a one-time thing. You never know…**

**Previously, Hikari, Tatsuya and their Pokemon had an incredible time playing on the snowy Twist Mountain. But now their fun time has come to an end, and our heroes must continue their search for Team Plasma within the mountain.**

As the sun set, our Pokemon came back to us, and Tatsuya was pretty surprised when he saw that Minnie had evolved into Cinccino. She explained the whole thing to him, and thankfully he understood.

We recalled all of our Pokemon (with the exception of Victini, of course) and headed back into the mountain. "Do you remember which tunnels lead out of here?" I asked.

"Actually, it's been a while since I was last here, so it might take me a few minutes to get my bearings," Tatsuya explained.

"I see," I replied as we walked.

After a while, I could've sworn we had past that same mound of dirt twice already. "Tatsuya, I think we're lost," I said.

"Much as I hate to admit it, you're right," Tatsuya said with a sigh. "But don't worry, we'll get out of here somehow."

Suddenly, we heard two people shouting and fighting noises coming from further down the tunnel. Tatsuya and I followed the sounds and found a Trainer about our age fighting a Team Plasma grunt. It seemed Skyla was right; they were in Twist Mountain after all!

The Trainer, who was a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, was commanding what looked like a larger version of Pignite with a flaming chin, while the grunt was commanding something that more resembled a large trash heap than a Pokemon.

"_Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Pignite. It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends."_

"_Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokemon and the evolved form of Trubbish. It clenches opponents with its left arm and finishes them off with foul-smelling poison gas belched from its mouth."_

"Garbodor, use Sludge Bomb!" The Poison Pokemon launched a huge ball of sludge at its opponent.

"Flare Blitz!" Emboar became surrounded by flames, and then it shot like a missile at Garbodor, leaving a trail of flames behind it. The flames coating the Fire Pokemon turned bright blue just before it slammed into the target, KO-ing it. "Nice work, Emboar!" the boy said to his partner before turning his gaze to the grunt. "You can't fight anymore. Give up!"

The grunt grimaced before throwing a smoke screen, causing everyone within range (including me and Tatsuya) to go into a coughing fit. When the smoke cleared, both the grunt and his Pokemon were gone.

The boy stomped his foot. "Shoot! Almost had 'em!" he grumbled. Emboar didn't look too pleased, either.

"Everything OK?" I asked as Tatsuya and I walked over.

The boy whirled around to face us, Poke Ball at the ready, but he relaxed when he saw that we obviously weren't Team Plasma members. "Oh, you startled me for a second!" he said. "Did you guys get stuck in the mountain, too?"

"Uh… actually, two of my Pokemon caused that snowfall," I answered sheepishly, not making eye contact with the other Trainer.

The boy stared at me for a few seconds before he and Emboar burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" he asked in-between snickers. "That's hilarious!"

"You're not mad?" I asked in surprise.

"Nope!" the boy said, shaking his head. "My buddy Emboar and I have been able to get quite a bit of training in thanks to you. Oh, I'm Cameron, by the way."

"My name's Hikari," I said as we shook hands.

"And I'm Tatsuya. This little guy is Victini," Tatsuya introduced. Victini smiled and waved at our new friend.

"Nice to meet you guys," Cameron said with a huge smile. "So, are you guys getting ready to battle Brycen, too?"

My eyes widened when I heard that name. "Brycen? THE Brycen?!" I asked excitedly. "He's my favorite movie actor ever!"

"Mine, too!" Cameron said, sounding just as psyched out as I did. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh, it's gotta be _Enter the Beartic_," I answered without hesitation. "You?"

"_Crouching Liepard, Hidden Hydreigon_," he responded. "I still can't believe he's not making movies anymore!"

"Yeah, something about an injury during filming," I said. "That happened years ago."

As the two of us continued yammering, Tatsuya just stared at us as if we were crazy. Guess he's not as much of a movie fanatic as me.

Then I started to wonder something. "Hey wait, why are you gonna fight Brycen, Cameron?"

"You didn't know?" Tatsuya cut in. "Brycen is Icirrus City's Gym Leader. I know because I've fought him before."

"Eh?! For real?!" I cried in surprise.

"That's right!" Cameron confirmed with a nod. "I've already got the first six Gym Badges, so Brycen's gonna be my seventh Badge." He proved his claim by pulling back his red jacket, where it showed the six Badges attached to the inside. "How many Badges do you have, Hikari?"

"I have six, too," I said as I pulled out my Badge Case and opened it, showing all six shiny Gym Badges.

The blonde-haired Trainer grinned. "In that case, it looks like we're rivals!"

"Uh, guys? Aren't we forgetting something?" Tatsuya piped up. "Like Team Plasma, maybe?"

"Oh, right!" I said before turning back to Cameron. "Cameron, that man you fought earlier was from Team Plasma. Do you have any idea what they're up to?"

"I've seen others like him hanging around," the boy answered with a thoughtful expression. "I've also listened in on their conversations. Something about a stone or whatever, I dunno…"

Tatsuya frowned. "Just as I thought, they're looking for those stones that N was talking about before."

"We've gotta track them down, fast!" I said. "You wanna help us out?"

"Sure! I know these tunnels like the back of my hand. I remember where I saw Team Plasma," Cameron said confidently. "Follow me." And he and Emboar started leading us further down the trail.

After a while, the boy made a motion for us to hide behind a rock wall. We peeked around and saw several Team Plasma grunts inside a cavern. Some were digging, while a few others were bickering. On the other side, I saw Cheren just coming out of another tunnel. He spotted us and held up three fingers, which was code for "on the count of three."

"You know that guy?" Cameron whispered.

"Yeah, he's our friend. Don't worry about him," Tatsuya reassured. "But be ready to move when he signals us."

Once Cheren's silent countdown reached one, all four of us revealed ourselves. "Hold it!" I shouted, getting the grunts' attention.

"You're not getting away this time!" Cameron declared with a determined expression.

"Again?!" one of the grunts who was digging exclaimed. "They don't give up."

"You guys keep digging, we'll keep 'em busy!" another grunt said as he pulled out a Poke Ball and sent out a Krokorok. Three more grunts stepped forward, prepared to battle us.

Cameron turned to me and Tatsuya. "I'll take the Krokorok," he said as he pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it, releasing a tall gecko-like Pokemon.

"_Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat."_

**Cameron is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Krokorok, use Dig!" The Desert Croc Pokemon dove into the ground. A few seconds later, it burst out, but Sceptile was speedy enough to get out of the way just in time.

"Hit 'im with Leaf Blade!" The leaves on Sceptile's arm glowed green, and the Pokemon ran at Krokorok before slashing the leaves at it.

"Crunch!" Krokorok chomped down on Sceptile's leg, preventing its escape.

"Use Focus Blast now!" Despite the pain from the bite, Sceptile seemed to block it out and began forming a blue ball of energy between its hands. It then threw it at Krokorok, forcing it to release its leg and knocking it out at the same time.

**The foe's Krokorok fainted!**

**Cameron defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Alright!" Cameron cheered. "Had enough?"

"My turn," Tatsuya said as he approached the second grunt, who had already sent out a Garbodor.

**Tatsuya is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Minnie, go!" The Cinccino appeared and immediately made a disgusted face when she saw Garbodor. Nevertheless, she prepared herself for battle. "Sing!" Minnie began singing a soothing lullaby, and seconds later, Garbodor was asleep.

"Wake up, Garbodor!" the grunt cried, trying to get his Pokemon to wake up, but to no avail.

"Cover your ears, guys! Hyper Voice!" I did as I was told, and I could still hear a horrible shout being unleashed by Minnie, a stark contrast to the soft song she was singing a minute ago. "Now finish with Wake-up Slap!" Minnie ran up to her opponent and slapped it across the face three times, which woke it up just in time for one more slap to knock it out.

**The foe's Garbodor fainted!**

**Tatsuya defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

The next two grunts decided to tag-team, both sending out a Liepard. Cheren and I got into position for a tag-team battle. "Let's end this quickly," Cheren said.

"I agree," I replied with a nod. "We can't let them find that stone!"

"So what's so important about a stone, anyway?" I heard Cameron ask Tatsuya.

"It's not an ordinary stone," Tatsuya answered. "If Team Plasma gets their hands on it, we're in big trouble."

**Hikari and Cheren are challenged by Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

Cheren sent out Servine while I sent out Sawk-sensei. "Sensei, Brick Break!" The Karate Pokemon hit Liepard #1 hard, already weakening it severely.

"Leaf Blade!" Servine slashed its glowing tail leaves at Liepard #1, finishing it off.

**The foe's Liepard fainted!**

"Slash!" Liepard #2 slashed its claws at Servine, causing it to wince in pain.

"Double Kick!" But instead of getting into his kicking stance, Sawk-sensei coated his fist with electricity and punched Liepard, sending it flying. "Whoa! That's Thunderpunch!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Slam!" Taking advantage of its midair opponent, Servine slammed into Liepard, defeating it.

**The foe's Liepard fainted!**

**Hikari and Cheren defeated Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

Cameron smiled as he watched the battle end. "She's pretty good," I heard him mutter to himself.

One of the grunts glared at us. "Huh. Pretty strong… But you're only strong because you Trainers are controlling Pokemon!"

Cheren looked like he had just about had enough of that. "So if you want to set your Pokemon free…" He paused as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "If that's what you want, you should start with your own. But taking people's Pokemon by force is not right. That is not real strength!"

Suddenly, one of the grunts shouted, "Hey, we found that thing we were looking for. We should head for the tower now!"

The grunt who fought Cameron nodded before turning to face us. "Get this! Team Plasma has obtained the power to change this world and end people's control over Pokemon."

"Change the world?! No way!" Cameron exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"That's right!" said the grunt Tatsuya fought. "We must use force in order to right the wrongs of the world. Now, let's gather around our king. Our lord N!" He ended his declaration by throwing down a smoke screen.

"NO!" Tatsuya cried as he rushed forward to try and stop the grunt, but he was too late and smoke filled the cavern. He, Cameron, Cheren and I all coughed from the smoke until it finally cleared, revealing an empty cavern.

I clenched my fists. _N… you said you didn't want to use force to change the world. So why…?_

Cheren shook his head. "Those guys… I don't know what they've found, but they go the extra mile to gain power and cause trouble. What a bothersome bunch…"

"Darn it!" Cameron shouted. "They got away again! I can't believe this…" He then looked at me with upset eyes. "Sorry, guys. Guess I wasn't much help, after all."

"Don't say that, Cameron," I said, trying to cheer him up. "You led us to where they were, and you were really awesome in that battle! I hope I get to fight you someday!"

The Trainer's blue eyes suddenly shone with new confidence. "Yeah, I wanna fight you too, Hikari! But before that, I'm gonna train some more so I can beat Brycen. Is that OK?"

"Fine by me!" I said as I held out my right hand, which he took in a firm handshake. I then took out my Pal Pad and he added his contact information to it.

"Hikari," Cheren said, catching my attention. "I'm going to stay here for a while, too. I want to think a little bit about what the Champion asked me… What do I want to do with my power after I get strong? And why do I want to be strong in the first place?"

I nodded with approval. "I'm glad you're giving it some thought, Cheren. Good luck… Both of you!" I said, addressing both Cheren and Cameron at the end. Tatsuya and I said good-bye to the two of them, and proceeded to exit Twist Mountain.

**And so Hikari and Tatsuya say farewell to Cameron for now as they continue toward Icirrus City, hoping to catch up to Team Plasma before the newly-found power falls into N's hands. Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Before anyone starts nitpicking, no, Hikari didn't know about Sawk's new move as she wasn't around when he learned it in chapter 31. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Author's note #2: Cameron was pretty fun to write, but it'd be nice if I had more info on him so I can include him in later chapters. Anonymous reader, thank you for introducing him to me, and if you can send me more info, that'd be great! On that note, I hope you enjoyed your gift! ^^**


	33. A Coordinator in Unova, part 1

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Chapter 33 is now up for your viewing pleasure! Please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Caria is an OC created by WaterStar99.**

**Last time Hikari and company confronted Team Plasma in Twist Mountain, where it was revealed that they have found the power to change the world. Our heroes have now left the mountain and are entering Icirrus City in the hopes of catching up to Team Plasma before that power falls into N's hands.**

When we left Twist Mountain, the first thing I noticed was that there was snow all over Icirrus City. Just ahead of us were wetlands, frozen due to the cold, as well as a couple of windmills. "Whoa, Zorua and Vanillish really outdid themselves," I commented. "Not just Twist Mountain, but Icirrus City, too?"

"At least those kids don't seem to mind," Tatsuya pointed out as two kids, both dressed in warm clothes, ran past us laughing.

Suddenly, a familiar figure with a flashlight walked up to us. "Hello, Hikari, Tatsuya!" he greeted, revealing himself to be Cedric Juniper.

"How are you, Professor?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you!" he replied. "And how are you and your Pokemon?"

"Well enough to cause this!" I said as I gestured to the snow surrounding us.

Cedric laughed. "That certainly explains it! The Pokedex is important, but time spent having fun together is also important." He looked up at the sky before speaking again. "I think we'd better get inside; it's already pretty dark."

"We're right behind you," Tatsuya said as he and I started to follow Cedric to the Pokemon Center in Icirrus City.

We hadn't gone far, however, when I heard someone cry out, "Help! Somebody!"

I immediately stopped and started running toward the voice, leaving Tatsuya and Cedric behind. I skidded to a stop near some of the frozen wetlands and pulled out my flashlight. I saw a girl with a scared look on her face looking out at a Cubchoo that was standing on a thin patch of ice.

Without thinking, I called out Unfezant. "Unfezant, grab that Cubchoo!" I commanded. The Proud Pokemon responded to my order, swooping down over the ice and grabbing the small Ice Pokemon in her talons before bringing it to me and setting it down gently in the snow. "Hey, little guy. You're safe now," I said as I knelt down and petted the Cubchoo.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the girl exclaimed as she rushed over to Cubchoo and scooped it up in her arms. "You shouldn't wander away like that, Cubchoo. But I'm so glad you're alright!" Now that she was closer, I got a better look at this girl. She had long black hair and her eyes were different colors, one violet and one blue, and she was wearing a mint green long-sleeved dress and dark brown boots. She looked over at me with a shy expression and muttered, "Um, th-thank you for saving my Pokemon."

"No problem!" I said. "He's so little. Is he still a baby?"

The girl nodded, glancing up at me shyly. "He can't swim yet… that's why I got scared. Um, is there anything I can do to… pay you back?"

"Aw, you don't have to do that," I answered. "I'm just glad I could help. I'm Hikari, from Nuvema Town."

"I-I'm Caria, from Twinleaf Town," the girl said quietly. "N-Nice to meet you." Cubchoo waved his paw and babbled something that even I couldn't understand, but I guessed it was something along the lines of "Hi." Maybe it was Pokemon baby talk?

"There you are!" Tatsuya's voice said from behind me. The older Trainer ran over and hugged me. "Don't just take off like that, I was worried!" he scolded. Victini flew around and hugged me from behind as best it could.

I hugged him back, feeling all giddy inside because he was worried about me. "I'm sorry."

"Uh, should I leave you two alone?" a quiet voice asked, and I remembered that Caria was still there, and right now her face was flushed. Whoops!

I quickly pulled myself away from Tatsuya. "Oh! Um, Tatsuya, this is Caria. Caria, Tatsuya," I introduced. "Caria's from a place called Twinleaf Town."

Tatsuya's eyes lit up. "You're from the Sinnoh region?" he asked enthusiastically. "That's awesome!"

Caria blushed up to her ears, and she could only nod in response.

"Oh yeah, we need to get to the Pokemon Center fast," Tatsuya reminded me.

"Right. Caria, are you coming?" I asked, looking at the shy girl. She nodded and followed us into town, all the while holding the baby Cubchoo to her chest.

Once we were inside the Pokemon Center, we were all treated to hot chocolate by Cedric. He even bought some for Caria, who kept Cubchoo in her lap the whole time. After a while, the four of us started talking.

"So, Hikari tells me you're from the Sinnoh region," Cedric said to Caria.

"Y-Yessir," she answered nervously. "I'm actually a Coordinator."

"A coordinator?" I asked, tilting my head. "Like a dance coordinator?"

Caria giggled softly and shook her head. "No, a Pokemon Coordinator. I participate in Pokemon Contests back home."

I remained silent for a few seconds before responding. "Sorry, you kinda lost me."

"A Pokemon Contest is basically where specialized Trainers called Coordinators show how beautiful and skilled their Pokemon can be," Tatsuya explained. "I've participated in a few in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, but I'm sorry to say I've only won two Ribbons."

"Oh, OK!" I nodded in understanding. "I don't think we have those in the Unova region."

"N-No, they're only in certain regions," Caria said as she sipped her hot chocolate. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty good Coordinator."

"Ribbons are the prizes for winning Contests, right? How many do you have?" I asked curiously.

"Er, um… I think ten," the dark-haired girl replied sheepishly.

Tatsuya's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa! Ten Ribbons?! That's amazing!"

Cedric chuckled. "You seem to be quite a remarkable young girl, Caria."

"Uh, th-thank you, Professor," she muttered bashfully, her cheeks flushed again. She turned when she heard Nurse Joy call her. "Excuse me," she pardoned herself as she stood up and headed for the counter, taking Cubchoo with her.

"Now I remember where I've seen her," Tatsuya spoke up. "I was watching a Contest on TV in the Sinnoh region last year. She's the Ice Beauty Caria, famous for using Ice-type Pokemon to create dazzling appeals. I never actually met her, so that's why it took me a minute to recognize her."

"Ice Beauty, huh?" I muttered as I glanced over at Caria, who was speaking to Nurse Joy. She really was pretty, and she seemed to care a lot about Cubchoo, but she also seemed really shy around people. It was amazing how a timid girl like her could do so well in a Contest, in front of a ton of people.

"Oh Hikari, there's something I wanted to ask you," Cedric piped up. "Have you heard of Dragonspiral Tower?"

"Dragonspiral Tower? Sorry, I don't think I have," I replied before taking a few sips of my hot chocolate.

Cedric closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Eh… I'm not surprised. OK. Give this story a listen." Caria rejoined us and also listened as Cedric began his story. "Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the Unova region's oldest building. Stories say it's the place where legendary Pokemon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber. I know it's just past Icirrus City, but that's all I know about it. That's all anyone knows, because no one has ever been inside."

"Because it's so hard to get in," Tatsuya added. "I remember trying to get inside the tower and I couldn't Surf to the entrance or Fly inside." That comment made me feel a little better, seeing as the difficulty getting in would delay Team Plasma for a while... if that was the tower they referred to earlier, anyway. I couldn't think of what else it would be.

"Exactly," Cedric confirmed with a nod. "My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time. 'What! There's something I don't know?!'" he said, making his voice higher pitched to try to sound like Professor Juniper's, which resulted in the rest of us laughing. Cedric kept speaking once we had calmed down. "That kind of feeling is pure adventure. And I'm not too old for some adventuring. Tomorrow, I'm going to have a look at Dragonspiral Tower!"

"Well good luck, Professor!" I told him with a large smile. He smiled back before retiring to his room. Then I turned back to Caria. "So tell me more about Contests, Caria."

"Uh, well… Contests are divided into two parts: appeal and battle," Caria explained, not making eye contact. "I-I'm sure Tatsuya could explain it better…"

Tatsuya leaned back in his chair. "Oh, I don't know about that. You're got more experience as a Coordinator than I do."

Caria blushed again and looked away. "Y-Yes, but I… I'm not very good at explaining things."

Tatsuya shrugged and started to explain. "In the Appeal Round, Coordinators have their Pokemon performing their moves in order to showcase their beauty and talent. The appeals are scored by the judges, and those with the highest scores move on the Battle Round. Now contest battles are different than the ones you're used to, Hikari. Each battle lasts five minutes and the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points while still showing off your Pokemon's beauty and skill. Coordinators lose points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails, when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly beautiful move or when the opponent's Pokémon uses their Pokémon's attack to its own advantage. Whoever wins the battle wins the Contest."

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" I said. "Someday, I wanna go to the Sinnoh region and participate in a Contest!" Then something occurred to me. "Wait a second… Caria, if you're a Coordinator, then what brought you to the Unova region?"

Caria glanced up at me before answering. "Well… I'm looking for something that someone lost," she answered, although it didn't really tell me much. But then she reached into her bag and pulled out a pure red Poke Ball, which I had never seen before. "Say hello, Meloetta," Caria said as the ball opened, and a lovely Pokemon with musical bar-like streaks in its light green hair appeared.

"_Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it."_

"No way! A Meloetta?!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"She's so pretty!" I told Caria. Meloetta, appreciating the compliment, curtseyed to me. "So you're helping her?"

Caria nodded. "You see, Meloetta once played a song and danced so lightly, it filled people's hearts with joy. However, when sorrow darkened the world, Meloetta lost the melody. At the same time, her red shoes were lost somewhere." I was amazed at how different she was when she was talking about Pokemon. She seemed much more confident than usual.

"That's quite a story," I said. "I hope you find them!"

"Th-Thanks, Hikari," Caria said. "But to tell you the truth… it's been a while since I left the Sinnoh region. I really miss it…"

"I know how you feel," Tatsuya said. "I think every Trainer experiences homesickness at some point."

Suddenly, Cubchoo yawned and stretched his arms. "Aww, are you getting sleepy?" Caria asked, snuggling the little Ice Pokemon. "I'm sorry, I have to help Cubchoo go to sleep. Good night," she said as she stood up and headed for her room, cradling the tired Pokemon in her arms. Meloetta followed her, but not before shooting a smile at me.

I couldn't help but think that Caria looked a little sad. I silently wondered if there was something I could do for her.

…

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed before leaving my room. I asked Audino for some breakfast before flopping down on a couch in front of the TV, where I was pleasantly surprised to find Bianca. "Hey Bi, what's up?"

"Oh hi, Hikari!" the blonde Trainer answered with a smile. "Not much, just watching Koukan Talk."

"Koukan Talk?! I love that show!" I said excitedly. Koukan Talk was a TV show that taught Japanese words and phrases. With all the traveling I had been doing, I hadn't had much of a chance to watch it lately.

I made myself comfortable as the host was saying, "This is today's phrase: "I'm home!" For all you Trainers returning home after traveling, you'll want to know this! Here's how you say it in Japanese: "Tadaima!" Tah-dah-ee-mah! Imagine how surprised your family will be if you say that! That's it for today! Ja ne! Have a good day!"

Bianca giggled. "Hee hee, I should do that when I go visit my parents!" Then she noticed that I had gotten a little quiet. "Hikari, are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied. "I was just thinking about this girl, Caria. She's from the Sinnoh region, and while she has a good reason for being here, she really misses her home."

"Awww! I hope she gets to go home soon," Bianca said sympathetically. Then suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Hey! What if we did something for her to remind her of home?"

"Well, the only thing I think would work would be a…" My voice trailed off when I suddenly got an idea. "We could have a small Pokemon Contest!"

"Oh, this should be good," a voice from behind us said. I looked to see Tatsuya standing behind the couch, looking very interested. "Go on, Caria's outside. She can't hear you."

"OK, here's what I'm thinking: the four of us – that's me, you two and Caria – go out to the wetlands and hold a Contest there," I suggested. "She'll feel right at home for sure!"

"This is all well and good, but you're forgetting something," Tatsuya pointed out. "We need three judges, too."

"Shoot, forgot about that," I muttered. I thought for a minute before saying, "Maybe Cedric could be one of them!"

"Sure, I'll ask him," Tatsuya agreed. "We could also ask Nurse Joy to help. That just leaves one more judge…" Then his eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. "Duh! Victini could be a judge. That way, I won't have an unfair advantage. Think you can handle it, buddy?"

Victini nodded and gave a salute. "Victi victi! (Leave it to me!)"

I went to Nurse Joy, who agreed to be a judge and left Audino in charge of the Pokemon Center in her absence, and Cedric, who didn't mind delaying his exploration of Dragonspiral Tower for the Contest. Cameron, who had just arrived in town, agreed to be our announcer.

Some preparation time later, we all met in the wetlands outside of town, including a blindfolded Caria. "Um, Tatsuya… what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"You'll see in just a second," he told her. "One, two, three!" On "three," he whipped off the blindfold, revealing me, Bianca, Nurse Joy, Cedric, Victini and Cameron. Pokemon who weren't participating in the Contest (such as Cameron's Emboar, Zorua and Minnie) sat on the sidelines, acting as an audience.

"We know you really miss your home region, so we thought we'd do something to cheer you up," I explained. "So we're having a mini Pokemon Contest!"

Caria's eyes sparkled, and she had a huge smile on her face. "You guys… thank you!" Cubchoo clapped his paws together happily.

"Ready to get started?" Tatsuya asked, to which Caria nodded enthusiastically.

Our judges got into position, Cubchoo and Meloetta joined the Pokemon audience, and Cameron went into announcer mode. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Icirrus City Pokemon Contest! Before we get started, let me introduce you to the judges: Professor Cedric Juniper, Victini, and Nurse Joy! In a few minutes, the Appeal Round will begin! Two Pokemon may be used to try to impress the judges. Good luck, everyone!"

Once everyone had selected the Pokemon they were going to choose, Cameron began speaking once again, reading a description from a note card. "Our first contestant is an experienced Trainer who once competed in the Unova Pokemon League. Please welcome Tatsuya!"

Tatsuya ran up, Poke Balls already in hand. "Combusken, Grotle, c'mon out!" he called as a turtle-like Pokemon and a tall bird-like Pokemon appeared before him.

"_Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon. Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes."_

"_Grotle, the Grove Pokemon. It knows where pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokémon there on its back."_

"Combusken, use Fire Pledge! And Grotle, Grass Pledge!" Combusken slammed its hand on the ground, creating several columns of fire while Grotle stomped its foot to create columns of grass. The columns hit each other and burst into a sea of flames in front of the two Pokemon.

"Whoa! That's one way to heat things up!" Cameron cracked. I started to think that he was getting a little too into his role. "Let's see what the judges had to say." Cedric gave a score of 9, Victini a 9.5, and Nurse Joy a 9.2. Using a calculator, Cameron added up the score before announcing, "27.7! A great first score that'll be tough to beat!"

"Nice work, you two," Tatsuya said before recalling his Pokemon. He then walked off to the sidelines.

"Our next contestant is from Nuvema Town and is on a journey of self-discovery. Say hello to Bianca!" Cameron introduced as Bianca stepped up.

"Go, Simisage and Musharna!" Bianca threw the Poke Balls, and Musharna appeared along with a recently-evolved Simisage.

"_Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokemon and the evolved form of Pansage. Ill tempered, it fights by swinging its barbed tail around wildly. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter."_

"Simisage, throw a Seed Bomb into the air!" Simisage created a green light in its hands, which became a seed before being tossed high into the air. "Musharna, hit it with Psybeam!" The Psychic Pokemon's Psybeam was right on target, hitting the seed and causing it to explode into a rainbow-colored firework.

"Sure wasn't expecting fireworks at this Contest!" Cameron commented while the judges gave their scores: 8.9, 9.2, and 9.1. "27.2! Another high score!"

"Way to go, Bianca!" I said as Bianca walked back over.

"Aw, I just thought it up off the top of my head," she responded sheepishly.

"Our third contestant is also from Nuvema Town and has high hopes of taking down the infamous Team Plasma. Here comes Hikari!" As Cameron announced my name, I dashed out, ready for action.

"Dewott, Zebstrika, you're up!" Both Dewott and Zebstrika burst out of their balls. "Dewott, get on Zebstrika's back and use Surf!" The Discipline Pokemon mounted the Thunderbolt Pokemon and then waved his arms, causing a huge wave to surge towards them. Zebstrika immediately started running from it. "Now Zebstrika, use Stomp!" Zebstrika leapt up into the air, avoiding the wave as it came crashing down just before its hooves hit the ground hard.

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. "Now that was intense! And Dewott is still on Zebstrika's back!" As he spoke, the judges gave their scores: 8.8, 9, and 8.9. "26.7! Not a bad score!"

"Not bad, indeed," Tatsuya said as I ran back.

"Yeah, I won't make it to the next round, though," I said with a shrug. Then I looked at Caria. "This is it, Caria. Go for it!"

Caria smiled and nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

"Our final contestant hails from the Sinnoh region and is a Contest veteran. Here she is, ladies and gentlemen, the Ice Beauty Caria!" Cameron announced as Caria strode onto the field.

The lovely Coordinator tossed two Poke Balls into the air and a Grass Pokemon with flowers for hands appeared alongside a ghostly Ice Pokemon.

"_Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon. Each of its hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-fatal power."_

"_Froslass, the Snow Land Pokemon. It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degrees F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey."_

"Roserade, use Petal Dance. And Froslass, use Blizzard," Caria said calmly. Both Pokemon responded to her command, Roserade sending out thousands of pink flower petals into the air while Froslass created a harsh Blizzard. The wind from the Blizzard blew the petals about along with the snow, and when the wind calmed, petals and snowflakes fell gently to the ground.

"Incredible! It's like winter and spring at the same time!" Cameron marveled. The judges were equally impressed as they showed their scores: 10, 10 and 10! "A perfect 30! Way to go, Caria! It looks like you and Tatsuya are heading for the Battle Round! Best of luck to both of you!" Cubchoo and Meloetta, along with the rest of the audience, cheered at the result.

"Well we didn't move on, but at least we did our best," Bianca said.

"Have fun out there!" I called to Tatsuya as he stepped back out onto the field to face Caria.

"Hey Caria, may the best Coordinator win!" Tatsuya said, holding out a hand.

Caria immediately went back to her timid state, her face turning red as she shook Tatsuya's hand. I couldn't wait to see what she had up her sleeve in battle!

**As the first round of their mini Pokemon Contest comes to a close, Tatsuya and Caria get ready for round 2. Who will win the Contest Battle? Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Yes, I based the Pokemon Contest on the anime version. I did this mostly because I found it easier to write, so please don't kill me.**

**Author's note #2: Happy belated birthday, WaterStar99. I hope I did Caria justice!**


	34. A Coordinator in Unova, part 2

**Hey, what's up guys? I've finally gotten my rear in gear and written Chapter 34. Read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon, Cameron or Caria.**

**Last time, Hikari organized a small Pokemon Contest with the help of her friends in order to cheer up Caria, a Pokemon Coordinator from the Sinnoh League. With the Appeal Round complete, the contestants are about to move on the Battle Round!**

"Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, at the start of the Battle Round!" Cameron announced as the Pokemon crowd cheered. "There's been a slight change in plans. Before our top two contestants battle for first place, there will be a consolation battle for third place!"

Bianca bounced up and down excitedly. "Ooh, Hikari! We get to be in the Battle Round after all!"

"Woot! Let's get on that stage!" I cheered as I pulled Bianca in front of the crowd.

Cameron was now standing in front of a whiteboard which acted as a scoreboard, with my name and Bianca's name written on it and a bar representing our points under each name. In his hand was a black marker and a stopwatch set for five minutes.

As Bianca and I got into position, Cameron explained the rules, once again reading from a note card. "OK folks, here's how the Battle Round works. Each Coordinator will try to decrease their opponent's points as much as they can within a five-minute time period. Whoever has the most points when time runs out, or whoever knocks out their opponent's Pokemon, will win the battle!" He then pushed the button to start the stopwatch. "Let the match begin!"

**Hikari vs. Bianca!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

"Go, Pignite!" Bianca called as the Fire Pig Pokemon took the field, raring to go.

"Unfezant, you're on!" Unfezant flew gracefully out of her ball. "Use Aerial Ace!" The Proud Pokemon beat her wings once and dove at Pignite so fast she was seen as a blur before slamming into her opponent.

"Ooh! Hikari picks a strong attack right of the bat!" Cameron exclaimed as he put a couple of X's on Bianca's bar, representing her point loss. "How will Bianca counter?"

Once Pignite was back on its feet, Bianca gave the command. "Smog attack now!" Thick smog came out of Pignite's nostrils, completely obscuring it from Unfezant's view. "Now Take Down!" Seconds later, the Fire Pig Pokemon charged out of the Smog and rammed into Unfezant with all its might.

"What an amazing combination! And a heavy point loss for Hikari," Cameron announced, marking my bar.

_Whoops! I forgot all about that combo she used on me in Driftviel City,_ I thought. While it was slightly different, it still packed a punch. "Let's hit 'em with Air Slash!" Unfezant flapped her wings and sent out razor-sharp energy blades.

"Dodge, and use Rollout!" Pignite leapt up and curled into a ball before rolling forward, avoiding the blades before colliding with Unfezant, resulting in me losing more points.

As Pignite came around for another hit, I shouted, "Detect!" Unfezant's eyes glowed blue, and she was flew to the side to dodge the Rollout attack.

Bianca gulped when she saw that Cameron had taken more points off of her. But she quickly shook her head and regained her focus. "Let's use that new move, Pignite! Heat Crash!"

_Heat Crash?!_ I thought with wide eyes. _That can't be good!_

Pignite jumped into the air and surrounded itself in an orb of dark red fire-like energy. The Fire Pokemon flew right over Unfezant before somersaulting so its rear was facing the Proud Pokemon, and it crashed down on top of her. On the sidelines, Cameron's Emboar seemed impressed.

"Things are really heating up now, folks! Only two minutes left!" Cameron declared as he decreased my points again.

"Unfezant! (Get off me!)" the Proud Pokemon shouted at Pignite, but it refused to budge. At least the energy surrounding the Fire Pokemon was gone, but I had to think of something, and fast.

Then an idea popped into my head. Unfezant's wings may have been pinned down, but her talons were still free. "Hey Unfezant, tickle it!" I suggested.

"Tickle it?" I heard Tatsuya ask, cocking his eyebrow. "I hope she knows what she's doing…"

Unfezant reached up with one of her talons and started tickling Pignite, causing it to start laughing like crazy until it rolled off, releasing the Flying Pokemon. "Now's your chance! Fly!" Unfezant took off into the sky, the sun shining behind her making her appear as a silhouette. Then she started down and dive-bombed Pignite, resulting in a KO.

"What an astounding comeback!" Cameron exclaimed, stopping the clock. "No need to keep running the clock, cuz this match goes to Hikari!"

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

"Congratulations, Hikari! You're in third place!" Bianca said with a smile.

"Thanks! That was pretty fun!" I said as I shook my friend's hand before the two of us exited the field.

When we got there, Tatsuya and Caria met up with us. "That was pretty good for your first contest battle," Caria said with a smile before looking at me shyly. "Um, thank you again f-for doing this."

"Hey, it's no problem," I said, flashing a grin. "Good luck, you two!" And with that, Bianca and I joined the audience while Tatsuya and Caria entered the battlefield. Meloetta greeted us as we sat down. "Hey Meloetta, is this the first time you've seen a Pokemon Contest?" I asked curiously.

"Melo melo (I've seen a few)," it replied. "Meloetta! (It looks like fun!)"

"It sure is," I agreed. "I can't wait to see how Caria will do in battle!"

Cameron had fixed the scoreboard so that it now showed Tatsuya and Caria's names. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen. The battle to decide the winner of this Pokemon Contest is about to begin!" he announced. "The rules are the same as last time, so best of luck to Tatsuya and Caria! Let the final match begin!"

**Tatsuya is challenged by Ice Beauty Caria!**

"Let's do this, Minnie!" Tatsuya said as the Cinccino appeared, curtseying to the audience. I let Dewott out of his Poke Ball so he could watch his girlfriend.

"Say hello, Glaceon," Caria said as she gently tossed a Poke Ball and a light blue fox-like Pokemon appeared.

"_Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry."_

"Use Ice Shard." Glaceon opened its mouth and several shards of ice flew out at Cinccino.

"That was fast! Tatsuya's losing points already!" Cameron said, marking Tatsuya's bar.

"Minnie, use Hyper Voice!" Minnie took a deep breath as she prepared to let loose her attack.

Caria gave a small, confident smile. "Mirror Coat." Suddenly, Glaceon was coated in a reflective substance, causing any sound waves that hit it to bounce back at Minnie with twice the damage. "Now Blizzard." The Ice Pokemon opened its mouth again, this time unleashing a powerful Blizzard.

"Quick, use Protect!" A blue orb of energy surrounded Minnie and successfully protected her from the harsh wind and snow, this time causing Caria to lose points.

As the battle went on, Bianca suddenly started shaking my shoulder. "Uh, Hikari…"

"Not now, Bianca," I said, glancing over at her.

"B-But… Look!" Grabbing both sides of my head, Bianca turned it to the side, and what I saw surprised me. A man wearing a blue mask and a light blue martial arts uniform was watching from the sidelines.

He looked very familiar, but I shook my head. "I see him, Bi, but let's try not to disturb the match, OK? I'll check it out once it's over." Bianca nodded, and we turned our attention back to the battle.

There were only two minutes left, and both competitors had less than a third of their points. "Minnie, Sing!" The Cinccino began singing a soothing melody (which Meloetta seemed to like) and Glaceon fell asleep. "Now Wake-Up Slap!" Minnie struck Glaceon across the face four times, waking it up and causing a great deal of damage.

"Uh-oh! Glaceon's in trouble!" Cameron exclaimed. "Can the Ice Beauty pull through?"

"Hey Cameron, tone it down, willya?" I called over, resulting in some snickers from the Pokemon around me.

"No comments from the peanut gallery, please," Cameron retorted, making Bianca giggle.

"You can do it, Glaceon," Caria said in a soft, soothing voice which seemed to encourage the Fresh Snow Pokemon as it got back on its feet. "Good job. Use Ice Fang." Glaceon leapt at Minnie and bit down on the Scarf Pokemon, a white mist appearing around its mouth. Ice started to form from its mouth and within seconds, Minnie was frozen solid. "Now Blizzard." Getting back to its side of the field, Glaceon let loose a huge Blizzard which covered the field, along with Minnie, in snow.

"Time's up!" Cameron declared. "By the amount of points remaining, the winner is…" Pausing, he moved over to Caria's side of the field and gestured towards her. "Ice Beauty Caria! Congratulations!"

**Tatsuya lost to Ice Beauty Caria!**

The audience cheered for Caria, who gave her biggest smile yet. "Yeah, Caria! Good job!" I said as I raced down with Bianca, closely followed by Dewott, Cubchoo and Meloetta.

After using an Ice Heal on Minnie, Tatsuya picked up the chilly Cinccino in his arms and joined us. "Wow, you were amazing! I had fun!" he said with a grin.

"M-Me too," Caria replied with blushing cheeks, her shy personality resurfacing.

Cedric, Nurse Joy and Victini approached. "I'm sorry we don't have a Ribbon to give you. I suppose in all the excitement, we forgot to make one!" the professor said sheepishly.

"That's alright," the lovely Coordinator replied. "I-I really enjoyed myself!" Cubchoo walked over, and Caria knelt down to scoop him up into her arms and nuzzle his cheek. Meloetta floated up to Caria's shoulder to congratulate her, and Glaceon rubbed her leg.

I smiled as I watched them, happy that we were all able to cheer up Caria. After a while, Cedric and Nurse Joy left and the rest of us were just chatting amongst ourselves. It was then that I remembered the masked man. Glancing to see if he was still there, I sighed when I didn't see him.

"Hey, who's hungry? Lunch is on me!" Tatsuya offered, much to the others' delight.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," I said as I left the group to look for the masked man. With any luck, he was still around. Dewott quickly kissed Minnie's cheek before catching up with me. "You saw him too, huh Dewott?"

"Dewott (Kinda)," the Water Pokemon replied. I guessed he was too focused on Minnie during the battle.

We wondered the wetlands for a while until I found the man, though his back was turned to us. "Um, excuse me," I called to him. "You were watching the Contest, right?"

The man didn't say anything at first. "You're very kind," he finally said. "She has been sad for a while. You made her happy again."

"Uh, thanks," I said, a little stunned by the compliment. "I'm sorry, but just who are you?"

The man finally turned around. "I am Brycen, the Gym Leader," he answered.

I nearly squealed with delight. Standing in front of me was _the_ Brycen! It was almost too good to be true! "I-I'm Hideki! Uh, no that is… I'm, um, Akari! No, that's not it," I stammered, suddenly reduced to an over-excited fangirl.

"Hikari," Brycen offered. He must've heard my name during the Contest. "Come to the Gym soon. I look forward to our match." Bowing to me, he turned and walked away, and Dewott and I could only watch in awe as he left.

"Dewott dewott? (That was Brycen?)" Dewott asked in amazement.

"Yeah… wasn't he cool?!" I asked excitedly. "I gotta tell Cameron; he's gonna freak!"

And boy, did he! "WHAT?! Brycen?!" he shouted when I caught up with the others at the Pokemon Center. "Brycen was there and you didn't tell me?"

"I just told you," I cracked. "Besides, I didn't know it was him at the time, and you were kinda busy being the announcer."

"You were a good announcer, Cameron," Caria said, glancing over at him while playing with Cubchoo and Meloetta. "Full of energy, like Marian."

"You… you think so?" Cameron asked, his cheeks a little pink. "Uh, who's Marian?"

"She's the master of ceremonies for the Sinnoh Pokemon Contests," Tatsuya answered. "Consider it a compliment."

Cameron grinned before turning back to me. "Anyway Hikari, I'm afraid you'll have to wait to take on Brycen… cuz I'm gonna battle him first!"

"Go for it!" I said as he dashed out the door of the Pokemon Center. I didn't notice at the time that a Fire Stone had fallen out of Cameron's bag near the door.

"So what do you plan on doing now, Caria?" Tatsuya asked.

Hoisting Cubchoo onto her lap, Caria said, "I-I think I'll keep looking for Meloetta's melody. That's what I came here to do, after all."

"Melo! (Yay!)" Meloetta cheered as it hugged Caria's arm.

"In the meantime, if you're interested, you could head to Nimbasa City and check out the Pokemon Musical," Tatsuya suggested. "I'm sure your Pokemon would have fun with it."

Smiling shyly, Caria nodded. "I think so, too. So I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow, then."

"We'll be there to see you off," I said.

"Thank you, Hikari," the Ice Beauty said. "So I'm guessing you're going to battle the Gym Leader?"

"You would be right!" I replied. "Which reminds me, I need to do a little more training." That being said, I took out the Poke Balls containing the Pokemon I planned to use, which were Pansear, Sawk-sensei and my recently-evolved Boldore, and opened them. "Alright guys, we've got quite a bit of work to do before we face Brycen. You guys up for it?" All three Pokemon nodded. "Great! Let's do it!"

The four of us dashed out the door… or I thought it was all four. Before he left, Pansear noticed the Fire Stone that fell out of Cameron's bag and picked it up curiously.

Once my Pokemon and I had reached Route 8, where we would be training, I gave a quick head count. "1, 2, 3… eh? Where's Pansear?" I asked.

"Simisear! (Hikari!)" a voice called, and I turned around just in time to be pounced by a larger version of Pansear. "Simi, simisear! Simisear! (Check it, Hikari! I evolved!)" he cried excitedly.

**Congratulations! Your Pansear evolved into Simisear!**

"_Simisear, the Ember Pokemon and the evolved form of Pansear. It loves sweets because they become energy for the fire burning inside its body."_

"N-No way! Pans- I mean, Simisear?!" I exclaimed. Even Sawk-sensei and Boldore looked surprised. "But… How?!"

Suddenly, Cameron ran up to me. "Hey Hikari, have you seen my Fire Stone? I think it fell out of my…" His voice trailed off when he saw Simisear. "Don't tell me…"

I quickly pulled out the Pokedex and checked Simisage's page. "Oh, Pansear evolves into Simisear in the presense of a Fire Stone! I'm sorry Cameron, I guess my Pokemon got to it first and that's how he evolved."

"Simi (Sorry)," Simisear said sheepishly.

"Ah, no worries," Cameron said with a wave of his hand. "I was gonna give it to you as thanks for letting me be the announcer for the Contest, so this kinda works out!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good to hear."

"Well, back to the Gym I go!" he said as he waved good-bye and walked back to town.

Good thing he moved, too, because Simisear suddenly took a deep breath before releasing a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. When the attack was over, a mark shaped like the kanji symbol for "big" was burned in the ground.

"Wow, evolved and learned Fire Blast!" I said with a whistle. "I may just have a chance against Brycen."

We trained for the rest of the day, and then I finally returned to the Pokemon Center. "I'm ba- mmph!"

I was cut off when Tatsuya covered my mouth. "Shhh! Meloetta's trying to get Cubchoo to go to sleep," he whispered before uncovering my mouth. Victini nodded and put a finger to its lips.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered back. Hearing a soft voice singing, I crept over to the couch where Caria was sitting with Cubchoo on her lap. Both Coordinator and Pokemon were fast asleep, and Meloetta was singing a beautiful lullaby. _Such a pretty voice…_ I thought as I watched the Melody Pokemon.

Once it finished its song, Meloetta looked up at me. "Shhh," it said before using Psychic to lift the sleeping Caria and Cubchoo into the air. "Meloetta? (Open the door?)" it asked quietly, pointing at the door to Caria's room. I nodded and opened the door for it. Meloetta placed Caria and Cubchoo on the bed before closing the door itself.

"You really care about Caria, huh?" I asked, sitting up against the wall.

Meloetta sat down next to me and nodded. "(She's always been so kind to me)," it explained. "(She barely hesitated when I asked her for help back then.)"

"What's it saying?" Tatsuya asked as he joined us, also sitting against the wall.

"Meloetta was just telling me how kind Caria has been to it," I told him.

Tatsuya smiled. "You're very lucky," he told the Melody Pokemon. Then he looked at me. "And you look pretty wound up."

"Yeah, I'm psyched about tomorrow, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," I said, despite the fact that it was kinda late.

"Me meloetta (I can help with that)," Meloetta piped up, and before I could tell it otherwise, it started singing its lullaby again.

Next to me, Tatsuya yawned. "Getting sleepy…" he mumbled as his eyes closed. Victini fluttered down to the floor before falling asleep.

"M-Me too… *yawn* G'night…" I replied sleepily before everything went black. The last thing I heard was Meloetta's song.

**After a fun and exhausting day in Icirrus City, Hikari and Tatsuya get a good night's sleep courtesy of Meloetta. Tomorrow will be Hikari's Gym Battle against Brycen, and possible an exploration on Dragonspiral Tower! Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: While I was writing the last part of this chapter, I listened to Fujita Maiko's "Anata ga Watashi no hoo ni Fureru Toki" as a reference for Meloetta's lullaby. …Don't know her? Her songs are on YouTube, they're amazing! **

**Author's note #2: I am now aware that, at this point in the game, Dewott could possibly evolve into Samurott. However, I can't decide whether I should keep the adorable Dewott or go for the epic Samurott, so I need your help! If you review this chapter, say whether or not you want Dewott to evolve. Thanks, and see you next time! ^^**


	35. Newcomers and Cold Confrontations

**Major apologies for the delay, guys! I've been distracted by other projects, including a new Vocaloid fanfic. Excuses aside, let us begin chapter 35! As usual, please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**Author's note: Hikari's line-up is Dewott, Simisear, Zorua, Sawk, Boldore and Zebstrika.**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Caria, Reina, Rita and Drake belong to their respective owners.**

**Previously, Hikari had a chance encounter with Brycen, the Icirrus City Gym Leader. Today, she will attempt to best her movie idol in battle… provided she and Tatsuya wake up first.**

My eyes slowly opened and I let out a huge yawn. Something was leaning on my shoulder, and I looked to see what it was. My whole face turned red when I saw that it was Tatsuya, and his head was on my shoulder!

Recalling what happened last night, I remembered sitting down and talking to Meloetta, then it sang to me, and I guessed I fell asleep in the hallway as a result... with Tatsuya right next to me. "Tatsuya, wake up," I said as I gently shook his shoulder to try to wake him up.

"Ngh, five more minutes, Mom…" the older boy mumbled before his eyes opened. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. "Oh, did I fall asleep in the hall?" he asked, still half asleep.

I silently wondered if I was ever like this when I woke up in the morning. "We both did, actually," I explained, not looking Tatsuya in the eye. "I guess Meloetta's lullaby was more effective than we thought."

It took a minute for my words to register in Tatsuya's mind. "So wait, are you saying that…?" I just nodded sheepishly. "Whoa…" was all he could say as his cheeks turned as red as a tomato. Neither of us really had anything to say about this, although I was thinking that Meloetta probably could've picked a better time and place to sing last night.

We were snapped out of our awkward moment when the door in front of us opened and a young man stepped out. His hair was black and shaggy, and he had tanned skin and amber eyes. His outfit consisted of a black trenchcoat, a grey shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. A yellow mouse-like Pokemon with a lightning-shaped tail was perched on his shoulder… a Pokemon I thought I recognized, but I thought I'd ask.

"Um, excuse me!" I piped up, standing up suddenly. "That Pokemon… is that a Pikachu?"

The young man smiled as he turned to me. "As a matter of fact, he is."

"Pika pi! (Good morning!)" Pikachu said cheerfully with a wave.

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."_

"Ohh, he's so cute!" I exclaimed, scratching the adorable Pokemon behind the ears, much to his delight. I thought I heard Tatsuya mutter something to himself, but I couldn't tell what. "Huh? Sorry Tatsuya, what was that?"

"Nothing," he replied, although he seemed a little irritated by the other man's presence.

"Actually, I'm glad I ran into you," the young man said. "My cousins and I are looking for Professor Cedric Juniper. We're supposed to aid him in exploring Dragonspiral Tower." As he spoke, Victini flew up to Pikachu and the two seemed to be sizing each other up.

"He should still be here at the Pokemon Center," I told him, blushing a little. This guy was pretty good-looking… a bit old for me, but good-looking nonetheless. "I-I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"Thank you," he said with a bow of his head. "My name is Drake. Pleased to meet you, miss…?"

"Yukari- er, Hikari," I stammered, feeling my face heat up. _Darn it, that's the second time in as many days that I got my name wrong!_ I thought, mentally kicking myself.

"I'm Tatsuya," Tatsuya said. "You'll have to excuse her, she always says her name wrong when she's nerv– Ow-ow-ow!" That would be me pinching Tatsuya's back. Normally I'd save that kind of abuse for Cheren, but I wasn't about to admit that I was nervous around Drake.

Chuckling, Drake shot us a grin. "You two are quite the pair. I'll be in the lobby." And with that, he and Pikachu headed to the front of the Pokemon Center.

I let go of Tatsuya's back and cleared my throat. "We should probably, uh… get showered and changed, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Tatsuya responded with a nod before heading for his room. "You can go first."

After we had both showered and dressed, Tatsuya and I met up again in the Pokemon Center lobby. We saw Drake chatting with Cedric at one of the tables. Cedric also saw us and waved us over. "Good morning, you two!"

"Morning, Professor!" I greeted as I sat down next to Drake while Tatsuya sat on my other side.

"Have you two met Drake?" Cedric asked, gesturing to the older Trainer. "He's quite a remarkable young man, from what I'd heard of him."

"You flatter me, Professor," Drake said modestly. "Anyway, my cousins should be here before noon, and then we can begin exploration of the tower. Does that sound good?"

"Fine by me!" the professor said with a smile. "So what are your plans for the day, Hikari?"

"Well, Tatsuya and I are gonna see Caria off, and then I'm battling Brycen at the Gym," I answered.

"You're battling the Gym Leaders, huh?" Drake asked curiously. "I'm impressed you've gotten this far. Maybe when you're done, you can join us at the tower."

Blushing, I barely managed to say, "S-Sure!" Next to me, Tatsuya had folded his arms and was leaning back in his chair.

After saying good-bye to Cedric and Drake, Tatsuya and I headed to the outskirts of town, where Caria, Cubchoo and Meloetta were waiting for us.

"Um, thank you again for what you did, Hikari," Caria said shyly. Poor little Cubchoo looked like he was gonna cry. "There there, we'll see them again, Cubchoo," the girl said soothingly, stroking the Ice Pokemon's fur.

"I'm glad I could help you," I said with a smile as I handed her my contact information. "Give me a call so we can keep in touch, OK?"

"Definitely," Caria replied with a nod. Then Meloetta floated up and pulled out a box that was sitting behind its Trainer. "Here, I want you to have this. S-So you can participate in a real Pokemon Contest someday."

I took the lid off the box and inside was an adorable (albeit lacey) black and white dress. Underneath it was a pair of nice black shoes with pink bows. "Wow, this is so nice! Thanks, Caria!" I exclaimed happily.

**Hikari obtained a Dress!**

"You're welcome," Caria responded, blushing a little.

"We'll see you around, Caria!" Tatsuya said with a wave of his hand. Victini also waved, and Meloetta blew a kiss toward the Victory Pokemon.

"Maybe we can talk some more next time, eh Meloetta?" I asked the Melody Pokemon, who nodded happily.

Tatsuya and I stood and waved as Caria and her Pokemon left. Once she was gone, I turned to Tatsuya and asked, "So I need a dress to participate in a Pokemon Contest?"

"Well, in the Sinnoh Contests, it's common for Coordinators to dress up," Tatsuya explained as we headed back to town. "I seem to recall you're not a dress person, though."

"I didn't wanna hurt her feelings," I said, really appreciating the gesture but not sure whether I would actually wear it. As I continued speaking, I stepped in front of Tatsuya and walked backwards while facing him. "I mean, maybe if I do go to the Sinnoh region someday, then I'll wear it, but I can't imagine that happening anytime so-AH!" OK, bad idea. I ended up tripping over a root, and although Tatsuya grabbed me to keep me from falling, somehow we both fell into the cool water of the wetlands.

Victini managed to catch the dress box, so it didn't get wet. "Victini! (I saved it!)"

"Thanks, Victini," I muttered before shuddering. "Brrr! I'm freezing!"

"We'd better get out of this water," Tatsuya said as he pulled himself out of the water and then helped me out. "You OK, Hikari?"

I nodded. "You?"

"I'm fine, although it looks like another shower is in order," he said as he looked down at his soaked clothes. We checked our bags to make sure nothing else got wet (thank goodness our Xtransceivers were waterproof!), and then we ran back to the Pokemon Center as fast as we could.

After my second shower of the day, I headed back to my room to change into my spare outfit. Once that was done, I headed to the lobby, but I stopped when I saw Tatsuya talking to two very pretty older girls. I instinctively hid behind the wall before peeking out.

One girl had long, wavy brown hair with blue streaks and amber eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress shirt with the first two buttons unfastened, a darker blue skirt that stopped above her knees, and blue flats. The other one looked similar to the first girl, as she also had brown hair and amber eyes, but her hair was a bit messy, pulled back in a ponytail and had red streaks. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless red top, dark blue skinny jeans, black sneakers and black and red fingerless gloves.

I couldn't believe it when the girl in blue actually ruffled Tatsuya's hair and he blushed as a result! _Maybe it was just a friendly gesture. Yeah, that's it!_ I thought, trying to rid myself of the ol' jealousy. Despite that, Tatsuya really seemed to like those two. I never thought I would do this, but I had to get Tatsuya's attention somehow, and… hopefully it would work.

_Tatsuya's POV_

I managed to get into some dry clothes and get some hot chocolate from Audino. Now I just had to wait for Hikari to finish getting ready, and we could head to the Icirrus City Gym.

_What's taking her so long?_ I thought as I tapped my foot. _Maybe she ran into that Drake guy again… nah, he and Cedric are probably at Dragonspiral Tower by now._ I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. "Why does Drake bother me so much, anyway?" I asked myself as I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, Hikari does seem to like him… maybe that's why…?" Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of the idea that I was even remotely jealous of that guy.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. I looked to my left to see a pretty older girl dressed in blue standing next to me. "Are these seats taken?" she asked, gesturing to two of the remaining seats at the table.

"No, go ahead," I offered, and the girl sat down next to me.

"Over here, sis!" the girl called, waving to someone behind me. Another girl wearing a red shirt and jeans came over and sat down. "So are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my friend," I answered, happy I at least had someone to talk to while I waited. "We accidently fell in the water in the wetlands, so we had to come back here to get cleaned up."

The girl in blue winced, while the girl in red didn't seem too bothered. "Smart move, that water had to be freezing," the girl in red commented. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"I'm Tatsuya," I replied, bowing my head. "What are your names?"

"I'm Reina, and this is my twin sister Rita," the girl in blue introduced. "So why were you shaking your head?"

"Heh heh, you saw that?" I asked sheepishly, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit. When both girls nodded, I explained, "Well, there's this guy that my friend and I met this morning, and she seemed to take a liking to him. I really don't know why it bothers me so much…"

"Are you crushing on your friend?" Rita asked boldly, making my whole face go red.

"You are?! That's so adorable!" Reina exclaimed, ruffling my hair.

"Cut it out!" I grumbled, not making eye contact with either girl.

Leaning on the table, Rita lightly rapped her sister's forehead with her knuckles. "Quit embarrassing the kid," she scolded, causing Reina to pout. Then she turned her attention back to me. "So what was the guy like?"

"Tall, tan, messy black hair," I told her, remembering Drake's face pretty well. "And he had amber eyes… kinda like yours, actually."

The twins looked at each other before they both started laughing. "That's our cousin Drake!" they said simultaneously after they had calmed down somewhat.

"Drake's your cousin?!" Both girls nodded again. It suddenly occurred to me that Drake had mentioned that his cousins were also going to explore Dragonspiral Tower. "So you guys are gonna help Cedric explore the tower?"

"If by Cedric you mean Professor Juniper, then yes," Rita answered.

"We just arrived in town, so we don't know where the tower is," Reina explained sheepishly. "Do you mind giving us directions?"

"Sure, just go north up Route 8 and you should see it just ahead," I told them, showing them the exact location on my town map.

"Thanks!" the twins said before standing up. "See ya!" And with that, they left the Pokemon Center.

I had to admit, talking to those two was pretty fun, although Reina didn't have to ruffle my hair like that. Putting my map away, I picked up my hot chocolate and took a nice long sip.

"OK, I'm ready," Hikari's voice said, and I looked over only to accidently spit out my drink. For some reason, Hikari was wearing the dress that Caria had given her! The skirt seemed to be a little shorter than she thought, as she was pulling it down a bit. "What do you think?"

Honestly, I thought it looked really cute on her. But I couldn't resist poking fun at her first. "I think someone replaced my friend with a pod person." She glared at me for that comment, and chuckling, I said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You look really nice, but what's with the wardrobe change?"

Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just wanted to look nice for Brycen." She was lying; Brycen may have been her movie idol, but she wouldn't get all dressed up for a Gym Battle.

Dropping the subject, I finished my drink before leading Hikari out of the Pokemon Center and to the Gym.

"Icirrus City Pokemon Gym

Leader: Brycen

Ice Mask"

The ol' Gym certainly hadn't changed much since the last time I was here. The floors were mostly ice, with curved walls and the occasional solid ground scattered around, and a ramp leading from one section of ice to another. I turned to face Hikari as I explained the Gym to her. "This one's pretty straightforward; you have to slide across the ice and jump the ramps in order to get to Brycen. Think you're up for it?"

"Yeah, let's go!" the younger Trainer said with a determined nod. She sped right by me and ran out onto the ice… only to slip and fall on her butt.

Victini and I winced when she went down, and I quickly helped her stand up. "You OK there?" I asked as I helped her off the ice.

"Yeah. You'd think I'd learned from Cold Storage," Hikari replied before going out on the ice again. This time, she had a little more control, and though it took her a while, she got the hang of navigating the Gym. Regardless, I followed her closely in case she fell again.

Finally, we reached the end of the Gym where Brycen was waiting for us. It took us a second to stop ourselves, as we were still standing on ice. Once Hikari was standing still and Victini and I had moved to the sidelines, Brycen looked straight at Hikari, apparently not fazed by her different attire. "You appear ready to face a Gym Leader," he said calmly.

As Dewott, Zorua and Minnie joined me on the sidelines, I heard Hikari gulp, but then she took a deep breath before speaking. "You bet I'm ready!"

In response, Brycen pulled out a Poke Ball and got into a fighting stance. "Then… Bring it!" Hikari also got into a fighting stance, but she wasn't nearly as threatening in a dress.

A Black Belt appeared and acted as the referee. "This battle between the Gym Leader Brycen and the challenger Hikari is about to begin! Each Trainer shall use three Pokemon!" He gave the signal, and Hikari's seventh Gym Battle began.

**Hikari vs. Brycen!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Brycen!**

"Vanillish, go!" Brycen threw the ball and a Vanillish appeared, eager for battle.

"Go, Boldore!" The Rock Pokemon dug its legs into the ice floor to hold its place.

"Astonish!" The image of a really creepy face appeared in front of Vanillish, startling Boldore. "Now Frost Breath!" The Ice Pokemon blew cold wind and snow at Boldore, hitting it dead on.

I was about to warn Hikari about Frost Breath, a move which always resulted in a critical hit, but I remembered that Brycen didn't appreciate any help from the sidelines. I kept my mouth shut this time, hoping that Hikari would figure things out on her own.

"Boldore, use Stealth Rock!" Several levitating rocks appeared around Vanillish before settling on the ground. It was a smart move, because now Brycen had to be more careful about switching out his Pokemon.

"Mirror Shot now!" Vanillish formed a blue orb of energy and shot it at Boldore, scoring another direct hit.

Hikari suddenly looked over at me. "Tatsuya, cover Dewott's eyes!" I did what I was told, having a pretty good idea what she had in mind. "Rock Slide!" Sure enough, several large boulders appeared and buried Vanillish.

Seconds later, Vanillish burst out of the rocks, still able to fight. "Use Mirror Shot again!" Another blue orb flew at Boldore.

"Power Gem!" The Ore Pokemon's gems glowed as they created a glowing orange ball and shot it at Vanillish. The two attacks hit and created an explosion, blowing Vanillish back but not budging Boldore. Taking advantage of Vanillish being stunned, Hikari ordered Boldore to use Power Gem again and this time, the attack hit and the Ice Pokemon was down.

"Vanillish is unable to battle. Boldore wins!"

**The foe's Vanillish fainted!**

Brycen actually smiled a bit as he recalled Vanillish. "You are strong! No, both you and your Pokemon are strong!"

"Aw, thanks!" Hikari said sheepishly as Brycen sent out a Cryogonal. She winced a little when the rocks surrounding it slammed into the Ice Pokemon. "Boldore, return! Go, Simisear!" The Ember Pokemon leapt out of its ball, but it slid a little bit on the icy floor. "Flame Burst!" Simisear shot a fireball straight at its opponent.

"Rapid Spin!" Cryogonal started spinning like a top, dodging the Flame Burst attack and tackling Simisear, causing it to slide across the floor. "Aurora Beam now!" Cryogonal backed up a bit before shooting a rainbow-colored beam at Simisear, scoring another direct hit.

"Here goes! Simisear, use Fire Blast!" The intense fire charged at Cryogonal and slammed into it, sending the Crystallizing Pokemon flying until it landed in front of Brycen.

"Frost Breath!" Cryogonal floated back up and blew freezing breath at Simisear.

"Don't give up! Use Flame Burst again!" This time, the attack was dead on, and Cryogonal couldn't fight anymore.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle! Simisear wins!"

**The foe's Cryogonal fainted!**

"Alright, Hikari! Just one Pokemon left!" I called out as the Pokemon around me cheered for the younger Trainer.

Brycen recalled Cryogonal, then sent out his final Pokemon: Beartic, who growled upon entering the battlefield, despite getting hit by the Stealth Rock attack. "Extreme conditions really test you and train you! Beartic, Slash!" One powerful swipe of the Freezing Pokemon's claws almost sent Simisear outside the battlefield.

"C'mon, Simisear! Flame Burst!" Having trouble getting up at first, the Ember Pokemon finally got a shot off, only for it to miss.

"Now use Brine!" Brycen ordered.

_Uh-oh, that's a Water-type move! And it hits harder if the opponent is weakened enough! _I thought as I looked on. Beartic shot a powerful stream of water at Simisear, and the Fire Pokemon was down for the count.

"Simisear is unable to battle. Beartic wins!"

**Simisear fainted!**

Hikari called Simisear back to its ball. "Good job, buddy. Rest up." Then she pulled out a Great Ball and threw it. "Sawk-sensei, it's up to you!" Sawk appeared and, upon seeing Beartic, smiled and got into a fighting stance.

Brycen seemed impressed when he saw the Karate Pokemon. "This should be interesting. Beartic, Slash again!" Beartic prepared to take a swipe at Sawk.

"Block and Retaliate!" Sawk managed to successfully block Beartic's attack before hitting it with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Brine!" Beartic was able to blast Sawk away with its Brine attack, making it almost slide into Hikari.

"Phew, that was close. Hit 'im with Brick Break, sensei!" The Karate Pokemon delivered a painful chop to its opponent, causing significant damage.

"Icicle Crash!" Several large, sharp icicles appeared over Sawk before falling toward him. Try as he might, the Fighting Pokemon couldn't dodge all of them.

"Oh no, sensei!" Hikari cried when one icicle struck him on the head, sending him to his knees. Thinking fast, Hikari pulled a Hyper Potion out of her bag and used it. "Alright, let's finish this! Thunderpunch!" Sawk's fist sparked with electricity and its punch hit Beartic square in the jaw. "Now Low Sweep!" With one sweep, Sawk sent its opponent to the ground, utterly defeated.

"Beartic is unable to battle. Sawk wins! The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!"

**The foe's Beartic fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Leader Brycen!**

"Omigosh, I defeated Brycen!" Hikari cheered, jumping for joy before slipping on the ice again. Luckily, Sawk was there to catch her. "Awesome job, sensei!"

"Way to go, Hikari!" I congratulated as I slid over to hug her, the other Pokemon following me.

Brycen recalled his defeated Pokemon before sliding over to us. "The wonderful combination of you and your Pokemon! What a beautiful friendship!" he exclaimed, truly impressed by Hikari. "In honor of your stout heart, I will give you this." Holding out his hand, he opened it to reveal an icicle-shaped badge.

**Hikari received the Freeze Badge from Brycen!**

"This TM will convey my regard for your accomplishments," the Gym Leader continued, revealing a small disc in his other hand.

**Hikari obtained a TM79 Frost Breath!**

Brycen looked up at the ceiling after he handed Hikari the Badge and the TM. "No matter how many battles I fight, I don't know what strength is. Perhaps you can find the answer," he said, smiling at Hikari.

The younger Trainer grinned and bowed to Brycen along with Sawk. "Thank you very much, Brycen! And if it's not asking too much… could you please sign this?" she asked as she pulled out an empty Poke Ball and a permanent marker.

I rolled my eyes. "Somehow, I knew you were gonna ask that," I muttered.

"I don't mind at all," Brycen responded, taking the marker from Hikari and signing the ball. "You and that boy from yesterday… Because of you two, I may start acting again someday."

"It would be awesome if you did!" Hikari said as she put the ball away. "Thanks again!"

**And so, Hikari has earned her seventh Gym Badge! Now that the battle is over, she and Tatsuya will head for Dragonspiral Tower to rendezvous with Cedric! Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: D.J. Scales, I can't wait to write your characters again! Thanks! ^^**


	36. Race Up Dragonspiral Tower, part 1

**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient with me. Also, I appreciate you sending me your OCs, but I'm gonna try and cut down on them for a while, if that's OK. Finally, here's chapter 36! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Cameron, Drake, Reina and Rita belong to their respective owners.**

**Previously, Hikari and Tatsuya met three Trainers, Drake and his cousins Reina and Rita, who will be assisting Cedric in exploring Dragonspiral Tower. Our heroine also defeated the Gym Leader Brycen and earned the Freeze Badge. But she has no idea what's in store for her in the next few minutes…**

"Oh, so that's where Sawk got the scar on his eye?" Tatsuya asked as we left the Icirrus City Gym. I was just telling him how Sawk had lost to a Beartic years ago and his eye was scarred as a result.

"That's what sensei told me," I replied. "That's why he was so determined to beat Brycen's Beartic during the battle." We passed through the entrance only to find two people standing before the Gym. "Cheren and Bianca? What are you guys doing here?"

Cheren looked at me, his expression unreadable. "Hikari, I've been talking with Bianca, and I'm wondering… Since we left Nuvema Town, has something about me… changed?" He paused as he looked down at his open hand. "Thinking about what I want to do… Thinking about what I should do… It felt like there was nothing…" His hand fell to his side before clenching into a fist. "Have I really become stronger? Or is it just my Pokemon that have? I don't know anymore!" Cheren shouted, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Cheren…" I muttered sympathetically, unsure what to do. It almost looked like he was holding back tears; I had never seen him like that.

Bianca gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, hey. Cheer up, Cheren… Isn't it nice to see everyone?!" Cheren looked at her and gave a slight nod, but didn't say anything in response. Normally he would've had some sort of comeback, so he must've really been down in the dumps.

Suddenly, someone came running up to us before skidding to a stop. I was surprised to see that it was Cameron. "OK, this time I'm not gonna lose!" he declared before noticing us. "Hm? Hikari, were you in the Gym just now?"

"Uh-huh, and I got the Freeze Badge!" I said, holding out the Badge.

"On your first try?! Brycen kicked my butt yesterday!" Cameron said in amazement. "That's it, consider yourself my official rival!" he shouted, pointing directly at me. Boy, was this guy energetic!

"Oh dear, now you have three rivals," Tatsuya said with an amused tone. "This is interesting…"

"Quiet, you!" I retorted, punching the older boy's arm while he laughed.

Then, unexpectedly, Brycen walked out of the Gym. "Who are you?"

"Oh, c'mon! We only battled yesterday!" Cameron shouted, a little irritated that Brycen didn't seem to remember him. "It's me, Cameron!"

"And I'm Bianca, and this is Cheren…" Bianca said before the Gym Leader spoke again.

"I know you are there! Why don't you show yourselves?" Brycen demanded. Seconds later, three dark figures appeared and surrounded us.

_The Shadow Triad!_ I thought as I looked around, surprised at their sudden appearance. Brycen hadn't been talking to Cameron at all; he somehow knew they were there!

"… Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City," one of the figures commented. "We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of the shadows… and not easily noticed."

"Who are these guys, ninjas?" Cameron asked as he backed away a little, but held out a Poke Ball just in case.

"They're members of Team Plasma," Tatsuya explained, putting up his brave face. "As far as I can tell, they'll only take orders from Ghetsis or N."

"Our mission was to speak only to Hikari, but so be it," another Triad member stated.

Glaring at them, I stepped forward. "What do you want from me?"

"Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower," he replied.

"It is there that our lord N waits for you," the last Triad member continued. "… Now, our mission is complete."

"Dragonspiral Tower?!" Brycen exclaimed, his eyes widening behind his mask. "What's going on? Hey! Tell me…" But before he could finish, the Shadow Triad vanished.

Cameron looked over at me. "Whoa, their boss wants to see you? Are you really gonna go?"

"Don't really have a choice," I said, clenching my fists. "I've got a score to settle with N, anyway. Might as well do it now!"

Brycen nodded before facing Cameron. "Young man, if you're here for a Gym challenge, hang on for a bit. I have to go to Dragonspiral Tower!" I smiled. Having the Gym Leader on our side might help against Team Plasma.

"I'm going, too," Cheren piped up, back to his old, stubborn self.

"And if you think I'm gonna let you go in alone, you're nuts," Tatsuya said, smiling at me. Victini nodded in agreement.

"Whoa. Wh-what should I do?" Bianca stammered, trying to get her thoughts together. "F-for now, I have to go to Dragonspiral Tower… OK! I'm going with you!"

"Me too!" Cameron exclaimed. "Emboar and I will take out anyone in our path!"

"You guys…" I muttered, really happy that they were all backing me up. "OK then, let's go!"

And with that, we all ran toward Dragonspiral Tower as fast as we could. Brycen and Cheren were faster, and we eventually lost sight of them.

As we ran, Tatsuya glanced over at me. "Hikari, you sure you're gonna be OK with N seeing you in a dress?"

"Well, I don't really have time to change, now do I?" I retorted as I restored my Pokemon's health.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to say this, but that dress looks so cute!" Bianca commented.

"Yeah, dare I ask about that?" Cameron added, knowing darn well that I wasn't wearing a dress when we first met.

"Uh… no," I finally answered with a slight blush. There was no way I was gonna tell him that the only reason I was wearing the darn thing was to get Tatsuya's attention!

We were almost at the tower, and I could see dark clouds in the sky. Cedric was looking up at the sky, and the two girls from the Pokemon Center were standing next to him. "Cedric!" I called as we ran up to them.

"Oh, Hikari! And Tatsuya and Cameron, too!" Cedric responded as he turned in our direction. Then he turned to Bianca. "And you must be Bianca. I didn't have time to introduce myself before, but I'm the other Professor Juniper. The Professor Juniper who gave you the Pokedex is my daughter."

"Nice to meet you, professor!" Bianca said with a bow. "Thanks to Professor Juniper, I got to go on a journey and start figuring out possibilities for my life. I'm very, very grateful to her!"

"Is that right?" Cedric replied with a smile. "Grand, grand."

One of the girls, the one in red, spoke up, catching the professor's attention. "We can chat later, professor." Then she turned to me and my friends. "Tatsuya, I'm glad you brought back-up. My name is Rita, and the other girl is my sister Reina. Guys, here's the situation. Some members of Team Plasma – a pretty large group of them – broke through the tower wall and went inside."

"Since then, dark clouds have started gathering around the tower," Reina continued. "Our cousin Drake went after Team Plasma, along with Brycen and a boy wearing glasses, but…" Her voice trailed off, a worried expression on her face. I realized that the two sisters must've been the cousins that Drake had mentioned earlier that day.

Reina then spotted me, and her face immediately brightened. "Omigosh, you are so cute! Tatsuya, is this that friend you were telling us about?" Tatsuya just blushed, not saying a word but apparently it was enough of an answer for the older girl.

Rita just walked over and rapped her knuckles on her sister's forehead. "What did I say about embarrassing him?" she scolded, making Reina pout. I had to admit, those two were kinda funny.

Once we had all calmed down, Bianca suddenly raised her hand. "Professor, what's the Dragonspiral Tower?"

"Ha! I guess you would be curious," Cedric replied. "Well, I'll explain briefly. Dragonspiral Tower has stood tall since long before Unova was founded. On the top floor, the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon waits for a person pursuing ideals to appear… That's what is said."

"The boy with glasses is our friend," Tatsuya said. "We have to go after Team Plasma with him."

Rita cracked a half-smile. "Admirable of you. But it's also pretty risky."

"Don't worry! My friends are really, really strong, and they've beaten Team Plasma before," Bianca said reassuringly. "But… I'm not all that strong, actually. I admit it." She looked over at Cedric shyly. "I'm not very strong, so I was thinking… It would be nice if, maybe, I could… stay here and be your bodyguard?"

Cedric grinned at the blonde-haired Trainer. "Why, thank you! That makes me feel much safer! Now these two can go after Drake. Ladies, you're relieved!"

"Thank you, professor!" Reina and Rita said, bowing before turning to me, Tatsuya and Cameron.

"Well, it's up to us! Let's climb the tower!" Rita shouted before the five of us headed for Dragonspiral Tower.

It didn't take us long to reach the ruined tower. We could see the huge hole that Team Plasma had blown into the side, and a makeshift bridge now led inside. A couple of Team Plasma members were standing outside, and when they saw us, they immediately put their guard up.

"Hey sis, you want to take care of these guys?" Reina asked with a determined smile.

"Only if you'll help me out," Rita replied as she pulled out a Poke Ball.

**Reina and Rita are challenged by Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunts let out a Krokorok and a Liepard.

"Oh, this'll be too easy!" Reina said. "Go, Walrein!" She threw her ball and a large blue walrus-like Pokemon appeared.

"Houndoom, take 'em out!" Rita shouted as a fierce dog Pokemon with horns leapt out of its ball.

"_Walrein, the Ice Break Pokemon. It shatters ice with its big tusks. Its thick blubber repels not only the cold, but also enemy attacks."_

"_Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever."_

One of the grunts gulped before giving a command. "Slash attack on Houndoom!" Liepard rushed forward, its claws ready to scratch the Dark Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Houndoom successfully avoided the attack before releasing a large jet of flames from its mouth. It was powerful enough to send Liepard flying backward, utterly defeated.

**The foe's Liepard fainted!**

"Hurry Krokorok, use Crunch on that thing!" Krokorok would've chomped down on Houndoom if Walrein didn't slide in front of it, taking the blow instead. I admit I was impressed by its endurance.

"Nice save, Walrein! Now Blizzard!" The Ice Break Pokemon unleashed a huge Blizzard attack which knocked out Krokorok instantly.

**The foe's Krokorok fainted!**

**Reina and Rita defeated Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

I was utterly speechless. Those two were such strong Trainers! "Remind me not to get on your bad side!" I told them as we raced past the stunned grunts. "Did you know they were that strong when you spoke to them earlier?" I asked Tatsuya.

"No, that never really came up," the older Trainer answered before giving me a weird look. "Wait a sec, how did you know I talked to them earlier?"

_Busted!_ I thought, my whole face turning red. "Uh… We'll talk about it later, OK?"

"Ha ha, fair enough," Tatsuya chuckled as we all ran into Dragonspiral Tower.

When we got inside, the wild Pokemon inside were going nuts. Something was definitely scaring them, and I had a feeling that Team Plasma's activities had something to do with it.

"_Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon. In fights, they dominate with onslaughts of flowing, continuous attacks. With their sharp claws, they cut enemies."_

"_Druddigon, the Cave Pokemon. It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings. When its body temperature falls, it can no longer move."_

"_Golett, the Automaton Pokemon. The energy that burns inside it enables it to move, but no one has yet been able to identify this energy."_

"Whoa, what's gotten into them all?" Cameron wondered.

Suddenly, the whole tower shook and we heard a loud roar. Tatsuya grabbed me in order to steady me, while Cameron and the twins braced themselves against a wall. When the rumbling stopped, Tatsuya looked at me with a concerned expression. "You OK?"

"Uh-huh," I answered, not letting go of Tatsuya's jacket. "Tatsuya… something's going wild at the top of the tower."

"It's gotta be Zekrom," Tatsuya nodded in agreement. "What's N thinking?"

"Get a room, you two!" a voice shouted. We looked to see Cameron with a smug smile on his face.

In response, Tatsuya and I quickly pulled away. "You're dead, Cameron," I grumbled, feeling my face heat up. "Everyone OK?"

"We're good!" the twins piped up. "But there are more grunts coming!" Sure enough, more grunts had followed us through the entrance.

Rita let out a large brown Pokemon with fruit hanging from around its neck while Reina let out a smaller black Pokemon with sharp claws. "You three keep going, we'll hold them off!" the girl in red called.

"_Tropius, the Fruit Pokemon. Delicious fruits grew out from around its neck because it always ate the same kind of fruit."_

"_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Evolution made it even more devious. It communicates by clawing signs in boulders."_

"Are you sure?" I asked, pausing at the staircase.

"Just go! We got this," Reina said. "Take care of Drake for us!" Then the twins turned around and prepared themselves for battle.

I nodded, shouting "Good luck!" to them before following the boys up the stairs.

On the second floor, there were several fallen pillars. We had to climb our way around and over them in order to reach the third floor. On that floor, we navigated our way through a puzzle involving ramps and false pathways. Eventually, we made it to the fourth floor, where we found Brycen and Cheren battling against several grunts.

Brycen noticed us coming. "You three! We'll hold them here! You go on ahead!" he shouted as Beartic squared off against a Watchog.

"No, I can't let you guys fight them alone!" I shouted, watching as Cheren pitted a long, green snake Pokemon against a Liepard. Apparently his Servine had recently evolved.

"_Serperior, the Regal Pokemon and the evolved form of Servine. It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally."_

"This is nothing!" Cheren responded as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "But there sure are a lot of them… Oh, what a complete bother!"

Cameron suddenly reached for a Poke Ball on his belt and ran up to a grunt. "Hey, you! Battle me right now!"

Both Tatsuya and I were surprised. Cameron was going to try to hold them off along with Brycen and Cheren!

The Gym Leader turned to the dirty blonde boy. "Are you sure?"

"Hikari needs to get to the boss, and she can't do it with all these guys in her way!" Cameron answered. "Besides, how could I pass up a chance to fight alongside you?" He then called out a tall Pokemon with blades for arms. "Gallade, Psycho Cut!" The Pokemon's arms glowed blue before it slashed at a Trubbish.

"_Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely."_

I smiled as I watched the three of them battle. "Thanks, Cameron!"

"Let's go while we have the chance!" Tatsuya said as we ran past the battling Trainers.

As we reached the fifth floor, my feet started to feel sore. "Oww… stupid shoes," I grumbled as I fiddled with the dress shoes I was wearing. Why did I decide to wear the shoes, too?

"Guess those weren't really designed for running, huh?" Tatsuya asked as he knelt down beside me.

"You can say that again," I replied as I took out my spare boots from my bag. "Alright, much better!" I said cheerfully, having switched the shoes with my usual boots.

As we started walking through the circular maze that was the fifth floor, Tatsuya started talking to me. "OK, tell me the truth. Why did you really decide to wear that dress? And does it have anything to do with Reina and Rita?"

I flinched. There was no more avoiding the subject. "Well, I… Yeah, I guess I was just a little… jealous," I admitted, not looking the older boy in the eye. "I-I mean, they're so pretty, and you looked like you were having fun with them, so I…"

As we stopped in front of the staircase, Tatsuya stared at me for a few minutes. "… You were jealous?" he asked dumbfounded. "How come? I barely know them."

"That's not the point!" I blurted out, shaking my head. I suddenly realized that this could be a good time to tell him how I feel. "It's because…" Clasping my hands together, I looked Tatsuya straight in the eye. "Tatsuya, I l-"

"Pika pi!" a high-pitched voice cried out, startling us. We turned to see Pikachu running towards us. Man, way to ruin the moment! Oh well, there were more important things going on.

"Pikachu? Where's Drake?" I asked as the Mouse Pokemon skidded to a stop.

"Pika. Pikachu! (Upstairs. Hurry!)" it replied before leading us up the stairs to the sixth floor.

We found Drake hiding behind a large stone column. He spotted us and put a finger to his lips, telling us to be quiet before motioning for us to come closer. "Glad you made it," he said softly as Pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder. "Is the professor safe?"

"Yeah, he's with a friend of ours," Tatsuya answered.

"I'm glad you're alright, Drake," I told him. "Your cousins were worried about you."

Drake smiled momentarily before another earsplitting roar shook the tower. All three of us braced against the pillar while Victini and Pikachu clung to their Trainers. Drake was the first of us to recover. "It sounds like something's on a rampage at the top of the tower!"

"That thing is Zekrom, the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon," I explained. "Sounds like Team Plasma's already brought it back!"

"What?! Why would they bring back such a dangerous Pokemon?" Drake asked.

"Their leader seems to believe that he can befriend Zekrom," Tatsuya responded. "And we have to stop him!"

"For some reason, he called me to this tower," I continued. "I hate doing what he wants, but I have to get to the top no matter what!"

Drake grinned and patted my head. "Then I'll just have to help you reach him. You two ready?"

Both Tatsuya and I nodded at the same time. "Let's settle this!"

**With the help of their friends, Hikari and Tatsuya are almost at the top of Dragonspiral Tower! Will Hikari have the courage to face N and the legendary Pokemon? Stay tuned!**


	37. Race Up Dragonspiral Tower, part 2

**And now, for your reading pleasure, I give you chapter 37! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and kept up with the story this long! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Drake, Reina, Rita and Cameron belong to their respective owners.**

**Previously, Hikari was summoned to Dragonspiral Tower by N, who seems to have already awakened the legendary black dragon Zekrom! Aided by Tatsuya and some new allies, she is nearing the top of the tower, ready to face the Team Plasma leader.**

Peeking around the corner, I saw several Team Plasma grunts gathered before an older man in red robes. "Must be one of the Seven Sages," I whispered to the boys behind me.

Tatsuya nodded, then looked over at me and Drake. "So what's the plan?"

"N only wants Hikari, right?" Drake asked. "So you and I can distract these guys while she slips by and-"

"Forget it," I said firmly, cutting him off. "I'm not letting you guys do all the work. I'm fighting, too."

The two males looked at each other for a few seconds. "… She is pretty strong in a Pokemon battle," Tatsuya commented. "Maybe we should all go together."

Drake sighed. "Well, if there's no talking you out of it…"

"There isn't," I replied with a determined look, Dewott's Poke Ball already in my hand.

"Alright then, let's go beat those Plasma lackeys," Drake said with a smirk.

We all moved in closer, and we could hear the red-robed Sage speaking. "It's finally time. Our lord N will become the hero!" I chose that moment to let out a loud whistle, catching his attention. "What?! Someone made it clear up here?!" he exclaimed at the sight of us. "Now! Stop those Trainers! For our lord N!"

The three of us moved closer together as the grunts surrounded us. "Everyone got their Pokemon ready?" I asked.

"Yep," both males replied. Pikachu's cheeks were already sparking in anticipation.

"Anyone who isn't Team Plasma is an enemy!" the Sage shouted. "Use all your powers to take them out!" On his command, three of the grunts prepared to battle us.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Watchog, get 'em!" A Watchog appeared, ready to battle.

"Let's go, Dewott!" The Discipline Pokemon leapt out of his ball. "Use Razor Shell!" Dewott drew his scalchops and rushed forward, slashing at his opponent without fail.

"Hyper Fang!" Watchog chomped down on Dewott, making him cry out in pain.

"Hang in there, buddy! Use Aqua Jet!" Surrounding himself with water, Dewott launched himself at Watchog, hitting it and knocking it out.

**The foe's Watchog fainted!**

While my opponent was preparing to let out another Pokemon, I glanced over at Tatsuya and Drake's battles. Tatsuya was using an Ampharos to fight against a Liepard while Drake had just made quick work of his Krokorok opponent with a tall, dark blue Dragon Pokemon.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat Garchomp!" Drake said to the frustrated grunt.

"_Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon. It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees."_

"Whoa…" I muttered, my eyes wide with amazement.

"Don't get distracted, kid!" the grunt I was facing shouted as I turned around in time to see Dewott get thrown back by an attack from a Krokorok.

I couldn't believe this! "Attacking my Pokemon while I'm not looking?! What a dirty move!" I shouted as I gave Dewott a Hyper Potion. "Sorry bout that, Dewott. Hit 'em with Water Pulse!" Dewott nodded before unleashing a powerful pulse of water, strong enough to take out the Desert Croc Pokemon in one hit.

**The foe's Krokorok fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

"Sheesh… losing to a kid," the embarrassed grunt muttered as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Boy, I'd think you guys would be used to that by now," I taunted as another grunt took his place.

**Hikari is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunt sent out a Trubbish to go up against Dewott. "Aqua Jet!" Before the Trash Bag Pokemon could even move, Dewott slammed into it, knocking it back a ways.

"Why, you…! Take Down!" Trubbish charged forward, ramming into Dewott.

"That does it! Surf!" Dewott was about to respond to my attack, but Drake quickly stopped him.

"Hold it! Not a good idea!" he told me. "Surf is a wide-spread attack, and my Garchomp is half-Ground. I wouldn't risk using it in here."

"Oh," I muttered before changing the attack. "In that case, use Razor Shell!" One hit from those scalchops, and Trubbish was down for the count.

**The foe's Trubbish fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Team Plasma Grunt!**

We each fought a couple more grunts before they finally started to wear down. "I'm only saying this once: Get out of our way!" Tatsuya shouted.

"I'd suggest doing what he says," Drake added, his Garchomp growling next to him.

One of the grunts looked at us in amazement. "I don't understand… Why do you keep trying so hard? W-Well, we'll let you through for now!" He and the other grunts finally stepped aside so we could move forward.

As the three of us and our Pokemon walked past the red Sage, he said, "The hero will open up the way to a new world! Which means you Trainers can all prepare to lose your Pokemon!"

I paused and looked back at him. "Not gonna happen, gramps. I'll make sure of it!" I retorted before walking away with Tatsuya and Drake.

We eventually reached the top of a staircase, and I turned to face the others. "Hey guys, I think I better go on alone now," I told them.

"Hikari, we don't know what N wants with you," Tatsuya said with a concerned expression. "I should go with you, at least."

"We also don't know what N will do if I have company," I replied. "Besides, I've got Dewott with me. I'll be fine."

There was silence between us for a few minutes. Tatsuya glanced over at Drake, who just shrugged. "It's up to you."

The younger boy sighed before looking at me. "At least let Drake and me wait by the doorway, just in case." Victini landed on his shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"Alright," I said with a nod. "Thank you, Tatsuya."

"N-No problem," he said, blushing a little. "Just… be careful, OK?"

"I will," I said with a smile, feeling my own face heat up. Then Dewott and I started back up the stairs and stopped in front of the door. "Ready, buddy?"

"Dewott dewott! (Ready when you are!)" the Water Pokemon said with a determined nod. And with that, we opened the stone door and stepped through.

We were standing at the top of the tower, which was surrounded in dark clouds with the occasional violent flash of lightning. N stood a ways away, his gaze fixed onto a huge, black Dragon-type Pokemon who was growling softly, returning the man's gaze with fierce red eyes.

"Zekrom…" I whispered in awe. _No way… N really did befriend it!_

"_Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon. Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail."_

As if he sensed my presence, N turned to face me. "What do you think, Hikari?" he asked, gesturing to the legendary Pokemon. "How do you like the powerful form of the Pokemon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?"

"I admit, I'm impressed," I said, crossing my arms. "But if you think a legendary Pokemon is gonna keep me from taking you down, you've got another thing coming!" I got into a battle stance, and Dewott drew his scalchops in anticipation.

N shook his head. "Sorry, but we won't be battling this time. As it is, you don't stand a chance," he said before looking back at the black Dragon. "Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokemon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokemon battles that hurt Pokemon so. A world for Pokemon alone… It's finally going to be a reality." A harsh wind blew as Zekrom slowly rose into the air. "If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well!"

"What are you talking abo-?" I cut myself off when I remembered what he said in Chargestone Cave. He told me that I was chosen, but he never told me the purpose or even why. "That's why I'm chosen, isn't it? Because I'm supposed to be a hero, too!"

"That's right!" N replied, his eyes lit up. "When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us! Well, what will you do?" His eyes closed, a thoughtful smile on his face. "My prediction… If the future I see is true, you will meet Reshiram. The Pokemon with you believe in you so strongly… Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world?"

"You bet I will!" I answered, glaring at the Team Plasma leader. "I'll find Reshiram and stop you for good!"

N stepped back a little, still facing me. "Good. If you want to protect the bonds between Pokemon and people, you must search for Reshiram! I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone." And with that, he turned and started running before jumping high into the air. Zekrom then swooped down and N grabbed onto its leg before climbing onto its back. I could only watch as N and Zekrom disappeared into the dark clouds.

Suddenly, Tatsuya and Drake ran up to me, followed by Brycen, Cheren and Cameron. "I can't believe it," Drake muttered. "Was that really Zekrom…?"

"How could this happen?" Brycen said to himself.

Cheren walked up to me. "Why? That was that guy N, right? Why was he with the legendary Pokemon?" he asked, demanding answers. "He couldn't really be the hero, could he?!"

"Also, did I hear him tell you to search for the other legendary Pokemon?" Cameron pressed.

I looked back and forth between everyone, unsure who to answer first. I was already overwhelmed by the thought that I was supposed to be this hero, at least according to N.

"Hey guys, give her some room!" Tatsuya said, standing between me and the other boys. I could feel my face flushing again.

"Calm down!" Brycen's voice said firmly, causing everyone to become quiet in an instant. "First, we go back! It's more important to decide what to do next than analyze what just happened."

We all headed to the bottom of the tower, safe from whatever lightning was still flashing. We were reunited with Reina and Rita, who were relieved to see that Drake was unharmed, and we rejoined Cedric and Bianca outside.

I told Cedric what had happened. "Astounding…" he muttered to himself. "I never would have imagined the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon would return now…"

"That guy called N… Team Plasma's boss apparently reawakened the legendary Pokemon," Cheren explained.

"He told Hikari to look for the other legendary Pokemon, then flew away…" Cameron added.

Bianca's eyes widened with interest. "Huh? There are two legendary Dragon-type Pokemon?"

"Yes! Yes, there are!" a familiar voice answered. We all turned to see a certain red-headed champion walking up to us.

"Hey, Alder!" Tatsuya and I greeted simultaneously.

Cedric smiled at the sight of Alder. "It's been a while! Have you been well?"

"No time for chit-chat!" Alder replied, his expression more serious than before. "Those violent flashes of lightning that shot from the tower… That Pokemon has the power to destroy the world!"

"I still don't get it," Cameron said, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Why would they go this far?"

"If Zekrom is on Team Plasma's side, and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokemon…" Alder's eyes closed as he continued. "No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration… The world can't help but change. It will become a world where we are separated from Pokemon…"

Tatsuya nodded solemnly. "N apparently said to look for the other Pokemon, Reshiram."

"I think I read about this myth once," Drake piped up, and everyone directed their attention towards him. "If I remember correctly, Zekrom's powerful electricity, along with the other Pokemon, devastated ancient Unova in an instant."

"Even knowing that, N is still wanting to awaken the other?!" Reina asked in disbelief.

"H-Huh?! Isn't it dangerous to bring back a Pokemon that powerful?" Bianca said, her eyes filled with concern.

Alder smiled and placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Miss, you are a very kind person," he said, causing the blonde Trainer to look away bashfully. "Still, I don't know if other Pokemon will be able to stand up to it. Because, no matter what, it is a legendary being…"

I had been quiet for the most part, but at that moment I decided to speak up. "I hate having to take orders from N, but I'm gonna search for the Light Stone no matter what anyone says."

"It's not a bad idea," Rita agreed. "We certainly can't let Team Plasma reawaken both of them!"

"Since I've traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be," Alder said, standing up. "Let's head to the Relic Castle."

"Relic Castle?" I asked, tilting my head.

"We passed it on our way to Nimbasa City," Tatsuya explained. "The Relic Castle is in the Desert Resort just off of Route 4."

"Very good, Tatsuya!" Alder said before tossing a Poke Ball into the air. A Braviary appeared and hovered in the air above the champion. "Hikari, everyone, I'm going!"

Cedric smiled at the red-headed man. "I see. We'll leave that to you. I'm going to investigate inside the tower. Hopefully, I'll find something. Drake, are you and your cousins still willing to help me?"

"Absolutely," Drake said with a nod before turning to me. "Don't worry. Once we're done here, we'll keep an eye on Team Plasma's activities."

"Hey, do you have a Pal Pad? We can keep in contact!" Reina piped up. Nodding, I handed my Pal Pad over to Drake and the twins so they could enter their info.

"I will go with you, Cedric," Brycen said as he and the professor stood up and started walking away. But then he stopped and looked back at Cameron. "Are you coming?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding?! Investigating a tower with Brycen? Of course I'm coming! Hikari, Tatsuya, see ya around!" And with that, he followed his idol to the tower.

"Bye for now, Hikari," Drake said, handing back my Pal Pad.

"Pika! (Good luck!)" Pikachu squeaked as it waved good-bye to me.

"See you around!" Reina and Rita said as they followed their cousin back toward the tower.

"Bye, and good luck with your investigation!" I called after them as they left. Now it was just me, Tatsuya, Alder, Bianca and Cheren.

Cheren suddenly stood up and walked up to Alder. "I think I understand better now. Being able to do something for Pokemon - for somebody at a time like this – is strength… I'm sure of it." He glanced over at me before continuing. "And my strength is something that is given to me by Pokemon."

I shot him an approving smile. "Sounds like you were able to figure it out. Right, Alder?"

"Ha ha, indeed," Alder chuckled, ruffling Cheren's hair.

After quickly straightening his hair out, Cheren called out his Unfezant and hopped onto its back. "OK Champion, let's hurry!" he shouted as Alder climbed onto his Braviary's back and the two of them flew off.

I watched as the two of them disappeared before Bianca tapped my shoulder. "Hikari, this has turned into a big deal. So confusing… I dunno what to do…"

"It's OK, Bi," I said, smiling at my friend. "You don't have to get too involved if you don't want to. Tatsuya and I are heading to Relic Castle."

Bianca returned my smile and gave me a quick hug. "Thank you, but I'll try to support you whenever I can. Good luck at the Relic Castle!" And with that, she began walking back towards Icirrus City.

Tatsuya walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "So, you ready to fly to Nimbasa City? We can stock up on supplies there before heading for the Desert Resort."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I said with a grin. I called out my Unfezant while Tatsuya called out his Braviary. I was about to climb onto Unfezant's back when I remembered I was still wearing the dress. "Uh… Hang on one second, OK?" I said before hiding in some bushes. When I came out, I was back in my usual clothes. "Now that's more like it!"

"I agree, definitely more suited for flying," Tatsuya said with a light laugh. "Just follow me, and we'll get there in no time!"

"Got it," I said as I jumped onto Unfezant's back. This was gonna be my first time flying, so I was just a little nervous, but Tatsuya's smile made me more confident. "OK Unfezant, let's Fly!"

"Unfezant! (Hold on tight!)" the Proud Pokemon said as she spread her wings and took off into the sky.

"Whooaaaa!" I shouted as we flew higher and higher, the trees and the city below growing smaller and smaller. My initial fear turned into joy as the wind blew through my hair. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Hikari!" Tatsuya called to me, steering Braviary closer to me. Victini was flying right next to them, amazingly keeping up with the large bird Pokemon. "Having fun?"

"This is awesome!" I shouted back to him. Unova seemed so small now; it was just us, flying high in the sky with no one else around.

Then gathering up all my courage, I called to him, "Tatsuya! I like you!"

"What?! I can't hear you!" Tatsuya shouted back over the wind.

"Never mind!" I replied, slightly disappointed, but still smiling from the fact that I was even able to say the words. Inside, I knew that if I had the courage to say it under these conditions, then I'd be able to tell Tatsuya for real. But for now, we had to focus on reaching the Relic Castle and finding the Light Stone, so I figured my true confession could wait a while.

**Hikari and Tatsuya leave Icirrus City behind with a new task at hand: the search for the second legendary Dragon-type Pokemon, Reshiram. Only when they find it will they stand a chance against N and Zekrom. Stay tuned!**


	38. Facing Fear in Relic Castle, part 1

**Hey guys, I finally managed to get chapter 38 written! As usual, thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story thus far! (and left a review, of course!) Enjoy! ^^**

**Author's note: Hikari's current line-up is Dewott, Zorua, Unfezant, Sawk, and Deerling. There is currently a space left open in the line-up. **

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Nero belongs to Daisuke Haoru. (Apologies for taking so long to add him to the story! *bows in apology*)**

**When we last left Hikari, she learned that N had managed to befriend the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon Zekrom. He revealed that if Hikari is to have any chance of defeating him, she must seek out the other Dragon-type Pokemon Reshiram. Now our heroine is traveling to the Desert Resort in the hopes of finding the white dragon.**

Tatsuya and I soon landed in Nimbasa City, where we were able to stock up on supplies for our trip to the Desert Resort. We rested for the night before heading out the next morning.

"I wonder if the sandstorms have calmed down by now," I wondered as we approached the gate to Route 4.

"Unfortunately, I don't think they have," Tatsuya said. "You'd better get your jacket out if you don't wanna get sand-blasted. And by the way, it's a good thing you've got Zorua with you. There may be a few Ghost Pokemon in the Relic Castle."

Gulping at the thought, I clutched Zorua's ball on my belt. "Suddenly, I'm glad I've got him, too."

Once we were outside the gate, I pulled on my black jacket to protect my arms from the sandstorm. We headed down the path to our right until we reached the Desert Resort, a vast space of desert. "Whoa! I can see a few Hikers here and there."

"Yeah, despite the sandstorms, this is actually a popular place for Hikers," Tatsuya explained. "I wonder if Cheren and Alder are here yet…"

"They took off ahead of us, so maybe," I answered as we walked. After a while, I accidently bumped into something: an odd-looking statue. "Hmm? Could this be part of the ruins?"

"Dunno," Tatsuya replied. "Although it looks kinda familiar…"

Suddenly, my stomach growled. "Heh heh, whoops," I muttered, a little embarrassed.

"You're hungry already?" Tatsuya asked in disbelief. "We ate back at the Pokemon Center."

"My stomach doesn't seem to care," I retorted as I started digging through my bag for something small to eat. I finally pulled out a Rage Candy Bar that I had gotten back at Icirrus City. "This oughta do it."

Tatsuya's eyes widened, as if he had just realized something. "Uh, Hikari… you should probably put that away. Like, right now."

"What? But I'm hungry…" My voice trailed off when the statue in front of us suddenly started to move. It then turned red and pounded its fists into the ground. My eyes grew wide and I let out a huge scream. "Aaaaahhh! A Darmanitan!"

**A wild Darmanitan appeared!**

"_Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokemon and the evolved form of Darumaka. Its internal fire burns at 2,500°F, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch."_

"Run!" Tatsuya shouted as he grabbed my hand, and the two of us started running away from the angry red Pokemon. "It must've been in Zen Mode, and the smell of the Rage Candy Bar woke it up!"

"Are you serious?!" I shouted back.

As we kept running, Tatsuya asked, "Are you afraid of Darmanitan, too?"

"Yes! I'm terrified!" I replied, not daring to look behind me as Darmanitan pursued us.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Dewott appeared in front of Darmanitan, making it skid to a stop. "Dewott dewott! (Leave her alone!)" he shouted, drawing his scalchops.

Turning around, I shouted, "Dewott! Are you nuts?!"

"Dew dewott, dewott, (Don't worry, Hikari)" the Water Pokemon replied. "Dewott dewott. (I'll protect you.)" However, a few seconds after those words left his mouth, he was sent flying from a powerful Hammer Arm attack!

"Oh no, Dewott!" I cried as the brave Discipline Pokemon hit the desert sand, his scalchops landing out of reach.

Dewott shakily stood up, having sustained quite a bit of damage from the attack. Darmanitan grinned at the weakened Pokemon before pounding on its belly, surrounding its body with a red glow.

"Uh-oh, that's Belly Drum!" Tatsuya said. "Darmanitan just raised its attack power to its maximum! Dewott's in big trouble now!"

"Hang on, Dewott! Use Water Pulse!" Having steadied itself, Dewott shot a powerful Water Pulse at Darmanitan, hitting it dead on.

Angered by the attack, the Blazing Pokemon began to charge towards Dewott and would've landed another Hammer Arm attack, but Dewott barely managed to roll out of the way. Having missed its target, Darmanitan turned back to me and charged once again.

My legs wouldn't move, I was too scared. "Hikari, look out!" Tatsuya shouted as he moved in front of me, wrapping his arms around me and shielding my body with his own.

We both braced for impact… but it never came. I heard a loud howl and the sound of an Aqua Jet attack hitting its target. I looked past Tatsuya to see that Darmanitan had been knocked away, and a Samurott was glaring at his opponent. "Samu, sam samurott! (I said, leave her alone!)"

**Congratulations! Your Dewott evolved into Samurott!**

"Did Dewott just now evolve?!" Tatsuya asked in surprise as he released me, looking back at the large Water Pokemon.

"No way…!" I breathed. _Dewott evolved… to protect me?!_

Samurott then turned to face me. "Samurott? (Are you OK?)" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," I said, patting his armored head. Darmanitan started to get back on its feet before suddenly reverting to Zen Mode. "That's odd… According to the Pokedex, Darmanitan will go into Zen Mode when it becomes weak. Aqua Jet didn't cause that much damage, did it?"

"Actually, quite a bit of that damage came from its Belly Drum move," Tatsuya explained. "While it raises its attack power, it also severely hurts the Pokemon using it. In this case, it, along with Samurott's attacks, was enough for it to revert to Zen Mode. One more move should finish it off."

Smiling at this new information, I decided to use this opportunity to face my fear. "Let's finish this! Razor Shell!"

Samurott stood up on his hind legs and drew his new seamitar from the sheath on his arm. Leaping forward, it slashed at Darmanitan, sending it flying once again, and this time it didn't get up.

**The wild Darmanitan fainted!**

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, I collapsed onto the sand. "I… I did it… I beat Darmanitan," I said in-between pants.

Tatsuya knelt beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You gonna be alright?"

Nodding, I looked up at him and Samurott, who had walked over to check on me. "Thanks, guys." As Tatsuya helped me stand up, I explained how I had developed my fear of Darmanitan. "You remember how I told you that I was chased by a Darmanitan four years ago? Since then, I've been afraid of it."

"Well, at least you were able to stand up to it in the end," Tatsuya said. "I still can't get anywhere near a Galvantula!"

"Ha ha, good point!" I agreed with a laugh. "Hmm, I wonder how Minnie is gonna react to Samurott."

"Samurott samurott, (I hope she takes it well)" Samurott muttered to himself.

"If she really loves you, I'm sure she will. Thanks for protecting me, buddy," I said with a smile before pulling out a Hyper Potion. "Here, you better take this. You took quite a beating back there."

Smiling back at me, Samurott allowed his injuries to be treated before returning to his Poke Ball.

After that, Tatsuya and I resumed our search for the Relic Castle. Eventually, we saw some large ruins ahead. "That's it! That's the entrance to the Relic Castle," Tatsuya said.

"Well then, let's go," I said, rushing ahead of Tatsuya.

We both stopped when we heard someone shout, "Stop, you two!" We turned to see Cheren running up to us. "You're impressive, making it here before I did."

"Hey Cheren, glad you could make it!" I greeted, happy to see my friend. "What took you so long?"

"Dealing with the Desert Resort's Pokemon took longer than I would've thought," the spectacled Trainer explained. "I only made it all the way out here thanks to my Pokemon."

"Yeah, same here," I told him. "We were delayed by a rampaging Darmanitan."

"Alder's not with you?" Tatsuya asked, remembering that the two of them had left Icirrus City together.

"He went on ahead," Cheren replied. "Let's hurry." And with that, the three of us went inside the Relic Castle.

Looking around, I was impressed that quite a bit of the castle had stayed intact after so many years. Now that we weren't getting blasted by the sandstorm, I removed my jacket and placed it inside my bag. I also let Zorua out of his ball in case we ran into any Ghost Pokemon, and Tatsuya opened his bag to let Victini out.

"I wonder where the Light Stone is hidden in here…" I wondered.

"Well, it's obviously not gonna be in the first room we walk int-AH!" Cheren let out a startled cry when he suddenly stepped into a quicksand puddle and started sinking fast!

"Don't move, Cheren! We got you!" Tatsuya shouted, quickly grabbing one of Cheren's arms while I grabbed the other one. After a few seconds, we managed to pull Cheren out of the quicksand.

"OK, that was too close," I said as I released my grip on Cheren. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save," he answered, looking a little embarrassed. "Let's keep an eye out for any more quicksand."

As we walked, we eventually came to a staircase leading down. Suddenly, Zorua shouted, "Zo, zoru! (Look, up there!)"

Looking where the fox Pokemon was, I froze when I saw a floating mask. "Ahhh! G-Ghost!"

"Calm down, Hikari. It's a Yamask," Cheren told me, rolling his eyes.

"_Yamask, the Spirit Pokemon. Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry."_

"Cheren, you know darn well I'm scared of ghosts _and _Ghost Pokemon!" I retorted as I hid behind him and Tatsuya. "Zorua, can you talk to it?"

"Zorua zoru, zorua, (Anything for you, Hikari)" Zorua replied before walking up to Yamask. "(Hey pal, you know this place. Do you know where the Light Stone is?)"

Yamask moved its mask up and down, like it was nodding its head. "(You're on the right path, but there is quicksand past the stairs. You have to fall through the quicksand in order to proceed.)"

Zorua's ears drooped a little. "(Please tell me you're kidding. We almost sank in that stuff a few minutes ago!)"

"(I'm not kidding,)" Yamask replied calmly. "(You must hurry, many men in gray came through here with bad intentions.)"

_Men in gray?_ I wondered before realizing what the Ghost Pokemon was talking about. "That must be Team Plasma! What are they doing here?!"

"Yeah, I thought they might back off while we search for the Light Stone," Tatsuya said. "Guess I was wrong."

"They do whatever they can to make trouble for us," Cheren muttered, shaking his head. "What a complete bother…"

"Zoru! (Thanks pal!)" Zorua said as Yamask disappeared. The Dark-type Pokemon dashed down the stairs ahead of us, and the rest of us quickly followed.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, an older man wearing dark green robes stood in front of us.

"Another Sage?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

The Sage looked directly at me. "Ghetsis told us that once again we should test how much power you have. We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma!" Then he threw down a smokescreen and took off in the confusion.

"They've gotta stop doing that," I grumbled, trying to clear my throat after coughing from the smoke.

"So Team Plasma really is here…" Tatsuya muttered grimly.

"I'm afraid so," a voice said. We looked to see a Team Plasma grunt walking towards us. But this grunt looked a little different than the others I had seen; his skin was light brown, his eyes were dark brown, and he wore black-rimmed glasses.

Cheren pulled a Poke Ball out of his bag and got into position. "You go on ahead, Hikari. I'll take care of this guy."

"Hey, hold on!" the grunt said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm not one of those bozos. I'm on your side!" The grunt then pulled back his hood as if to drive his point further. His hair was black and spiky, and his right bangs were white.

I looked at the boys. "Well, he certainly doesn't look like all those other grunts we've seen."

"True," Tatsuya agreed. "But then, how come you're wearing their uniform?"

"I was investigating these ruins when those guys showed up out of nowhere," the young man explained. "I knocked out one of the grunts and swiped his uniform so I could blend in and keep up my investigation."

"Nice!" I commented with an approving smile.

"Thanks!" he said with a grin. "So you must be that Hikari they keep talking about. My name's Nero."

"Nice to meet you, Nero," I replied. "And yeah, I'm Hikari. And this is Tatsuya, Cheren, Zorua and Victini."

"I don't suppose there's any chance of you getting out of that uniform?" Cheren asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, sure! 'Bout time, this thing is killing me," Nero said before moving behind a wall. A few minutes later, he reappeared wearing a red shirt with the number 17 on the front in white numbers, blue jeans, and white and brown sneakers. He also had a black jacket with Poke Balls emblazoned on the back, sleeves and left side of the chest, but he slung it over his shoulder for the time being. "Ahh, that's better!"

"Great! Now let's get moving, we have to find the Light Stone," Tatsuya said as we all started walking again with Nero accompanying us.

It wasn't long before we came to a dead end, where there was more quicksand. "That Yamask earlier said we had to fall through the quicksand in order to keep going," I told the others.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it works," Nero confirmed before doing a double-take towards me. "Wait a second, you can understand Pokemon?"

"Weird, huh?" I replied. "Somehow, I've always been able to do it."

"Great, as if one close call was bad enough," Cheren grumbled. "Oh well, guess we have to do it." So he reluctantly stepped forward and jumped into the quicksand, allowing himself to pass through.

The rest of us followed suit, and I closed my eyes as the sand swallowed me up. Suddenly, I felt myself falling and I landed on the floor below. "OK, that's a little strange," I muttered as I stood up. "Everybody alright?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," Tatsuya piped up. Victini floated up so I could see he was unharmed.

"Zoru, (I'm good)" Zorua replied.

"Looks like we all made it," Nero said, standing up and brushing some sand off his jeans.

Looking around, I realized someone was missing. "Hold on, where's Cheren?"

"Now that you mention it…" Tatsuya said as he glanced around. But our friend was nowhere to be seen. "Think he ran ahead again?"

"While that sounds like him, I'm not sure that's the case this time," I said, getting a little worried.

A thoughtful expression came across Nero's face. "There are two possible explanations for his disappearance: one, Team Plasma captured him. Two, he had a run-in with… Cofagrigus," he finished with a dark expression.

"C-C-Cofagrigus?" I stammered, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Check your Pokedex and you'll see what I mean," Nero said.

"You haven't seen one yet, Hikari, so I'll show you mine," Tatsuya said. "I'll warn you, it is a Ghost-type Pokemon." He pulled out his Pokedex and an image of a coffin with four ghostly arms appeared on the screen.

"_Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokemon and the evolved form of Yamask. It has been said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies. They like to eat gold nuggets."_

"So Nero, you're saying that Cheren could've been…" My voice trailed off with a shudder at the thought of Cheren being eaten by that creepy Pokemon.

"Well, that's what the stories say, anyway," the older man said with a shrug. "Truth be told, I have no idea if that's true or not."

"Well, no more ghost stories, please," I said before we rounded a corner, coming across two grunts.

The grunts spotted us, and one of them pointed at me. "I've heard about you. I heard you work Pokemon hard!"

"OK, hold up," I interrupted, holding up one hand. "Before we go any further, have you seen a kid with black hair and glasses come through here?"

"The only person we've seen come through is the Champion," the other grunt said. "We ignored him, of course. You're our main concern. Prepare yourself!"

I got into a battle position before Nero stepped up next to me. "Mind if I give you a hand?"

Smirking, I replied, "Sure, why not?" Zorua hopped onto my shoulder as the battle began.

**Hikari and Nero are challenged by Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunts each sent out a Krokorok. "Go, Deerling!" I shouted as the shiny Deerling pranced onto the battlefield.

"Croconaw, let's go!" Nero shouted as he threw a ball and a blue crocodile Pokemon appeared.

"_Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place."_

"Crunch!" One of the Krokorok rushed forward and chomped down on Deerling.

"Dig!" The other one dug into the ground, popping up seconds later and sending Croconaw into the air.

The older Trainer just smirked. "Is that all? You're seriously outmatched. Aqua Tail, now!" A stream of water spiraled around Croconaw's tail. It then jumped and flipped around, hitting its opponent with its tail and knocking it out.

**The foe's Krokorok fainted!**

"Deerling, use Energy Ball!" Deerling's attack hit the other Krokorok dead on, and it couldn't continue.

**The foe's Krokorok fainted!**

**Hikari and Nero defeated Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!**

The grunts recalled their Pokemon, and the first one seemed a little sheepish. "Yes, I heard you were strong. You match what I heard perfectly."

"Much better," I said, crossing my arms.

"Now where's our friend?" Nero demanded, his Croconaw giving the grunts a threatening glare.

"I'm telling you, we didn't see a kid come through here!" the other grunt said. "Just get going, will ya?!" Seconds after he said that, he and the other grunt ran right past us.

Tatsuya looked over at me. "They didn't seem to be lying. Let's just keep going."

Nodding in agreement, I was about to recall Deerling when he started glowing. "Another evolution?!" I exclaimed as the Season Pokemon grew in size, and I could see antlers growing on his head. When the glow died down, a proud buck with golden brown fur stood there. Healthy green leaves were growing from his new antlers.

**Congratulations! Your Deerling evolved into Sawsbuck!**

"_Sawsbuck, the Season Pokemon and the evolved form of Deerling. They migrate according to the seasons. People can tell the season by looking at Sawsbuck's horns."_

"Whoa! Look at you, Sawsbuck!" I said as I hugged the newly-evolved Pokemon around the neck. Sawsbuck smiled and gently licked my cheek, causing me to giggle.

"Nice work, guys," Tatsuya said. "And I really hate to cut the celebration short, but we've gotta find Cheren."

"You're right," I said before recalling Sawsbuck. "Let's hurry and find him before a Cofagrigus does."

"If it hasn't already," Nero added only to get punched in the arm by me.

"You're not helping!" I shouted at him as he and Tatsuya just chuckled.

**Now our heroine doesn't just have a Light Stone to find, but a missing friend as well. Can Hikari face her fear of Ghost-type Pokemon deep in the Relic Castle? Stay tuned!**


	39. Facing Fear in Relic Castle, part 2

**Alright, time to bring up chapter 39! Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me this long. Please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**Edit 6/21/13 - It turns out I made a HUGE mistake when i first wrote this. I had Zoroark use Return against Cofagrigus, which of course wouldn't work because it's a Normal-type move. I have fixed it, so please forgive my idiocy!**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Nero belongs to Daisuke Haoru.**

**Last time, Hikari, Tatsuya and Cheren met up at the Relic Castle in the Desert Resort only to find out that Team Plasma is there to test Hikari yet again. They also pick up a new companion known as Nero. Now Cheren has gone missing, and Hikari must search for her lost friend while also searching for the Light Stone.**

"So tell me more about your Croconaw, Nero," I said as we walked through the ruins, looking curiously at the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Nero flashed a smile as he petted Croconaw on the head. "He was my very first Pokemon. Professor Elm gave him to me as a Totodile. Back home, that's the Water starter instead of Oshawott."

"So that would mean you're from the Johto region, right?" Tatsuya guessed.

"That's right!" Nero replied. "Have you been there before, Tatsuya?"

"I was there for a while," the younger Trainer said sheepishly.

"Cool," the older Trainer said, bumping fists with Tatsuya. "Anyway, I'm hoping that Croconaw will evolve into Feraligatr soon, but training's been kinda tough, so we thought we'd come to this region. Fight new Pokemon and see new sights at the same time… seems like a fair deal to me!"

"OK, now I'm feeling left out!" I joked, making the two male Trainers laugh.

As we were talking, I noticed Zorua and Croconaw looking each other over. Croconaw was at least a foot taller than the Tricky Fox Pokemon, so Zorua quickly turned into his child form so he was about an equal height. The sudden change seemed to startle the Water Pokemon.

"Whoa! How'd your Pokemon do that?!" Nero exclaimed, also surprised at Zorua's transformation.

"Oh, Zorua can use illusions to change his appearance," I explained. "Actually, when we first met, I didn't realize he was a Pokemon!"

"Fascinating…" Nero muttered to himself as he knelt down to check out Zorua.

Tatsuya glanced over at me while Nero was distracted. "You're worried about Cheren, aren't you?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, there still hasn't been any sign of him. We've run into several Team Plasma grunts, but nobody's seen him." Just a while ago, my childhood friend Cheren had gone missing. Secretly, I hoped that he hadn't been eaten by a Cofagrigus like Nero suggested. "I guess I'm just trying to make small talk so I don't seem as worried."

"I understand," Tatsuya said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him. And the Light Stone, too."

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. "Thanks, Tatsuya."

The three of us kept walking, checking out the ruins and searching for any sign of Cheren. We ran into another Team Plasma grunt, who I easily defeated, and I decided to see if she had seen my friend. "Now then, did you see a dark-haired boy with glasses come through here?"

"Sorry, can't say that I have," she said with a smirk. "Perhaps a Cofagrigus has swallowed him up already. Serves him right, the way he uses Pokemon."

I shuddered again at the thought, but quickly shook my head, not wanting to look scared in front of this grunt. "Uh, thanks anyway," I said before we moved on.

After a few minutes, I suddenly got an idea. "Wait a second, I can call him with the Xtransceiver! How could I have forgotten that?!" Not wasting a second, I tried to contact Cheren, but all I got was static. "It's no good, I can't reach him."

"We're underground, so communication devices like the Xtransceiver won't work down here," Nero explained. "I was gonna tell you that, but you were too fast."

"Well, you can't blame me!" I shot back, grabbing Nero's jacket and tugging it towards me. "For all I know, Cheren could be a mummy right now!"

Stunned by my outburst, Nero held up his hands in surrender. "OK, I'm sorry! You have every right to be worried about him."

I glared at him for a few moments before finally letting him go. "Sorry, Nero. I just don't like the idea of my friend being in trouble, and I really don't like the idea that I might not be able to help him because of my fear of Ghost-type Pokemon."

"W-Well, we don't know for sure that Cofagrigus is responsible for Cheren's disappearance," Tatsuya reminded, though he was starting to look a little nervous himself. "But if it comes down to it, I'll battle it so you won't have to, OK?"

"Yeah, same here," Nero said with an encouraging smile. "So you've got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, guys," I told them.

Dropping through another pit of quicksand, the first thing we noticed was a gold coffin propped up against the wall. "Uh guys, does that look familiar to you?" I asked, getting that nervous feeling already.

"That looks just like Cofagrigus's picture in the Pokedex," Nero remarked. "You think it's the real deal?"

"We won't know for sure unless we check it out," Tatsuya said, slowly inching towards the coffin. When he was just a couple feet away, a face suddenly appeared on the coffin and two ghostly arms shot out from both sides of it. Tatsuya barely managed to avoid getting grabbed by the arms.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" I screamed, hiding behind Nero. "C-Cofagrigus!"

**A wild Cofagrigus appeared!**

"Croconaw, help Tatsuya! Use your Crunch attack!" Nero commanded. Croconaw dashed forward, but both he and Tatsuya were swatted back by Cofagrigus's arms.

"Tatsuya!" I cried, rushing over to him.

"Croconaw!" Nero shouted as he ran to his Pokemon.

Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head before saying anything. "I-I'm OK, Hikari… ah!" His eyes widened as Cofagrigus rose up into the air, ready for battle.

Zorua rushed forward and shot a Shadow Ball straight at the Ghost-type Pokemon, scoring a hit. "Nice shot, Zorua!" I encouraged, but then Cofagrigus's eyes glowed red, scaring me and the other Pokemon.

"That's Scary Face," Nero said as he helped Croconaw stand up. "It's one heck of an intimidation technique…"

And that wasn't the only trick it had. Next thing we knew, we were surrounded by blue flames which started closing in on us! "It's like Celestial Tower all over again!" I cried, clinging to Tatsuya. "What're we gonna do?!"

"Zoru, zorua! (Don't look, Hikari!)" Zorua warned before apparently turning into another Cofagrigus. The real Pokemon was confused for a second and the flames backed off. Zorua then smirked and dashed at Cofagrigus, turning back into itself just before impact.

"Give him a hand, Croconaw! Try using Crunch again!" This time, the Big Jaw Pokemon was able to chomp down on Cofagrigus. However, the blue flames came after it and left a nasty burn. "Hang in there!"

I was barely watching. I knew I was supposed to be giving Zorua orders, but I just couldn't face such a scary Pokemon! Suddenly, two bright lights shown in front of us, and I dared to look as I saw Zorua and Croconaw glowing! When the glow died down, two new Pokemon were standing there: a tall fox-like Pokemon with long dark red fur that was pulled back, and a very tall crocodile Pokemon whose jaws seemed stronger than before as it continued to bite down.

**Congratulations! Your Zorua evolved into Zoroark!**

"_Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Zorua. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents."_

"_Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Croconaw. It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey."_

"Alright, Feraligatr!" Nero cheered, pumping his fist. "Now we've got him!"

"Whoa…" I breathed as I saw Zoroark dash forward, his new claws glowing crimson, and slashing at Cofagrigus before dodging more flames.

"Wow, that was Night Slash!" Tatsuya said in awe. "At this rate, we'll beat this thing no problem!"

He spoke too soon, however, as both Zoroark and Feraligatr suddenly backed off! "Feraligatr, what's wrong?" Nero asked. "You almost had it!"

"Gatr feraligatr (I heard a voice from inside,)" the Water Pokemon explained.

"Zoro? (You, too?)" Zoroark asked. He then turned to me and suddenly turned into Cheren, and I knew immediately what he was trying to say: Cheren was inside Cofagrigus!

"Guys, I think Cheren is inside that thing!" I told them.

"Are you serious?!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Heh, what do you know?" Nero muttered, a slightly surprised look on his face. "I was right, after all. Of course, that limits what we can try to do against Cofagrigus."

Now that things were quiet for a minute, I could hear some muffled shouts coming from Cofagrigus. Now that I realized my friend was in danger, I steeled myself and came out from behind Tatsuya.

"Hikari, what are you doing?" Tatsuya asked in a surprised tone.

Instead of answering him, I glared straight at Cofagrigus. "I don't care if you are a Ghost-type Pokemon, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it! Zoroark, let's finish this!"

"Zoroark (With pleasure)," Zoroark said, turning back into himself.

"Good to have you back, Hikari," Nero said as he joined my side. "Feraligatr, use Screech!" The croc Pokemon let out a piercing Screech attack, lowering Cofagrigus's defense. "Now!"

"Night Slash again, Zoroark! ...But not too hard!" Zoroark's claws glowed again, and he gave Cofagrigus another nasty scratch.

I was tempted to finish off the Ghost-type Pokemon right there, but I knew I couldn't without the risk of hurting Cheren. So I did something that I never thought I'd do: I pulled out an Ultra Ball and threw it. "Ultra Ball, go!" The ball opened and Cofagrigus disappeared inside, and after a few minutes, the ball stopped moving.

**Gotcha! Cofagrigus is caught!**

…**And so is Cheren!**

"Whoops!" I muttered as I quickly let Cofagrigus back out. "OK pal, let my friend go right now!"

Cofagrigus seemed reluctant. "Cofa cofagrigus (He tripped over me.)"

"And he shouldn't have done that, but that's still no excuse!" I scolded, speaking to it in a way I never thought I would to a Ghost-type. "Look, I understand it was probably self-defense, but Cheren would never purposely hurt a Pokemon. Now will you please let him out?"

The Coffin Pokemon looked at me for a few moments before suddenly becoming sheepish. "(Perhaps I did overreact a bit… Very well, I shall release your friend.)" The lid then opened, and Cheren fell right out and into my arms.

"Cheren! Are you alright?" I asked as I helped him steady.

Panting heavily and visibly shaking, it took Cheren a minute to respond. "Yeah… Yeah, I think I'm alright… Did I… Was I in a Poke Ball?"

"Uh, Ultra Ball, actually, and sorry about that," I said. _Looks like he still won't admit he was scared…_

"Way to go, Hikari!" Tatsuya said, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"Color me impressed," Nero said, flashing another smile. "I thought you were afraid of Ghost-type Pokemon."

"I am," I replied. "But I realized that if my fear keeps me from protecting my friends, what kind of friend am I?"

"Point taken," the older Trainer agreed with a nod. Then he turned to his newly-evolved Pokemon. "And look at you, big guy! Looks like all that training paid off!" Feraligatr gave his Trainer a bone-crunching hug in return. "Right back atcha, pal," Nero managed while the rest of us snickered.

Cheren gave me a small smile. "So I guess that's two I owe you, huh? Thanks."

"Ah, forget it," I said. "What's important is that you're safe." I then looked at Zoroark, who had used his illusions to appear not as a child, but a teenage boy with long, dark red hair. "Nice work, Zoroark. You were awesome!"

Zoroark opened his mouth, and to my surprise, said, "Th-Thank you, Hikari."

"You can talk now?!" I exclaimed, staring at the disguised Pokemon.

Nodding, he replied, "I guess it came with evolving. I'm really glad I could help you again." Zoroark then hugged me right in front of the others.

"Ha ha, I'm glad you could, too," I replied, a little embarrassed by the stares I was getting from the guys.

"You OK enough to come with us?" Tatsuya asked Cheren with a concerned look.

"I'm fine," Cheren insisted, straightening himself up. "Let's go take care of Team Plasma."

"Atta boy!" I said, punching the spectacled Trainer in the shoulder. After Nero and I recalled our Pokemon, the four of us continued on our way through Relic Castle.

Eventually, we reached a large room, and we saw two figures standing opposite on another: Alder and Ghetsis. "So that's the boss, huh?" Nero asked, jerking his thumb at Ghetsis.

"More like the boss's right-hand man," Tatsuya said as we approached Alder.

"Alder, we made it!" I called out to him.

The Champion turned to us when he heard me. "Good. Come here… Come to my side." We walked up to him before facing Ghetsis, who looked as cocky as ever.

The green-haired sage smirked at us as he spoke. "It looks like everyone's here… including an extra. I thought my subordinates had gotten rid of you."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nero said, folding his arms. "I'm kind of surprised your lackeys didn't catch on faster."

Ghetsis apparently decided to drop the subject and turned his attention back to the rest of us. "It seems you are working hard to resurrect Reshiram, the other Dragon-type Pokemon, aren't you? But it appears the Light Stone you seek is not here."

There was a stunned silence for a few moments. "… Say WHAT?!" I shouted. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sadly, I don't think he is," Tatsuya grumbled. "I don't see a stone anywhere in this room that isn't part of the ruins."

_So we went to all that trouble for nothing?!_ I thought, clenching my fists in frustration.

Ghetsis then approached me, stopping about a meter away from me. "Well then, congratulations are in order! Hikari, you were chosen by our king. If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokemon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type Pokemon spoken of in legend and battle with our king. Otherwise, Team Plasma will steal every Pokemon from every person in the world and release them all!"

"Man, I don't know who's worse, these guys or Team Rocket…" I heard Nero mutter as he glared at the green-haired sage.

I was about to retort to Ghetsis's speech, but then Alder stepped forward. "Release them, you say? Do the Pokemon who live with their Trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokemon from people?"

"What's this?" Ghetsis replied as he turned to the man. "Champion Alder, ever though illness took the Pokemon that had been your partner for many years, and you haven't had a serious battle in all that time… Even you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokemon League and left to wander the Unova region alone… Even a Champion like you now wants to protect a world where Pokemon and people live together?"

"That's a low blow, buster!" I shot at him.

Ignoring my comment, Ghetsis continued. "Team Plasma's king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokemon bound! And just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokemon. He will give this order! 'Trainers, release your Pokemon!' For this, we have prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom and our king!"

"I won't lose!" Alder said confidently. "I'll fight for all Trainers who love their Pokemon, and for all Pokemon who believe in their Trainers!"

"And he's not the only one!" Tatsuya shouted. "I'll fight your so-called king myself!"

"Our king has no interest in you two," Ghetsis scoffed. "He has already determined that victory against you is assured, even with Victini at your side."

Alder glared at the sage. "So you stayed behind just to tell us that? Just to make fools of us?"

"Of course not," he answered calmly. "I'm doing this out of kindness. Yes, kindness. I'm making sure the Champion doesn't get hurt for no reason. I'm extending that same courtesy to you, Tatsuya. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope… I really do love to watch that moment."

"Why, you…!" I growled. Before anyone could stop me, I rushed toward Ghetsis, sorely tempted to punch his lights out.

"Well then, farewell," Ghetsis said before throwing something at me. I skidded to a stop just as a smokescreen engulfed me, forcing me into a coughing fit.

I heard Tatsuya call out my name, and seconds later I felt someone picking me up princess-style and carrying me out of the smoke. "Thanks, Tatsuya," I said, hugging my savior around the neck.

"Um, it's Zoroark, actually," a voice said. I looked up to see Zoroark in his teenage form. He must've gotten out of his Poke Ball at some point and I didn't notice. "Are you OK, Hikari?"

I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. "Oops. Er, I mean… thank you, Zoroark."

"That's OK," the disguised Pokemon said, nuzzling my cheek with his own.

"So does Zoroark have a crush on Hikari or something?" I heard Nero ask Tatsuya.

"That or he sees her as a big sister," Tatsuya answered with a smile. "Either way, he doesn't seem to like me for some reason."

"He's probably jealous," Cheren guessed. "You and Hikari are really close, after all."

Zoroark put me back on the ground. "Looks like that man got away… again," he growled. "Want me to track him down?"

"No, it's fine," I said, recalling Zoroark to his ball. "I've had enough of him for one day." Then I looked at Alder, who hadn't said anything since the smokescreen. "Alder… what are you going to do now?"

"Hmmm…" The Champion tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It seems my only choice is to return to the Pokemon League and battle N. But it bothers me to do exactly what Ghetsis wants… More importantly, what should we do about the Light Stone?"

"Alder… why don't we go outside for now?" Tatsuya offered.

Nodding, Alder replied, "Yes… that's a good idea. It's hard to breathe in here!"

"Follow me, I found a shortcut while I was investigating the ruins," Nero said, walking toward a flight of stairs, and the rest of us followed. As we walked, Nero said to me, "Hey Hikari, I meant to say this earlier, but I'm sorry I teased you about your fear. Any way I can make it up to you?"

I pretended to think for a minute, and then finally said, "Weeeell… I suppose we could battle sometime. The next time we meet, perhaps?"

Nero grinned. "You've got a deal, then. I'm gonna stay in the ruins for a while longer. Just keep going up the stairs, and you'll reach the main floor."

"Well good luck, Nero!" I said. "Till next time!"

"Bye, Nero!" Tatsuya told the older Trainer, waving to him as he went back down the stairs.

A minute later, however, Nero jogged back up the stairs. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have to give you my contact information."

"Oh, thanks!" I handed him my Pal Pad and after exchanging information, Nero went back into the ruins.

Once Tatsuya, Cheren, Alder and I were outside the Relic Castle, I took a deep breath of fresh air. The sand storms were a little calmer now, but they were nowhere near over.

Cheren's fists and jaw were clenched. "It's hard to put into words… but I'll never forgive them for this!"

"You and me both, pal," Tatsuya said, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

"What could that guy called N possibly want?" Alder muttered. "Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?" We were all silent for a moment.

RIIIIIINNG! RIIIIIINNG!

The sudden and loud ring of my Xtransceiver made all of us, even Alder, jump. "Sorry, I'll get it," I said.

"Turn it down," I heard Cheren say as I answered the Xtransceiver.

"Hikari! Hikari!" Professor Juniper's voice shouted, her image on the Xtransceiver static-y. "Hello? Hikari!"

"Professor, can you hear me?" I shouted back.

"Oh, you picked up!" she replied. "Hey, Hikari. Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it? I mean right now!" She hung up before I could say anything else.

Alder walked over to me. "I could hear Professor Juniper's voice from clear over here!" he said with a light chuckle. "Seems like something big is happening. I wonder what is waiting at the museum in Nacrene City. I'll go on ahead!"

"OK, we'll meet you there!" I said as Alder called out his Braviary and flew off.

Cheren walked over to me. "I'll look around here once more. I don't want to believe what that Ghetsis says… You should head for the Nacrene City Museum."

"OK, good luck Cheren," Tatsuya said.

"And watch out for Cofagrigus!" I added teasingly.

"Har har," Cheren shot back before going back into the ruins.

"Huh… I wonder what could be at the Nacrene Museum…" I muttered. But then it suddenly came back to me: when Tatsuya and I first visited the museum, we saw a large, white stone that was found in the desert. "The white stone! I'll bet that's the Light Stone!"

"Auntie found it before we did?" Tatsuya said in surprise. "Who'da thought it…"

"C'mon Tatsuya, let's get going! We're burning daylight!" I shouted excitedly as I called out Unfezant.

"I'm right behind you!" he replied. The two of us got on our bird Pokemon and took off for Nacrene City.

**Armed with the revelation of the Light Stone's actual location, Hikari and Tatsuya fly off to the Nacrene Museum to meet with Professor Juniper and Lenora. With the stone, Hikari will be one step closer to defeating N and Team Plasma. Stay tuned!**


	40. The Light Stone and Tornadus

**Wow, we're up to chapter 40! Thanks to everyone who has supported me this far, I truly appreciate it! As usual, please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**Author's note: Hikari's current line-up is Samurott, Unfezant, Sawk, Sawsbuck, Zoroark and Cofagrigus. (Yes, she kept the Ghost-type Pokemon! WOOT!)**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Drake, Reina, Rita, Cameron and Caria belong to their respective owners.**

**Last time, Hikari and company discovered that the Light Stone was not in the Relic Castle like they first thought, and they also had an unexpected encounter with Ghetsis. Now Professor Juniper has called them to Nacrene City, and Hikari realized that the Light Stone may have been in the Nacrene Museum the whole time!**

As Tatsuya and I landed in front of the Nacrene Museum, I quickly hopped off Unfezant's back. Waiting in front of the museum were Professor Juniper, Lenora, Cedric, Bianca and Alder. "We came as fast as we could!" I told them.

"Alder told me what's going on," Professor Juniper said with a serious expression. "Hikari, you got caught up in something serious, it seems…"

"Is this it?" Lenora asked, holding out the white stone from the museum.

"Yeah, that's it," Tatsuya replied. "Thanks, auntie."

Bianca stepped forward to get a better look. "Whoa. Isn't that the… stone… found in the Desert Resort?"

"Yes, that's right, but is this really a Dragon-type Pokemon?" Lenora questioned, her expression slightly skeptical.

"Surely," Cedric replied with a nod. "When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Light Stone!"

Lenora flashed an approving smile. "Impressive, as always."

"But, you know, we're lucky…" Bianca piped up. "Cuz what if Team Plasma, like, noticed that old stone that time…" I knew she was referring to the time when Team Plasma stole the Dragon Skull from the museum. Hard to believe how much time had passed since then…

"She's got a point," Tatsuya agreed. "Why do you think they didn't notice it before?"

"Well, it's clear to me that they were trying to steal the Dragon Skull so they could revive the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon," Lenora answered before turning back to me. "If you would, Hikari, take this…"

"Thanks for letting me have this, Lenora," I said as I stepped forward.

But before I could take the stone, Alder's voice stopped me. "Wait a moment, Hikari!"

"What is it?" I asked, looking over at the redheaded Champion.

"If you take this Light Stone, that means you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me," Alder said. "Are you really OK with that?"

I took a deep breath before answering him. "Yes. If you can't defeat N, I'm more than willing to take him on myself."

A hint of a smile appeared on Alder's face. "I understand. You are determined to take on this duty. Then, here it is. Prepare yourself. Be strong."

Nodding, I turned back to Lenora and took the Light Stone into my own hands. "Wow…" I whispered, feeling as drawn to it as I had when I first saw it in the museum.

**Hikari obtained the Light Stone!**

No one said anything for a minute, but then Cedric asked, "…So, how do we wake the Dragon-type Pokemon from the stone, then?"

"Oh yeah, we didn't see how Team Plasma did it, so I have no idea…" Tatsuya muttered. We all exchanged looks, none of us having any clue what to do now.

Suddenly, Lenora's eyes lit up. "That's it! We've got them, don't we?"

A small smile appeared on Alder's face. "Ah-hah. We've got those two." Before I could ask what they were talking about, the Champion looked straight at me. "Hikari!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go to Opelucid City. The Gym Leader of that city uses Dragon-type Pokemon; he could tell you something." Alder continued speaking as he walked over to his Braviary, who was still out of its ball. "I'll go ahead and wait for you there! Until then!" And with that, Alder flew off once again.

"Man, how could I have forgotten about Drayden?" Tatsuya muttered. "Of course he'd know something about this…"

Cedric then walked over to me with a smile. "Hey, Hikari. Never forget that you always have Pokemon right by your side."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" I replied confidently. "So what are you guys gonna do, in the meantime?"

"I'm going to head back to the lab and do some research," Professor Juniper answered. "I'll see if I can uncover what kinds of beings these legendary Dragon-type Pokemon are and if there is any way to awaken them…" Cedric nodded in agreement, and the two professors started walking away.

"Don't worry!" Lenora piped up. "If we have something for you, we'll come running to find you!"

"Thanks for everything, auntie," Tatsuya said gratefully.

As Lenora headed back into the museum, Bianca finally said something. "Ooh, sounds real serious… Um, that's about all I got out of it."

"Ha ha, don't worry about it, Bi," I said reassuringly. "I've got this… I think."

"And I know how to get to Opelucid City," Tatsuya added. "We just leave Icirrus City, cross the Tubeline Bridge and go down Route 9 to get there."

"I'm glad you know the way, Tatsuya," Bianca said with a sigh of relief. "I'm not that great with directions."

"Well, you can always use your Town Map if you get lost," I suggested. "Stay out of trouble, OK?"

"OK," the blonde Trainer replied with a nod. "Good luck!"

Once Tatsuya and I were alone, the younger Trainer looked at me. "So, you wanna rest here tonight, or go ahead to Icirrus City?"

"Hang on, I'll ask Unfezant how she feels," I said, turning to my Pokemon. "What do you say, girl? Can you fly me back to Icirrus City right now?"

"Un unfezant? (You need to ask?)" she replied with a confident look in her eye, already raring to go.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," I said happily, getting onto her back. "Let's get going, Tatsuya!"

"OK, boss!" he joked as he hopped onto his Braviary and we took to the air once more.

By the time we reached Icirrus City, the sun was starting to go down, so Tatsuya and I headed for the Pokemon Center right away. When we got there, a familiar electric mouse Pokemon greeted us at the door.

"Hey, Pikachu!" I said, kneeling down so I could pet him. "How are ya doin'?"

"Pikachu, (Pretty good)" Pikachu answered. "Pika pika. Pikachu! (Drake is inside. Follow me!)"

Tatsuya and I followed Pikachu inside until we reached a small table where Drake was sitting. He spotted us and waved. "Hey, welcome back! Any luck finding the Light Stone?"

"Yep, we got it!" I said proudly as I sat down. "Although it wasn't actually at the Relic Castle…"

"Ha ha, sometimes we find what we need in unexpected places," Drake chuckled.

"Where are your cousins?" Tatsuya asked, sitting down next to me. Victini floated down from his Trainer's shoulder and started chatting with Pikachu.

"Trying to track Team Plasma's movements," the older Trainer answered. "Turns out Reina and Rita have some connections with law enforcement. If they find anything out, the girls will let you know." His brow creased as he kept talking, and he folded his arms. "But these are some pretty smart bad guys; they managed to escape the Driftviel City Gym Leader twice. In fact, I think the only successful arrest was Liberty Garden Island, but that was months ago."

_That was when they tried to capture Victini,_ I thought, remembering Tatsuya's story about his first encounter with Team Plasma and N.

"I remember that incident," Tatsuya said. "I wasn't at the actual arrest, but I snuck onto the island and rescued Victini from Team Plasma."

"Is that so?" Drake replied with a smile. "Impressive. You'd probably make a good detective yourself."

Tatsuya blushed a little at the compliment. "Aw, I was just doing what I thought was right," he said sheepishly. "I couldn't just leave Victini alone."

"So what's your next move?" Drake inquired.

"We're heading to Opelucid City," I told him. "We think Drayden might know how to revive Reshiram from the stone."

"That's something that's been bugging me, too," the older Trainer muttered, leaning back in his chair. "How did N awaken Zekrom in the first place? Could he really be the hero of legend?"

"Either way, he's partnered with Zekrom now," I said. "But I'm gonna stop him, no matter what!"

Tatsuya glanced at a wall clock. "Well I hate to say it, but we'll have to wait till tomorrow before doing anything. It's pretty late, and we should get some rest while we can."

"Good idea," I yawned, stretching my arms as I stood up again. "G'night, Drake." Victini and Pikachu also said good night to each other before the Victory Pokemon rejoined Tatsuya.

"Sleep well, you two," Drake said as Tatsuya and I walked to the back of the Pokemon Center.

…

The next day, I walked out of my room and promptly sat in front of the TV. A man was standing in front of a screen which showed the weather radar. "… And as you can see, a severe storm is raging over Route 7. High winds and heavy rainfall have been reported there, and it seems to be different from a natural phenomenon…"

"Oh dear, this isn't good," Nurse Joy muttered as she glanced at the screen.

"Morning, Nurse Joy," I greeted, turning my attention towards her. "What do you mean? I'm not going that way."

"No, but that boy Cameron got the news before you did, and he's already left for Route 7," the red-headed nurse explained.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed, immediately contacting Cameron on my Xtransceiver. "Cameron, it's Hikari! Can you hear me?"

Cameron's face appeared on the screen, and I could tell he was already flying. "Hey, Hikari! Didja hear about that crazy storm on Route 7?!" he shouted over the wind.

"Yes, and you should turn around ASAP!" I told him. "It's way too dangerous to fly in that weather!"

"Relax, I've got a champion flyer right here! Isn't that right, Latios?" he said confidently before turning the Xtransceiver so I could see a sleek blue and white Pokemon glancing back at its Trainer.

"_Latios, the Eon Pokemon. A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes."_

Even after realizing that Cameron had a legendary Pokemon on his side, I still wasn't entirely convinced. "Legendary or no legendary, you can't-!"

"Hang on, I'm getting close!" Cameron interrupted. "Whoa, this is wild! Are you seeing this?!" The noise from the storm started to drown out Cameron's voice, and then suddenly something seemed to startle the boy and the screen went blank.

"Oh no…" I muttered, worried that he might have gotten caught in the storm. Since there was no way Tatsuya would let me go over there myself, I had no choice but to hope that Cameron was alright.

_Cameron's POV_

Heavy rain, harsh winds, and the silhouette of a Pokemon… those were the last things I remembered before Latios and I were knocked away by a powerful attack and all went black.

I woke up in a small bedroom that I didn't recognize, and I could still hear the storm roaring outside. Looking around, I saw that my Poke Ball cap, red jacket and Wheelies had been removed and were drying in one corner of the room. I wasn't sure what happened to Latios, but I hoped he was alright.

Rubbing my head, I slowly got up and walked out of the room, entering a large living room. An old woman standing by the stove turned when she heard me come in. "Oh good, you're awake," she said with a kind smile. "I was a little worried when this young lady brought you here out of the storm."

"Young lady?" I muttered before noticing that someone else was in the room. It was a familiar-looking girl with long black hair and a mint-green dress, and a Cubchoo was sitting in her lap. It didn't take me long to realize who it was. "Caria?! You saved me?"

Caria looked up and blushed. "Um, yes. W-Well actually, it was Meloetta who caught you with her Psychic attack," she explained, gesturing to the Psychic Pokemon sitting next to her. "You fell from the sky, and… I-I'm glad you're alright, Cameron."

"Lucky for you she was there," the old lady told me as she walked over with a blanket. "Even a young 'un like yourself will catch cold if you get soaked by that cold rain. Sit right down and have some soup, why don't you?"

"That sounds excellent!" I replied, suddenly feeling pretty hungry. "Thanks, granny!" Taking the blanket and wrapping around me, I sat down on the couch next to Caria. "So what brings you here?"

"W-Well, I'm on my way to Nimbasa City to look for Meloetta's melody," the girl explained. "But then I got caught up in the storm, so this nice lady took me in. …Um, what about you?"

"Well, I was gonna go to Opelucid City and take on the last Gym Leader," I started, leaning back into the couch. "But before I could leave, I saw the storm on TV and decided to see what was behind it. I'm sure it's a Pokemon! I saw it just before I blacked out! Well, kind of."

"My, my," the old lady said as she walked over with a steaming bowl of vegetable soup. "So you saw that Pokemon, did you?"

"Thanks for the food!" I told her before digging into my soup. "Granny, you know about the Pokemon behind all this?"

Nodding, the woman continued to speak. "In the Unova region, you see, there is a Pokemon called Tornadus that causes windstorms. It flies around the region while letting loose wild winds and pounding rain." She then glanced out the window, where the storm was still raging. "The heavy rain is ruining the crops I've worked so hard to raise! What a troublesome Pokemon!"

"Tornadus, huh?" I muttered, taking out my Pokedex to learn more about this Pokemon. The image shown on the screen was a green, human-like Pokemon with a long purple tail and white clouds forming its hair and a moustache, as well as covering the lower part of its body.

"_Tornadus, the Tornado Pokemon. The lower half of its body is wrapped in a cloud of energy. It zooms through the sky at 200 mph."_

My eyes widened when I realized that this Pokemon matched the silhouette I saw earlier. "Caria, this is it! That's the Pokemon I saw!"

"No way…!" she whispered, looking at the Pokedex. "It seems like a very strong Pokemon."

"Speaking of strong Pokemon," I said as I put the Pokedex away, "Latios was knocked away by Tornadus. I hope he's alright…"

Caria hesitantly placed her hand over mine. "I… I'm sure he is fine. Once the storm calms, we can look for him."

"You'd help me, Caria?" I asked, looking over at her. "But you have to get to Nimbasa City, right?"

"Y-Yes, but… I'd be worried too, if one of my Pokemon went missing," she answered, looking directly at me with a small smile. "I don't mind helping you look for Latios."

For some reason, I could feel my cheeks turn red. Did Caria look this cute back in Icirrus City? "Thanks, Caria. You're a good friend!"

"Uh, th-thank you, Cameron," Caria replied, her cheeks red as she glanced away. Cubchoo pawed at some hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

"No prob!" I said with a grin. _Wow, she's even cuter when she's blushing!_

After a while, the storm finally settled down and I decided it would be a good time to go. Gathering my things and saying good-bye to the old woman, Caria and I set out in search of Latios.

As we walked, I decided to strike up conversation. "So, what kind of stuff do you like?"

"Well, I… I enjoy playing with my Pokemon," Caria answered, "a-and also singing with Meloetta. Although sometimes she puts me to sleep by mistake."

"Ha ha, I can imagine," I laughed. "I'm a bit of a movie buff, myself. I especially like action movies with Brycen in them! Sometimes I picture myself as a movie hero to psych myself up before a battle."

Caria let out a soft giggle. "That's interesting. Have you ever considered acting?"

"I've thought about it," I answered. "Who knows? Maybe someday I'll go to PokeStar Studios and see how I do."

"The movie studio?" she inquired. "You'd probably be good at that. I could never act in a movie."

"Aw, but you were so awesome in that contest!" I complimented her. "Well, I guess we each have our own interests, huh?"

Suddenly, the wind picked up and it started raining again. I shielded my face with my hand as the rain fell harder while Caria turned around and held Cubchoo to her chest. "What the-? I thought the storm was over!" I shouted. Then something fell from the sky, stopping just above the ground. It was the Pokemon from before… "Tornadus! Now we know, it's definitely behind that weird storm!"

"Don't try to fight it, Cameron!" Caria warned. "It might be too strong for you!"

Instead of heeding the warning, I stepped in front of my friend. "Don't worry, Caria. I'll protect you!" I felt her grip my arm, and I could hear little Cubchoo whimpering. In the movies, the hero would do whatever it took to protect the girl, and so I was gonna do the same thing! "Go, Tyranitar!" I threw a Poke Ball and the huge Rock Pokemon appeared in front of us, partly serving as a shield from the wind.

"_Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon. If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward."_

Tornadus's tail started glowing white, and then it swung its tail, releasing several crescent-shaped energy blades from it. The blades hit Tyranitar, exploding into a powerful wind that nearly knocked over the large Pokemon.

"I-I know that attack," I heard Caria say. "That's Hurricane, and it never misses during a storm."

_Uh-oh, and it was a really strong move, too!_ I thought. "Well, here goes! Rock Slide!" Several large boulders appeared over Tornadus and fell downward, hitting the Pokemon but not burying it.

"Oops, I think that just made it angry. Brace yourself!" I said as Tornadus prepared for another attack. But before it could move, a bright blue glow rammed the Pokemon, forcing it to the side. Floating in front of us was Latios, with its forehead glowing blue from its Zen Headbutt attack.

Tornadus glared at us for a few seconds before flying off into the sky. Shortly after, the wind and rain died down once again.

"Latios! You're alright!" I exclaimed, hugging the Eon Pokemon.

Caria followed me and petted Latios's forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you too, Latios."

"Latios," the Pokemon replied, gently nudging the female Trainer and earning a soft giggle.

I found myself smiling as I watched the two of them. Caria may be shy, but she was always kind towards Pokemon and I admired her for that. "Hey Caria, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay in touch with you," I offered. "So… would you like to trade contact information?"

Caria seemed a little stunned by the offer, but she smiled nonetheless. "S-Sure, I'd love to."

To borrow a quote from a certain old movie star, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**As Hikari continues her travels elsewhere, a new friendship is made between Cameron and Caria. Soon both will continue their own journey, and perhaps aid Hikari in the near future. Stay tuned!**


	41. Pursuing Dreams

**Well gang, sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 41! This time around, I've collaborated with my sister and brought two of her beloved Dungeons and Dragons OCs to the world of Pokemon! The transition was a bit easier than I expected (granted we had to make the characters younger here than in D&D), and sis and I both hope you like them! As usual, please read, review and enjoy!**

**Sister's note: The character Damien's lines are to be read with a British accent. **

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Caraway and Damien belong to my sister.**

**Previously, Hikari finally managed to locate the Light Stone in Nacrene City! Now she and Tatsuya and headed for Opelucid City, where hopefully they can find out more about the stone and the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon, Reshiram!**

"Just a little further and we'll be on the Tubeline Bridge!" Tatsuya announced. I could already see the large bridge not too far away. "We'd better watch our step on Route 9, Hikari. I've heard rumors of a bike gang hanging around there."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Oh c'mon, after kicking Team Plasma's butt several times, I think we can handle a bike gang!"

Tatsuya smiled and shook his head. "Confident as ever..."

But just before we reached the bridge, we saw Bianca waiting for us ahead. "Hey, Bianca!" I greeted in pleasant surprise. "What're you doin' here?"

The blonde girl looked up at me and walked over. "Well as I've been thinking lately, I've been thinking about things. Things like what I can do with my life, and what I want to do, but…" Pausing, Bianca twirled a strand of hair with her finger. "I'm thinking how cool it would be to be a model like Elesa. And then, how cool it would be to do research on Pokemon like Professor Juniper…" Finally, she looked me square in the eye. "If that's what I want to do, I'm gonna have to know a lot about Pokemon. Sooooo… would you please battle me?"

I grinned, happy that Bianca was seriously considering following in Professor Juniper's footsteps. "Sure thing, Bi! Anything for a friend!"

Tatsuya acted as referee again, and Minnie and Zoroark (in his teenage form) got out of their balls to watch. Once Tatsuya gave the signal, our battle began.

**Hikari vs Bianca!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

"Stoutland, go!" A large dog-like Pokemon with long shaggy fur leapt onto the battlefield.

"_Stoutland, the Big-hearted Pokemon and the evolved form of Herdier. It rescues people stranded by blizzards in the mountains. Its shaggy fur shields it from the cold."_

"OK sensei, let's do this!" I called as Sawk-sensei appeared, bowed to Stoutland and then struck a battle pose. "Karate Chop!"

"Dodge and Roar!" Just barely avoiding the Karate Chop, Stoutland turned and let out a loud Roar, shaking even sensei. "Now Crunch!" The dog Pokemon leapt forward and bit down on sensei's arm hard, resulting in a cry of pain.

"Sensei! Are you alright?" I called to my teacher.

"Sa… sawk sawk, (I… I'm fine)" he panted, regaining his composure. "(This opponent is strong.)"

"Well, don't work yourself too hard!" I told him before giving the next command. "Retaliate!" A gleam shown in Sawk-sensei's eye before he surged forward, punching and kicking Stoutland many times.

Bianca gave an impressed smile. "Oh! So you chose that move! You Retaliate too!" Stoutland managed to get away from Sawk-sensei before releasing its own barrage of hits on the Karate Pokemon.

"Uh-oh, time's up!" I muttered, realizing that sensei was on his last leg. "One last move, sensei! Brick Break!" Standing up shakily, he landed one painful chop on Stoutland, knocking it out.

"Stoutland is unable to battle. Sawk wins!"

**The foe's Stoutland fainted!**

Between pants, I heard my exhausted sensei mutter, "(Haven't had… such a strong opponent… in a while. Thank you, Stoutland-san.)"

Both Bianca and I recalled our Pokemon before letting out Samurott and a newly-evolved Emboar. Minnie, who luckily took her boyfriend's evolution well, cheered as Samurott let out a mighty roar. "Use Rollout!" Emboar curled up and rolled toward the large Water Pokemon.

"Wash 'em away with Surf!" Roaring again, Samurott created a huge wave of water which crashed down on Emboar before it could reach the Water Pokemon.

"Don't give up, Emboar! Use Assurance!" Shaking the water out of its fur, Emboar leapt up before launching a flying kick at Samurott, hitting it and causing quite a bit of damage.

"Ouch!" I winced, remembering that Assurance was twice as powerful if the user took damage beforehand. "Razor Shell now!" Drawing his seamitar, Samurott rushed forward and slashed Emboar, sending it flying.

"Heat Crash!" The resilient Fire Pokemon stood up again and this time jumped into the air, surrounding itself with fire before landing on Samurott's back, forcing it to the ground.

"Now use Aqua Jet!" Now Samurott surrounded itself with water before taking off across the ground, flinging Emboar off and finally defeating it. The Formidable Pokemon let out a triumphant roar.

"Emboar is unable to battle. Samurott wins!"

**The foe's Emboar fainted!**

After recalling Emboar, Bianca sent out Simisage while I called out Unfezant, allowing Samurott to go to the sidelines with Minnie. "Fury Swipes!" Simisage began swiping furiously at the Proud Pokemon.

"Knock 'im back with Razor Wind!" Unfezant whipped up a powerful whirlwind before blasting Simisage away.

"Leer, then Seed Bomb!" The Thorn Monkey Pokemon glared at its opponent before throwing a seed which exploded on contact with Unfezant.

"Now use Fly!" Dodging another Seed Bomb, Unfezant took to the skies before diving, slamming into Simisage and taking it out.

"Simisage is unable to battle. Unfezant wins!"

**The foe's Simisage fainted!**

This time, Bianca sent out Musharna, and I immediately recalled Unfezant. With Zoroark on the sidelines, I had something else in mind for the Psychic Pokemon this time. "C'mon out, Cofagrigus!" The Coffin Pokemon appeared and glared menacingly at Musharna.

"Eek! A Ghost-type Pokemon?!" Bianca squeaked in surprise. "I always thought you were scared of ghosts!"

"I am, but this one's fine," I said, giving Cofagrigus a pat on the back before getting serious again. "Will-o-wisp!" Blue flames surrounded Musharna and quickly closed in, resulting in a bad burn.

"Uh-oh… use Lucky Chant!" The Psychic Pokemon looked to the sky and began chanting.

"Hikari, I've seen this move!" Zoroark called over. "It'll prevent Cofagrigus from landing any critical hits!"

Bianca glanced over at the Dark Pokemon. "New friend, Hikari?" she asked, apparently unaware that the dark-haired teen was really Zoroark.

"I'll explain later," I promised. "Ominous Wind!" Shaking a bit, Cofagrigus opened up and released a repulsive purple wind at Musharna, scoring a direct hit and further aggravating its burn.

Bianca looked down at the ground, muttering, "Every time I watch my Pokemon battle, it ends up like this…" But then she shook her head and regained her focus, not about to go down without a fight. "Psybeam now!" Musharna shot out a rainbow-colored beam which hit Cofagrigus dead on.

"Scary Face, then Ominous Wind once more!" Both attacks hit Musharna, and finally the Psychic Pokemon fell.

"Musharna is unable to battle. Cofagrigus wins! The victory goes to Hikari!" Tatsuya announced.

**The foe's Musharna fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Bianca!**

Although she had been beaten in battle once again, Bianca had a big smile on her face. "Yep! Hikari, you're amazing! I'm really, really impressed, and that makes me want to give this to you!" She then held out a white and green bottle.

**Hikari obtained a Full Restore!**

Tatsuya walked over with the other Pokemon. "Hey, that's a Full Restore! It completely heals any Pokemon you use it on."

"Wow! Thank you so much, Bi!" I cried, hugging my friend tightly.

"No problem!" Bianca replied, her voice a little strained from my hug. I quickly released her, and she took a deep breath before talking again, her expression serious. "In Castelia City, my precious Pokemon was stolen by Team Plasma. So I really, really understand! If Team Plasma forces everyone to liberate their Pokemon, there will be nothing but sad people!"

I looked on as Bianca spoke. She was finally understanding the severity of the situation, even if she was a little lost before. Suddenly, Bianca gripped my shoulders. "Hikari! Stop Team Plasma! Don't allow Pokemon to be stolen from Trainers who love them! I think that's the truth – or ideal – that you've been pursuing, Hikari…" Blushing, Bianca suddenly started getting a little flustered and quickly let me go. "Oh dear, here I've come all this way, and I'm afraid I'm bothering you when you're going through so much. All I wanted was to help you relax, Hikari."

Surprised by my friend, I gently punched her shoulder. "Silly! You're not bothering me at all. I actually think you're right, Bianca. And don't worry, I'll stop Team Plasma no matter what!"

Bianca grinned at my declaration. "Knowing you, you'll be fine! Definitely! You'll totally be fine! I guarantee it! Anyway, you know what I mean…" she finished, scratching the back of her head. Then she noticed Zoroark again. "So, who is this guy anyway, Hikari?"

Before I could answer, Zoroark spoke up. "I'm Zoroark, the evolved form of Zorua. Nice to see you again, Bianca!" he said with a smile.

The blonde-haired girl was stunned for a minute. "No way! This is Zorua- I mean, Zoroark?!" The rest of us couldn't resist chuckling at her reaction.

We finally said good-bye to Bianca, and after we recalled our Pokemon, Tatsuya stepped onto Tubeline Bridge. The sturdy steel bridge vibrated as trains went down the track underneath us.

As we stepped off the Tubeline Bridge onto Route 9, I heard voices further down the road. I looked to see two figures, one of them a teenage boy with blonde hair that stopped just above his shoulders. He wore a distressed leather vest over a blue t-shirt, skinny jeans and black boots. "Owwwww... I am sore all _over_," he complained, rubbing his shoulder. "Whose idea was camping when we didn't have sleeping bags?"

The second figure, a girl with lots of wavy red hair, twirled around to look at him, her long maroon skirt billowing as she moved. "Oh, I think you're being overdramatic, Dami."

"Overdramatic?" the older boy replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Since when am I overdramatic?"

The girl smiled and patted his cheek before answering, "Since always, sweetie."

Staring at the redhead indignantly, it took a few seconds before he objected. "...Always...?"

Snickering, I turned to my companion. "Tatsuya, since when do bike gangs have kids?"

"Ha ha, hilarious," Tatsuya muttered before looking back at the two. "Think they're headed to the same place we are?"

"Only one way to find out," I said before walking right over without hesitation. Tatsuya looked over at Victini, who was perched on his shoulder as usual. Both he and the Pokemon shrugged, then he followed me. "Excuse me!" I called.

The girl looked up and her grin became even bigger. "Oh hi there!" she greeted, running right up and coming to a screeching halt directly in front of us. Now that she was closer, I could see that she had big brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. In her loose olive green blouse and skirt, she was a very, very cute girl!

"Hey, you guys headed to Opelucid City, too?" I asked.

Nodding, the girl answered, "Yeah, we were actually just on our way - we were gonna run up there today just as soon as this lug back here is ready."

"Gonna limp up there, anyway..." the older boy said dramatically, earning a snicker from me.

"Oh ignore him, he's not exactly a morning person," the redhead told me with a wink.

Chuckling, Tatsuya jerked his thumb at me. "Yeah, neither is she. Ow!"

Guess who just gave Tatsuya a sharp nudge? Anyway, I turned my attention back to the two Trainers. "My name's Hikari, and this is Tatsuya and Victini." Trainer and Pokemon gave a small wave as I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you~!" the redhead replied in a singsong as she hugged both of us at once. She was certainly friendly! Pulling back, she then introduced herself. "I'm Caraway, and that back there is Dami."

"Dami_en_, actually," the blonde boy corrected, walking up to join the rest of us, his backpack slung over one shoulder. "It's Damien. Pleasure," he finished, offering his hand to Tatsuya who shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too!" I piped up, not about to be left out, as I held out my hand to shake.

Damien's bright green eyes seemed to light up all of a sudden and he took my hand with a charming smile. "And always an honor to make a lovely girl's acquaintance," he said as he gave me a small kiss on the hand! I couldn't help blushing a bit, even though I could tell he was a bit too old for me.

Caraway suddenly gasped and started hopping excitedly, her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my goodness, Dami, did Pixie come back after running about last night? Oh, I totally forgot we had let her out, did you see if she made it back all right? Is she in her Poke Ball or-?"

"Yes, Caraway, she came back before I fell asleep," Damien answered, visibly irritated at the interruption. "She walked right by you, I don't know how you missed her..."

"W-well... Well I'm a heavy sleeper!" Caraway retorted with a pout.

"For Pete's sake..." the blonde muttered as he rolled his eyes and let go of my hand.

"I can tell these guys are gonna be pretty interesting," Tatsuya commented softly, although I did notice a slight irritation in his voice. I silently wondered if he was jealous of Damien.

"Uh... who's Pixie?" I asked the excitable redhead. "One of your Pokemon?"

"Oh yeah, she's my little Vulpix," she replied, calming down just a tad but still jumping around a bit. "She likes to run around at night sometimes and explore a bit, the trick is just making sure she comes back okay."

Damien folded his arms and commented, "Something of an analogy for some other redhead's mental state, wouldn't you say?"

"Huh? Like whom?" Caraway asked, completely oblivious.

After giving her a minute to think about it, and getting nothing, he grinned and shook his head. "Neeeever mind, Cary."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"You've got that dumb grin on your face, what do you know that I don't?"

"Don't worry about it!"

I was seriously trying not to laugh at the dialogue between those two. They were hilarious! As they continued bickering, I turned to Tatsuya and asked, "What's a Vulpix?"

"Oh, hang on," Tatsuya said as he pulled out his Pokedex and opened up Vulpix's entry.

"_Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails."_

"Aw, it's so cute!" I said, already adoring the little fox Pokemon.

"Waitwaitwhoawhoawhoa," I heard Damien say, cutting off Cary by covering her mouth. "You, uh... You've never seen a Vulpix?"

Despite being muffled by the blonde's hand, I could make out Caraway saying "Never?"

"Nope," I answered, shaking my head. "I've never been outside the Unova region, so there are a lot of Pokemon I haven't seen."

"I remember seeing one while I was in the Kanto region." Tatsuya piped up. "For a little Pokemon, it was pretty strong!"

"Oh yeah! Doesn't seem like a little thing like that would have that much spark in it, eh? Remarkable," Damien commented, still keeping a hand over Cary's mouth. "'Course, I was always a fan of the evolved form myself personally. I've never gone in for any girl that tried to curl her bangs. It just- it's not a good look for anyone, really."

"I agree," Tatsuya chuckled, apparently amused at how Damien spoke. "Ninetales is pretty amazing, but Arcanine is a real powerhouse, if you ask me."

"Aww, beauty!" Damien exclaimed, bumping fists with the other male in approval. "Lovely beasts, Arcanine. My family bred them for years."

_Note to self, ask Tatsuya about Ninetales and Arcanine later..._ I thought, once again feeling left out as far as the topic.

"Really? That's awesome!" Tatsuya said before a muffled growl came from Caraway. "Um, shouldn't you be letting her go?"

"Hm? Oh no, she's all right," the blonde answered, waving his free hand dismissively. "You really don't want to just let her go, it's a disast-OW!" Caraway bit his hand really hard to get him to let go, causing him to yank his hand back.

The redhead jumped back a bit before letting out a huge breath. "Phew! Oh, that was uncomfortable... Don't do that, you jerk!" she shouted, lightly punches Damien's shoulder.

"Oi, watch yourself there!" Damien responded, smiling and starting to laugh.

Finally, I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing. "Aw man, you two are hilarious!"

Tatsuya also snickered before talking again. "So, uh... this route is supposed to be a bit rough. Why don't the four of us go to Opelucid City together?"

"Well, I…" Damien started before one last laugh escaped, and then he composed himself. "Um, how rough are we talking here? I mean, just tough Trainers up ahead or, like, big, seriously scary street-gang types?"

"I'm hoping for the first one, personally," Caraway added. "I want to see how well Kitty does in a Pokemon battle!"

Damien gave her a look. "Okay, seriously? 'Kitty'? That-that's a bit of a stretch for a Kricketot, I don't even... How do you make that jump?"

"Wouldn't that kind of nickname fit a Skitty better?" Tatsuya suggested.

"Or any kind of cat Pokemon?" I added. All I knew was that Kricketot was a kind of Bug Pokemon, so it did seem like an odd nickname.

"Well, it was between Cricki, which is already overdone of course, or Kitti, or Tots. I was calling him Tots before and Dami vetoed it," Cary finished with a pout.

"Darn right I vetoed it, that one was just shameful!" Damien commented, folding his arms.

I had to force down my laughter in order to stay serious. "Anyway, we think that there's a bike gang hanging around Route 9, and there's always the possibility of running into Team Plasma. That kind of rough, basically."

Damien's expression suddenly became serious. "... Team Plasma, you say? The creeps we've been hearing about all over the region? Free the Pokemon or something along those lines, I don't know? I don't watch the news a lot..."

"Their belief, apparently, is that Pokemon should be separated from humans, because we're supposedly making Pokemon suffer," I explained.

"And now that their leader has found Zekrom, who knows what kind of influence they'll have on people?" Tatsuya continued, shaking his head. "We've dealt with them several times already..."

Damien smirked a bit. "Well, I mean, if everyone named their Pokemon like Cary does then I could understand that, but…"

"HEY!"

"Joking, joking!"

"You guys really haven't run into them yet?" I asked, tilting my head. I guess these guys had been pretty lucky so far.

"No, I don't think we've actually run into them, per se," the blonde answered before glancing over at Caraway.

"We have seen some random bunches of loonies in uniforms here and there though!" Cary said before starting to ramble again. "But we never actually, y'know, got acquainted with them. They have some really stupid haircuts, let me just say that right now. Like, I don't know who those guys's fashion consultant is but he needs to be fired, like, stat."

"We tend to... just kind of float our way around, I guess you could say," Damien cut in. "Cary here is about the least competitive 'Trainer' I've ever met, though she made a name for herself in Contests in other regions, and, well, I like to leave my own impression on people."

"As an idiot?" the female teased, resulting in Damien's silence. "Ooh! No! That's not the word... Jester! That's the one!"

Tatsuya and I once again laughed at the interaction, and before we knew it, we were all walking down Route 9 together. "So you're a Coordinator, Caraway? That's pretty cool!" I commented.

Caraway's eyes lit up at the subject. "Yeah, I absolutely LOVE Contests! It's so much fun, working with your Pokemon in a place where you get to show off their talents!"

"We actually met another Coordinator a little while ago," Tatsuya said. "Do you know a girl named Caria? She mostly uses Ice-type Pokemon."

"Caria? Uuuummmmm..." After a really long pause, she shrugged. "Not too good with names here..."

"Never mind, then," Tatsuya chuckled.

"I'm trying to beat the Gym Leaders, myself," I bragged. "I'm gonna enter the Pokemon League as soon as I can! What about you, Damien?"

Damien gave a thoughtful expression. "Well, I don't know, I... I haven't quite figured out what I want to do with Pokemon yet. I mean, I like training a lot - I am very proud of the team I have! I just don't know if it's what I want to make a name for myself in."

"When did you start your journey?" I asked, wanting to know more about the people I was traveling with.

"Well, I started maybe three years ago, I think it was," the older male answered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he spoke. "I thought it was about time then that I start learning how to be responsible for myself. Didn't really have the chance to be self-sufficient back home, so I came looking for it."

"And I've been in the game for a couple of years now myself!" Caraway piped up. "Maybe not as long as some, but I've got a lot of feathers in my cap and ribbons in my case to show for the work I've put into it! Sometimes I even wear Contest ribbons in my hair."

"Impressive!" Tatsuya replied, his eyes wide with fascination. "I've been away from home for a couple years, too, and I've won quite a few badges even outside of the Unova region."

"And I just started this year," I finished, feeling a little lame compared to the rest of them. I suddenly noticed a violin case attached to Damien's backpack, and desperate to change the subject, I pointed it out. "You play the violin?"

"I do indeed!" the blonde Trainer said proudly, straightening his posture a bit.

"He's reeeally good too! I've heard him play lots of times!" Caraway said excitedly.

"Cool! Can you play something? Pleeeease?" I begged, looking at Damien with big blue eyes.

Damien looked me in the eye then smiled. "Well, if the lady insists..." he said before setting his backpack down and getting out the bow and violin. Talking as he tuned the strings, he asked, "So then, what would you like to hear?"

"Ooh, something really epic and awesome-sounding!" Cary said instantly.

"Um…" I had just remembered that I didn't know any violin pieces, so I lamely answered, "What she said!" I noticed Tatsuya facepalming before moving to join us.

"...Alllll-righty then! Here goes..." And with that, Damien started to play a light-hearted song that still gave a sense of adventure. As he played, he danced in time to the music, and I watched him in amazement.

Even Tatsuya was impressed by his skill. "Okay, he's pretty good."

"He's awesome!" I breathed, still staring as the older Trainer performed.

Upon finishing the piece, Damien smiled proudly and tucked the bow into his belt loop. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, sneaking a quick wink to me.

"Isn't he really good?" Caraway shouted, hopping in place again. "He insists he's not that great but I mean, he clearly has got talent!"

"Well now, I never said I wasn't just born awesome," Damien said confidently, though he had a joking glint in his eye.

"This guy..." I heard Tatsuya grumble.

Still blushing a bit from being winked at, I couldn't help blurting out, "Where did you learn to play like that?!"

"I've actually been learning since I was three," Damien answered. "One of those 'let's make our kid a prodigy' kind of things." To emphasize his distaste of the idea, he briefly made a face with his tongue sticking out.

"But you enjoyed it, at least... right?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Oh, I love the fiddle, don't get me wrong!" the blonde replied quickly. "It's just I didn't want to be told how to play it," he finished with a little shrug and a tic of a smile.

"Oh, gotcha," I replied, nodding in understanding.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like motorcycles coming our way. "Uh-oh, sounds like we're about to have company," Tatsuya said as he reached for a Poke Ball. I also braced myself for whatever we were about to face.

**The trouble Tatsuya warned Hikari about seems to have found them! Will their new companions be able to help them get out of it? Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: I based Damien's performance on Lindsey Stirling, an amazing dubstep violinist on YouTube. If you haven't checked her out yet, go do it!**

**Author's note 2: I'm saving Hikari's encounter with Ghetsis (which was on the bridge in the game) for further down Route 9, in case you were wondering why it wasn't there.**


	42. A Revealing Encounter

**And now for your reading pleasure, chapter 42 is up! As usual, please read, review and overall, enjoy! ^^**

**Sister's note: To reiterate, Damien's lines are to be read with a British accent.**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Damien and Caraway belong to my sister.**

**Previously, Hikari and Tatsuya made the acquaintance of Damien, a talented violinist, and his energetic friend Caraway. After deciding to travel to Opelucid City together, they seem to have already run into trouble.**

Looking up ahead, I could hear what sounded like motorcycles coming our way. It seemed Tatsuya wasn't kidding about that bike gang.

"Oh great..." I heard Damien mutter as he stowed his violin carefully. "Cary, need to borrow some Pokemon?"

"Nah, I think I got this," Caraway answered, shaking her head. "These guys don't look so tough."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde Trainer commented, "You need glasses, Cary."

It wasn't long before two bikers showed up, braking to a halt right in front of us. "Well, what do we have here?" the first biker said with a smirk.

"This is our turf, kids. Beat it!" the other biker threatened, crossing his arms and glaring at us.

"Is this turf?" Caraway asked, looking down at the ground under her feet. "It's very natural-looking, actually..."

Nudging her in the side, Damien muttered, "Don't give them an excuse..."

Not about to be chased off so easily, I folded my arms and glared right back at the second biker. "Tell you what, cue ball. We'll beat it after we beat you!"

This apparently angered the biker, who happened to be bald. "You little brat!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," Cary said, stepping between the two of us. "Now before anyone gets all riled up..."

"Stay outta this, red!" Cue Ball shot at her, making the redhead flinch.

"You tryin' to pick a fight, kid?" the first biker, who was much brawnier than his friend, asked me.

"I'm trying to get to Opelucid City, actually, but you guys are in the way!" I cracked.

I could see Tatsuya facepalming next to me, Victini mimicking his action again. "Hikari, for once, can you not give a smart-alec answer...?"

"OI!" an accented voice shouted. Everyone turned to Damien, who was tossing a Poke Ball up and rolling it down his arm to his hand. Looking at the thugs with a challenging stare, he continued, "You thugs fancy yourselves men?"

"Calm down, Cas. Let's hear him out," Biker #1 said, addressing his friend. Looking back at Damien, he cocked an eyebrow. "What's your game, pretty boy?"

"The proper way to settle a turf fight... a Pokemon battle," the older Trainer replied with a smirk. "'Course, I'd understand completely if you walked away and forfeited..."

Cas grinned. "Oh, no way we're losing to you brats! Right, Jim?"

Nodding, Jim replied, "Alright kid, you're on. If you win, we'll let you pass, and if we win, you turn around and walk away."

Seeing no other way out of this mess, Tatsuya shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough. So who else is gonna battle these guys?"

"I'd be happy to take on cue ball," I piped up.

"It's Cas, dang it!" the bald biker shouted.

"You two up for a double battle?" Damien asked, glancing at me and Tatsuya. "Me and Cary take one, you two take the other? I'd like to make this as quick as possible and move on with my day."

"Sounds good to me!" Caraway said, choosing a Poke Ball from the loop on her bag where she kept them clipped.

"Okay, you guys take Jim, we'll handle cue- er, Cas," Tatsuya quickly corrected himself, but I still snickered at his near slip-up.

"I'll go first. Get ready to lose!" Cas declared, cracking his knuckles. "Get 'em, Krokorok and Scraggy!" His two Pokemon leapt out of their balls and glared at me and Tatsuya.

Tatsuya and I let out Braviary and Sawsbuck and faced down Cas, determined to win. Caraway, Damien and Jim watched from the sidelines.

**Hikari and Tatsuya are challenged by Hooligan Cas!**

"Use Crunch and Hi Jump Kick on Sawsbuck!" At Cas's command, both Pokemon ran straight at Sawsbuck!

"Quick Braviary, grab that Krokorok!" The large bird Pokemon flew in and snatched Krokorok up in its talons, while Sawsbuck was able to dodge Scraggy's kick, causing it to get hurt instead. "Now, Hikari!"

"Jump Kick!" Unlike the Fighting Pokemon's attempt, Sawsbuck's kick was dead on, sending Scraggy right back to Cas.

The bald biker was completely taken aback. "What the-?! C'mon Scraggy, you're not gonna let 'em beat ya, are ya?" Then he glared at Tatsuya. "And you! How long are ya gonna keep Krokorok up there?!"

"Not much longer," Tatsuya said before suddenly giving a command. "Sky Drop!" All Braviary had to do was let go, and Krokorok came crashing to the ground.

"Grrr! Alright then… Krokorok, use Swagger!" After a shaky recovery, Krokorok crossed its arms and glared at Sawsbuck while its body glowed red.

I watched as Sawsbuck's eyes turned red as a result, and he suddenly rammed into a tree, hurting himself. "Man, I hate that move!"

"Use Brick Break on Braviary!" The attack hit the Valiant Pokemon square in the wing.

"You okay, Braviary?" Tatsuya asked, to which he got a nod from the bird Pokemon. "Alright then, use Air Slash!" Braviary flapped its wings hard, sending several blue energy blades at Scraggy. The blades hit their target, and Scraggy was down.

**The foe's Scraggy fainted!**

Quickly using a Full Heal to get rid of Sawsbuck's confusion, I crossed my fingers. "Horn Leech now!" Sawsbuck lowered his head as his horns became surrounded by orange energy. Then as they glowed gold, the Season Pokemon charged at Krokorok before slamming into it, sapping it of its remaining energy and healing Sawsbuck's injury.

**The foe's Krokorok fainted!**

**Hikari and Tatsuya defeated Hooligan Cas!**

"Dang! Can't believe I lost…" Cas grumbled.

Jim dismounted his bike, shaking his head. "Geez Cas, I can't believe you let a couple of kids rile you up like that…" He then faced Damien and Caraway and pulled a couple of Poke Balls out of his vest. "This is gonna be fun..."

"Fun?" Damien asked, tilting his head. "Interesting - I don't battle a lot of masochists."

"Well, I don't lose to a lot of pretty boys, myself! Scraggy and Garbodor, take 'em out!" Jim threw the balls and the two Pokemon appeared, striking aggressive stances.

"Sounds like a job for Altaria!" Caraway tossed a Poke Ball and a blue bird Pokemon with cloud-like wings appeared, hovering in the air.

"_Altaria, the Humming Pokemon. If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum."_

"Gallade, let's do this!" Damien let his ball fly and the Psychic/Fighting Pokemon got into battle mode.

**Damien and Caraway are challenged by Motorcyclist Jim!**

Cary was quick enough to give the first command. "Dragon Dance!" Altaria then flew around in a circle as red and blue energy crackled around it.

"Nice move," Tatsuya commented. "Dragon Dance raises the user's speed and attack power. That'll give Caraway a huge advantage."

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut on Garbodor!" Gallade's arms both glowed blue before slashing at the Poison Pokemon, causing a good deal of damage.

Jim smirked. "Not bad, kid… Scraggy, use Scary Face on Altaria! And Garbodor, use Sludge Bomb on Gallade!" Both Pokemon reacted to the commands, and both attacks hit their mark. I could see the slightly disgusted look on Damien's face when the Sludge Bomb attack hit Gallade.

"Uh-oh, better hurry!" Caraway exclaimed. "Fly, Altaria!" The Humming Pokemon took to the sky before dive-bombing Scraggy.

"One more Psycho Cut should do it!" Flicking the remaining sludge off his arms, Gallade slashed at Garbodor once more, knocking it out.

**The foe's Garbodor fainted!**

Grimacing, Jim turned to his remaining Pokemon. "C'mon Scraggy, use Crunch!" Scraggy leapt forward and chomped down on Gallade's arm.

But rather than flinching, Damien grinned. "Nice try, mate. Now, Cary!" he shouted as Gallade flung Scraggy into the air.

"Dragonbreath now!" Altaria let loose a thick, green air beam from its mouth, hitting Scraggy and soundly defeating it.

**The foe's Scraggy fainted!**

**Damien and Caraway defeated Motorcyclist Jim!**

"Yay, we did it Dami!" Caraway cheered as she hugged Damien, who seemed quite pleased with himself.

Jim recalled his Pokemon and let out a sigh. "Well, a deal's a deal. We'll let you through, only watch yourselves. Some suspicious lookin' guys have been hanging around here lately. A couple even tried to steal a Pokemon from a friend of ours."

Tatsuya's eyes narrowed. "You guys are having problems with Team Plasma, too?"

"Too?" Cas asked, cocking an eyebrow. "They've given you guys grief, huh?"

Nodding, I told them, "Tatsuya and I have run into them a lot recently, and right now we're going after their leader. He's gonna try to use the legendary Pokemon Zekrom to force people to give up their Pokemon!"

"Hmph, well not on the Black Empoleon Gang's watch, they're not!" Jim claimed. "You kids keep goin', I'll let the guys know so they can keep an eye out for Team Plasma."

"We appreciate that," Damien said, flashing an approving smile.

Once the two bikers left, the four of us continued on our way. Suddenly, Caraway piped up, "Ooh! Dami, you should check on Kitty now, see if he's ready to evolve!"

"I really should, though I still question your nickname for him," Damien commented as he took out one particular Poke Ball.

"Eh? How can a Pokemon be ready to evolve if he wasn't in the battle?" I asked curiously.

"I gave Kricketot an Experience Share," the blonde violinist explained. "It's a special item that transfers some of the experience a Pokemon receives in battle to another Pokemon."

"Oh, I've heard of those!" Tatsuya said. "It's good for helping weaker Pokemon get stronger in a hurry."

Nodding, Damien opened his Poke Ball and a small red Bug Pokemon appeared.

"_Kricketot, the Cricket Pokemon. Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound."_

"Aww, how cute!" I gushed, kneeling down to pet Kricketot, who clacked its antennae together happily.

"Isn't he?! I wanted Damien to have a Pokemon he could have a jam session with," Cary said with a huge smile.

Suddenly, Kricketot started glowing and I quickly backed away. The Cricket Pokemon grew in size, and when the light died down it had longer antennae and even grew a moustache!

"_Kricketune, the Cricket Pokemon and the evolved form of Kricketot. There is a village that hosts a contest based on the amazingly variable cries of this Pokémon."_

"Yay! Kitty evolved!" Cary cheered, hugging Damien excitedly.

Laughing as he endured the tight hug, Damien finally managed to break away so he could get to his Pokemon. "Well look at you, mate! Looks like the Experience Share worked."

"Kricke kricke kricketune? (So I can perform with you?)" Kricketune asked, its eyes hopeful.

"What'd it say, Hikari?" Tatsuya asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It sounds like he's asking if he can perform with Damien now," I told him.

Damien's eyes widened. "You could understand him? You really are a fascinating lady." He then turned back to Kricketune. "And to answer your question, I would be honored if you performed with me. How about tonight when we make camp?"

"Kricketune! (That'd be great!)" the Cricket Pokemon said, hopping up and down happily.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Kitty!" Cary cried, kneeling down so she could hug the Bug Pokemon. Behind her, I could see Damien shake his head in disbelief at her continued use of the nickname.

That night, we decided to make camp just outside of Opelucid City, mostly because Caraway felt more comfortable outdoors than in a Pokemon Center. Tatsuya and I, as well as our Pokemon, sat around a campfire waiting for Damien and Kricketune to perform. Minnie settled herself nicely into Samurott's arms, while Zoroark assumed his human guise and sat next to me.

Caraway and Damien had let out some of their Pokemon as well: Caraway's Vulpix joined us along with a Kirlia, who seemed more focused on Damien's Gallade than anything else. Unfortunately, Gallade was deep in conversation with a tall blue and black Pokemon with steel spikes on its chest and backs of its hands.

"_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about."_

"_Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away."_

"What kind of song do you think they'll do this time?" I asked Tatsuya.

"I'm not sure," the male Trainer said with a shrug. "Kricketune can show different emotions depending on the sounds it makes. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Finally, Caraway stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon of all ages, I give you, for your evening entertainment, Damien and Kricketune!" she announced, resulting in applause.

Damien and Kricketune took up near-identical stances and began playing. At first, Kricketune simply mimicked its Trainer's moves, rubbing its arms together to create music, but then it started dancing in its own fashion. Damien even stopped playing a couple times to allow the Bug Pokemon to play its own music before picking up where he had left off.

When the song ended, both performers gave identical bows as we applauded them once again. "Wow, you guys were awesome!" I told them.

"Yeah, that was perfect!" Cary cheered. "I knew you two would make a good act."

"Thank you, thank you," Damien said with another bow. Kricketune also bowed, loving the attention.

Once everything had died down, I started heading back to my tent for a good night's sleep. But before I reached it, three familiar figures surrounded me. It was the Shadow Triad! "What the-?!" I shouted in surprise, but I was cut off when one of them covered my mouth and the other two grabbed my arms.

"…Come," the first man said into my ear, and I had no choice as they quickly led me away from camp. I heard Tatsuya call after me, but it was too late.

After leading me through the woods, we came to another campfire where someone had their back turned to us. As I was tied to a tree behind me and my bag confiscated, my eyes narrowed as I recognized the strange robes the man wore.

"…Ghetsis. We brought the one you wanted," one of my captors announced before all three of them disappeared, reappearing behind the figure.

Finally, the figure turned around, revealing himself to be Ghetsis. "Excellent," he said with a smug smile. "I apologize for the restraints, but I couldn't have you try to assault me again like last time."

"Should've known you'd pull something like this, Ghetsis!" I growled, struggling against the ropes. "Now let me go!"

"Not yet," the man answered simply before reaching into my bag and pulling out the Light Stone. "It seems you have obtained the Light Stone. I congratulate you on a job well done."

Giving up for the time being, I glared at him. "It was no big deal, really," I told him, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now what do you really want? Something tells me you didn't do all this just to congratulate me."

Ghetsis nodded before speaking again. "It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokemon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero. This is not necessary, however." As he said that, he put the stone back in my bag and set it down on the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

"From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokemon. …Such purity of purpose is his." His voice started rising, and his smile slowly grew into a grin. "The liberation of Pokemon of which I… Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokemon from foolish people! That's the truth! All Trainers will become helpless to resist us! We alone will be able to use Pokemon!"

"If you think for one minute that all Trainers are gonna listen to you, think again!" I shouted, once again pulling at my restraints.

"Hmph, you underestimate me girl," Ghetsis said. "The preparations are complete! When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokemon Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokemon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand… In no time, even the Gym Leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokemon will be considered a bad thing! Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokemon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release their Pokemon! That's the kind of world we'll make!"

"You're crazy!" I shot at him, squeezing my eyes shut as I struggled. "There's no way I'm gonna let that happen!"

Giving an amused chuckle, Ghetsis moved closer before jerking my chin up, forcing me to face him. "You may have the Stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokemon will accept you as the hero. So, if you're not willing to hand over your precious Pokemon, I suggest you search for some courage – because you're going to need it!"

"Lucario, Force Palm!" a familiar voice shouted. Suddenly, Damien's Lucario was right next to Ghetsis, and before the man could react, the Aura Pokemon had its palm against his side. Then a blast of green light shot out of Lucario's palm, knocking Ghetsis away and barely missing me.

The Shadow Triad sprang into action, grabbing their injured commander before disappearing into the forest.

Lucario looked at me, and I could hear its voice in my head. _Are you alright?_ A little stunned from the attack, I just nodded.

"Hikari!" I turned my head and saw Tatsuya running over to me, with Damien and Caraway right behind him. "Are you okay? I was so worried!"

"I-I'm fine, Tatsuya," I said as Kricketune used Fury Cutter to cut the ropes, freeing me. Tatsuya immediately embraced me, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, feeling safe and relieved.

"Ah, young love," Damien commented with a smile.

"Gotta love it!" Caraway giggled.

Suddenly remembering that we weren't alone, Tatsuya and I pulled away. "How'd you guys find me?" I asked.

"Lucario tracked you down," Damien explained, patting Lucario's shoulder. "I'm glad we found you, and I apologize for allowing this to happen. I should have been more careful."

"Oh Dami, it's not your fault," Cary said before suddenly hugging me tightly. "But don't ever ever _ever _scare us like that again! Okay?!"

"Ha ha, okay Cary," I laughed, hugging her back.

Once I was released from the redhead's grip, Tatsuya gently took my hand in his. "C'mon, let's get you back to camp. You must be exhausted."

"I am," I said, gripping Tatsuya's warm hand as we walked back. My thoughts drifted to Ghetsis; he claimed he raised N, but his methods seemed different than N's, more cruel and ruthless. I wasn't sure why, but I also had the feeling he was hiding something. I shook my head, too tired to think anymore, and allowed myself to be led back to camp.

**After a shocking encounter with Ghetsis, Hikari wants to rest more than anything. But deep down, she knows that she won't be able to truly rest until Team Plasma and N are defeated. Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Damien and Kricketune's performance is slightly based off of Lindsey Stirling's "Shadows" video.**

**Author's note #2: I would like to share my New Year's resolution with you guys. I resolve to try to update much faster than I have been, and also to cut down on the Starbucks. (although the latter might prove tougher…)**


	43. Legend of the Dragon-type Pokemon

**Hey guys I know it's late, but Happy New Year! Things have been kinda crazy at home, but now I've finally uploaded the first ATBH chapter of the New Year! I'm hoping to finish the story this year, so as usual please read, review and enjoy!**

**Author's note: I'm aware that Opelucid City has a different appearance depending on which version you play, as well as a different Gym Leader. As this story is based on the Black version, the city will have the technological appearance from the game, and Drayden will be the Gym Leader.**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari had an unexpected encounter with Ghetsis, where she learned that he had been grooming N to become the hero of Unova. Luckily she was rescued by Tatsuya and their new friends Damien and Caraway, and she is about to go into Opelucid City.**

"Eh? You're not coming with us?" I asked, a little confused.

"Nah, I wanna spend a little more time out here," Caraway answered, playing with a strand of wavy red hair. "And besides, I like sleeping outside more than staying in a Pokemon Center."

"You just want to check out the Route 9 Mall again, don't you?" Damien smirked.

"Guilty!" the redhead replied with a grin.

Snickering a bit, Tatsuya told our new friends, "Well take care of yourselves, OK?"

"Same to you," the blonde Trainer said with a smile. He then walked up to me and took my hand in his before kissing it. "Till we meet again, farewell Hikari."

Once again, I felt my whole face turn red. Damien was quite the charmer! "U-Um… bye, Damien."

Caraway rushed over to Tatsuya and gave him a huge hug. "I'll miss you, Tatsu! We'll stay in contact, right?"

"Y-Yeah, definitely!" Tatsuya said, blushing furiously. Oddly enough, he didn't protest to the nickname, but then again it probably would've been no use trying to correct her.

Finally, Damien and Caraway walked away in the opposite direction and Tatsuya and I headed through the entrance of Opelucid City.

"_Opelucid City_

_Time's Dividing Line"_

When I set foot into the city, I felt like I stepped forward in time. All the buildings had a very futuristic appearance, but what really caught my attention was a large crowd and a certain redheaded Champion standing not too far away.

"Alder, we made it!" Tatsuya and I called, getting his attention immediately.

"Hello, Hikari, Tatsuya," Alder greeted us with a serious expression. "This way." He led us closer to the crowd, where we saw a line of Team Plasma Grunts and Ghetsis standing before them. "Ghetsis… What a liar. Desperately trying to con everyone with his speech."

"That's correct!" the green-haired Sage exclaimed. "Our lord N has combined his power with the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon and intends to create a new world. We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region." There was confused chatter among the crowd, and Ghetsis moved along the crowd as he spoke. "Pokemon are different from people. They are living beings who contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression!"

"I can't believe this!" I said in disbelief. "Are those people really taking this seriously?!"

"We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us!" Ghetsis continued. "We all want to create a new world where people and Pokemon are both free! Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now… Please, release your Pokemon. And so I end my plea to you today. Thank you one and all for your attention." He finally finished his speech with a light bow, and then he and the grunts walked away.

As the crowd began to disperse, I heard some people talking. "Is it true? Have we been making Pokemon suffer?"

"Hmm… Maybe we should release our Pokemon like Team Plasma says…"

"No way! Without Pokemon, I'll be lonely and sad!"

I saw Tatsuya's fists clench. "Curse that Ghetsis… Those people are actually considering listening of him!"

Without thinking, I placed a hand on Tatsuya's shoulder. "We're gonna stop them. I know we will." I felt him loosen up, and he nodded in response.

"What was that about? That speech was off-the-charts strange!" a familiar voice piped up. The three of us turned to see Iris speaking to an old man standing next to her.

"The cooperation of people and Pokemon is how Unova came to exist to begin with," the man said. "If a Pokemon really didn't want anything to do with humans, it would simply leave… Capturing a Pokemon in a Poke Ball doesn't mean you've captured its heart."

"Hikari, that's Drayden, the man we're looking for," Tatsuya explained, pointing at the old man. "He's the mayor of Opelucid City, as well as the Gym Leader."

"Let's go, you two!" Alder said as he approached the mayor, and Tatsuya and I quickly followed. "It's been a while, Iris and Drayden."

Iris's eyes lit up. "Oh! Mr. Alder and Tatsuya! …And the girl who helped out that time."

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't really introduce myself last time," I said sheepishly, almost forgetting that I hadn't told her my name back in Castelia. "I'm Hikari."

"I'm Iris. Nice to meet you officially!" Iris said with a smile.

Drayden folded his arms as he faced Alder. "What's wrong? What does the wandering Champion who left the Pokemon League need from us?"

"Briefly, my request is this," the redhead said, bowing deeply before the mayor. "Tell us about the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon!"

"Are you talking about Zekrom? Or Reshiram?" Iris asked, tilting her head. "What's the sudden interest?"

"Moments ago, a troublemaker known as Ghetsis was here," Drayden recalled. "He said a Trainer named N has reawakened Zekrom…"

"Yes!" Tatsuya answered quickly. "N told Hikari here to search for the other Dragon-type Pokemon!"

"Lucky for me, Lenora had the Light Stone already in her museum," I added.

Drayden held up a hand to cut us off. "Let me check that I have this straight. This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two Dragon-type Pokemon against each other in battle to test his convictions?"

"Oh, no!" Iris cried. "The Dragon-type Pokemon get along so well!"

"That's right, Iris," Alder replied in agreement. "The ones who make Pokemon battle are the Trainers… And it's so the Trainers and the Pokemon can get to know each other better." Taking a deep breath, he looked Drayden straight in the eye, speaking in a determined tone. "I'm going to the Pokemon League. No, I guess in this case I should say I'm 'returning' to the Pokemon League! Of course, I'll defeat N! I'll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokemon and Trainers live together in harmony!" He then turned toward me and placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "Also, Hikari, I'll await your arrival. Once you've obtained the Opelucid Badge, come to the League!"

"I will," I said with a determined nod. "And like I promised before, if anything happens to you, I'll fight N myself!"

Smiling, Alder patted my head. "The Opelucid Gym Leader is tough. Take care! And Tatsuya, watch out for her."

"Of course I will," Tatsuya said. "I would've done that even if you hadn't asked me."

As he turned to leave, the Champion looked back one last time. "Farewell. I'm counting on you, Drayden and Iris!" And with that, Alder walked away.

"Aww… He's gone," Iris muttered before looking up at Drayden. "Is he OK? He looked kinda scary."

"Don't worry, Iris," the mayor said firmly. "He is the strongest Trainer in all of Unova." He then turned to me. "Well, Hikari, is it?"

"Yes sir," I answered, bowing my head slightly.

"Come to my home," Drayden instructed. "As Alder asked, I'll tell you everything I can about the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon. Iris, child, please show the way."

"You bet!" Iris said with a salute as the mayor walked ahead of us. "If it's Opelucid City, I can take you anywhere. As for the story of Zekrom and Reshiram, we'll tell you all we know about it! This way!" The purple-haired girl started leading us down a road.

"So Iris, Tatsuya told me you used to hide an Axew in your hair?" I inquired.

"Tatsuya, you remembered that?!" Iris asked in surprise.

"It's not something you forget easily," Tatsuya chuckled. "I'm impressed you remembered that I told you that, Hikari."

"Hey, my memory isn't _that_ bad!" I protested, punching the older Trainer's arm.

Iris giggled at our interaction. "To answer your question Hikari, it's true. In fact, I have one with me right now. Come on out, Axew!" Suddenly, a small Dragon Pokemon with tusks popped out of Iris's hair.

"_Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp."_

"Aw, hey li'l guy!" I said, tickling Axew under its chin.

"Isn't he cute?" Iris gushed. "I'm hoping to take over the Opelucid City Gym someday, so I'm already training Dragon-type Pokemon in preparation. Just a little farther!" She led us around a corner, and then we reached one particular house. "This is it!"

Tatsuya and I followed the girl inside the house, which was just as futuristic as the outside. "Huh, this is my first time in Drayden's house," Tatsuya muttered as he and Victini looked around the room.

I spotted Drayden and took the Light Stone out of my bag. "Here it is, Drayden."

The mayor walked over to me. "I'll explain. What you are holding is the Light Stone. Reshiram, who will likely awaken from the Light stone, and Zekrom, who is already awake, were once the same Pokemon."

"That single Dragon Pokemon, along with twin heroes, brought a new region into being," Iris added. "And people and Pokemon had happy lives!"

"There were two heroes?!" I asked in surprise. I knew that N considered me another hero, but I didn't realize that there were also two heroes in the old legend.

"Yes," Drayden confirmed. "One day, however… The two heroes, the older brother who sought the truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right…"

"Well, that certainly sounds familiar," Tatsuya commented.

"The single Dragon-type Pokemon that had been with them all that time split its body into two," the Gym Leader continued. "One sided with the older brother, and the other with the younger brother."

"In its pursuit of ideals, the black Dragon-type Pokemon sought to usher in a new and better world… Its name was Zekrom." Iris explained, her face more serious than ever. "And the other, the white Dragon-type Pokemon, sought truth, and to usher in a new world – a world of good… Its name was Reshiram."

"Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner," Drayden continued. "They simply exhausted themselves. The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict."

"But, but… The two heroes' sons started the battle again!" Iris added. "And an instant later, Zekrom and Reshiram destroyed Unova with lightning and fire! Then, they disappeared!"

"Whoa…" I muttered, looking at the Light Stone in my hands. _I'll be commanding such a dangerous Pokemon…?_ Gulping softly, I hesitantly spoke up. "But… if people work with Pokemon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed, right?"

Nodding in agreement, Iris replied, "Oh, yeah! I mean, Zekrom and Reshiram worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So, it should be alright, I think."

"True," the old mayor agreed. "Pokemon cannot speak. People may hurt Pokemon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokemon and people believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together."

"Yeah!" Iris exclaimed. "So I'm never gonna forgive Team Plasma for trying to separate Pokemon and us!"

"I feel exactly the same way, Iris," Tatsuya said, Victini perched on his head.

Drayden then said, "Sorry. We got a little off topic at the end. That is everything we know."

"Eh? So you don't know how to wake up Reshiram?" I asked in slight confusion.

"Unfortunately, no," the old man said, shaking his head. "…I made a promise to Alder. You must win the Gym Badge from the Opelucid Pokemon Gym. Hikari, I'll be waiting for your challenge at the Pokemon Gym!"

"I'll be there!" I told him confidently. And with that, he walked out the door.

Shortly afterward, Tatsuya and I said good-bye to Iris and headed for the Pokemon Center. "So, I'm guessing Drayden uses Dragon-type Pokemon?"

"You guess correctly," Tatsuya answered simply.

I admit I was a little worried. Since last night, Tatsuya seemed more quiet than usual, and whenever he did speak, he didn't say much. "Is everything alright?"

"Weren't you scared?" he asked me suddenly. "After learning what really happened between Zekrom and Reshiram so long ago, you still believe that everything will be alright if you battle N?"

His question surprised me. Up till this point, Tatsuya had been so supportive of me, and now he was questioning my beliefs? "I was a little nervous yes, but Tatsuya… You don't think I can do this? I swore I would take down Team Plasma!"

"No, that's not…" Tatsuya tried to speak, but I cut him off.

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" I yelled at him. "And yes, I'm scared. I have no idea what's going to happen when Reshiram goes up against Zekrom! I don't even know how Reshiram will wake up! But I will battle N, with or without Reshiram! That's what I said I'd do, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Will you listen for one minute?!" Tatsuya interrupted. "I'm just worried about you!"

My anger died down at his words. "Wha… What did you say?"

"I'm worried about you," he repeated, his voice softer this time. "Last night when you were kidnapped by the Shadow Triad, I didn't know what would happen to you. I was scared out of my wits for you, and… I'm just afraid of what could happen to you." Victini hovered next to its Trainer, just staring at him with its large, understanding eyes.

At first I didn't know what to say. This whole time, he was worried that something would happen to me? I felt a slight pain in my chest, regretting my words earlier, and so I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Tatsuya's neck. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for yelling, and for making you worry. But I'll be OK, I know I will. Because I've got my Pokemon with me! And… I've also got you."

It took Tatsuya a few seconds to react, but he also wrapped his arms around me. "Man, why does the girl I like have to be so stubborn?"

"That's me, stubborn," I said with a soft laugh before pulling away a bit. "Wait, w-wha… what'd you just say?"

Then Tatsuya looked me straight in the eye. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, and the fact is, I like you. I really like you, Hikari."

I couldn't say anything; I was practically frozen in place. Tatsuya, the boy I'd had a crush on for so long, had just confessed to me! While I was happy he felt the same way towards me, for some reason I was too surprised to say that I liked him back.

Tatsuya chuckled. "I guess that would surprise you, huh? It's OK, you don't have to answer right away. Wait until this is all over, alright?"

Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I smiled at Tatsuya. "OK, when this is over," I said in agreement.

"Great! Now let's start training!" he said, full of energy once again. "Now as you guessed, Drayden uses Dragon-type Pokemon. Their only two weaknesses are Ice and Dragon-type moves. Most types will do moderate damage, but Fire, Water, Grass and Electric attacks won't do much."

"Got it," I muttered. "So Samurott, Sawsbuck and Zebstrika won't be much help in this case, but Vanillish is my best bet. Maybe Zoroark and Cofagrigus would be good?"

"I would say so," Tatsuya said with a nod. "Now let's head back to Route 9. Who knows, maybe we'll run into Damien and Caraway again!"

"Ooh, that'd be good!" I said, suddenly remembering something. "Caraway's Altaria is a Dragon-type Pokemon, right? Maybe I can train with her!"

"Now we're talking!" Tatsuya replied with an approving smile, and we kept talking as we walked back to Route 9.

**And so, Hikari is now aware of Tatsuya's feelings towards her, but she'll save her own confession for later. For now, she has a lot of training to do if she's going to defeat Drayden and earn her final Gym Badge! Stay tuned!**


	44. Enter the Dragon Pokemon

**Alright, time for chapter 44! Once again, I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and following Hikari on her journey for this long! This makes me so happy; virtual hugs for everyone! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon. Caraway and Damien belong to my sister.**

**Previously, Hikari and Tatsuya made it to Opelucid City and learned more about the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon from the Gym Leader Drayden and Iris. Tatsuya also revealed that he likes Hikari! Now the two are preparing for Hikari's final Gym Battle…**

"You're doing great, Hikari! Now lay off the kicks!" Tatsuya shouted from the sidelines.

"Got it! Hear that, sensei?" I told Sawk-sensei, who nodded in response seconds before dodging a swipe from a wild Beartic.

I know it sounded like I was training to go up against Brycen again, but actually I was trying to capture a Beartic in Twist Mountain for my battle against Drayden. I had trained with Caraway for a while, and she suggested that the more Ice-type Pokemon I had, the better.

"Thunderpunch!" Sensei managed to land one last hit on Beartic with his electrically-charged fist. Acting quickly, I pulled out an Ultra Ball and threw it at the Freezing Pokemon, who went into the ball and didn't break out. "Gotcha!"

**Gotcha! Beartic was caught!**

"Alright, nice work!" Tatsuya said, walking over to me. "So you now have Beartic, Vanilluxe and Zoroark as your team." Now before you start nitpicking, let me explain: during our training, Vanillish evolved into his final form Vanilluxe and even learned a new move, which I was pretty excited about!

"Sounds good to me!" I agreed with the older Trainer before letting Beartic out of its ball. I also let Zoroark (in his teenage form) and Vanilluxe out so they could meet the bear Pokemon. "Alright, now I want you three to get along, OK?"

"_Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokemon and the evolved form of Vanillish. Swallowing large amounts of water, they make snow clouds inside their bodies and attack their foes with violent blizzards."_

Vanilluxe seemed a little nervous. "(Hey Zoroark, doesn't that Beartic seem familiar to you?)" I heard him ask his partner-in-crime.

"Now that you mention it…" Zoroark muttered, glancing sideways at Beartic who was warily glancing at the two Pokemon.

Beartic lumbered over and sniffed Vanilluxe, making him duck behind Zoroark. It then sniffed the Illusion Fox Pokemon. "Beartic bear beartic… (You smell familiar…)"

"Uh, you must be thinking of some other Pokemon!" Zoroark said hastily.

"? Did I miss something?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at their strange behavior.

The Dark-type Pokemon quickly shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about, Hikari."

After a few more hours of training, Tatsuya and I finally flew back to Opelucid City to rest up for tomorrow. Once we got there, I noticed a reporter and her cameraman walking around interviewing someone. "Eh? A reporter?"

"I guess she heard about Ghetsis's speech the other day," Tatsuya said.

The reporter suddenly spotted us. "Excuse me, you two! Can I get an interview?"

"Uh… sure!" I said, shrugging my shoulders as the woman walked over.

"I heard that Team Plasma was sighted in this city recently," she began. "Did you see anything?"

"Yeah, one of the higher-ups was here giving a speech," I answered. "He was trying to convince a crowd to release their Pokemon."

"There have been quite a few speeches like that recently," the reporter went on. "Can you give me your opinion on the situation?"

"All I can say is, be extremely wary of Team Plasma," Tatsuya said. "Those people have been stealing Pokemon, but they will be stopped very soon."

"And what about this N person? Do you believe that he is the hero Team Plasma claims he is?"

I paused for a second, thinking before answering. "I'm not quite sure. I've met him several times, and he certainly believes himself to be a hero. I don't think I can really answer that question."

"You met N?!" the reporter exclaimed. "I've been trying to locate him for a while! What's he like?" 

Again, I tried to think of a good answer. "He's… hard to describe. He's very kind towards Pokemon and considers them his friends. His actions, however, are still questionable. I hope to find more answers when I face him at the Pokemon League!"

The reporter grinned and turned back to the camera. "Did you hear that, folks? This young Trainer is boldly challenging Team Plasma's leader! May we wish her the best of luck!"

Once the reporter and cameraman had left, Tatsuya remarked, "I noticed you didn't mention that you're technically a hero, too."

"Meh, why make things more complicated for her?" I said with a shrug.

"Good point," the male Trainer said before patting me on the back, causing me to blush. "Come on, let's get to the Pokemon Center and get some rest."

"O-Okay," I stammered, trying to control my blushing and failing miserably. Ever since Tatsuya confessed his true feelings to me, I became much more nervous whenever he touched me. I knew I liked him back and I also knew that he didn't want an answer until Team Plasma was defeated, but it was getting increasingly difficult to keep my feelings in check!

Unconsciously, I started walking a little faster than Tatsuya and just before going into the Pokemon Center, I ended up crashing into someone. "Ow! I'm sorry…" a familiar voice said before I realized that it was actually Caraway. "Oh, hi Kari! Hi, Tatsu!"

"Hiya, Cary!" I greeted as we walked through the door together. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much except Pixie got into a rough battle with another Pokemon so I had to bring her here," Caraway replied in her usual rambling manner. "How's your training going?"

"Great! I caught a Beartic to help me out in the battle," I bragged, holding up the Ultra Ball that held the Ice-type Pokemon.

"Oh, sweet!" the redhead exclaimed as she hopped up and down excitedly. "Of course, a Dewgong would be a much cuter choice, but I guess you can't really find one around these parts…"

"Dewgong are hard to come by in Unova, yes," an accented voice said, and I turned to see Damien walking over from the counter. "Hello again, you two."

"Hey, Damien," Tatsuya greeted, although he seemed to be keeping an eye on the older Trainer.

Once the four of us got settled in, we just talked about random things. "So Cary, do you have any goals?" I asked, remembering that she didn't mention her goal as a Trainer. 

"Hmmmmmm…" She thought for a few seconds before replying. "Actually, I'm looking for a certain Pokemon called Shaymin."

"Shaymin?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It's a legendary Pokemon that I read about," Caraway said. "They say that if it is lovingly hugged or senses gratitude, the flowers all over its body will burst into bloom. …Plus, it's just so darn cute!" The rest of us fell out of our seats in response to both her reason and her abrupt change in tone. I should've known she couldn't stay serious for long…

As we straightened up again, Tatsuya piped up, "Uh, I hate to break it to you Caraway, but I've always heard that Shaymin is in the Sinnoh region."

"Well I won't know for sure if it's just in the Sinnoh region if I don't look somewhere else first, right?" the redhead retorted.

Damien shook his head. "It's no use, Tatsuya. I've given up trying to completely understand the way she thinks." He then looked at me with a smile. "So I saw your little interview, m'lady. That was quite a bold challenge, given that you haven't beaten Drayden yet."

"Oh hush, I'm working on it!" I told him, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I'll head to the Gym tomorrow. With all the training I've been doing, I'll be sure to win!"

"Well I'm sorry we won't be around to see it," the blonde Trainer said. "Cary and I will be leaving in the morning."

"Already?" Tatsuya and I asked simultaneously.

"We never really stay in one place for very long," Caraway explained. "After all, traveling is one of the best parts about being a Trainer! Oh! But before that Kari, which Pokemon are you using in the battle?"

"Vanilluxe, Zoroark and Beartic," I told her, not sure what she was up to.

"Can I see their Poke Balls? I wanna sing something to them for good luck," the redhead said, holding out her hands. Deciding to go along with it, I took the three balls from my belt and gave them to her. She then closed her eyes and began singing a short but pretty tune. When she was finished, she handed the balls back to me.

"That was a pretty song," I commented. "I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"It's called 'Relic Song,'" Caraway said. "My mother told me that long ago, a Pokemon sang that song and spread joy to others."

"That sounds kinda familiar…" I heard Tatsuya mutter. "Wait a second… that Pokemon wouldn't be Meloetta, would it?"

The redhead's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that's the one!"

"Caraway, that Coordinator we mentioned before; she's looking for Meloetta's lost melody," I told her. "I'll bet your Relic Song is it!"

"Really?! Now I wanna meet this girl! What'd you say her name was again?" I gave her Caria's contact information, and after talking for a while more, we finally said good night.

Before he stepped out of the Pokemon Center, Damien turned to me. "Best of luck on your quest, m'lady," he said, reaching out to take my hand, but he was stopped when Victini floated in front of him glaring. "Ah, he's protective of you, I see. As well he should be; you're a rare kind of lady, Hikari." And with that, the blonde Trainer bowed his head and left.

I smirked at Tatsuya, who was standing behind me. "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said with a shrug before pulling me into a hug. "Get plenty of sleep tonight, OK? Good night, Hikari."

My whole face turned red, but I returned the hug. "G'night, Tatsuya."

…

"Opelucid City Pokemon Gym

Leader: Drayden

The Spartan Mayor"

The next day, before I knew it I was standing inside the Opelucid City Gym. Two dragon heads, one black and one white, seemed to stretch themselves all throughout the Gym, and I could see the platform where Drayden was waiting.

"We need to step on the switches on the dragon's arms to change the path," Tatsuya explained. "I haven't been here in a long time, so I can't remember exactly how it goes…"

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "We'll figure it out together." The older Trainer smiled and nodded, and then we started down the path.

It took us a while to figure out the correct path, but Tatsuya and I eventually made it to the platform, where Drayden greeted us. "Welcome. Thank you for coming."

"Good to see you, Drayden," I said with a bow of my head. Tatsuya and Victini went off to the sidelines along with, to my surprise, Samurott. "? Samurott, you wanna watch?"

"(If I'm not battling, then I'll watch you, Hikari,)" the Water Pokemon explained before walking over and lying next to Tatsuya. The Trainer responded by letting out Minnie, who kissed Samurott's snout before sitting on his front legs. I couldn't help but smile; one way or another, my first Pokemon was determined to support me.

I turned my attention back to Drayden. "Sorry about that; I'm ready to go!"

"Good," Drayden said as he brought out a Poke Ball. "As the mayor, I've given everything to developing the city. As a Trainer, I've simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I'm searching for now is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future. Perhaps you can show me that future, the way Iris has?"

"I'll do my best!" I answered.

Iris appeared, and it became pretty clear that she would be our referee. "This battle between the Gym Leader Drayden and the challenger Hikari is about to begin! Each Trainer shall use three Pokemon! Ready? Start!"

**Hikari vs. Drayden!**

**Hikari is challenged by Leader Drayden!**

"Go, Fraxure!" Drayden threw his ball and a Dragon-type Pokemon with long tusks appeared.

"_Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Axew. Since a broken tusk will not grow back, they diligently sharpen their tusks on river rocks after they've been fighting."_

"Vanilluxe, go for it!" The Snowstorm Pokemon appeared, raring to go. "Start with Hail!" A large cloud appeared and snow and hail started to fall, pelting Fraxure but not bothering Vanilluxe.

"Dragon Dance!" Red and blue energy crackled around Fraxure, and I knew I had to be more careful with my next moves. "Now Dragon Tail!" The Dragon-type Pokemon's tail glowed light blue, then Fraxure leapt forward and struck Vanilluxe hard, sending him flying back.

_Yikes! What a strong attack!_ I thought, flinching from the impact. _ Time for that new move…_ "Vanilluxe, use Weather Ball!" A light blue ball of energy with icy streams swirling around it appeared before Vanilluxe, then shot out at Fraxure, causing quite a bit of damage.

"Assurance!" This time, Fraxure rushed forward and struck Vanilluxe across both of his faces.

Judging from Vanilluxe's condition, if I didn't do something fast he would faint from the damage. Acting fast, I gave my Pokemon a Hyper Pokemon to restore his energy. "Hang in there, pal! Let's try Ice Beam!" Unfortunately, the icy attack just barely missed its target, but on the bright side the Hail was still coming down and causing damage.

"Dragon Tail!" Once again, Fraxure attacked with its glowing tail, landing another solid hit.

"Get it together, Vanilluxe! You can do this!" I encouraged, helping him get some confidence back. "Blizzard now!" Now fully focused, Vanilluxe unleashed a powerful Blizzard, which along with one last hit from the Hail proved to be too much for Fraxure.

"Fraxure is unable to battle. Vanilluxe wins!"

**The foe's Fraxure fainted!**

"Alright! Nice work, Vanilluxe!" I exclaimed, earning smiles from both faces of the Ice Pokemon despite his exhaustion. Taking advantage of Drayden's distraction from switching Pokemon, I quickly switched out Vanilluxe for Zoroark, who used his illusions to appear as his tired partner-in-crime.

Drayden recalled his Fraxure and sent out a Druddigon. "Chip Away!" The Dragon Pokemon rushed forward, ready to strike.

"Faint Attack now!" "Vanilluxe" smirked before quickly moving to the side, turning back into Zoroark a split second before striking Druddigon.

Drayden's eyebrows raised a bit. "Switching Pokemon while I'm not looking… I didn't see that coming. You are a very difficult opponent. Dragon Tail!" Druddigon's glowing tail slammed into Zoroark, knocking the Illusion Fox Pokemon away.

"Zoroark!" I cried as my Pokemon hit the ground in front of me. "Are you alright?"

Standing up shakily, Zoroark looked back at me with a reassuring smile. "Zoro, zoroark, (I'm fine, Hikari)" he told me. "Zoroark, zoro. (This guy's slow, but tough.)"

"Good to hear," I said before giving the next command. "Night Slash!"

"Druddigon, use Night Slash as well!" Both Pokemon bared glowing red claws and ran at each other, scratching each other across the face, with Zoroark's attack causing more harm than Druddigon's.

"You're doing great!" I said, giving Zoroark a Hyper Potion while Drayden did the same for his Pokemon. "Dang. Use Return!" Zoroark's newest move turned his fondness towards me into his strength as he rushed forward, slamming into his opponent with all his might.

"Revenge!" Shaking its head after the strong hit, Druddigon prepared to launch a strong uppercut at Zoroark's jaw.

"Uh-oh, time for a little Foul Play, Zoroark!" I called out, much to Zoroark's delight. Foul Play was a move that used the opponent's power against it. Just as Druddigon tried to hit its opponent, Zoroark dodged, grabbed its arm and slammed the Dragon Pokemon to the ground. "Now finish it with Night Slash!" The Dark Pokemon's claws glowed red one last time before slashing Druddigon's chest, defeating it.

"Druddigon is unable to battle. Zoroark wins!"

**The foe's Druddigon fainted!**

"Yeah! You did it, Zoroark!" I cheered as Zoroark turned into his teenage form, picked me up and spun in a circle, causing me to laugh.

"Don't get too comfortable yet," Drayden warned as he recalled Druddigon. "Now is the moment of truth! This really gets my blood pumping! Haxorus, go!" This time, a tall Dragon Pokemon with scythe-like tusks entered the battlefield.

"_Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Fraxure. They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. They challenge foes with tusks that can cut steel."_

Zoroark set me down and returned to his true form as he retook his place on the field. "Return!" Once again, the Dark Pokemon charged and slammed into his opponent. As he backed off, I noticed Zoroark's legs shaking a little bit; he was reaching his limit, even if he was trying not to show it.

But before I could do anything about it, Drayden commanded, "Slash!" Using its tusks, Haxorus Slashed Zoroark badly, sending him flying back to me.

"Zo… zoro… (No… not yet…)" Zoroark grunted as he tried to get back up with no success.

"It's OK, Zoroark," I said, catching the Pokemon's attention.

"Zo! (But!)"

"No, Zoroark!" I said firmly, cutting him off mid-protest. "You've already done enough. Get a good rest; you've more than earned it."

"Zoroark… (Hikari…)" he murmured, amazed by my decision. "Zoro zoro… zoroark? (Can I at least… watch you win?)"

"You bet!" I said with a nod.

"Zo… (Thanks…)" he said, smiling weakly as he collapsed on the battlefield, completely and utterly exhausted.

"Wow… Uh, I mean… Zoroark is unable to battle. Haxorus wins!"

**Zoroark fainted!**

"Samurott, (I'll get him)" Samurott said, walking over and helping Zoroark off the field.

"Thanks, Samurott," I told the Water Pokemon before facing Drayden again and taking an Ultra Ball off my belt. "It's up to you, Beartic!" My newest Pokemon stormed his way onto the field, growling at its opponent. "Frost Breath!" Beartic blew freezing wind and snow at Haxorus, causing it to shiver from the cold.

"Dragon Dance!" Haxorus let out a roar as red and blue energy crackled around it.

"Icicle Crash now!" Several large icicles appeared and fell down towards Haxorus, most of them hitting and causing significant damage.

"Dragon Tail!" Its speed boosted by Dragon Dance, Haxorus raced towards Beartic and slammed its glowing tail into the Ice Pokemon.

"I know you can do it, Beartic! Use Slash!" Beartic nodded once before baring its claws, swiping Haxorus and giving it a nasty scratch.

"Assurance!" The Dragon Pokemon roared before lowering its head and headbutting Beartic.

"Ooh, that hurt!" I heard Tatsuya say as Victini and Samurott flinched.

_Haxorus is so powerful! I gotta think fast, I don't know how many Hyper Potions Drayden has left,_ I thought as I quickly used my last Hyper Potion. "Blizzard now!" Beartic let out a roar of its own as a strong Blizzard whipped around the Gym, buffeting Haxorus with ice and snow.

"Dragon Tail once more!" As Haxorus prepared its next attack, I quickly shouted my next command.

"Finish it with Icicle Crash!" Just as Haxorus took off, the large icicles began falling again. They crashed on top of the Axe Jaw Pokemon just before it reached Beartic, ensuring its defeat. Beartic roared triumphantly, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Haxorus is unable to battle. Beartic wins! The victory goes to the challenger Hikari!" Iris announced, resulting in cheers from the sidelines.

Drayden folded his arms and closed his eyes. "The intense feeling that floods me after a defeat… I don't know how to describe."

**The foe's Haxorus fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Leader Drayden!**

"Yeah! We did it!" I shouted, pumping my fist. After recalling Beartic, I rushed over to the sidelines to check on Zoroark, who watched the rest of the battle from Samurott's back. "How are you holding up?"

"Zoroark, (Felt better)" he remarked before flashing a smile. "Zoroark, zoroark! Zoro zoro… (You beat him, Hikari! I'm so happy…)"

"You all did a good job," I said, hugging Zoroark and smiling when I got hugs from both him and Tatsuya.

"Whoooa! That was so cool!" Iris's voice piped up behind me, startling me and causing the three of us to quickly separate. "I'm glad Drayden got to battle someone as strong as you!"

"Oh! Sorry Drayden, I was just…" I spoke quickly, noticing the mayor standing next to Iris.

The Gym Leader shook his head. "No, never apologize for showing kindness towards your Pokemon. You realized Zoroark couldn't battle in his condition and talked him into leaving the battlefield. That's a quality that not many Trainers possess nowadays, and I'm grateful we had a chance to meet and battle." He then held out his hand, and in it was a Gym Badge shaped like a black dragon's wing.

**Hikari received the Legend Badge from Drayden!**

"YES! My last Badge!" I cheered, holding up the Legend Badge. I had won all eight Gym Badges! I could go to the Pokemon League! Samurott would've let out another loud roar if Minnie hadn't hopped up and silenced him with a kiss, which he quickly returned.

"I knew you could do it, Hikari!" Tatsuya cried as he hugged me again, and this time I hugged him back, both of us laughing with excitement.

"Congratulations, Hikari!" Iris exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Drayden then spoke up, getting our attention. "I also want you to have this. It's a TM I'm particularly fond of. It's called Dragon Tail."

**Hikari obtained a TM82 Dragon Tail!**

As I took the disc from the Gym Leader's hand, he continued to speak. "Now, I have something to ask of you. Head for the Pokemon League and go after Alder. The Pokemon League is pst Route 10, which runs from Opelucid City to Victory Road." The old Leader's eyes closed, his face full of concern. "I know Alder's strength, but I don't know the depths of N's power…"

Clutching my last Badge, I replied, "You can count on me!"

"Oh! One more thing, Hikari!" Iris piped up. "You were so, so awesome in that battle! Do you think maybe, someday… you and I can have a battle?"

"Sure thing!" I answered with a grin. "We'll battle when this is over, Iris. That OK?" The purple-haired girl nodded her approval.

**Hikari has finally won her eighth Gym Badge and has gained access to the Pokemon League! Her next move is to head to the Pokemon League, where Alder and N await. Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: About Zoroark's ability to speak the human language, I probably should've clarified something. Zoroark can only do this when he is in a human guise; otherwise, he uses Poke Speak just like any other Pokemon.**


	45. Time Will Change Us

**And now for your reading pleasure, chapter 45 is up! As usual, please read, review and enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari successfully defeated Drayden in battle and earned her final Gym Badge. Now armed with all eight Badges, she is ready to head to the Pokemon League and take on N!**

As Tatsuya and I left the Opelucid Gym, we noticed a certain Pokemon professor waiting for us in front of the Pokemon Center. "Professor Juniper!" I said, dashing over to her.

Smiling at the sight of us, she replied, "Hello! Was Drayden as tough as ever?"

"Yeah, I just barely beat him," I said sheepishly.

"Aw c'mon champ, you did great!" Tatsuya told me as he slung his arm over my shoulder, once again causing my heartbeat to speed up. "So what's up, Professor?"

"Oh, I came to report on how to resurrect the legendary Reshiram," Professor Juniper answered. "I thought it would be better to tell you in person than over the Xtransceiver. And as for the conclusion…"

"Yeah, yeah?" I asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Well, I haven't figured it out yet," she finished, causing me to fall forward in exasperation.

"Aw man, seriously?" I grumbled as Tatsuya helped me up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Pokemon will wake up when it deems someone worthy," the professor reassured me. "More importantly, aren't you amazing! You have all eight of Unova's Gym Badges now, right?"

"I sure do!" I said, pulling out my badge case and opening it to show all eight shiny badges.

"You've become so strong!" Tatsuya said before glancing at the professor. "Hasn't she, Professor?"

"Indeed," she said with a nod, continuing as we walked into the Pokemon Center. "You probably don't even know it Hikari, but you've changed a lot since you left Nuvema Town."

_Really? Have I really changed?_ I thought to myself with a small smile.

Professor Juniper then pulled out a Town Map. "Well then, let me show you where such a strong Trainer should head next! Pass through that gate, go down Route 10 and you'll arrive at the Badge Check Gates! Once you get through Victory Road, which is past the gates, you're finally at the Pokemon League!"

"OK, got it!" I nodded.

The lovely professor then smiled and looked around the Center. "Oh, that just made me think of when I was showing you around the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town." She then looked me directly in the eye. "Hikari? Do you regret setting out on your Pokemon journey?"

The question surprised me, but at the same time made me grin. "Are you kidding? If I didn't set out on my journey, I never would've met so many new people and Pokemon. I probably wouldn't have found out about Team Plasma, either. Also…" I took Tatsuya's hand in mine. "I don't know when I would've seen Tatsuya again if I had just stayed in Nuvema Town. So there's no way I'll ever regret starting my journey!" Tatsuya's cheeks flushed, but he smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Thanks! That's the greatest answer you could give!" Professor Juniper said, overjoyed by my response.

"I couldn't agree more," Tatsuya said with Victini nodding in agreement.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, the professor told me, "I was really happy to be able to give you three those Pokemon as a present! Because like you said, Pokemon create chances to meet more wonderful people and Pokemon! Hikari, this is for you!" She then reached into her lab coat and pulled out a Poke Ball that I had never seen before. The bottom half was white, but the top half was purple with a white letter "M" on the front and a pink circle on either side.

**Hikari obtained a Master Ball!**

Tatsuya'e eyes widened at the sight of the ball. "Holy Miltank… that's a Master Ball!"

"A Master Ball?" I asked.

"The most powerful kind of Poke Ball," he explained. "It can catch any Pokemon without fail. I've heard of them, but this is my first time seeing one!"

"That's correct, Tatsuya," Professor Juniper confirmed as I took the Master Ball from her hand. "This is the only way I can support you, except to say… Be true to yourself. No matter what happens, stay strong and keep going with your Pokemon!"

Clutching the Master Ball, I gave a firm nod. "I will, Professor!"

Once Professor Juniper was gone, I gave my Pokemon to Nurse Joy before flopping down on the couch. "Oof! Boy, that Gym Battle wore me out!"

"And it's just past noon," Tatsuya commented as he joined me on the couch. Letting out a small sigh, he muttered, "The Pokemon League, huh? That brings back memories…"

"What's it like?" I asked curiously.

"Tough," the older Trainer answered. "Before you even reach it, you have to go through Victory Road, where you'll likely meet several Trainers who are also going to take on the League. If you defeat those Trainers, you can move on, but if you lose, you have to start over. It's the same once you reach the League, only then you'll be up against the Elite Four, officially four of the strongest Trainers in the Unova region."

"Wow! What kind of Pokemon do they use?" I pressed, hoping for details so I could prepare.

Taking a minute to recall, Tatsuya finally told me. "Well, there's Shauntal who uses Ghost-type Pokemon, Grimsley who uses Dark-types, Caitlin who uses Psychic-types, and finally Marshal who uses Fighting-types. If you're able to beat them, you'll then take on the Champion himself. Defeat Alder, and you'll end up in the Hall of Fame, the highest honor for a Trainer."

He sounded so fascinated as he spoke, so of course I had to ask, "The Hall of Fame… that's your goal, isn't it?"

Smiling, Tatsuya answered, "Yes. It's what I was aiming for when I first started out." Leaning back into the couch, he closed his eyes. "Back then, I was determined but reckless… I wanted so badly to end up there, but then I lost to Alder. I was devastated, but he told me this: 'This is just one loss. Take your time, travel to other regions and enjoy your journey while growing stronger. The Pokemon League will still be here when you return.' So I took his advice and began my travels in the Kanto region."

"Do you still want to be in the Hall of Fame?" I questioned.

"I do," the older Trainer replied. "But defeating Team Plasma comes first. Still, don't be surprised if I battle you myself before we reach the League!"

"I can take you!" I said, giving him a light nudge.

"You sure? I won't go easy on you this time around," he warned with a grin.

"I don't expect you to!" I said, poking him back resulting in him laughing. "Aha, you're still ticklish, eh?"

"Oh no ya don't!" he exclaimed before tickling me. The two of us kept trying to tickle each other, laughing like crazy as we also tried to foil each other's attempts.

"Good grief, get a room you two!" a familiar voice piped up, and we looked up to see a slightly annoyed Cheren standing next to the couch.

"Oh! Cheren!" I exclaimed, my face red as I quickly straightened myself along with Tatsuya. "Uh, heh heh… how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said, his arms folded. "Hikari, Drayden and Professor Juniper told me. You're heading for the Pokemon League, right?"

"Yep!" I said with a quick nod. "I just hope that Alder can stand up to N."

Leaning against the wall, Cheren said, "Since it's Alder… Since it's the Champion, I think it will be alright. Worst-case scenario… you'll be battling N. I need to know if you can handle it! Meet me past the Route 10 gate."

"I'll be there soon," I told him, and with a nod, Cheren left the Pokemon Center. Turning to Tatsuya, I said, "Well, I guess I better get ready to battle him, huh?"

Chuckling, the older Trainer replied, "Yeah, I'll get some supplies for you. You used up all your Hyper Potions, didn't you?"

Flinching at that, I sighed and nodded. "Well I had to. Those Dragon-types are strong!"

After switching around my line-up, I managed to put together a good team for Victory Road: Zoroark, Unfezant, Sawk, Cofagrigus, Zebstrika, and of course Samurott. Soon, Tatsuya and I were heading down Route 10 to meet up with Cheren.

Eventually, we found my friend at a wooden bridge accompanied by Bianca. "Hey, Hikari!" she greeted with a wave.

"Hiya, Bi!" I replied as we hugged. "What's up?"

"Well I was in the area and Cheren wanted me to referee the battle," she explained before leaning in. "I'm not going to lie, I'm reeeeally nervous. I've never refereed a battle before!" she whispered. I recalled that during my very first battle with Cheren, Bianca simply watched instead of being a referee.

"Eh? Then why'd you say yes?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Well, he's one of my best friends, so I didn't wanna say no…" she answered, her cheeks turning pink.

My eyes widened as my mind made the connection. "I knew it! You and Cheren _do_ like each other!"

"Ehhh?! Where did that come from?!" Bianca exclaimed, her cheeks going from pink to red in an instant.

Before I could say anything more, Cheren walked up to me. "Good, you're here. Are you ready?"

"You bet!" I answered with a nod, and the two of us got into position.

Bianca took her position as referee and cleared her throat. "Um, this battle between Hikari and Cheren is about to begin! This will be a standard battle; whoever can defeat their opponent's Pokemon will be the winner!" She then raised her hand before shouting, "Ready? GO!" Her hand dropped, and the battle began.

**Hikari vs. Cheren!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Unfezant, go!" Cheren's Flying Pokemon hovered over the battlefield, waiting for my move.

"Let's do this, Zebstrika!" The Thunderbolt Pokemon huffed as he glared at his opponent. "Stomp!" Zebstrika leapt up into the air.

"Detect!" Unfezant's eyes glowed blue as it flew out of Zebstrika's reach. "Now Air Slash!" Unable to dodge the attack, the Electric Pokemon was sent crashing into the ground by the energy blades.

"Ouch!" I heard Bianca mutter, squeezing her eyes shut.

"C'mon Zebstrika, use Discharge!" Zebstrika stood back up and surrounded itself with blue electricity before zapping Unfezant.

"Razor Wind!" Unfezant whipped up a strong wind before sending white energy waves as Zebstrika.

"Wild Charge!" Zebstrika was then surrounded by golden electricity as he charged at his hovering opponent, leaving a golden trail behind. He then leapt up and soared toward Unfezant before slamming into it, sending it flying back towards Cheren unconscious.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. Zebstrika wins!" Bianca announced.

**The foe's Unfezant fainted!**

"Wow! That was such a strong attack!" the blonde Trainer commented, looking at Tatsuya who was standing next to her.

"Yeah, but she shouldn't use it too often," Tatsuya said. "Wild Charge also tires out the user a bit. See?" He pointed at Zebstrika, who was panting from the exertion.

Cheren recalled his defeated Unfezant before pulling out another Poke Ball. "I will use everything I have learned on this journey! Go, Liepard!"

"Zebstrika, return! Sawk-sensei, c'mon out!" Once again, sensei was face-to-face with the Dark Pokemon. "Brick Break!" The Karate Pokemon delivered a painful chop to his opponent.

"Assurance!" Liepard stood back up and slammed into Sawk's stomach. "Now Slash!"

That was a mistake, because just before Liepard's claws could scratch the Fighting Pokemon's face, Sawk Thunderpunched the Dark Pokemon away. "(Liepard-san, never aim for my face,)" he warned, glaring at his opponent with his scarred eye.

Liepard hissed in response before Cheren gave his next command. "Use Night Slash!" This time, its claws glowed red as it slashed across Sawk-sensei's arm, making the Fighting Pokemon wince.

"Hang in there, sensei! Retaliate!" Sensei unleashed a furious barrage of punches and kicks, soundly defeating Liepard.

"Liepard is unable to battle. Sawk wins!"

**The foe's Liepard fainted!**

Sawk-sensei walked over to the Dark Pokemon and knelt down. "(You fought well. You are certainly a formidable opponent, Liepard-san,)" he said with a bow of his head.

Liepard gave a weak smirk. "(You're… not so bad yourself,)" it replied softly before its eyes closed and Cheren called it back to its Poke Ball.

This time, Cheren sent out Simipour and I quickly sent out Zebstrika again. Before doing anything else, I gave my Pokemon a Hyper Potion to heal the damage done by Unfezant and Wild Charge.

"Leer!" Cheren took advantage of my distraction by having Simipour Leer at Zebstrika, lowering its defense.

"Alright, hit 'im with Discharge!" The blue electricity zapped the Water Pokemon something fierce.

"Fury Swipes!" Shaking its head, Simipour then leapt toward Zebstrika and began scratching like crazy. "Now Lick!" Pausing in its Fury Swipes attack, the Water Pokemon Licked Zebstrika's face and within seconds, the fierce Electric Pokemon was paralyzed.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" I exclaimed as I searched my bag for a Paralyze Heal. "Flame Charge!" Zebstrika tried to fight against the paralysis, but to no avail.

"Scald!" Simipour immediately shot scalding hot water at the Electric Pokemon, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Zebstrika!" I cried as I finally pulled out a Paralyze Heal and cured my Pokemon. "*Phew!* That was close. Stomp 'im!" Now free to move, Zebstrika huffed and pawed the ground, preparing to leap into the air.

Cheren's eyes widened and he quickly shouted, "Scald again!" Lucky for me, Zebstrika was able to avoid the hot water before landing right on top of Simipour.

"Discharge one more time!" The Electric Pokemon crackled with blue energy before zapping its opponent one last time.

"Simipour is unable to battle. Zebstrika wins again!"

"The 'again' isn't necessary, Bianca," Tatsuya muttered.

**The foe's Simipour fainted!**

"Simipour, return," my rival said as he called back his Pokemon and pulled out his final Poke Ball. "My Pokemon and I will put all our energy into this battle! Go, Serperior!" The ball opened and the Regal Pokemon slithered onto the battlefield. I hadn't gotten to battle Serperior after it had evolved, so I was actually kind of excited.

"Unfezant, you're up!" My own Unfezant soared out of her ball raring to go.

"Coil!" Serperior quickly coiled up, at the same time keeping an eye on its opponent.

"Hey Tatsuya, what does Coil do?" Bianca asked the older Trainer.

"It's a move that raises both the user's attack and defense," Tatsuya explained. "This could be tougher than Hikari first thought."

Taking Tatsuya's words into consideration, I commanded, "Okay, use Air Slash!"

"Dodge and Slam!" Serperior managed to deftly avoid the energy blades and then Slammed into Unfezant, sending her backwards. "Now Leaf Blade!" The Grass Pokemon's tail glowed green and moved in to strike.

"Fly away!" Unfezant barely managed to avoid the Leaf Blade attack by flying high into the sky. Seconds later, she dove towards Serperior and struck it right in the face.

"Giga Drain!" The snake Pokemon suddenly lashed its tail out again, this time snagging Unfezant and wrapping around it. Its tail then glowed green and sapped a significant amount of energy from its foe, restoring some of its own energy.

"Unfezant, get outta there!" The struggling Flying Pokemon jabbed her beak sharply into Serperior, forcing it to release her. "Atta girl! Now use Aerial Ace!" With one powerful flap of her wings, Unfezant shot herself at the Grass Pokemon, scoring a perfect hit.

"Leaf Blade once more!" Serperior's tail began glowing again and it lashed its tail out, striking Unfezant across the chest.

"I know you can beat him, Unfezant! Use Fly again!" Steadying herself, the Proud Pokemon once again dive-bombed her slithery foe, knocking him out and ending the battle.

"Serperior is unable to battle. Unfezant wins! The victory goes to Hikari! Way to go!" Bianca cheered.

**The foe's Serperior fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Cheren!**

"Serperior, return," Cheren said, recalling his Pokemon before facing me again. "Thank you. You are really great."

Smiling, I told him, "Thanks, you too."

"Nice going, champ!" Tatsuya said, walking over and slinging an arm over my shoulders.

Letting out a soft sigh, Cheren continued, "Yep, you are something else. And I mean that sincerely." He then looked me straight on, serious as ever. "Right now, there's no way I can compete with you, Hikari. If there is anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so…"

Bianca then spoke up. "Hikari… There's not much I can do to help you, but I want you to have these!" She held out her hands which held three crystals.

**Hikari obtained Max Revives!**

As I placed the Max Revives into my bag, Bianca gave me a small smile. "Still, it's kind of funny. Everyone's so different."

Cheren closed his eyes and shook his head. "Funny? At a time like this…"

"Come on, Cheren," the blonde girl said, giving him a light nudge. "Could you smile just for once? Taking everything so seriously all the time isn't going to change anything." She then walked a few steps ahead of us, looking down the road. "You know… Since we've met our Pokemon and walked the same roads together, a lot has happened… We've all changed a lot!" As Bianca spoke, she turned to face us again. "We found out that the things we want to do and the things we can do are different for each of us, right? That's what's made our journey so worth it. Somehow, all this just makes me happy," she finished with a smile.

"Bianca…" I muttered with a smile. She really had changed a lot, and even Tatsuya nodded in approval.

Cheren didn't say anything for a few seconds. "…So that's what you mean…" Then to our pleasant surprise, he actually smiled a little.

"Whoa, he's smiling," Tatsuya whispered to me.

"Quick, get a camera!" I joked back, causing him to snicker.

"I can hear you," Cheren commented before speaking to Bianca again. "You are right that we're all different and we should do the things that we can do. There are as many truths and ideals as there are people and Pokemon. The most important thing is that we help one another out. That's why people and Pokemon are always by each other's side. That's what I've come to think lately…"

"Me too, Cheren," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now if we can only get N to realize it."

Nodding, my spectacled friend said, "Well if anything happens to you or Alder, I will do everything I can to help you. That's why I have to keep training and getting stronger. Just… don't be reckless, OK?"

Chuckling, I answered, "I'll do my best!" And with that, Cheren began walking down the road.

"He's gone," Bianca commented as she watched him leave. Then she suddenly turned to face me and Tatsuya. "Guys! Me, too! I'll do my best to help if I can! So… Umm…"

"Umm?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Are you OK, Bianca?" Tatsuya inquired.

"I wish I could say something, like, totally inspiring, you know?" she replied sheepishly.

Shaking my head, I looked at my friend straight on. "It's OK, Bi. If you ask me, your love of Pokemon and your willingness to help is inspiring enough. Thank you," I finished, pulling her into a hug.

Tatsuya placed his hand on Bianca's shoulder. "I agree. You keep that up, OK Bianca?"

Letting out a short giggle, she replied, "I will! OK… Best foot forward!" And a few minutes later, Bianca was gone too.

**And so, after one last battle with Cheren and the promise to do their best, the four Trainers split up once again. Soon Hikari and Tatsuya will be going down Victory Road, and who knows what challenges lie in wait? Stay tuned!**


	46. Onward to Victory Road!

**Alright, chapter 46 has been uploaded! Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed! Your words are what keep me going, and I thank all of you for your support! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon or Cameron.**

**Last time, Hikari met up with her childhood friends and soundly defeated Cheren in battle. Having reached the Badge Check Gates, our heroine is about to take on the daunting Victory Road!**

Standing in front of the first of the Badge Check Gates, I steeled myself for what was to come. _Beyond these gates is Victory Road,_ I thought to myself. _Who knows how many other Trainers I'll encounter?_

"You ready, champ?" Tatsuya asked me.

Nodding, I replied, "Let's do this!" And with that, the two of us approached the gate.

A guard saw us coming and quickly stepped in front of us. "Halt! Unqualified ones shall not pass! The key to open this closed gate is the Trio Badge!" Tatsuya and I reached into our bags and pulled out our badge cases, and then showed the guard our Trio Badges. As a result, the gate before us opened. "Oh, holders of the Trio Badge! Challenge all that you face!" The guard stepped aside, and we were allowed to pass.

The two of us stepped through the gate and into an area with several plants and trees, two torches and a stream with a bridge going over it, leading to the next gate. There were even a couple of tables by the stream. Just looking at it reminded me of the hot-headed Chili, the calm and cool Cress, and the shy but sweet Cilan. "I can't believe it's been so long since I faced those three," I said absent-mindedly.

"Same here," Tatsuya agreed. "These gates really bring back memories."

Crossing the bridge, we were met by another guard. "Halt! The key to open this gate is the Basic Badge!" As requested, the older boy and I flashed our respective badges. "Oh, holders of the Basic Badge! Show the knowledge you've obtained!"

Once again, the gate opened and we walked into a space littered with pieces of ancient ruins and a few poles held together by red velvet rope. My mind immediately went back to Lenora, who went to great lengths to protect a piece of history way back when.

This continued as we made our way through each gate, each time walking through an area that represented the Badge's respective Gym Leader. "Holders of the Insect Badge! Fight valiantly like an insect!" This area had a large insect sculpture in the center, reminding me of the artistic Burgh.

"Holders of the Bolt Badge! Unfurl a shocking battle!" In this area was a metal bridge with three glass tubes containing blue electricity on each side, connected underneath the bridge with electric blue wiring. It truly reflected the shocking style that only Elesa could achieve.

"Holders of the Quake Badge! Make your foes' hearts tremble!" This time, the path was surrounded by gem-encrusted walls of earth, making the path vary from wide to narrow. I couldn't help remembering the rough yet sincere Clay, who made his own mine into an amazing Gym.

"Holders of the Jet Badge! Blast ahead with tremendous force!" Past this gate was a large seemingly bottomless crevasse with a strong, constant gust coming out of it. We were able to cross the crevasse by simply walking across, floating due to the gust, although I needed a little encouragement from Tatsuya before I could even step off the ground. It was a thrill comparable to the cannons which sent us into a high-flying battle with Skyla.

"Holders of the Freeze Badge! Show the sharp edge of an icicle!" Tatsuya and I were met with a mass of ice, with icy pillars dotting the slippery ground. I conjured up the same determination I used to solve the slippery puzzle of Brycen's Gym, and the same determination he himself demonstrated in our battle and at Dragonspiral Tower.

Finally, the two of us reached the last gate. "Holders of the Legend Badge! Pass through Victory Road, which lies beyond here, and head for the Pokemon League. Prove that one of you can become a legend!" We then proceeded to walk along a cliff where two stone dragon heads, each with a single clawed hand, protruded from the cliff face. I smiled, thinking about Drayden and Iris's love of legends and Dragon Pokemon.

At long last, we made it to Victory Road where a huge mountain stood before us. "At the top of that mountain lies the Pokemon League," Tatsuya said, gazing upwards. He then turned to me. "We'll need to navigate the area by going up through the cave and occasionally sliding down the cliff side in order to get to the next area. It'll be tough, think you're up for it?"

"Tatsuya, if you think for one second that I'm turning back now, you've got another thing coming," I told him, ending the sentence with a smile and a light punch to his arm.

The older Trainer grinned. "That's just what I wanted to hear. Well then, since I plan to battle you before we reach the League, what do you say we split up for now? Just to make things interesting."

"Sounds good to me!" I replied, some of my old confidence coming back. "I'll be waiting for you at the end!" And with that I ran off into the cave, leaving Tatsuya behind.

…

Not gonna lie, those caves were really tough to navigate. I lost count of how many times I got lost, and was suddenly wishing that Tatsuya and I hadn't split up. (Although honestly, he probably wasn't having much luck, either.) I ran into some other Trainers and battled them, but I managed to beat them every time.

Eventually, I stopped at one of several ledges on the outside of the mountain. "*Phew!* Ya know, when they said 'Victory Road', I was expecting more of an actual road," I muttered to myself before looking out at the view. I could see past the Badge Check Gates and could even see Twist Mountain. Smiling to myself, I continued, "Still, gotta love this view. I'll bet it'll be even more awesome from the top!"

I started sliding down to the next ledge, but suddenly someone came out from the opening in the side of the mountain. Unable to stop myself, I could only shout "Heads up!" before narrowly avoiding a collision with the other person.

"Hey, watch it pal!" a male voice shouted, and as I straightened myself out, I turned to see Cameron looking at me with an annoyed expression. His face brightened when he realized who I was. "Oh, hey Hikari! How's it goin'?"

"Hi, Cameron!" I greeted. "Pretty good, thanks. So you made it here too, huh?"

Grinning, the blonde-haired boy replied, "Sure did! I'm your rival, did you really think I wouldn't try to catch up with you?"

_My self-proclaimed rival, maybe,_ I thought before smiling back at him. "Well, you've caught up. Now how about that battle we've been meaning to do?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Cameron said as he stepped backwards a bit. "We'll go by tournament rules. You ever do a tournament?"

"Uh, refresh my memory," I answered, not wanting to tell him that I had never been in a battle tournament before.

"OK, the two of us can only use three Pokemon," Cameron explained. "Switching is not permitted, and neither are items; once the Pokemon is out, they continue to fight until they are defeated or the battle is over. Fair enough?"

"Fair," I agreed with a nod. "Give me a minute." After some thinking, I selected Samurott, Sawk and Zoroark to use in the battle. I then faced the other Trainer again. "I'm ready when you are!"

"Very well!" Cameron said, turning his cap backwards before pointing straight at me. "Get ready to lose!"

**Hikari vs. Cameron!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Cameron!**

"Go, Sceptile!" The Grass-type Pokemon I remembered from our first meeting leapt out of its ball.

"Zoroark, c'mon out!" My Illusion Fox Pokemon was already ready for battle, his tail swishing in anticipation.

"Hit 'im with Leaf Blade!" The leaves on Sceptile's arm glowed green and it rushed forward, the blades grazing Zoroark's arm as he attempted to dodge.

_Wow! Sceptile's fast!_ "Night Slash!" Zoroark retaliated with his own glowing claws, just barely missing his speedy opponent. Letting out a frustrated growl, the Dark Pokemon continued to try to slash Sceptile while it continually dodged his attempts.

Cameron smirked. "Speed on speed, huh? This'll be fun! Dragon Claw now!" This time, it was Sceptile's claws that glowed as it moved in to strike Zoroark once again.

"Quick, use Faint Attack!" Acting quickly, Zoroark used his illusions to appear as Cameron, causing Sceptile to skid to a stop. The transformed Pokemon then launched a punch at the Grass Pokemon, turning back into himself before finally landing a hit on his opponent.

"Hey! No fair using me as a distraction!" Cameron protested.

Shrugging, I said, "You never said I couldn't, did you?"

"Thinking outside the box, eh? Guess you really are the hero of this story," he commented before giving his next command. "X-scissor!" Sceptile crossed its arms in front of itself before leaping forward, slashing its glowing leaves at Zoroark once again.

"Time for some Foul Play!" Grinning mischievously, Zoroark just managed to dodge the X-scissor attack before grabbing one of Sceptile's arms and slamming it into the side of the mountain.

Gritting his teeth, Cameron shouted, "Leaf Blade!"

"Night Slash!" Glowing flashes of green and red clashed as Zoroark and Sceptile continued trying to hit each other with their respective attacks. _This is getting nowhere, they're both so fast!_ I thought as I watched.

"OK Sceptile, use Focus Blast!" The Grass Pokemon quickly backed off and started forming a glowing blue ball of energy in its hands.

_Uh-oh! We have to throw off its concentration!_ "Return!" Powered by his fondness towards me, Zoroark ran forward and slammed into Sceptile hard.

"Now!" Despite getting hit by the Return attack, Sceptile was able to complete its energy ball and released it, sending Zoroark flying backwards. Both Pokemon hit the ground, and all was still for a few seconds. Finally, Sceptile managed to stand up shakily, but Zoroark remained on the ground.

**Zoroark fainted!**

"Zoroark!" I rushed over to my Pokemon and knelt down beside him. "You OK?"

"Z-Zoro, zoroark, (S-Sorry, Hikari)" the Dark Pokemon whispered, his strength completely drained.

"Don't be sorry, you did great," I told him, patting his shoulder. "Now get some rest." With a reassuring smile, I sent Zoroark back into his Poke Ball. _OK, Samurott's weak against Grass attacks, so that leaves just one other option._ "Sawk-sensei, let's do this!" The Karate Pokemon quickly took Zoroark's place on the battlefield and assumed a fighting stance.

Cameron tilted his head. "Eh? Sensei?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't really met sensei yet," I said. "He's the one who taught me self-defense."

That seemed to impress the blonde Trainer. "Seriously?! That's awesome!" he exclaimed before giving his head a quick shake. "No wait, I shouldn't get distracted. You're my rival, so that means I've gotta give it all I've got! Sceptile, Dragon Claw!"

"Use Retaliate!" I barely heard Cameron mutter a mild curse before Sawk unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at Sceptile, all of them hitting their mark. This time, the Grass Pokemon could not stand up and was utterly beaten.

**The foe's Sceptile fainted!**

"Sceptile, return!" As Sceptile disappeared into its ball, Cameron said, "You fought well, buddy. OK Charizard, you're up next!" This time, he sent out an orange dragon-like Pokemon whose tail was lit by a flame at its tip. The Pokemon gave out an intimidating roar, and Sawk braced itself for battle.

"_Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles."_

"Flamethrower!" Charizard opened its mouth wide and shot out super-hot flaming breath, hitting Sawk before he could dodge.

"Sensei, use Thunderpunch!" Recovering from the flames, Sawk clenched his charged-up fist before landing an electrified punch at his opponent's jaw. With Charizard being half-Flying, I figured that the attack caused quite a bit of damage.

"Fly away, Charizard!" The Fire Pokemon shot up into the sky before diving down and slamming into Sawk, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Ooh! That had to hurt. Use Brick Break on its wing!" Nodding as he stood up, the Karate Pokemon ran toward Charizard before delivering a painful chop to one of its wings.

"Hang in there, Charizard! Use Dragon Claw!" Charizard's glowing claws lashed out at Sawk, and he was barely able to dodge the attack. In response, Sawk tried to use Brick Break on the other wing only to be swatted away by the Flame Pokemon's tail. "Nice try Hikari, but we're not beaten that easy! Fire Blast now!"

"Endure!" I managed to give the command just in time and Sawk held his arms in front of his face as a huge flaming star seemed to consume him. As the smoke cleared, the Karate Pokemon was amazingly still standing. "Sorry Cameron, sensei's still in the game! Thunderpunch!" Once again, Sawk's Thunderpunch sent Charizard stumbling backward, but it still wasn't down.

"OK then, Flamethrower again!" Charizard let loose another stream of fire and unfortunately Sawk was unable to avoid it. "Now Dragon Claw!" The Fire Pokemon's claws struck Sawk and he hit the ground hard, sliding until he was lying right at my feet.

**Sawk fainted!**

"Sensei, return!" I gulped quietly as I reached for my last Poke Ball. "Let's finish this, Samurott!" It was finally time for my first Pokemon to take the field, his eyes fierce as he glared at his winged opponent. "Use Surf!" With a loud roar, Samurott summoned a huge wave of water.

"Take to the skies!" Charizard flew up, albeit a little slower than before, just avoiding the wave before diving down.

_Now's my chance!_ "Samurott, Razor Shell!" Right on cue, Samurott drew his seamitar and slashed at Charizard, catching it just before it could slam into the Water Pokemon. The attack proved too much for Charizard and it fainted the instant it hit the ground.

**The foe's Charizard fainted!**

After recalling his Pokemon, Cameron said, "So it all comes down to this, huh? You may be the hero Hikari, but that doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight!"

Smiling at him, I replied, "I'm only a hero because N thinks so. You really get into your battles, huh?"

"Of course! I haven't had such an amazing battle with a non-Gym Leader for a long time!" he answered with a grin. "Now, for the climax! Go, Aggron!" A large Pokemon covered in armor stomped its foot as it appeared, ready to face Samurott in a final round of battle.

"_Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns."_

"OK Samurott, use Aqua Tail!" Water spiraled around Samurott's tail and spun around to strike its opponent.

"Iron Tail!" Aggron's tail glowed as it too turned, striking Samurott before his attack could land and sending him into the wall. "Now Rock Slide!"

My eyes widened when I heard Cameron's choice of attack. "No, don't use that one!" I tried to warn him, but large rocks were already falling towards Samurott. The large Water Pokemon froze and could not move as the rocks fell on top of him. "Samurott!" After a few moments, Samurott finally burst out with a frightened roar. It seemed that even in his evolved form, he still had a fear of caves and rock slides.

The Rock Slide seemed to disturb some wild Pokemon who dashed or flew out of the entrance opposite of the one Cameron had walked out of. "What the heck's going on?" Cameron asked, puzzled by the wild Pokemon's behavior as well as that of Samurott.

"_Woobat, the Bat Pokemon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings."_

"_Deino, the Irate Pokemon. It tends to bite everything, and it is not a picky eater. Approaching it carelessly is dangerous."_

While trying to soothe Samurott, I also tried to translate any stray PokeSpeak I could pick up from the wild Pokemon. "It sounds like something woke up in the caves," I told Cameron. "And by the way Cameron, do me a favor and don't EVER use Rock Slide against Samurott again! He's afraid of that attack!"

"Really?" the blonde asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Turning back to my Pokemon, I stroked his furry face gently. "Hey bud, you're OK. There aren't any more rocks falling. Everything's OK now."

"Look out, here comes another Rock Slide!" Cameron's voice shouted as there was another rumble. I managed to help Samurott get away from the falling rocks and I shot a glare at Cameron, who had also avoided the boulders. "Wasn't me!" he said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Well if your Aggron didn't do it, then who… uh-oh." My voice trailed off when I saw a large Pokemon emerge from the cave entrance. It stood on four legs and had a black, rounded forehead adorned with two sharp brown horns that curved forward, and at that moment it did not look happy.

"_Terrakion, the Cavern Pokemon. This Pokémon came to the defense of Pokémon that had lost their homes in a war among humans."_

Gulping, Cameron said, "Aw man, that's a Terrakion! I've heard stories; it protected Pokemon in a war against humans a long time ago. Maybe it thinks we were endangering those wild Pokemon?"

"I won't know unless I ask him," I said, hoping to settle this peacefully. But before I could do anything, Samurott seemed to have realized that Terrakion was responsible for the second Rock Slide. Now more angry than scared, the Formidable Pokemon roared as he surrounded himself with water, shooting forward in an Aqua Jet attack that hit Terrakion dead on.

"Your Samurott's gone bonkers!" Cameron exclaimed. "That's a legendary Pokemon he's attacking!" The blonde Trainer could only watch as Terrakion used its own version of Retaliate, striking Samurott repeatedly with its horns.

"Stop it, both of you!" I shouted, trying to get the Pokemons' attention. The enraged Samurott paused for a second before getting hit by a glowing orange energy sword coming from between Terrakion's horns. I would later learn that that was Terrakion's special move Sacred Sword. "I said STOP IT!" Desperate to stop the fight before it got any worse, I tried running in-between the two Pokemon.

"Hikari, no!" I didn't see the second Sacred Sword attack coming until it was almost too late, and I braced myself for impact. Instead, I felt myself being shoved to the ground just before I heard a cry of pain.

"Samurott! Samurott? (Hikari! Are you hurt?)" Samurott asked as he rushed to my side. "Samu! (Stay back!)" he then shouted at Terrakion, who was still looking at me warily.

"Calm down Samurott, I'm fine," I said with a groan as I sat up. "But where's…" Glancing around, I saw Cameron lying on his stomach motionless on the ground a little ways away. "Cameron!" I cried before scrambling over to him. "C'mon, say something! Anything!"

I nearly breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde Trainer moaned, "Oww… Did a train hit me?" He then glanced up at me, wincing even from the small movement. "You OK?"

Letting out a sigh, I told him, "Idiot, you're the one who's hurt! Why did you do that?"

"Heh… couldn't let the hero get hurt… could I?" he whispered with a smile. "You still… have to take down Team Plasma…"

"Stop talking, I'll try to call for help," I told him firmly, about to turn on my Xtransceiver before being interrupted.

"Hey… did I seem like… a hero? Like… in the movies?" Cameron asked.

Smiling and shaking my head, I answered, "Yeah, you were really heroic back there."

"Good. Guess the rest… of our battle… will have to wait…" he muttered before his eyes slipped closed and he passed out.

_Don't worry Cameron, help will be here soon,_ I thought, recalling Aggron to its ball in Cameron's place. I then slipped the Poke Ball into his bag before turning to the two remaining Pokemon. "Now then, have you both calmed down?" I questioned, folding my arms.

Suddenly, I heard a rough voice in my head. _The boy called you a hero. Just what does he mean by that?_

I immediately looked at Terrakion. "Was that you?" I asked in surprise. At that point, only one other Pokemon had spoken to me telepathically, so I really wasn't used to it.*

_Answer the question,_ it responded. _Are you truly a hero?_

"Uh, sort of," I tried to explain. "Terrakion, there is a group of people who are trying to separate people and Pokemon for good. I'm trying to stop them before that can happen."

_You're trying to protect Pokemon, then?_ the Cavern Pokemon inquired. _Then why did your Samurott attack me?_

"You scared him," I answered simply. "Samurott is afraid of being surrounded by rocks, and I guess he didn't take too kindly to being almost buried twice."

_I see,_ Terrakion thought before turning to Samurott. I didn't hear what it said to the Water Pokemon, but Samurott bowed his head to Terrakion as if he was apologizing. The Cavern Pokemon also bowed its head before contacting me again. _I am sorry for attacking you, hero. The Pokemon were scared by the battle between you and your friend, and so I was trying to deal with the situation._

Nodding in understanding, I said, "In that case, then I'm sorry for causing a disturbance. I guess we were pretty rough on the mountain. But my friend is hurt and we need help."

_I can help you,_ Terrakion offered, smiling for the first time. _It's the least I can do after that confusion._ It then seemed to communicate with a couple of nearby Woobat, who used Psychic to lift the injured Cameron onto the legendary Pokemon's back. _Follow me, I know the way to the top._

"Just one second," I said before turning to Samurott. "I'm glad you apologized Samurott, but I don't want you lashing out at someone like that again. Only if I'm in real danger, then you can attack without my order, OK?"

"Samu, (OK)" the Formidable Pokemon agreed. "Samu samu… samu samurott. (I suppose I… overreacted.)"

"Well you were scared out of your wits, so that's understandable," I conceded. "As long as you understand, then that's good." Patting Samurott one more time, I finally returned him to his Poke Ball before going back over to Terrakion. "I'm ready, now please lead me to the top." With a single nod, the Cavern Pokemon led me back into the caves.

**Things were rough for a while, but Hikari has managed to befriend the legendary Terrakion! Soon she will reach the end of Victory Road, where the Pokemon League and N await her arrival. Stay tuned!**

*see chapter 42


	47. Samurott vs Samurott!

**And we're back with chapter 47! I think I owe you guys an explanation for my absence. Recently I had been focusing on other stories and then I broke off an unhappy engagement which resulted in a very bad case of writer's block. It was like I had completely lost my motivation. Thankfully after several weeks of my fingers freezing over the keys, I'm now back in the game and ready to continue this story! Thank you for being patient. **

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed up to this point; I honestly don't think I could've done this without you! As usual, please read, review and overall, enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Last time, Hikari was making her way up Victory Road when she was challenged to a battle by Cameron. However, the match was interrupted by Terrakion, the legendary Pokemon who lives in the mountain. After clearing up a misunderstanding, Terrakion agreed to lead our heroine to the end of Victory Road in order to take on the Pokemon League!**

It took a while, but thanks to Terrakion's guidance I finally reached the end of Victory Road. "Yes! We made it!" I cheered, pumping my fist before turning to my guide. "I can't thank you enough for this."

_No need for thanks, hero,_ the legendary Pokemon replied. _Now we just need to get your friend to a safe place so he can recover._ It glanced back at Cameron, who still laid unconscious on its back. The injured Trainer hadn't woken up since he passed out after getting hit by Terrakion's Sacred Sword attack, and I was starting to get a little worried.

"Well, look who it is!" a voice said. Looking ahead, I saw Tatsuya walking towards us, but the second he noticed Terrakion his pace slowed and his eyes widened. "Whoa, is that…?"

"Oh hey, Tatsuya! Glad I caught up with you," I greeted cheerfully. "Oh, I want you to meet Terrakion. Terrakion, this is my…" I paused, trying to think of a good word. I couldn't really call him my friend, considering the feelings we had for each other.

Terrakion seemed to notice my blushing cheeks and smiled. _Say no more hero, I get the idea,_ it thought before turning to Tatsuya and bowing its head, communicating with him in a way that I could hear it too. _It is good to meet an ally of such brave humans._

"Uh… N-Nice to meet you, too!" Tatsuya replied as he bowed back, looking nervously excited. "It's truly an honor to meet one of the legendary Sacred Swords!" Then something occurred to him. "What a second, did you say 'brave humans?'"

_I did,_ the Pokemon answered.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you in a minute!" I said before going into a rambling explanation of what happened on Victory Road.

"Whoa… OK, before we do anything else, we need to get Cameron help," Tatsuya stated as he went into serious mode. "Terrakion, there's a Pokemon Center right by the Pokemon League. Do you know where that is?"

_Yes,_ it answered with a nod. _I will escort you there… although I wonder what the humans will think when they see me._

"You haven't been in contact with humans for a long time, huh?" I questioned, earning another nod. "Don't worry, a lot of humans are nice, and I'm sure they'll be respectful towards you!"

It wasn't long before we reached the Pokemon League itself. It was housed in what appeared to be an ancient temple and I could see four staircases leading in different directions. "Whoa…" I breathed as I gazed at the temple.

Quickly getting back on track, I noticed the Pokemon Center nearby. "C'mon, let's get Cameron inside," I told Terrakion and we headed to the entrance. Unfortunately, the legendary Pokemon couldn't fit through the door due to its horns and so Tatsuya had to go in and bring Nurse Joy outside.

"Here he is, Nurse Joy," Tatsuya said as he led the red-headed nurse over to Terrakion, who knelt down so she could see Cameron.

"Goodness, what happened to him?" she asked.

Terrakion proceeded to explain itself. _I'm afraid it was my fault. One of my attacks hit him by accident. I accept full responsibility._

Nurse Joy gave an approving smile. "Well it's good to see a legendary Pokemon who can admit something like that." Getting serious again, she called Audino out and with Tatsuya's help, they carefully brought Cameron inside the Pokemon Center, being careful not to jostle any injuries.

I waited outside for a while, just talking to Terrakion when I noticed that the sun was starting to set. Turning to Terrakion, I told it, "I'm going in to check on Cameron. Are you going to head home?"

Nodding, it replied, _The boy is in good hands here. My work is finished._

As it turned to leave, I noticed that there was a bad bruise left over from Samurott's attack earlier. I felt pretty bad about not seeing it sooner, but then again Terrakion was a pretty tough Pokemon. "Wait a minute! Let me fix you up." Before Terrakion could protest, I pulled out a Super Potion and sprayed it on the mark, healing it. "There ya go, all better!"

Terrakion smiled. _You are truly a kind person, hero. Thank you, and best of luck to you._ And with that, the legendary Pokemon bowed its head one last time before walking back to Victory Road.

I watched it until it was out of sight and smiled to myself. If I was capable of earning the friendship of one of the Sacred Swords, then surely I could befriend Reshiram when the time came… hopefully.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I headed inside the Pokemon Center and met up with Tatsuya. "How is he?"

"I dunno, Nurse Joy hasn't come out yet," he answered.

As if on cue, Nurse Joy chose that moment to come out. Straightening ourselves out, we simultaneously asked, "How is he?"

"Incredibly lucky, that's how he is," Joy replied. "He got hit with a Sacred Sword attack and got off with just some bruising and a cracked rib."

"That's it?!" I exclaimed, surprised and relieved at the same time.

Nodding, Nurse Joy went on, "Yes, but he still needs to recover. He won't be taking on the Pokemon League for a few weeks, at least."

"I see," I muttered. _Hard to say if he's good lucky or bad lucky…_ "Can I see him?"

"You should probably wait until tomorrow," she recommended. "Right now, he needs his rest."

"OK, I understand," I said. "Thanks for your help, Nurse Joy."

That night, I just laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I had managed to make it to the Pokemon League, and somewhere N was lying in wait to make his move. I was so close, and yet I still didn't know how to wake up Reshiram. Not gonna lie, I was feeling a little frustrated.

My thoughts were interrupted momentarily when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to open it and was surprised to see a certain Cinccino. "Minnie? What are you doing here?"

"Cin cinccino cincci? (Is Samurott in there?)" she asked politely.

_Oh, she wants to be with Samurott,_ I realized. "Yeah, one second," I said, reaching over to the bedside table where his Poke Ball laid. Picking it up, I handed it to Minnie. "There ya go, he's all yours!"

"Cincci! (Thank you!)" she said with a curtsey. "Cincci, cinccino. (Good night, Hikari.)"

"G'night," I told her before she left. _I'll bet she wants to give him some encouragement… what a sweet girlfriend he has,_ I thought with a smile as I closed the door.

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, an idea suddenly came to me. It seemed a little silly, but maybe it would help my situation. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the Light Stone and set it next to me.

I took a deep breath and started speaking to it. "Uh… hi. I don't know if you can hear me in there, but I thought I might as well give it a shot. My name's Hikari, and I'm a Pokemon Trainer." Of course the stone didn't reply, but I kept talking as I moved onto my back.

"Ever since I was little, I've loved Pokemon and I can't imagine what life would be like without them. But these… these guys called Team Plasma are trying to separate people and Pokemon. Their leader N is even using Zekrom to do it. You remember Zekrom, right?" I paused, as if I expected an answer. "I guess you do, huh? Anyway, I really don't want that to happen… but I really need your help. You don't want Pokemon and people to be separated either, do you? So please, Reshiram… please help me when I face N tomorrow."

After staring at the Light Stone for a while and not getting anything, I sighed. "Well… give it some thought," I said before turning over and getting ready to go to sleep. _Well that was stupid…_ I thought to myself as my eyes slid shut.

_Samurott's POV_

Suddenly I felt cool mountain air hitting my face, and I woke up to see that I was out of my Poke Ball and outside of the Pokemon Center. "(What the…?)"

"(Hello, handsome,)" a familiar voice said sweetly, and I saw Minnie standing next to me with my Poke Ball.

"(Minnie?)" I asked with a smile, leaning closer to her to nuzzle her cheek. "(To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?)"

"(Does a girl need an excuse to be with her boyfriend?)" she replied as she hopped into my arms.

I wasn't quite convinced; sure the two of us enjoyed spending time together, but even Minnie wasn't quite this spontaneous. "(Come on babe, what's up? Is something wrong?)"

Her smile fading, the cute Cinccino looked up at me with concerned eyes. "(Well, actually… it's about tomorrow. You and Hikari are facing that N person, right?)"

"(That about sums it up,)" I answered. "(What's the problem? We've battled him before.)"

"(But this time's different,)" Minnie stated. "(He has a legendary Pokemon with him, Samurott, and a dragon at that! We're talking a Pokemon powerful enough to destroy the whole region, and you're going to battle it?)"

Now I saw what she was doing. "(Minnie, you're not trying to talk me out of this, are you? Why?)" I questioned, confused at her behavior.

Her eyes teared up as she spoke. "(I just… I'm really scared for you. What if something happens to you? What if you get hurt really badly?! And I'll be with Tatsuya, so I won't be able to help you…)"

My heart ached as tears fell down her cheeks; I didn't realize that she felt this way. Licking them away, I gazed at her. "(Oh Minnie, you're so sweet to worry about me. But there's no way I can back out of this. After all, this will be Hikari's biggest battle yet.)" I paused as my thoughts drifted back to that day in Accumula Town. "(Back when we were first starting out, Hikari promised that she would never abandon me… and I intend to return that promise. And I promise to you right now that I will come back to you.)"

Sniffling a bit, Minnie smiled at me and touched my furry cheek. "(Oh, what happened to the shy, sweet Dewott I met in Nimbasa City?)"

"(He grew up,)" I answered before the two of us shared a tender kiss. "(I love you, Minnie.)"

"(I love you too, Samurott,)" she replied before letting out a sheepish giggle. "(Oh dear, I must look terrible, huh? Why did I have to cry?)"

Chuckling, I nuzzled her again. "(Don't be silly; you're adorable.)" After another kiss, the two of us got comfortable and just looked up at the stars until we fell asleep.

_Hikari's POV_

The first thing I did when I got up was go check up on Cameron. I knocked on the door to his room and waited for him to answer. "…Who is it?"

"It's me, Hikari," I answered. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he replied through the door, and I went right inside.

Cameron certainly was in better shape than I expected. Aside from a band-aid on his cheek and bandages wrapped around his midsection, he looked relatively OK. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if I could sit up," he said with a frustrated expression. "At least the worst I got was a cracked rib, huh?"

"I'm still amazed by that!" I commented. "What do you do, drink a lot of milk?"

"Well, yeah! Don't you?" he inquired.

Sticking my tongue out, I said, "Blech, I hate milk."

Cameron tried to laugh at my answer, but immediately winced and placed a hand over his injury. "So it's true, huh? I won't be able to go through the Pokemon League?"

Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Nurse Joy insists that you get plenty of rest so your injuries can heal. I'm sorry, Cameron."

"It's fine," the blonde Trainer said. "At least you're alright. Speaking of which, what happened with Terrakion?"

"Oh yeah, I actually managed to befriend him!" I explained. "It turns out he's really nice and humble, and he even guided me to the top of the mountain and carried you here."

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed, raising his head but trying not to sit up. "And I was unconscious during all this?! Aw man! Ouch…"

I couldn't help but giggle a little. "You gonna be OK?"

"I think so," Cameron said with a small smile. "Just do me a favor, willya? Kick N's butt for me!"

"Ha ha, I will, as long as you promise to rest," I promised. "OK, I better go. I'll come see you when it's over."

"Wait! Before you go…" Pausing, the blonde Trainer pointed at his jacket hanging in the corner. "There's something I meant to give you. It should be in the left pocket."

Following his instructions, I walked over to check the jacket pocket and pulled out a small disk.

**Hikari obtained a TM52 Focus Blast!**

"That's one of my favorite moves, Focus Blast," he explained. "Given enough time, your Pokemon will be able to shoot off a powerful ball of… well, you've seen it in action, you get the idea."

Grinning, I slipped the TM52 in my TM Case. "Thanks Cameron, I'll need this. See you later."

"Go get 'em, hero," Cameron told me as I left the room.

After closing the door, I nearly ran straight into Tatsuya. "Whoa! Morning, Tatsuya."

"Hey, Hikari," he greeted. "How's our boy doing?"

"A little annoyed that he can't sit up without hurting, but otherwise he says he's fine," I reported.

"Heh, that's Cameron for ya," Tatsuya said with a soft chuckle. "But listen: there's something I have to do before you go against the League. Can you meet me outside?"

Nodding, I said, "Sure, no problem." I didn't know what exactly Tatsuya had in mind, but I was fairly certain it involved a Pokemon battle.

After a few minutes, I went outside and spotted Samurott and Minnie fast asleep, the smaller Pokemon curled up on top of Samurott's arms. The larger Pokemon let out soft, steady breaths as he slept. "Aww, it's such a shame to wake them up," I muttered with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's gotta be done," Tatsuya said as he walked up to me. Pulling out a Poke Ball, Tatsuya recalled his Cinccino, her absence causing Samurott to stir.

"Sa… sa samurott? (Wha… where'd Minnie go?)" he mumbled as he got up.

"Sorry buddy, Tatsuya called her back," I explained before turning back to the boy. "So what did you want to do?"

Tatsuya's expression became serious as he pulled out a different Poke Ball. "Simple, really: Hikari, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! My Samurott versus yours!"

My eyes widened in surprise. I knew he said that he was likely to challenge me before the League, but pitting our Samurott against each other?! "Why Samurott in particular?"

"There's a special move that only Pokemon like Samurott can learn: one of the most powerful Water attacks, Hydro Cannon," Tatsuya explained. "I want to see if your Samurott is capable of the technique; if he is able to learn it, it'll give him an edge in future battles. So, will you accept my challenge or not?"

Looking over at Samurott, the determination burned in his eyes. He was willing to go for it, and if that was the case, so was I. Turning back to Tatsuya, I told him, "We accept."

"Then let's get started!" he declared as he prepared for battle. "I'm warning you, I won't be holding back this time! Go, Samurott!" His Samurott came out of his ball and let out a mighty roar.

**Hikari vs. Tatsuya!**

**Hikari is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Tatsuya!**

Just as a quick side note before we get started: at this point in the narrative, in order to avoid confusion, I'll be referring to Tatsuya's Samurott as Brother Samurott, seeing as how he's been like a big brother to mine.

Anyway, Tatsuya was fast enough to make the first move. "Swords Dance!" Brother Samurott stood up on his hind legs and drew both of his seamitars, one after the other, as he was surrounded by red energy swords.

"Quick, use Surf!" Samurott roared as a huge wave appeared in front of him and headed straight for Brother Samurott.

"Razor Shell now!" Before the wave could hit, the older Pokemon shot forward and sliced through the wave with one weapon before quickly slashing Samurott with the other.

_Whoa, Surf is useless against him!_ I thought, amazed by Brother Samurott's technique. _Suddenly I wish I could've seen him fight before._ "C'mon Samurott, use Aqua Jet!" Recovering from the blow, my Water Pokemon was surrounded by water as he launched himself towards Brother Samurott, slamming into him before he could react.

Tatsuya smirked. "Not bad Hikari, but can you dodge this? Hydro Cannon!" Turning towards Samurott, the older Water Pokemon opened his mouth, and a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of him. Seconds later, he fired it at Samurott, causing major damage.

"So _that's_ Hydro Cannon… it's so powerful!" I marveled as I healed my Pokemon with a Hyper Potion.

"That's right," Tatsuya said confidently. "Samurott will have to learn it if he wants to win. Razor Shell again!" Crossing his seamitars, Brother Samurott ran forward.

"Block now!" The younger Water Pokemon quickly drew his weapon and stopped his opponent's charge, and for a few tense moments they were locked in the block, each pushing against the other. Finally, Brother Samurott broke the block and leapt backwards, and Samurott took the opportunity to charge with a Razor Shell attack.

The two continued to parry each other's attacks until I shouted, "OK, now use Aqua Tail!" Samurott quickly turned and slammed his water-powered tail into his opponent.

Flinching from the impact, Tatsuya gave his next order. "Change tactics, use Ice Beam!" Much to my and Samurott's surprise, Brother Samurott shot an icy beam from his mouth right at my Pokemon!

"Look out!" I shouted, but it was too late; the Ice Beam attack hit Samurott and froze him in place. "Not good!"

"Hydro Cannon!" I could only watch as the glowing ball of water slammed into Samurott, breaking the ice and sending him flying back toward me.

_He's not gonna last much longer,_ I thought, using another Hyper Potion to get him back on his feet. "They're kicking our butts, buddy. You sure you wanna keep this up?"

"(I'm not stopping until I've learned that attack,)" the Formidable Pokemon replied, glaring at Brother Samurott. "(Hikari, have me use Surf. I have an idea.)"

At first confused by the request, I nodded, trusting in whatever plan he had. "Surf!" Once again, a large wave formed before Samurott.

"You know that's not gonna work! Razor Shell!" As Brother Samurott charged toward the wave, I looked at my Samurott to see a glowing ball of water forming in front of his mouth. "What?!"

_I get it, he used Surf as a distraction!_ I realized. _He's already learned what he needs._ Grinning, I shouted, "Samurott, use Hydro Cannon!" On command, he shot the ball of watery energy through the wave, slamming into Brother Samurott before he could reach my Pokemon.

Tatsuya's eyes widened in surprise. "Amazing… he actually did it!" As Brother Samurott fell before his Trainer, he tried to get up before Tatsuya stopped him. "That's enough, Samurott."

"Eh? Whataya mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

The older Trainer looked at me for a few moments before holding up his hands in surrender. "I give up."

"Ehhh?!" I exclaimed, confused by this decision. "What the heck are you goin' on about?"

"I never said one of us had to lose," Tatsuya pointed out. "I battled you so your Samurott could learn Hydro Cannon, and he did. There's no reason to continue any further. Samurott, return." With a pleased smile on his face, he recalled his Pokemon.

**Hikari defeated Pokemon Trainer Tatsuya!**

I just smiled and shook my head. "You're kinda strange sometimes, ya know that?" Tatsuya just shrugged in response and chuckled.

My smile fell a little when I suddenly remembered saying the same thing to N once, just before we had gone on the Ferris wheel… and before I learned his secret.

"…kari? Hikari?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Tatsuya waved his hand in front of me. "You still here?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," I apologized. "I was just thinking. Kinda dangerous, really."

Laughing at my joke, Tatsuya replied, "That it is!" Once he calmed down, he reminded me, "You'd better go back inside and get Samurott fixed up. You'll need him at full strength if you're gonna take on the League."

"Oh I will!" I said before suddenly realizing something. "Hey wait, what are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be right behind you. Now go get ready, hero!"

"Oh, now you're starting on that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at the nickname.

Shrugging, Tatsuya simply said, "It's got a nice ring to it."

**Thanks to a grueling battle with Tatsuya, Hikari's Samurott has learned his most powerful attack to date! Our heroine's chances of making it through the Pokemon League have gone up, and hopefully she'll be able to stop N. Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: Before anyone starts asking why Brother Samurott can use both seamitars in combat, here's my explanation; after his first defeat at the Pokemon League, Tatsuya found a veteran Trainer who taught Brother Samurott the double seamitar technique which Tatsuya hopes will help him beat Alder when he returns. It also serves as a symbol of his battle experience. On a side note, Brother Samurott can only use both seamitars while powered up by Swords Dance; otherwise, he'll just use one like most other Samurott. **

**Author's note 2: Happy belated birthday to Cameron's creator! ^^**


	48. Haunted by Shauntal!

**Yes! Finished chapter 48! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy part 1 of Hikari's Elite Four battles! ^^**

**Btw, I'm sorry if I've worried anyone with my unexpected hiatus. (Man, writer's block sucks!)**

**Author's note: Hikari's line-up is Samurott, Sawk, Unfezant, Zoroark, Cofagrigus and Zebstrika.**

**P.S. I do not own Pokemon.**

**Previously, Hikari and Samurott participated in a brutal battle against Tatsuya, but in the process Samurott gained his strongest attack yet, Hydro Cannon. Now our heroine is prepared to take on the Elite Four in the Pokemon League!**

Standing in front of the gates to the Pokemon League, I listened as Tatsuya gave me some last-minute information. "The Pokemon League is a place where you both pursue strength and express it. The way to express it is simple… You just have to beat the Elite Four and the Champion! You can start by battling any of the Elite Four, and if you defeat them all, you can challenge the Champion! However! I warn you, once you start your challenge, there's no turning back. You must keep battling until you defeat them all… or are defeated yourself. Do you want to go in?"

Nodding, I replied confidently, "I'm ready."

Tatsuya smiled as the gates swung open. "Well then, ladies first," he said, gesturing to the entrance just like he had done way back at the Striaton Gym. "Good luck, Hikari. I'll meet you at the center."

"OK," I said before doing something pretty daring. Leaning forward, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "For luck!" Tatsuya's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks were flushed, but nonetheless he grinned at me and I couldn't help feeling proud of myself. _And once this is over, I'll be able to properly confess to him…_

"Victi! (Good luck!)" Victini told me as it waved its tiny hand, and I waved back to it in thanks.

I then walked through the gates before they closed behind me. I had passed the point of no return. Glancing around, I debated over which staircase to take before finally deciding to take the southwest one. "I'll just start here and go clockwise from here," I told myself as I ascended the stairs, ready to take on the first of the Elite Four.

The room I walked into immediately gave me the creeps, as it seemed to be modeled after a haunted house. It was a giant cylindrical room with a large structure in the middle made out of wooden bookcases. The back of the room was made up of windows portraying a thunderstorm.

I couldn't help letting out a yelp in response to a flash of lightning. Gulping, I whispered, "Aw crud, I think I picked the Ghost-type Trainer…" Suddenly two blue flames appeared on either side of me and levitated me right off the floor. "Ahh! Put me down put me down put me down!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut and basically freaking out. "Why on earth does this have to be so scary?!"

After a few more terrifying seconds, I finally felt my feet touch the ground again. I cracked open one eye, and to my great relief I had been carried to the top of the structure. In the center was a desk, and a figure whose back was turned to me stood in front of it. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I called out to the figure. "Uh, hello?"

Another flash of lightning lit up the room, and thunder rumbled before the figure spoke in a calm, feminine voice. "'Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice…'"

"Excuse me?" I asked, both fascinated and confused by her words.

The figure then turned to face me, and to my surprise it was a young woman with short purple hair and glasses. Her outfit consisted of a purple dress with a large black collar, a pink brooch, black tights and pink shoes. "That's part of a novel I'm writing," she said in regards to her dialogue.

_Whoa… and here I was expecting a creepy old lady,_ I thought before getting back into focus… and also trying not to pay attention to the haunting atmosphere. "Well, it's uh… it sounds very interesting."

"Thank you," the woman replied. "I was inspired by the challenger who was just here, and somehow I got a little sad…"

"Another challenger?" I muttered before realization hit me. _N! He's already been here!_

The woman seemed to notice the change in my expression. "Ah, excuse me. You're a challenger, right?"

"That's right," I answered with a nod. "I'm Hikari from Nuvema Town!"

"Nice to meet you, Hikari from Nuvema Town," she replied with a light bow of her head. "I'm the Elite Four's Ghost-type Pokemon user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent." I struck a battle pose, and with another flash of lightning, the battle began!

**Hikari is challenged by Elite Four Shauntal!**

"Go, Cofagrigus!" Shauntal's first Pokemon was, to my relief, the one Ghost-type I wasn't scared of.

"Let's do this!" I shouted as I supposedly let out my own Cofagrigus.

"Huh, interesting choice," Shauntal commented before making the first move. "Psychic!" A light blue glow surrounded my Pokemon, but funnily enough it wasn't affected at all. "What the?"

"Faint Attack!" "Cofagrigus" grinned before moving forward and slamming into its opponent, at the same time revealing its true identity. "Nice one, Zoroark!"

"Zo! (Thanks!)" the Illusion Fox Pokemon replied as he leapt back. We hadn't expected a Psychic attack, but since Psychic-type moves didn't affect Dark-type Pokemon, it still worked in our favor.

Shauntal seemed impressed by our trick. "Beginnings are important, whether in a good novel or a good battle! Shadow Ball!" Cofagrigus used its ghostly hands to create a shadowy ball of energy and throw it at Zoroark, who just managed to avoid it.

"Use Night Slash!" Claws glowing red, Zoroark rushed at his opponent ready to strike.

"Grass Knot!" Suddenly, some intertwined grass blades appeared and succeeded in tripping up Zoroark, making him fall forward. "Now Will-o-wisp!" This time my Pokemon didn't have time to react before getting hit by floating blue flames, which resulted in him scrambling away from the remaining flames.

"Ouch!" I flinched. _She's not a member of the Elite Four for nothing. She's pretty tricky herself!_ "Alright, time for some Foul Play!" Flashing his trademark smirk, Zoroark managed to get behind his opponent and send it crashing to the ground with a downward kick.

Once he got back on our side however, Zoroark clutched his arm and winced in pain. "Are you alright, Zoroark?" I asked before noticing the burn on his arm. "Did you get that from the Will-o-wisp attack?! Next time let me know sooner!" I scolded, realizing that he had more than likely aggravated the injury during his Foul Play attack.

As I searched my bag for a Burn Heal, Shauntal gave her next command. "Shadow Ball!" Cofagrigus once again shot a Shadow Ball and it hit the Illusion Fox Pokemon.

Finally I managed to find some Burn Heal and use it on Zoroark. "That's better. Now finish it with Night Slash!" This time his claws hit their mark and Cofagrigus was down.

**The foe's Cofagrigus fainted!**

Shauntal recalled the defeated Ghost Pokemon. "Go, Jellicent!" This time she sent out a large, fancy pink jellyfish Pokemon.

"_Jellicent, the Floating Pokemon. The fate of the ships and crew that wander into Jellicent's habitat: all sunken, all lost, all vanished."_

Deciding to give Zoroark a break, I called him back and sent out Zebstrika to combat the Water/Ghost Pokemon. "Discharge!" Blue electric energy surrounded him before he zapped his opponent.

"Surf!" In spite of his speed, Zebstrika couldn't avoid the huge wave that crashed down on him. "Now Energy Ball!"

"Uh-oh!" I blurted out, not expecting a Grass attack. Sure enough, Jellicent used its larger tentacles to create a ball of green energy and then shot it at Zebstrika, who luckily was able to avoid it. "That was close. Use Thunderbolt!" The Electric Pokemon's body crackled before he unleashed a devastating bolt of lightning on Jellicent, weakening it severely.

Unfortunately, Shauntal had a Full Restore handy. "Shadow Ball!" Once Jellicent had been healed, it began throwing Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball at Zebstrika who did his best to dodge them until one struck him on the side of his head.

"You OK there?" I asked before the momentarily dazed Pokemon shook his head and stomped his hoof, a sign that he could continue. "Atta boy, use Discharge!" Once again, Zebstrika shocked his foe with blue electricity, and this time Jellicent ended up paralyzed. "Now Wild Charge!" This was what he had been waiting for; golden electricity coated Zebstrika before he took off at a ridiculous speed, slamming into Jellicent and knocking it out.

**The foe's Jellicent fainted!**

As she recalled Jellicent, Shauntal gave me a curious look. "You know, you have a great fire in your eyes as well," she commented. "It's different from the other challenger, though."

"Uh, thanks," I said sheepishly before getting back to the battle, waiting for whatever Pokemon the author would send out next. She threw a third Poke Ball, and a tall golem-like Pokemon appeared.

"_Golurk, the Automaton Pokemon and the evolved form of Golett. It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control."_

Checking the Pokedex, I noticed that like its pre-evolved form, Golurk was half-Ground half-Ghost, and judging from how tired Zebstrika was from his Wild Charge, I figured it was time to bench him.

"Good job Zebstrika, now return. Samurott, Razor Shell!" Seconds after appearing on the battlefield, the Water Pokemon drew his seamitar and successfully slashed Golurk.

"Shadow Punch!" Golurk's fist turned black, and then it punched the air in front of it, sending a shadowy fist directly at Samurott and hitting him square in the jaw.

"Ouch! Use Surf!" The huge wave crashed down on Golurk, even as it lifted its arms to protect its face.

"Curse!" An ominous aura surrounded Golurk before the same aura suddenly surrounded Samurott, causing it to wince in pain.

"Samurott? What's going on?!" I asked as the aura faded.

"Golurk just Cursed your Pokemon," Shauntal answered, writing in her book as she spoke. "For other Pokemon, Curse will heighten attack and defense at the cost of some speed. For Ghost-types however, they will give up some of their energy in order to Curse their opponent, causing the opponent to lose energy with each turn."

_This is bad. I gotta think of a way to end this and fast!_ I thought as I gave a Hyper Potion to Samurott. "Razor Shell again!" Once again, the Water Pokemon rushed at his opponent.

"Earthquake!" With one mighty stomp, Golurk caused the ground to start shaking violently, causing Samurott to lose his balance before he could reach the Automaton Pokemon.

As the Curse aura hurt Samurott again, I suddenly had an idea. "Samurott, use Aqua Jet!" The Formidable Pokemon shot forward, slamming into Golurk before returning to my side. "Now Hydro Cannon!" He then created a large watery ball of energy which shot out toward Golurk, knocking it down and out.

**The foe's Golurk fainted!**

As Shauntal recalled Golurk, she muttered, "It seems this is the beginning of my final chapter. Go, Chandelure!" A flash of lightning lit up the room as the menacing Ghost/Fire Pokemon appeared.

Gulping softly, I couldn't help remembering my creepy encounter with a Chandelure back in Celestial Tower. However, if I was gonna get any further in the League, I had to face my fears head on. "Samurott, return!" I said, quickly calling him back before his Curse could do anymore damage. "Go get 'em, Zoroark!" The Illusion Fox Pokemon glared at Chandelure as he prepared to strike.

Before doing anything else, I applied a Hyper Potion to restore his energy from earlier. "Night Slash!" Zoroark gladly leapt at his opponent, raking it with his glowing claws.

"Payback!" Two of Chandelure's flaming arms seemed to glow purple and the Luring Pokemon floated toward Zoroark before landing a surprisingly strong hit. I then remembered that Payback was an attack that grew stronger if the user was attacked first.

_Gotta be careful of that,_ I reminded myself before giving the next command. "Use Foul Play!"

"Shadow Ball!" Chandelure quickly started firing off Shadow Balls, which luckily Zoroark was able to dodge as he made his way to his opponent, slipping behind it and kicking it to the ground.

Shauntal then used a Full Restore on Chandelure. "Alright then, use Fire Blast!" On command, the Luring Pokemon started to create a large fiery star.

"Faint Attack!" I shouted, hoping that it would stop the attack. Despite Zoroark turning into Shauntal, for once the opponent wasn't fooled and let the Fire Blast loose. Not only did the Fire Blast undo Zoroark's illusion, it caused some serious damage. "Zoroark! You gonna be OK?"

"Zoro, (I'm fine)" Zoroark reassured me. "(It's smart, almost no one's seen past my illusions before.)"

"Don't worry, we can beat this," I told him as I gave him another Hyper Potion. _OK, we can't rely on illusions for this one, and Return is a Normal-type move so it won't affect Chandelure._ "Use Foul Play!" Grinning, Zoroark rushed forward and prepared to strike his opponent.

"Behind you! Shadow Ball!" Apparently having learned from the last time, just as Zoroark got behind it, Chandelure whirled around and immediately nailed him with a Shadow Ball.

_C'mon, there's gotta be a way around this!_ I thought, clenching my fists in frustration from having the attacks interrupted. Then a thought came to me; maybe we could use illusions to our advantage after all. "Hey Zoroark, I've got an idea."

"Better think fast. Fire Blast!" The huge fire star flew right at the Dark Pokemon, but when it hit, Zoroark seemed to disappear. Glancing around, Shauntal muttered, "Huh? Where'd it go?"

I couldn't help but smile before shouting, "Now! Faint Attack!" The timing couldn't have been better; the instant lightning flashed, Zoroark appeared in front of Chandelure and unleashed a strong uppercut, sending the Ghost Pokemon flying. It turned out that Zoroark could not only change his appearance with his illusions, but turn invisible as well. Apparently he had learned the trick from Tatsuya's Victini.

Shauntal's expression quickly went from confused to surprised, but then back to neutral. "I feel we're about to turn the page to the epilogue of this story. Payback!" Chandelure managed to turn in midair and prepared to launch another attack.

"I don't think so! Foul Play!" Zoroark leapt into the air and tackled Chandelure, hurtling it towards the ground but not before it took damage from the Payback attack. Both Pokemon seemed to be on their last leg; it was now or never. "Now finish it with Night Slash!" The Illusion Fox Pokemon slashed downwards, his glowing claws leaving red streaks in the air as he finally felled his opponent.

**The foe's Chandelure fainted!**

**Hikari defeated Elite Four Shauntal!**

"Alright! We did it, Zoroark!" I cheered, running over to my Pokemon and hugging him. In response, Zoroark turned into his teenage form and returned the embrace.

At first Shauntal just looked amazed. "Wow. I'm dumbstruck!" was the first thing she said, clearly impressed. "I know a lot of words, but right now I can't figure out how to say this. Perhaps, if the feeling I'm having now is put into words, it will be trapped there. So let me say this... My feeling is you're a great Trainer!"

"Thank you, Shauntal!" I said, bowing my head.

But before I could say anything else, the author knelt down next to her fallen Chandelure. "S-sorry! First, I must apologize to my Pokémon..." Gently stroking one of the Ghost Pokemon's arms, Shauntal said to it, "I'm really sorry you had a bad experience because of me! Oh! It's not your fault! This is how battles always are. Even in light of that, I'm still one of the Elite Four!"

As I looked on, my mind drifted way back to that day in Accumula Town and my first battle with N. After I had defeated his Purrloin, he comforted it after battle. I quickly shook the thought from my head, remembering that I was trying to catch up with him.

Shauntal then recalled her Pokemon and stood up, facing me. "Every person who works with Pokémon has a Pokémon story to tell. I've found that stories where people and Pokémon help each other out are far more interesting than stories about only people, or only Pokémon!"

Recalling Zoroark, I approached the Elite Four member. "Shauntal, about that challenger you faced before me…"

"Say no more; you're going after him, right?" she questioned with a smile. "In that case, I wish you luck! And who knows? I might write a story about you someday."

Grinning, I told her, "I'd like that. Thanks for the battle!" And with that, I walked toward a Warp Panel that had appeared next to her and stepped onto it, knowing it would send me back to the lobby. _One down, three to go…_

**Thanks to some quick thinking, Hikari managed to outwit the first member of the Elite Four! But how will she fair against the other three? Stay tuned!**

**Author's note: As Curse and Payback have never been used in the Pokemon anime, I had to get a little creative with the attacks' appearances.**


	49. Author Update (and Apology)

**My god, how long has it been?! I'm so so so sorry guys! Things have been kinda crazy over here and I was focusing on other stuff and… Geez, I feel terrible now. I swear I won't go this long without updating again, ATBH is not dead! **

**Well after that unexpected hiatus, I'm wondering how I should do the next chapter and for those of you who are still reading this (and for that I'm thankful), I wanna get your opinion. In the last chapter, Hikari defeated the first member of the Elite Four, so there are two ways I can handle this: 1, spend a couple of chapters showing her battles with the other members, or 2, just write a summary of how things went in those battles and get a move-on to stop N. Which would you rather see? Leave your suggestions in a review and once I've gotten a good idea about what you guys want I'll get right to work. **

**Thank you guys so much for your patience, I apologize again if I've frustrated anyone, and as our dear Hikari would say, let's finish this!**


End file.
